Hand for a Hand: PART 2
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: Part 2 of "Hand for a Hand" finds Merle alone in Woodbury grieving Gwen's supposed death encouraging the rebirth of his anger & desire for revenge. Gwen, saved by Daryl & brought back to the group but soon met with suspicion & distrust on both sides. Can they get past their differences to work together? Will Gwen make her way back to Merle before it's too late? Merle/OC/Daryl/Group
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2! If you haven't read "Hand for a Hand Part 1" then you will be very lost! For those of you that have, the first few paragraphs are the same as the ending of Part 1...I just thought this first chapter flowed better with them than without. Hope you don't mind the repeat but since most of you (if not all) have a sneaking suspicion who the mystery character is...I doubt you'll mind! ;) As of right now there are no Season 3 spoilers in here but I will try to make sure in future chapters if there are, to post a warning ahead of time in case someone hasn't been able to watch. Otherwise I hope you like where this is heading and please don't forget to review at the end of each chapter! Thanks to all of you for taking the time to follow my story!**

**And as with all my stories...I do not own any rights to the Walking Dead or the characters/storylines. Any original characters are solely that...my original characters and any resemblance to anyone is purely coincidental...All my stories are rated M for violence, language and sexual content... **

Chapter 1

Branches and debris scratched her face and arms as she ran through the woods. Gwen could barely breathe but she kept going as hard as she could. She knew looking back would slow her down so she just continued to run. The vegetation grew thicker as she raised her arms in front of her to try to push through but she could feel her momentum slowing. The faint growls and moans of the walkers still steadily behind her. Suddenly she felt her body drop as she slid down an embankment, not even seeing it before her as she ran. She tumbled down and landed near the edge of a creek bed. She looked behind her at the drop as she struggled back to her feet, thankful it wasn't a steep drop or she may have been done for. A walker broke through the branches and tumbled down after her. Gwen started to run through the water but turned back around...pointed her gun and pulled the trigger...only a click...she looked at the gun and noticed the slide was locked back...the gun was empty.

"FUCK!" Gwen proclaimed as she turned and tried her best to run in the water. The coldness caused her legs to ache even more as she struggled her way to the other side of the creek with the walker steady on her heels. She felt as if all the energy was quickly escaping her body as she struggled to pull herself out of the creek and onto the ground. She felt a hand grab her foot and pull. Gwen screamed and clawed into the ground, trying to pull herself as she kicked at the walker. It steadily reaching and grabbing her as she kicked with all her might. She turned onto her back, facing the walker as she struggled pull herself away from it.

Suddenly an arrow pierced through the walker's skull and she watched in shock as it's limp body fell backwards into the creek...Gwen felt a wave of relief wash over her as she gasped for air, still struggling to get her feet underneath her to stand. Relief that quickly fled her body as she felt a hand grip tightly around her arm...

Gwen felt the hand tighten even more so as she was yanked up to her feet. Her impulse to instantly pull away kicked in but her body was too exhausted to fight as the man continued to hold on to her as they both ran through the woods. Gwen struggled just to keep her feet underneath her and just keep up with him. He was slim but still muscular, the strength in his arms shown off in the sleeveless shirt and black leather vest he wore. Even if his arms had been covered, she could feel the strength in his hand alone as he held onto her. His hand had slid down to her wrist and he was practically dragging her behind him.

"COME ON...MOVE YER FEET!" He barked at her as she continued to struggle to keep up with him.

Gripping his crossbow in the other hand, they both ran full force through the trees. Gwen couldn't help but notice the angel wings embroidered on the back of his vest...only fitting she thought since this stranger had now become her savior. Even still, as grateful as she was that he saved her at the creek, she couldn't help but be weary of where he was leading her.

They came to a small clearing where the man finally slowed to a stop and quickly they were surrounded by a small group of people. Gwen tried to focus on her surroundings but soon felt the world around her begin to spin. Her heart was beating so hard she feared it would beat out of her chest as she gasped for air.

"Walkers...there's a large group behind us...we gotta roll..." She heard the man say but soon after the other voices became only jumbled noise that she couldn't understand. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she was out before she even hit the ground.

.

Merle stood behind the bar as he drank straight from the whiskey bottle. He had already polished off one bottled and was steadily working on another. Merle noticed the silhouette of a man standing near the entrance doors.

"Who's there? Ya gonna stand there and stare God Dammit or ya got somethin' to say?..." Merle angrily raised his voice.

The shadowy figure walked closer towards him until he finally came into the light just on the other side of the bar.

_"Whatcha doin' big brother?...tryin' to dull away yer sorrows?" Daryl asked as he sat on the stool on the other side of the bar._

"Shut up...ya ain't even really here..." Merle barked.

_"Look at ya...ain't ya a mess...and all over some woman?...That ain't the Merle that I know..." Daryl quipped._

"Ain't my fault if ya ain't smart enough to understand...besides I don't gotta explain myself to you..." Merle snapped back.

_"If ya care so much about her, why ya sittin' yer ass here...why ain't ya out there lookin' for her...ya just gonna take his word for it that she's gone? Ya ain't gonna go see for yerself?" Daryl waved his arm wildly in the air. "Maybe she's waitin' for ya...cryin' for ya to help her cause she ain't got nobody else..."_

Merle just glared at Daryl...the words weighed heavy on him and he could feel the sinking feeling in his heart again that he was trying to drown out with the alcohol. He took another swig from the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_"Wait...I know...I know why ya ain't goin' to go look for her...cause ya don't really care 'bout no one but yerself...she knew she couldn't really depend on you...just like me...just like everyone...ya ain't really there when someone needs ya..." Daryl stated._

"YOU KNOW THAT AIN'T TRUE! YA KNOW AIN'T NO ONE EVER CARED 'BOUT YOU LIKE I DO! AND DON'T YA DARE SAY I DON'T CARE 'BOUT HER..." Merle slammed his arms down on top of the bar. The tears came fast and hard as they were too much to control. He leaned forward, resting his head on the counter as he sobbed. He struggled to regain his composure as he slowly lifted his head...still keeping his eyes on the counter. His voice was raspy and softer. "I ain't lookin' cause I know he ain't lyin'...none of them were...I could see it all over their faces...all over their faces that she was gone...and all I wanted to do was beat that look off of every one of 'em..."

Merle looked up towards Daryl but he had vanished. He wiped his tear stained face as he looked around almost surprised he was gone. He stumbled his way back up the stairs and quickly passed out on the bed.

.

Gwen struggled to open her eyes as she heard voices nearby speaking softly.

"We don't know who she is...or where she came from...it might be best if we just leave her here...move on without her..." A male voice stated.

Gwen heard a female respond "By herself?...with no weapons or food?...Look at her...how much of a threat to us could she be?"

"We ain't got enough food for ourselves...now we gonna take on another mouth to feed?" Gwen recognized the voice as the man that saved her.

"If we're just going to leave her here defenseless then why did you bother to save her in the first place?" The woman argued.

"Cause I ain't heartless...Damn! What should I have done? Just let her be ripped apart by one of 'em geeks?" the familiar voice stated.

"I'm sorry...that's not what I meant...I know you aren't heartless...you did the right thing...I just don't see how we can, in good conscience, just leave her on her own...alone..." The woman stated.

"Carol...I know you mean well...but this isn't Sofia...this isn't a lost little girl from the woods...she's a grown woman...hell she's probably not much younger than you... and she's taken care of herself this far...we'll wait until she wakes up...talk to her...see what she has to say...at the very least we won't leave her until she is conscious and alert again...that way she will at least have a fair chance." The other man stated.

Gwen's head ached. As much as she wanted to get up and see where she was and who she was with, the room was still spinning and she couldn't help but feel nauseous. She heard the creaking floorboard as someone stepped closer. Gwen didn't have the energy to open her eyes to see who it was.

"I don't know if you can hear me." The woman said softly. "My name's Carol...I just wanted you to know you're safe..."

Gwen just laid there with her eyes closed...not saying a word as she listened to the familiar man and the woman named Carol whisper softly next to her.

"Ya ain't gotta stay here...I'll stay...you go get some rest." The man stated.

"I know...just thought I'd stay for a little bit...just in case she wakes up..." Carol stated. "How long do you think she's been out there on her own?"

"Not too long by the looks of her...that's what bothers me 'bout her..." The man remarked.

"Why? I mean...her clothes are dirty...she's scraped up...looks like she's had a rough time...wonder how long she was being chased..." Carol asked.

"Look a little closer...yeah she might be a little roughed up but look at her clothes and look at yer own...she don't look like someone that's been living in the woods like we have for months...where ever she's from...she ain't been through what we have..." He stated.

"Guess I didn't think of it that way...that is a little odd...but maybe that can be to our advantage...maybe she's knows some place safe...we could stop running from place to place..." Carol stated.

"Me and Rick will talk to her...see what we can find out but in the meantime this is the first house that isn't crawlin' with walkers...go get some sleep... we'll probably have to be on the move again at first light..."

Gwen couldn't help but feel afraid as she lay there pretending to be unconscious. What if this group did leave her? She had no idea where she was or how far she was from Woodbury. Even if she figured it out she wasn't sure she could even go back. Did the Governor know of Lincoln's animosity towards her? Whose idea was it to leave her behind. If she returned to Woodbury would she be welcomed back or would it only cause a far worse fate for her? And Merle...as much as she hated being away from him, she couldn't live with herself if returning put him in danger. Gwen was lost with what to do or what she should tell these people. She didn't even know if they were people she could trust...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merle laid on his stomach on top of the bed. He hadn't bothered turning down the blanket. His left arm was outstretched beside him as his hand rested against the area where Gwen had slept. He just laid there staring...not making a sound except for his steady breathing. She was gone...this time for good. He couldn't help but wonder if she even knew how much he really cared for her. _It's too late now...she'll never know__...ain't nothin' matter no more...__  
_

.

Gwen opened her eyes. An older man with white hair sat on the floor next to her, his back against the wall. He noticed she was awake a moved closer.

"You're awake...do you think you can sit up?" The man stated.

She struggled her way up to sitting as he gently helped guide her by placing his hand against her back.

"Not too fast...still dizzy?" The man asked.

Gwen looked around the room. It was dirty and bare but the man who had rescued her stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring at her. Her back ached from laying on the hard floor for so long.

"I don't think so..." Gwen stated

The old man gently took her by the wrist with one hand then stared at his pocket watch in the other.

"You're heart rate is better this morning...you gave us all a little scare...I think you're fine...just a case of exhaustion..." The man pressed the back of his hand against her forehead for a moment then pulled away. "You don't seem to be running a fever either...that's good..."

The old man looked up at the man in the doorway and nodded. The man in the doorway stepped forward, grabbed the old man by the hand and helped him up. The old man exited the room as the other man entered. He stepped closer and leaned towards her and wrapped his hand around her arm.

"Come on...we're takin' a walk..." The man told her.

Gwen reluctantly got up and walked out of the room with him. He kept a firm grip on her the whole way as he walked her into the living room area of the house. The house was empty of furniture and falling apart. The rest of the group were packing up their things as if they were about to leave. Gwen's stomach turned as she feared the unknown.

The man who saved her released her arm and walked over towards another man. He was tall with brown hair and was unshaven. He whispered something to him as the man with brown hair quickly looked over at her and started to walk towards her. All eyes in the room were on her. Gwen crossed her arms...partly from being cold and partly as a way to try and hide, suddenly self conscious from all the looks.

"What's your name?" The man with brown hair asked.

Gwen looked around the room as they all eagerly waited for her to speak. "Gwen..." She said softly.

"Gwen...my name's Rick...we won't hurt you...this here is my son Carl...my wife Lori...you've met Hershel...his daughters Maggie and Beth...this is Glenn...T-Dog...Carol...and the one that helped you before is Daryl..."

Gwen awkwardly smiled as her eyes followed to each person Rick pointed out. She tried her best to put each name to memory. She looked back at Rick's son Carl and noticed the sheriff's hat he was wearing.

"You the sheriff in these here parts?" She jokingly asked.

"It's my dad's...he's a cop..." Carl replied.

Rick's wife Lori stood up revealing her large swollen belly. Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're pregnant!" She couldn't help but blurt out.

Lori cut her eyes over at Rick and spoke softly although it was still loud enough for Gwen to hear. "Well...clearly she's observant..." She sarcastically stated.

Gwen couldn't imagine the fear of bringing a child into this world...all the uncertainty and danger...she couldn't help but instantly feel sorry for her.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Gwen started to say but Lori cut her off.

"It's fine..." Lori said harshly.

Gwen looked back at the others... T-Dog... Carol... Maggie... Beth... Hershel... Glenn... Daryl...he seemed so hostile towards her she wondered if he now regretted saving her. _Wait...Daryl?...no...it can't be..._She thought to herself but her eyes quickly wandered back to the others in the room...Rick...the cop..._Officer Friendly...T-Dog...Oh God..._

Gwen's heart began to race as the realization of who she was really with washed over her. She was speechless and her eyes moved back to Daryl...Daryl who remained silent as he cut his eyes at her.

Rick stepped closer to her as Daryl followed. "Please...let's speak outside..." He instructed as he gently guided her towards the door.

They stepped outside as Rick and Daryl cautiously looked around at their surroundings...once they determined things were quiet they directed their attention back to her.

"We have a bit of a problem here...we don't know anything about you...where you came from...we are struggling to take care of ourselves as it is...let alone trying to take on another mouth to feed." Rick started to say. "Trust takes time to be earned and quite frankly we don't have that..."

Gwen stood there in silence...she was still trying to comprehend who she was with. She stared at Daryl and couldn't help but notice the steel blue color of his eyes...the same as Merle's...after all this time she was standing before him and her heart sank just thinking about it. _Why are you here with these people? After what they did to your brother..._ Gwen couldn't help but feel confused and even a little angry.

"Ya goin' to start talkin' or what?...where ya from? Who were ya with?" Daryl barked.

Rick looked at Daryl as he spoke and then looked back at Gwen as he waited for a response.

Gwen wanted to blurt out something about Merle...almost as a way of lashing out at Daryl for all the sudden hostility but something in her gut told her to keep her mouth shut. If these people were willing to leave Merle behind the way they did, what would they think of her, knowing she had been with him. As much as she didn't want to form an allegiance with this group, she didn't see herself as having much of a choice...ironic as it was considering she had felt the same way about Woodbury.

Gwen cleared her throat and began to speak. "I was staying in a house...alone...it became over run...I had no choice but to flee for my life... I came upon a town and was looking for supplies when I became over run again...I barely escaped but in the process lost all the supplies I had...that's where I was running from when you found me..." She directed at Daryl. So what if she left out the whole big section involving Merle and Woodbury...she wasn't lying either.

"And that's it? Ya expect us to believe that? Clothes look mighty clean and nice for someone that's been on the run..." Daryl quipped.

Rick rested his hand on Daryl's shoulder but Daryl pulled away and started to pace back and forth.

"And that's it? You've been on your own...no help from anyone?" Rick asked.

It was plain as day that Daryl didn't believe her but she could see in Rick's eyes that he wanted to. She had to play her cards right because if they left her, without supplies or a way to defend herself, she was done for.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm not eager to rely on the kindness of strangers." Gwen replied sarcastically as she brushed her hair back away from her face, pointing to the large scar on the side.

Rick and Daryl stared at her then looked back at each other. She could see it was as if they understood one another...like they had an unspoken language between them.

"This is temporary...consider it a trial...but if you step out of line at any point, we won't hesitate to leave you behind...you'll have to pull your own weight..." Rick informed her.

Gwen nodded her head.

"I'll get the others so we can leave...we need to keep looking for someplace safe...something more secure..." Rick told Daryl as he headed back inside.

Once he was gone, Daryl stopped pacing and stepped close to her. "You put my group in any sort of danger and you **will **regret it...so don't get too comfortable..." He turned and headed towards his motorcycle parked next to the other vehicles.

Gwen felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't doubt for one second he meant it but it was his choice of words that bothered her the most..."_my group..."_

"He may be rough around the edges but he has a bigger heart than you'd think..." Carol stated as she stepped next to Gwen from behind.

Gwen looked at her a moment and Carol smiled as she passed by her and started to walk over to Daryl.

"Yeah...kind of reminds me of someone else I know." She remarked to herself.

.

Gwen chewed on her nails as she stared out the window of the vehicle as they drove down the roadway. She sat in the rear seat of Rick's Suburban next to Carl as Lori sat in the front passenger seat. Every now and then Gwen would look back up at Rick and Lori...clearly noticing the tension between them. She didn't know if it was just the stress of having a baby in the middle of the hell hole of the world or something more. Regardless it didn't matter much to her...she didn't care about these people. She looked back at the window and wondered how Merle was doing. All she could do was hope that he hadn't gotten himself in too much trouble with his temper. She hated not being able to get word to him that she was ok...she couldn't imagine what he was going through. Merle may not have ever fully admitted how he felt about her but he didn't have to...she knew how she felt about him and the thought of never seeing him again was devastating.

Gwen fought back the tears that started to fill her eyes. She took a deep breath and blew it out hard.

"You feeling alright?" Carl asked as he looked up at her innocently.

Gwen smiled at him...she couldn't help but notice how well he seemed to have adapted. He didn't seem afraid at all. She had no idea what type of child he had been like before but she was impressed with how he carried himself. He wore his father's hat with pride. Did he know how they had left Merle chained like an animal to die on a rooftop...if he knew, would he still feel as proud?

"I'm ok...thanks..." Gwen told him.

Lori glanced back Gwen almost as if she didn't like the fact that Gwen had spoken to Carl. Gwen just stared at her and waited for her to turn her attention back towards the front and once she did, her gaze went back towards the window.

_You behavin' yourself Merle? Just keep it together...I'll find a way back to you one way or another..._

.

"What do ya think? Can we trust her?" Maggie asked Glenn as they followed the others down the road.

"I hope so...Daryl's keeping a close eye on her...and I trust Daryl..." Glenn replied.

Maggie started to laugh a little to herself. Glenn glanced over at her and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know...I guess it's really not that funny and I shouldn't laugh..." Maggie remarked.

"No take backs...tell me...I could use a good laugh myself." Glen told her.

"Did you see Lori's face when Gwen blurted out about her being pregnant? I thought it was going to get ugly for a second..." Maggie smiled but it quickly faded from her face. "Guess it's really not funny at all...bringing a baby into this world..." Maggie bowed her head and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry...I'm a mess...God I just feel hopeless sometimes...like things will never get better...we'll always be running...or worse..."

"Don't say that...we'll get through this...things will get better at some point...they have to...we just need to survive through this now until it does..." Glenn tried to reassure her.

Maggie wiped the tears from her face and did her best to muster up a smile. "One thing through all of this that I don't have any doubt about...is you..."

.

Gwen noticed they were slowing down as she directed her attention in front of her. The vehicle rolled to a stop and Rick shut off the engine and turned towards them.

"Stay here...it'll just be a moment." Rick stated as he stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him.

She watched as he walked to the head of the caravan and spoke with Daryl and then stopped at the other cars, speaking to them along the way. Once he returned he sighed heavily and restarted the car.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"No... there's a small campground up ahead...we'll stop there...check and see if it's safe...it may not be a permanent place but hopefully it will be one to give us a bit of a break." Rick stated.

Gwen watched as Lori leaned her head back and breathed deeply as she rubbed her stomach. She glanced over at Carl and noticed he had fallen asleep against the window. She couldn't help but suddenly feel guilty for how comfortable she had been in Woodbury...here these people were struggling day to day, not having any clue where they would be spending the night and with a child and soon new baby. The biggest decision her and Merle had made recently was what bed to bring back. Gwen shook her head slightly and stared back out the window. She missed Merle...and she was quickly finding herself missing Woodbury...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Merle was startled awake by the touch of a hand against his chest. Impulsively he grabbed the person's wrist and opened his eyes. He struggled to focus but soon the figure leaning over him was clear._

_"Gwen?..." Merle was caught by surprise._

_"You gonna sleep the day away?" She asked as she smiled softly at him._

_"This can't be...it ain't real..." Merle remarked._

_"Does this not feel real?" Gwen stated as she straddled across him as he lay. "Does this not feel real?" She asked again as she leaned forward brushing her lips against his. She sat back up, running her hands down his chest._

_Merle wanted to believe everything else had all just been a bad dream and that now he had finally woken to find her there with him again...He sat up to her, grabbing firmly to her waist. "Was it all just a nightmare?" _

_"You tell me..." She whispered in his ear. Merle could feel her warm breath as she slowly began to kiss down his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, just taking in the sensation of her._

_"Don't leave me..." Merle said softly as he leaned forward kissing her shoulder. Wrapping both his arms around her, held on to her tightly as he kissed her neck. She rocked into him with her hips and he couldn't help but groan slightly. Covering her mouth with his, her tongue eagerly greeted him. He slowly leaned back on the bed, gripping her close as she followed with him. _

_Her body suddenly turned cold and he pushed her away to see what was wrong. He opened his eyes but instead of Gwen's warm smile he was met with the lifeless stare of a walker above him. She clawed and growled at him as she lunged back towards him._

_"NO...NO...NO!" Merle yelled as he struggled to hold her back away from him. He rolled to one side, pushing her away and felt himself falling off the bed._

Merle found himself on the floor entangled in the blanket, laying between the floor and the wall. His heart raced as he looked around disoriented. Angry, he grabbed the blanket and shoved it away from him, struggling back up to his feet. He shoved the mattress hard off the frame and partly into the floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled, angry at everything and himself. He stormed into the kitchen, flipping the table and stomped at it until he had kicked and broken all four legs. Grabbing hold of the cabinet doors, he ripped each from the hinges and marched towards the stairs. He drew back his fist and slammed it hard into the wall, leaving a large hole behind as he stormed out of the bar...

.

The dirt road they had been driving on opened up to a small clearing that led to the edge of a lake. Once in the open they could see four small cabins and one larger building. There were a few picnic tables around and a small dock jetted out onto the water.

Everyone stepped out of the cars and gathered around one another.

"Place seems deserted…..no sign of walkers so far….that's good at least…." Hershel remarked.

"Man I hated being sent away to camp as a kid….place always creeped me out….like Friday the 13th or some shit….all I could ever think about the whole time I was there." T-Dog remarked.

"Hershell….you stay here with Lori, Beth and Carol...and keep an eye on our guest….Carl, I want you to sit this one out as well…" Rick instructed.

"But Dad!..." Carl protested.

"Don't argue…keep watch here with Hershel….we'll clear the cabins first and save the large building for last. If it's clear we'll set up camp in there…I want us all to stay together and not spread out over all the buildings….it'll be safer that way." Rick ordered as he, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie began searching the grounds.

They had disappeared into the cabins when Gwen leaned against one of the cars and folded her arms across her chest.

"Where are you from?" Carol asked as she leaned against the car next to her.

"I told you….I was over run in a house and then…." Gwen began speaking when Carol cut her off.

"No….that's not what I meant…..I mean from before any of this….where were you living? Where did you grow up?" Carol stated.

Gwen was slightly taken back for a moment. Compared to the others, Carol seemed to be genuinely interested in her and not just from the stand point of whether or not she could be trusted.

"Atlanta…..I…" Gwen laughed a little as she stared at her feet but then soon looked back up at Carol. "It's just been a long time since I've talked about any of that….weird I guess….almost seems like someone else's life…"

Carol smiled softly at her. "I definitely know what you mean there….Did you grow up in Atlanta as well?"

"For the most part…..I was born in a town just outside of Atlanta but Atlanta is all I remember…it was just me and my dad….he didn't know what to do with a girl I guess… so I was on my own a lot growin' up…."

"Guess you learned real fast how to take care of yourself huh?" Carol remarked.

Gwen smiled as she thought of all the trouble she used to get into. "Learned real fast how to get myself into trouble….but luckily also get out of it….I wasn't a bad kid…just a mess….little petty stuff….nothin' too major….kind of marched to the beat of my own drum, I guess."

"Looking back I think about the things I put up with and I feel like it's a different person than who I am now….I've had to change a lot myself just to survive….found out I'm capable of a lot more than I ever dreamed I was… stronger than I realized." Carol told her.

"Being chased around by dead people will do that to you huh?" Gwen laughed.

She didn't want to like anyone in this group of people but she found herself not being able to help liking Carol. "So why aren't you giving me the stink eye like everyone else?"

"Cause I think most people deserve a fair chance….and Daryl's first impulse was to save you, not leave you for dead….I think if he really felt a threat from you he wouldn't have done that and he wouldn't have brought you back to us. He just questions himself sometimes….doesn't always trust his first instincts…you just need to give the others a little time." Carol told her.

"So….you and Daryl are really close?" She asked.

Carol smiled and seemed a little embarrassed. "I guess about as close as one can get to Daryl Dixon…..we are all close in this group….we've been through too much not to be….we've really just become a big family….a big dysfunctional family but family just the same." The smile quickly left Carol's face as Gwen noticed something had caught her eye.

Gwen turned to look towards one of the cabins but didn't see anything.

"Hershel?... Did you just see that?" Carol asked.

Hershel's attention had been in the opposite direction but he looked towards the area Carol was intensely staring. "No….what was it?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"I'm not sure….but I thought I saw something…it's hard to say, I just caught it in the corner of my eye." Carol stated. "I'll grab a gun…." She stated as she reached into one of the cars and pulled out a rifle. Hershel gripped his tighter as they both were standing on guard as they moved away from Gwen and slightly towards one of the cabins.

Beth seemed frightened by the moment and Carl stood closer to her as Gwen could see he was trying to make himself seem taller as he gripped the handgun in both hands and looked in the same direction as Hershel and Carol.

"Should someone go get Rick and the others? Is it safe for us to still wait out here?" Lori asked concerned as she held onto her belly, almost as if she thought she could protect it more that way.

"Give me a weapon….I can shoot…I can help keep people safe." Gwen told them.

Hershel glanced back at her and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea right now…."

A noise a behind them caused them all to whip around and look in the other direction. Their moment of relaxation as they waited for Rick and the others quickly turned into a moment on edge. They were all jumping at the slightest noise. Gwen heard a muffled scream as she quickly turned back and saw two men, one with his hand over Beth's mouth gripping her tightly and the other who had Carl in a bear hug as he yanked the gun out of his hand. Hershel and Carol raised their guns at both men but they laughed as they used Carl and Beth as shields.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you old man…." The one man removed his hand from Beth's mouth and grabbed a knife from his belt and held it to her throat. "I won't hesitate to slit her pretty little throat….you both need to put down your weapons." The man stated.

"I think you better put down yours and let them go…." Rick commanded as he, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog approached from behind slowly encircling the two men but the men still kept a hold on Carl and Beth.

Gwen could see Rick looking past her with a look of concern on his face as he directed his weapon in her direction. Before she could look behind her, she felt an arm wrap around her neck and quickly tighten.

"Now….now…now…let's not all get outta hand here…." She heard a man's voice with a thick southern drawl come from the person behind her. She grabbed hold of his arm against her throat with both her hands.

Daryl quickly whipped around behind him as he heard the others approach…. He pointed his crossbow at them as they stepped closer with their guns drawn. Three other men and a woman had approached from behind and another from the side with his gun aimed at Hershel, Carol and Lori. One man behind Glenn and Maggie had a gun in each hand, pointed at the back of both their heads. T-Dog gripped the crowbar tighter as he glared at the man pointing a gun at him from the side.

Rick turned his head to the side and could see one of the men pointing the barrel of a gun at his head. The anger on Rick's face was evident as his eyes scanned across the entire group.

"We don't mean any harm….just looking for a safe place….just let us go and we'll be on our way…" Rick called out to the man who had a hold on Gwen.

One of the men moved closer to Hershel and once he did, Daryl stepped closer gripping his crossbow tighter. "You move again dickwad and I won't hesitate to put an arrow in your fuckin' skull…" He snapped. Daryl heard someone move closer behind him as he whipped back around, his arrow inches from the woman's face as she pointed her gun at him.

"So we just gonna do this all day? Seems my friend that we got you surrounded and out gunned….don't look like you will be going nowhere." The man behind Gwen stated.

Gwen suddenly felt nauseous as she realized she recognized the voice behind her. Her knees started to buckle and the man gripped her tighter and pulled her closer to his chest to keep her from falling. "Come on now sweet cheeks….don't go faintin' on me just yet….". The man jerked her back up steady to her feet. Gwen felt his grip loosening slightly as she planted her feet firmly underneath her. She took the opportunity and elbowed him hard in the stomach and kicked back at him with her foot. Before she could distance herself from him, he rammed her against the side of one of the vehicles, pressing his gun against her head firmly.

"Now listen here bitch…you try that shit again and you'll end up with a bullet in your head." He turned her to face him, pressing his body against hers and she saw a look of recognition as he brushed back her hair with the barrel of his gun. His face had a combination of shock and fear that soon turned to pure anger as Gwen glared at him. Her traced the line of her scar with his gun as he stared at her. Without saying a word he struck her hard against her head with the butt of the gun and Gwen dropped like a ragdoll to the ground.

The man stepped over to Lori and yanked her close and held the gun firmly against her stomach.

"What's it gonna be man? You can either drop yer weapons and we at least won't kill ya or I can splatter this woman's baby all over the place…you might be able to take out some of us but ya won't get to all of us and certainly not to me before I pull this trigger." The man raised his voice.

Rick was infuriated that they had walked into the trap. The lack of sleep and hunger was now beginning to have dire consequences now that he had endangered the group. He looked around at all of their faces…Beth look petrified….as did Lori….Rick glanced over at Daryl who shot him a look right back almost begging Rick to give him an order to shoot. Problem was Rick knew the man was right….and he couldn't risk everyone's lives. Reluctantly Rick started to lower his weapon.

"What are you doin'? We can take 'em!" Daryl hollered at him.

"He's right…..there isn't enough time….we are out gunned…." Hershel stated as he lowered his rifle looking at Beth, the knife firmly pressed against her throat had started to draw blood as tears ran silently down her face…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gwen opened her eyes and realized she was lying against a wooden floor. Her head throbbed as she slowly reached to touch the side of her face near her eye. The room was dark but she could see the faint glow of light bleeding through beneath the door. She slowly started to sit up when she felt hands on her shoulders. Gwen jerked in fear.

"It's ok...it's just me...it's Carol...Lori and Carl are here too..." Carol stated as she helped Gwen sit up. "Are you alright?"

Gwen could feel her eye and the side of her face were swollen and bruised. "I think so...where are we?" She strained to see as she waited for her eyes to adjust in the dark.

"One of the cabins...we don't know what they've done with the others." Carol's voice slightly cracked as she spoke and Gwen could tell she was trying her best not to cry.

"It's my fault...if they hadn't threatened the baby maybe Rick wouldn't have backed down...this baby...I've made things so difficult..." Lori started to cry.

"Mom...don't say that...it's not the baby's fault..." Carl said harshly.

"That's not what your mom meant Carl...please...we've got to hold ourselves together...we just need to stick together and come up with some kind of plan." Carol told them.

"Don't worry...I'll come up with something...I have to...dad's counting on me." Carl stood up and stepped closer to Carol and Gwen.

Gwen's eyes were adjusting and she could make out where everyone was. There was a slight glow coming from the side of the room. The only window seemed to be painted over to block out the light.

"They've done this before...I'm guessing to anyone who comes here looking for shelter...blocking out the light...they want to break us down. " Gwen felt discouraged as she realized how trapped they really were. How would they get out? And how would they manage to free the others, get their weapons and vehicles back? The odds were certainly against them and seemed hopeless.

The door open and the dramatic difference in light blinded them for a moment as one of the men entered and grabbed Gwen by the arm.

"LET GO OF HER!" Carol yelled as she held onto Gwen. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The man shoved Carol away as he pulled Gwen to her feet.

"Carol it's ok...it's ok...just...look out for them..." Gwen said as she gestured toward Lori and Carl. "I'll be fine..." She remarked unconvincingly.

Gwen's body tensed as the man led her out of the cabin and towards the large building. Gwen looked over towards the other cabins and saw a faint light inside each. The man didn't say a word as he pulled her along side him. Her heart raced as they approached the door and she struggled to catch her breath.

When she entered the room she noticed Beth and Maggie sitting on a couch near the fireplace. Another man was tossing a log on to the fire as he looked over his shoulder at them when they entered.

"Sit with them..." The man ordered as he shoved Gwen near Maggie and Beth. Maggie held a frightened, crying Beth in her arms as she looked intensely at Gwen as she sat next to the them.

"Are y'all alright?" Gwen asked softly.

"SHUT UP...AIN'T NOBODY SAID TO CHIT CHAT..." One of them men barked as they both headed towards the other side of the room.

"What are they going to do with us? Do you know where they took the others?" Maggie whispered.

"I don't know...but they have Lori, Carol and Carl in one of the cabins...not sure about the men..." Gwen whispered back.

She heard the door open and the sight of the man that entered made her stomach turn. She bowed her head and to a deep breath. Maggie watched her reaction and glanced back up at the man in the doorway. He smiled slightly in their direction, his look gave Maggie the chills.

"Do you know who he is?" Maggie whispered almost accusatory.

Gwen turned her head towards her sharply. "Why would you ask that?"

"Look at yourself...you're whole body reacts to the sight of him. Have you been lying? Is this where you really were before?...Did you lead us to them for them to hurt us?" Maggie's eyes filled with tears as Beth whimpered. Maggie held her closer trying her best not to cry but a few tears escaped down her cheeks. "How could you do this to us? Daryl saved you...and this is the thanks we get?"

"No..." Gwen whispered sternly. "I would never...I could never...it wasn't even my idea to come here...I swear to you I have nothing to do with this." She looked back at the doorway as the man started to walk towards her. "I do know him but I haven't seen him for a long time...just trust I will try my best to get us out of this..." She whispered.

"Gwen...please...come with me..." The man stated as he reached his hand towards her.

Gwen closed her eyes and gagged slightly from the bile that had worked it's way up from her stomach to the back of her throat. She slowly rose to her feet, refusing his hand but following him as he led. They walked towards the back of the hall and into the kitchen.

"Ya must be famished..." The man remarked but Gwen remained silent.

He turned towards her and smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Oh Gwen..." he sighed deeply. "You were always stubborn...please...I'm trying to extend a peace offering to ya...I don't want ya to be angry with me..."

"Angry with you?...you left me for dead...angry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you..." Gwen replied. Her voice was shaky. She tried to hide it but it was useless.

"You've changed...yer look I mean..." The man seemed to ignore what she had said. "I always thought ya were beautiful...even though ya tried to hide it behind that pink hair of yers...yer natural color is very becoming on ya..."

"What have you done with the others?" Gwen asked. She really didn't wish to stand there and chit chat with him.

"I'll fix ya something to eat..." He stated. "Not much variety here but a good amount of canned vegetables, instant grits and oatmeal..."

"I'm not hungry...I want you to tell me what you did with them..." Gwen stated again.

The man sighed deeply and just stared at her. He stepped closer towards her and she couldn't help but step back. She could feel her whole body tremble and hated that he had such an affect on her.

"Please Gwen...I have no intention of hurtin' ya...I know I did before and I'm sorry. But can't you see now? You are here...I am here...we've both changed. Before I may not have been the man ya wanted but now I am...look who I've become..." He boasted as he grabbed hold of her by both her arms and pulled her closer to him. Gwen tensed up as soon as she felt his touch.

"Get your hands off me..." Gwen demanded.

"Gwen...look at us...what are the odds that we would meet again after all this time...can't ya see...it's a sign...a sign that we are meant to be together...these people here...they respect me...they look to me for answers...I control them! " He stated proudly.

"Please...David...tell me what you did with them." Gwen begged.

The man rolled his eyes and released her. "GOD! You are like a broken record...I'm trying to be hospitable here...I'm trying to have a conversation with you but you JUST...WON'T...LISTEN!" He yelled as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body hard against her. But just as quickly as he had pinned her against the wall he backed off.

"Alright...alright..." He stated as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Ya just aren't ready yet...yer still angry with me...I get it...you'll come around soon enough..."

Both Gwen and the man were distracted by a sudden scream. They both ran towards the main room and saw Beth being dragged away from Maggie as Maggie tried her best to hang on to her as a different man held her back. Both sisters cried and screamed for each other.

"STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Gwen yelled and started to run towards them but David grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Stop...stop...listen...we can find a way to work this out..." David remarked as he pulled her against him, his warm breath against her ear as he pressed his head against hers.

Gwen stopped struggling as her heart sank. She felt disgusted just having David's hands on her in any way or his mouth so close to her skin. She fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes and her thoughts immediately went to Merle. _If only you were here..._

David nodded towards the other men and they released Beth and Maggie, both ran into each others arms and held each other tight.

"It's ok...it's ok...you're going to be alright..." Maggie wept as she held Beth and stroked her hair as they both cried.

The other men looked annoyed but waited for David's instructions.

"So...tell me what I should do with these two...then tell me what yer willing to give it up for it..." David told her.

"You can't be serious?" Gwen asked softly.

"Damn straight I am...but don't look so afraid Gwen...I won't _force _ya to be with me...when ya decide yer no longer angry you'll realize what I really have to offer ya now...ya won't refuse me like ya did before...like I said, I know yer angry and I get it...I'll give ya time...but I ain't gonna do somethin' for nothin' for ya...there's plenty of other things we can do 'til yer ready..."

Gwen looked back at Maggie and Beth. Maggie stared at her and Gwen could see all the fear in her eyes as she held Beth tight to her chest. She could also see the look on the other men's faces that they were eagerly waiting to do what they wanted with both of them. Gwen couldn't help but think about the two men in the woods that had attempted to assault her. If Merle hadn't done something to save her she would've suffered the unthinkable at the hands of those men. Now Gwen felt like it was up to her to save Maggie and Beth from a similar fate. Beth was so young. Gwen couldn't help but think being violated by one of the men would completely break her with no hope of recovering from it. A part of Gwen wanted to just run away and hide. She wanted Merle to come save her again but she knew he wasn't coming. David was her only hope at that moment even if he wasn't a very good one. One of David's biggest flaws was once he got something in his head there was almost never any changing it. She had learned that fast when she was with him before when the outbreak first started. Right now he had tunnel vision again, but this time it was set on her.

"Alright..." Gwen whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What was that?" David asked as he started to smile.

"I said alright...I do whatever it is you want...but leave them alone and let them go back with the other women...don't hurt them." Gwen told him.

David smiled. "Take those to and put them with the others." He nodded towards Maggie and Beth while looking at one of men. The man led them to the door and just before they exited Maggie looked over her shoulder back at Gwen, her eyes filled with tears and her arm tightly wrapped around Beth's shoulder. She mouthed _thank you..._

David turned to the woman and waved her over. "Rachel...Take Gwen to my cabin...I'll be there shortly..."

Rachel escorted Gwen out of the building. One of the other men turned angrily towards David.

"You can't be serious...we picked the ones we want they're supposed to be ours..." The man remarked.

"Jacob please...ya drool over every young blond that comes through here and I've let ya have every last one of them...you'll get her too in time but I need ya to have some patience...Gwen...is...special...I need to make sure we can turn her to our way of thinking, she is a fighter...we need her and the only thing we have to barter with are the people she cares 'bout...so until then...keep yer hands off all of them...that goes for everyone..." David headed out of the building and towards his cabin.

.

Merle stormed into the Governor's office as a few men followed behind him.

"Give me one of those damn rifles..." Merle demanded.

The Governor stood up from behind his desk and waved the other men away. "And if I do...what do you plan on doing with it?"

"What the hell ya think I'm gonna do?...Gonna kill me as many geeks as I can find...and do a little huntin' while I'm out there..." Merle boasted.

The Governor walked around his desk and closer to Merle. "Come on...let's talk a walk..."

Merle mumbled under his breath and followed the Governor outside.

"I was beginning to wonder when we might see you again...glad to see you out and about although it's sooner than I expected. The fresh air I'm sure will do you some good..." The Governor remarked.

"Ya gonna give me a spare rifle or what?" Merle asked annoyed when all he wanted was a yes or no.

"I wanted to speak with you but I also wanted to give you some time to mourn Gwen's death..." The Governor spoke.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout her no more...she's gone...it's done...ain't like I'm all weepy 'bout it." Merle stated.

The Governor noticed Merle couldn't make eye contact when he spoke about her and he had never been one to shy away from looking someone in the eye.

"About the bar Merle..." The Governor started to say but Merle interrupted him.

"I ain't stayin' there no more...ain't gonna be at the hotel neither...got ta find me another place to lay my head..." Merle stated.

The Governor nodded his head...he couldn't say he blamed Merle. "Alright...we'll find you a new place, that's not a problem...but if ya need some more time..."

"MORE TIME FOR WHAT?" Merle shouted. " I ain't never laid around feelin' sorry for myself and I ain't gonna start now..."

The Governor smiled at him and rested his hands on his hips. He looked down at his feet then back up at Merle. "Well come on then...let's get you that rifle..."

.

The Governor walked with Merle towards the gate..."I can send one of the other men with you..."

"Nah...I'd rather be on my own...I'll just circle around the perimeter a few times...make sure no geeks are gettin' too close and head back...I'll take night watch tonight too so tell whoever they're off for the night." Merle told him

"You sure you're up for both?" The Governor asked but Merle just glared at him in silence. The Govenor chuckled slightly. "Alright..."

He watched Merle as he stepped through the gate and into the woods.

The last time Merle had gone on a perimeter walk was with Lincoln...they had gone further out than normal since they were checking the animal traps when he found Gwen. He kept trying to come up with things to occupy his mind from her but so far everything was only a reminder. All he could do was hope or some walkers for him to have something to take his frustrations out on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your support! Please, Please REVIEW! Your feedback really helps in my writing so give it! **

Chapter 5

"Come on you cock suckers!...Quit yer hidin'..." Merle said out loud as he looked through the scope of the rifle. He had positioned himself on an overlook and laid near the edge, propping up on his elbows as he steadied the rifle against his wrist guard. Shooting with the rifle had proven itself to be far more difficult one handed but with the wrist guard to help support the barrel and as long as he was a good distance from his target and could brace himself it was manageable. He watched as the walkers below aimlessly stumbled in and out of the shrubbery but none of which ventured out far enough into the clearing for him to get a clear shot.

"Ya just know I'm up here don't ya? That's why yer all hiding..." Merle remarked as he kept steady. The one good thing about forcing himself to shoot with the rifle was that the difficulty of it being one handed forced his concentration on just that. He had to focus solely on keeping the gun steady just to make a good shot. With a handgun, it was easy one handed and didn't require much thinking...just point and shoot.

Soon Merle grew frustrated from their lack of movement. He got up, grabbed the biggest rock he could find and chucked it as hard as he could towards them then quickly got himself back into position. He waited but the rock didn't seem to get their attention.

"Fuck!..." Merle remarked as he sat back up. He looked around for something else to throw but there wasn't anything else that would be heavy enough to grab their attention. He looked at the rifle and his eyes focused on the silencer. "Well that's one way to do it..."

Merle tucked the rifle under his right arm and quickly unscrewed the silencer from the end of the barrel. He shoved it in his pocket and repositioned himself on the ground. Steadily he aimed and took a few deep breaths. He fired the first shot and it echoed throughout the area. All the walkers below him quickly began to look around in each direction trying to figure out where the noise had come from. One by one they started to make their way out to the clearing.

"Ha! Ha! I knew it...ya couldn't resist! Now yer all mine you dumb fucks!" With that, Merle began shooting each walker as it stumbled around in the clearing. It took him a little longer than most between each shot to rack another cartridge into the chamber but he developed a steady rhythm and felt a surge of adrenaline with each hit.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout...come on...come to papa!" Merle remarked.

A noise to his right quickly caught his attention and as soon as he turned his head he saw a walker staggering towards him with it's arms outstretched as it growled and hissed.

"SHIT!" Merle remarked as he quickly rolled to his back, dropping the rifle and jabbed his bayonet wrist guard into the walker's shoulder as it fell on top of him. The geek snapped and chomped his jaws at Merle's face as Merle struggled to roll it off of him. Merle jumped to his feet as quickly as he could and drew back his right arm. He stabbed at the walker again, this time shoving the bayonet through it's eye socket rendering it motionless. He breathed heavily for a moment, trying to catch his breath when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw another charging towards him as he struggled to free his bayonet from the walker's skull. Just before the walker was able to grab him Merle was able to free himself and with an uppercut under the chin, pierced the walker's head.

Frustrated by being surprised by both, he yanked his arm hard to free himself but in the process, stumbled back, quickly losing his balance as the dirt and rocks beneath his feet began to crumble and Merle began to tumble off the edge of the embankment towards the rocks below...

.

Gwen sat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed in the bedroom of the cabin Rachel had led her to. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought back to when they first appeared. _Seven...seven including David...one female and six males...Rachel is here in the main room...soon David will be too...the man that took Maggie and Beth back to the cabin was standing outside of it smoking a cigarette...one man remained at the other building...that leaves three unaccounted for...there are still two other cabins..._She tried going over everything in her head while she waited what felt like forever, but in reality it had been only a few minutes for David to appear.

"Please...make yerself comfortable...this is yer new home now ya know..." David instructed as he entered the room and sat in a chair across from her and started to undo his boots. "It's been a long day...I'm lookin' forward to some relaxin'..."

Gwen glanced around the room. She had looked for weapons or something to use when Rachel had first brought her there but found nothing. She hadn't noticed any in the main room of the cabin either so besides what they kept on them there was probably were keeping the weapons in one place...at least she hoped. She needed to figure out where everything and everyone was...then maybe she could figure a way out.

"Gwen..." David called out her name. Gwen's eyes cut over towards him.

"What..." She remarked.

"Seems ya owe me a favor..." David replied.

"How do I know you'll keep up your end?" She asked. "You aren't exactly the most honest person I know..."

David's expression changed to one of anger and irritation by Gwen's words. He leaned forward resting his elbows against his knees and took a deep breath. Gwen could tell he was trying to remain calm and collected...something he wasn't very good at.

"Let's clear the air right now 'cause I ain't gonna tolerate all yer smart ass remarks for much longer...you and me...we were in a desperate situation...I can't say I'm proud of what I did to ya but I did it to survive...that's somethin' I think ya'd understand by now since you've survived this long. We were trapped...it was down to just you and me...I didn't see another way out...but it doesn't matter...ya survived...Now...there...I've apologized...I've even done ya a favor to show my good faith...now there's somethin' I want in return..." David remarked as he stood up and walked closer to Gwen.

"Come on..." He waved for her to stand up. Reluctantly Gwen rose to her feet but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. He grabbed hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. "Look at me."

Gwen's heart was racing and she felt out of breath. She looked into his eyes and did her best not to look afraid as she stood before him.

"I want you to kiss me...and like you mean it..." David told her.

Tears filled her eyes. Even if he had been the last man on earth she wouldn't have wanted to kiss him. There was a point in time when the outbreak started and the rest of her original group had died or been killed where it was just Gwen and David. They depended on one another and he had wanted to be with her then. For a moment she thought he might very well have been the last man on earth and she didn't want him back then, refusing his advances. He had taken it hard then but now she could see he wouldn't take no for an answer at all.

"Shall I have Jacob take the little blond and break her in real good...he's awfully eager to get his hands on her..." David remarked.

Gwen just shook her head no.

"Well then...kiss me like you mean it for upholding my end of our deal...then we'll see what else we can barter for." David ordered.

Gwen took a few deep breaths as she stared at David's mouth. _It's just a kiss...you can do this..._She told herself as she worked up the nerve. The thought disgusted her but she did her best to put it out of her mind. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his as his parted to meet hers. She kissed him softly at first but soon David's eager mouth attacked hers more forcefully as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and grabbed at her hips pulling her close. He slipped one hand across her butt and squeezed as he thrust his hips against hers. Instinctively Gwen shoved him away and slapped him hard across the face. David quickly returned the strike with a backhand across her cheek and she stumbled, almost falling into the nightstand next to the bed.

"GOD DAMMIT GWEN..." David yelled at her and began pacing in the room. Gwen slowly regained her footing and rested her hand against her throbbing cheek.

"RACHEL...GET IN HERE..." David called out and soon Rachel opened the door and stood waiting for orders.

"Take her and put her with the rest of the women tonight...tell everyone to get a good night's sleep...we'll have a busy day tomorrow..."

.

The light blinded the women for a moment when the door opened and Rachel shoved Gwen into the room with the others, slamming the door shut behind her.

Maggie jumped up to her feet and rushed over to Gwen. "Oh my God...are you ok?..I can't tell you how grateful...I'm sorry...I just..."

"I'm fine...just collected a few more bruises is all..." Gwen remarked as Carol rushed to her as well.

"Maggie told us what happened...she said you know one of them...what's going on? Who is he?" Carol asked.

Quickly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The light bleeding in underneath the door was just enough that she could see clearly. Gwen looked around the room and saw Lori sitting on one side with Beth resting her head against her shoulder still looking just as frightened as before. Carl was sitting on the other side on Beth, holding her hand as she could see Beth gripping his tightly. She seemed so frail and young. For a moment Gwen had felt torn, wondering why she had risked herself for these people she didn't even know but seeing Beth again just reinforced she did the right thing.

Gwen took a deep breath and directed her attention back to Carol. Carol gently took hold of her hand as she and Maggie sat in the center of the room. "David...I guess you could call him their leader...when everything first started going to shit we met with a few other people trying to leave the city. Only we never left...things got bad fast and before we knew it only he and I were left. We were cornered and I thought we were going to fight them off together but he apparently had something else in mind. He grabbed me from behind and cut my face...here..." Gwen pushed back her hair to reveal her scar on her face. "I somehow managed to fight them all off...by the time things settled down he was long gone...out the fire escape..."

"This is the first time you've seen him since?" Maggie asked but this time her tone wasn't accusatory as she had been before.

"Yeah...and apparently he thinks it's some kind of miracle...a sign that he and I are supposed to be together...although I don't know if he still feels that way now...I pissed him off and he sent me back here." Gwen told them.

"Maggie said you made a deal with him...to protect her and Beth..." Carol remarked.

Maggie took hold of Gwen's hand and cupped it with both of hers. Gwen could see the horror in both their eyes as they stared at her in silence. Gwen gently pulled her hands away. "Relax you two...nothing happened...at least nothing that was more than I could handle."

"Where's Daryl? And Rick?" Carol asked.

"What about Glenn, my dad and T-Dog...I haven't seen them since they separated us." Maggie remarked. Gwen could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know...but we have to come up with a plan...right now I only know where four of the seven are...at least where they were before they brought me back here...all I can do is hope tomorrow we can figure out where everyone is and figure out a plan to get out of here...although for the life of me I don't know how we will pull this off.." Gwen stated.

"Any of the men would fight tooth and nail to save us...but Daryl might be most resourceful in a situation like this...If you can get to him..." Carol stated.

"I'll try...guess I'll have to work a little harder to get back in David's good graces...maybe he'll let me see them so we can at least find out where they are and how they are keeping them." Gwen replied.

Maggie looked downward, almost ashamed. "What if he wants more from you this time...you know we would never ask you to..." Maggie couldn't even finish what she was saying.

"I know you aren't...David is impulsive and unorganized...the fact that he's their leader doesn't say much about their skills...David lives in the moment...he doesn't think ahead...honestly I'm surprised he really survived this long. There's got to be a way out of this...we just have to find it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your support! Please, Please REVIEW! Your feedback really helps in my writing so give it! **

Chapter 6

_"Gwennie...whatcha doin' so far away?" Merle asked as he curled up against Gwen's back and slipped his arm under hers. He kissed her neck as he squeezed her tightly._

_She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. A sense of relief washed over her when she realized she was back in the apartment above the bar_. _Gwen turned to face him but he kept his body close to hers as she pressed her forehead against his._

_"I've missed you..." Gwen remarked as she softly kissed his lips._

_"Been 'ere the whole time..." Merle replied. Gwen slipped her arm under his and pulled him close, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. _

_"I don't know how to get out of this..." Gwen remarked as her eyes welled up with tears as she clung to him._

_"You'll figure it out...and ya got my baby brother to help ya...granted it may not be the Dixon ya want but it's still a Dixon..."_

"Merle..." Gwen stated as she opened her eyes in the darkness. She closed her eyes quickly hoping to fall back asleep so she could pick up her dream where she left off but it was useless. Quietly she sat up and looked around at the others but they were all asleep on the floor around the room. Beth and Maggie along with Carl and Lori were huddled close together. Carol was the closest to her but slept with her back towards her. Gwen laid back down and curled up trying to keep herself warm. Gwen knew it was just a dream but she couldn't help but think about what Merle said...she couldn't be choosey if she had the opportunity to free someone but maybe if she could get to Daryl...she knew the kind of fighter Merle was and could only hope Daryl was the same growing up with a brother like him.

Carol had been awake for about an hour when she heard Gwen stirring. She had clearly heard Gwen say the name Merle and she couldn't imagine there were too many Merle's of the world running around. She couldn't help but wonder, if it was Merle Dixon, how Gwen knew him but however she did she clearly knew him well enough to be dreaming about him. Her foremost concern was everyone getting out of there in one piece and if they did she would need to get to the bottom of it, for Daryl's sake.

The sound of the door opening startled everyone awake as Rachel entered with a tray. She sat the tray on the floor, turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind her. The tray had six mugs with six spoons sticking out. They all looked surprised as Carol moved closer to the tray and picked up one of the mugs.

"It's oatmeal..." She said as she looked in. She looked back up towards Gwen. "Do you think it's safe?"

"You think they're trying to poison us?" Lori asked.

"I just think we can't be too careful..." Carol remarked.

"I can't imagine that they would be stupid enough to poison food when food is so scarce and waste it like that. If they wanted us dead they could just kill us..." Gwen remarked.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure..." Beth remarked as she grabbed a mug and began eating.

"Beth!..." Maggie proclaimed.

"She's right...besides...what have we got to lose at this point? We need food to build our strength so we can get out of here..." Carl remarked as he grabbed a mug as well.

Slowly they all began to eat but Gwen couldn't help but feel nauseous.

"Are you alright...is something wrong?" Carol asked as she watched as Gwen struggled to eat.

"I'm ok...just feeling a little nauseous..." Gwen remarked.

Everyone stopped eating and just stared at her but soon Gwen realized what they were all thinking. "I was nauseous before...not from this probably just because I haven't eaten in so long...don't worry..."

A few minutes later Rachel came back in the room. "Alright you bitches...mugs down...if ya ain't eat it all by now it's too late." She ordered but luckily for them they had already finished. They each replaced their mugs on the tray and Rachel looked over at Gwen and pointed towards the tray.

"Pick it up...and come with me..." Rachel ordered.

All the women looked wide eyed at Gwen, afraid for her to go, but obediently she picked up the tray and followed Rachel out, glancing back at them over her shoulder as she left. The door closed and was locked behind them.

"Pray she finds out where the others are...and figures a way for us all to get out..." Carol remarked.

.

Merle tumbled down the embankment and caught himself on a small ledge about halfway down. The noise and the fall had gotten the attention of the walkers below and they eagerly tried to climb up towards him but kept sliding back down to the bottom. Merle's side ached from the fall and his arms were covered with scrapes and bruises.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Merle yelled as he lay on his back looking up towards the sky. "Ya done got yerself into shit this time you stupid fuck..."

Merle started to sit up but a sharp pain radiated through his side and he yelled out in pain. Out of breath, he just laid there for a moment as he tried to breathe normal but with every deep breath he tried to take the pain got worse. "Come on ya pussy...ya can't just lay here..."

Merle struggled to sit and hold on to the dirt wall next to him. If he moved the wrong way, he was sure to fall to the rocks below and if that didn't kill him, the eagerly waiting walkers would. He looked around trying to figure out how he would climb back up. He dug the blade of the bayonet into the dirt far enough to get leverage and he slowly began to pull himself up. The pace up the embankment was painfully slow as Merle cringed with every move. Pain radiated through his side every time he'd reach but he gritted his teeth and pushed himself that much harder. Once he was close to the top, he desperately clawed his way back up until he was safe from the edge and he rolled to his back as he gasped for air. Clutching his side he tried to breath deeply realizing he must've broken a few ribs in the fall. It was starting to get dark and he was still a good ways from Woodbury's gate. He'd have to move fast to make it back before nightfall.

He struggled to his feet and grabbed the rifle from the ground as he staggered forward. Groaning in pain he headed as quickly as he could back to town.

.

"I see something...it ain't movin' so fast...don't know if it's Merle or a walker..." The guard informed the Governor as they both stood on the gate lookout.

"Don't fire unless we know for sure...we can't afford to lose anyone else right now..." The Governor stated.

Merle made his way to the gate as it slowly opened. He was greeted by the Governor with his own rifle pointed straight at Merle but once he made eye contact with him, he relaxed and lowered it. Merle staggered the rest of the way through.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Had myself a little spill..." Merle stated as he gripped his side. "Nothin' I can't handle..." He stated as he headed towards the post. "Hey you...climb down...I got watch tonight..."

"Merle...I don't think that will be necessary..." The Governor stated as he followed behind him.

Merle turned back towards him to face him. "I said I'd do watch...I'm gonna do watch..."

The Governor shook his head. "No Merle...you're going to march yourself to the clinic and let Beatrice stitch you up and take a good look at you. You're bleeding and look a mess...and this isn't up for debate...you'll go even if that means I drag you there myself...you can take watch tomorrow night..."

Merle sighed, cringing again from the pain and reluctantly dragged himself towards the clinic.

.

Beatrice entered one of the exam rooms as Merle sat on the bed in just his underwear. She began cleaning his wounds. He could see she kept wanting to speak but as soon as she'd start, she'd stop herself. Finally he broke the silence himself.

"Ain't ya gonna tape up my side or somethin'?" Beatrice informed him.

"They don't do that anymore...you don't want to be restricted and you need to try to breathe as deep as you can, the last thing you want is to get pneumonia and be stuck in here trying to get well." She informed him.

Merle smirked a little. "Ya mean YOU don't want me stuck in here huh?"

Beatrice glanced up at him and smiled. "That too Merle..." She hesitated for a moment then began speaking again. "You know...I just wanted..."

"Don't..." Merle cut her off. He didn't want people looking at him all sad and telling him how sorry they were she was gone...not that many people would but he didn't want to hear it from anyone.

"So what kinda good drugs ya got for me...gonna need somethin' for the pain..." He asked.

"I can give you a shot of something..." Beatrice replied.

"A shot?...now come on...I think ya just like stickin' me...don't ya got pills or somethin'?" Merle complained.

"Alright Merle...I'll see what I can find..." Beatrice remarked as she started to leave the room.

"And don't be stingy neither..." Merle barked.

Beatrice was only gone for about five minutes when she came back in with a pill bottle in her hand carrying a cup. She handed it to Merle, he took it and looked at the label.

"The good stuff huh?...Thanks B..." Merle said softly.

Beatrice smiled as he poured two pills into his hand and popped them in his mouth. She handed him the cup and he washed the pills down.

"Now what's in that bottle is all you get so don't take too many in a short amount of time, you hear? You can go but get some rest." Beatrice told him.

"Can't I just stay here...just for tonight?" Merle asked.

"I'll check with the Governor but I don't see why not...go ahead and lay down then...try to get some rest and if something changes I'll wake you..." Beatrice gently patted him on the arm and closed the door behind her when she left.

Merle looked down at the pill bottle, unscrewed the cap again and popped a few more pills in his mouth and swallowed.

It didn't take long for him to start to feel the effects of the pills. He started to feel like he was in a fog and light headed. Merle smiled to himself as he relaxed and let the drugs take hold of him. He sat there and swayed slightly as he rested his hands on either side of him to balance himself.

"Don't fall over ya dumb ass...can't afford to break nothin' else..." He said to himself. "Ya shoulda seen me today Gwennie...I sure made a mess of things but ain't nothin' gonna hold ole Merle down...I shoulda just taken ya to the house that day and not come back. If we hadn't come back ya'd still be here...wanna hear somethin' stupid?" Merle began to laugh at himself. "Oh yeah...yeah...I had big plans...kept tellin' myself one day you, me and Daryl...we'd all end up at that house together...no more geeks...just the three of us...livin' the good life."

Merle struggled to stay upright but ended up giving in and slowly laid on his back on the bed. "Thought we'd be there together...Daryl would go out huntin'...sometimes I'd go with him...then you and me...we coulda spent days in bed if we wanted...no interruptions...no duties...no patrols...just you and me...but all I was doin' was lyin' to myself...believin' in some fairy tale like a little pussy...well don't you worry...I ain't gonna make that mistake again...you'll see..." Merle struggled to keep his eyes open until he couldn't stay awake any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been super busy at work and just haven't had the chance to post sooner. Hopefully next week will be better and I can get a bunch of chapters up to make up for it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review so far! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 7

Gwen followed Rachel back to the larger building. Once inside, she followed her into the kitchen and placed the cups and spoons in the sink.

"Wash them…" Rachel ordered and Gwen turned on the water in the sink.

"Do you have hot water here?" Gwen asked.

"Does it look like we have fuckin' power?...David seems to think you're so great but to me ya just seem stupid." Rachel snapped.

"I noticed the oil lamps but regardless we've been kept in the dark in that room so…" Gwen started to say when Rachel interrupted her.

"This ain't no time to be chatty Kathy….I really don't give a shit what you did or didn't notice…." Rachel barked "You've already done ruined everything by showin' up here in the first place…I don't need to listen to you jabber on top of it."

Gwen watched Rachel as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her feet. It was obvious she was fighting back tears. Gwen hoped it could only mean one thing so she took her chance with no one else around.

"Are you in love with David?" Gwen asked.

Rachel just glared up at her as Gwen washed the dishes in the cold water. "Ain't none of your damn business…."

Gwen stepped closer towards her, speaking more quietly. "Listen….I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here….if you want David for yourself then help us get out of here….what's he done with Daryl and the other men?"

"There you are!...I was wondering where Rachel had led ya off to…." David remarked as he entered the kitchen.

Gwen stepped away putting a little more distance between herself and Rachel as she just stared at David.

"You're little bitch here wants to turn me against you….free her boyfriend and the others…still believe in your miracle now?" Rachel boasted to David. Gwen could only assume she thought she was scoring points with David but her stomach turned when she saw the expression on David's face.

"Is that so?" He asked.

Gwen just remained silent. The oatmeal she ate wanted to work its way back up but she fought it back down.

David directed his attention back to Rachel. "What exactly did she say?"

"She wanted me to help her escape….asked where we were keeping Daryl….I'm guessing that's her boyfriend…" Rachel smirked at Gwen.

David glared at her like a jealous boyfriend. Gwen's frustrations grew deeper knowing she had just taken a chance and now it was blowing up in her face. "Leave us..." David remarked and the pleased look on Rachel's face quickly disappeared. She grunted, glared at Gwen then stomped off towards the other room.

"Thought we had an agreement..." David said as he walked towards her.

Gwen swallowed hard as he moved in closer. "Do you really expect me to be happy about you holding us all prisoner?"

David stared silently at her for a moment. Finally he spoke up, taking a hold of her arm. "Come with me..."

David led Gwen out of the building and into one of the other cabins. All the men were bound with their arms behind them and blindfolded. Duct tape covered each of their mouths as they all laid on the floor. Gwen's mouth dropped open when she saw them. Jacob was in the cabin with them playing with a knife as he sat leaning in a chair.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with 'em but I wonder how deep your loyalties with 'em lie...which one is Daryl? He asked her.

Gwen just stood there and stared at him in disgust.

David walked over to Glenn and jerked him to his feet. Jacob joined on the other side of him and pressed the knife firmly against his throat. Gwen could see Glenn's body tense as the others started to struggle on the floor from hearing the commotion.

"Well...is this him?...this who Rachel called yer boyfriend?" David demanded.

"No..." Gwen said softly.

David moved over towards Hershel as Jacob dropped Glenn back to the floor. Glenn grunted in pain as he landed hard. David chuckled slightly to himself. "Well I know it ain't the ol' man here...although he might be worth keepin' around and used to keep the women folk in line...at least for now 'til we're done with 'em...What about this one?" He asked as he stepped next to Rick as he lay on the floor. Rick was struggling to push back his blindfold so he could see what was going on.

Gwen remained silent.

David looked back over to her as if he expected her to answer but as he quickly realized she had no intention of answering. He towards Rick and kicked him hard in the stomach. Rick coughed, loosening the duct tape across his mouth as his body curled up in pain.

"STOP!" Gwen yelled.

"Nice to see I finally got yer attention...can only mean one thing..." David gave Gwen an evil smirk.

"It's not what you think...his wife is the pregnant one...there's nothing between us." Gwen told him.

"Well then...that just leaves two...and outta the two I'd say it's an easy guess which one it is..." David remarked as he stepped closer towards Daryl and squatted next to him. He turned his attention towards Jacob and held out his hand. Jacob handed him the knife. David yanked the blindfold off Daryl and pressed the knife against his throat as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"I like to look men in the eye before I kill 'em..." David told Daryl. Daryl's eyes would've burned a hole threw him if they could have at that moment. David pulled the tape off his mouth and Daryl swore.

"Why don't ya untie me for a fair fight to the death then ya bastard?" Daryl snapped at him.

"David no...please..." Gwen pleaded as she stepped closer but Jacob grabbed hold of her.

David and Daryl's eyes didn't break from one another as each man glared at the other.

"DAVID! PLEASE!...I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST STOP!" Gwen screamed at him.

She knew she couldn't stand there and just let him kill Daryl and do nothing. She couldn't do that to Merle. Being away from him was bad enough but she couldn't let his own brother die because of her.

David slowly rose back to his feet but Daryl watched every move he made. "Whatever I want?...Now this could get interesting."

Gwen looked at the other men in the room as they continued to struggle in their ropes. No matter how much they did it was useless. Gwen's eyes met Jacob's and he had a perverted grin on his face that gave her the chills. She looked back at David as he stepped closer to her. He slipped his arm around her waist.

"Convince me..." David said softly.

Gwen took a deep breath and kissed him hard on the mouth. She felt his hands run all over her body and it took all the will she had to not pull away from him. After what felt like an excruciatingly long kiss Gwen gently pulled away.

"Come on then...let's go...I'll let them live...for now..." David started to lead her towards the door but Gwen kept her feet planted.

"Wait...I have to use the restroom..." She told him.

"You can use the one in my cabin..." David started to lead again but Gwen insisted. "Please...you locked me in that room all night...I really have to go...it will just take a moment..."

David looked hesitant but finally agreed. He pointed her towards the restroom. "Fine...it will give me a chance to speak with Jacob anyhow..."

Gwen rushed off towards the bathroom as David turned back towards Jacob.

"I don't trust her boss...ya sure ya wanna keep these guys around?" Jacob asked.

"Don't be stupid...of course not but right now she thinks I will...wait until after I leave and kill them all...I don't care how ya do it but wait 'til we get back to my cabin...I want her to at least think we're keepin' them alive for the time bein'". David ordered.

.

Gwen frantically looked in the bathroom cabinet under the sink for anything that could be used as a weapon but found nothing. She opened the cabinet mirror above the sink, trying to be quiet so she didn't alert either of the men to figure out what she was doing. She came across an old razor blade and hoped it was sharp enough. She curled it up in her hand and walked back out into the main room of the cabin.

"Ready to go?" David asked.

She looked over at Daryl as he had managed to sit up. "Can I at least say goodbye to Daryl?"

David's expression turned to one of irritation. "No..."

"Please...you want me to be completely yours don't you? At least just let me say goodbye this one time..." Gwen begged.

David hesitated as he stared at her and then looked down at Daryl. He could see the confusion on Daryl's face as he stared up at Gwen.

"Fine...but make it fast." David told her.

Gwen knelt down next to Daryl and wrapped her arms around him, slipping one around his waist and the other around his neck and pulled him close. She pressed her cheek against his and he could feel her warm breath against his ear. "First cabin" She whispered as he felt her press something cold into his hand. Quickly Daryl closed his fist around it.

"That's enough..." David remarked as Gwen started to slowly pull away.

Gwen's eyes met Daryl's and she looked for some kind of acknowledgment her understood. Daryl nodded his head slightly, just enough for Gwen to notice and she smiled softly at him. Before he even had time to realize what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

"Goodbye Daryl..." She said as she pulled away.

Daryl watched still partially shocked by Gwen's kiss but figured she did it to be convincing as David yanked her by the arm and pulled her away from him. David led her from the cabin. Once they were gone, Daryl began to move the object around in his hand and his thumb soon felt the sharp edge of the razor blade. Quickly he began to cut at the ropes tied around his wrist as he tried to subtly struggle to free himself.

"Well...well...well...finally got the green light to kill all you fuckers...it's about damn time too...guess I'll take grandpa here to join the ladies and finish y'all off when I get back so say yer prayers now...it's the last time ya gonna get the chance." Jacob stated as he walked over to Hershel and cut the ropes from around his ankles. He yanked off the blindfold and pulled him to his feet. As soon as the door shut behind them Daryl spoke.

"I've almost got my hands free...just give me a sec and we're gettin' the fuck outta here." Daryl remarked as he cut away at the rope. Finally he felt a give and as his hands were free he went to work untying the ropes around his ankles. As soon as he was able he rushed over to Rick and removed the blindfold and tape from his mouth.

"What the hell is goin' on? That guy is crazy..." Rick remarked as Daryl tried to untie his wrists.

"God Damn! Someone here knows how to tie knots! There tough as shit to undo..." Daryl grew frustrated as the untying proved to be more difficult than he expected.

"Hurry Daryl...he'll be back any minute...we've got to get free before he does..." Rick told him.

"Does it look like I'm takin' my fuckin' time?" Daryl snapped back as he continued to struggle.

Both men heard something outside the door that got both of their attention.

"Fuck...he's back already?" Daryl barked.

"Go Daryl...can't free me in time...just go..." Rick ordered.

Daryl grabbed the razor blade off the floor and shoved it into his hand. "Here...she gave this to me..." Quickly Daryl jumped up and ran over towards the door. He positioned himself next to it so he couldn't be seen when it opened. The door creeked open and one of the other men walked in.

"Jacob...I was wonderi...what the fuck?" The man stood stunned, surprised to see only three men on the floor and a pile of ropes where Daryl used to be.

Daryl pushed the door closed and punched the man as hard as he could. The man stumbled to the ground but before he could get back up, Daryl jumped on top of him. Rick frantically cut at the ropes as Daryl fought with the man. The door opened a second time and Jacob re-entered quickly noticing Daryl was free and grabbed Daryl in a headlock and pulled him off the other man.

"Jerry...get on yer feet...grab my knife and gut this bitch!" Jacob ordered as Jerry struggled to his feet. Jerry shook his head trying to get his barings as Jacob continued to yell at him as he struggled with Daryl. Jerry grabbed the knife from the shealth on Jacob's hip and stepped back as Jacob backed up against the door, still gripping Daryl around the neck. Rick's hands were finally free as he frantically worked at the ropes around his ankles knowing he couldn't take any longer. Daryl was turning red faced and couldn't breath as he continued to fight both men. Jerry swung his arm back for momentum to stab Daryl when Rick grabbed Jerry by the wrist, twisting it causing him to drop the knife. Both Rick and Jerry lunged for the knife but Rick managed to grab it first, quickly turning and plunging it into Jerry's chest. Jerry immediately slowed and reached for his chest as Rick pulled the knife out and backed away. Jerry stumbled a short distance, knocking an oil lamp to the floor causing it to break. The oil quickly caught fire as it spilled across the floor. The flames quickly started to dance across the room and up one wall as Rick lunged towards Jacob as he fought with Daryl and stabbed Jacob in the back. Jacob dropped to his knees as Daryl and Rick's eyes connected, both men gasping for breath as they quickly rushed over to Glenn and T-Dog to free them.

Once free, the men made their way cautiously out of the cabin and around the back near the woodline.

"They'll notice the fire soon if they haven't already..." Rick whispered.

"The women must be in the first cabin...that's what I think Gwen was tellin' me." Daryl told them as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on then...let's get them and get out of here...watch yourself...there's a woman and three other men left...I think it's safe to assume the fourth is too busy with Gwen at the moment but watch out for him as well...do whatever you have to do but we are all getting out of here alive today..." Rick told them. Quickly and quietly they made their way towards the first cabin but quickly stopped and backed up close to the wall of the cabin as they noticed another man running towards it. They crept their way to the front and could hear him speak.

"Rachel? What the fuck is goin' on? Why's the cabin on fire? Where are the others?" He asked.

"What are ya talkin'...oh shit...get David!" Rachel stated as she and the other man ran towards the burning cabin.

The other man hollared towards the direction of the large building as they ran. "WILL! GET DAVID! JACOB MAY BE IN TROUBLE!"

Rick looked around the edge of the front of the cabin and saw the third man running towards another cabin which he could only assume was David's.

"Glenn...you and T-Dog get Hershel and the others and head towards the cars. Daryl and I are gonna take care of the others once and for all..." Rick ordered as he nodded towards Daryl and they started to creep along back towards the woodline. Glenn and T-Dog ran into the cabin. Glenn rushed over to the closed bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Maggie? Hershel? You guys in there?" Glenn called through the door as he knocked on it.

"Oh my God Glenn? We're in here...get us out!" Glenn heard Maggie's voice call out to him.

"The doors locked...do you know where they kept a key?" Glenn asked.

"Watch yourself...get away from the door..." T-Dog told Glenn and called out to Maggie.

T-Dog backed up slightly and kicked the door hard with his foot but it didn't open. He kicked it a second time but this time it worked and the door flew open revealing Maggie, Beth, Carol, Carl, Lori and Hershel.

"Thank God!" Glenn said as he rushed towards Maggie and hugged her tight.

"You all alright?" T-Dog asked.

Carol smiled a smile of relief as they all stood up and headed towards the doorway. "We thought you'd never come..." Carol stated.

"Where's Rick and Daryl?" Lori asked as she clutched her stomach.

"Come on...they're meeting us at the cars...we've got to be careful but let's go..." Glenn said as they rushed to the exterior door.

.

Rachel and the other man coughed as they backed off the porch of the burning cabin.

"The fire's too big in there...we can't go in." Rachel yelled.

Rick grabbed the woman in a headlock as Daryl grabbed the man and Rick squeezed against her neck artery until she passed out. Daryl was busy beating the other man when Rick grabbed him around the wrist to stop him.

"That's enough...he's unconscious...let's go..." Rick remarked.

"Ya just gonna leave them here alive?" Daryl asked.

"We need to find our weapons and get the hell out of here...if they wake up and get in our way then there will be no mercy but right now we ain't got time for all of this. Let's go..." Rick stated as he started to head towards the cars.

"Wait...what about Gwen?" Daryl asked.

Rick hesitated for a moment and looked at Daryl. He turned his attention back towards the cars and thought for a moment.

"Alright...but let's be fast..." Rick stated as they headed towards David's cabin.

Just as they approached, Will came running from the cabin but stopped in front of Daryl and Rick, shocked to see them. Rick held his knife out towards him and no one said a word to one another. Daryl swung his fist, striking the man in the face knocking him out cold. They headed up the porch steps and could hear David and Gwen yelling as they entered the cabin.

"CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! AFTER ALL I WAS WILLING TO DO FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE FUCKIN' UP MY CAMP!" David yelled as he had hold of Gwen's hair, dragging her across the floor next to the fire place.

"I HOPE THEY KILL ALL YOUR MEN AND YOU WON'T HAVE SHIT HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gwen yelled back at him as she struggled.

David looked up at Rick and Daryl in the doorway. A look of shock came across his face as he pulled Gwen in front of him as if to use her as a shield from the two and gripped her in a headlock.

"Don't take a step closer or I'll break her neck." David stated as he glared at both men.

Rick and Daryl stood still as they stared back at him.

"It's over...let her go..." Rick ordered.

"I ain't ever lettin' her go...I'll kill her first..." David remarked.

"Ya kill her and ya ain't gonna have no woman to hide behind..." Daryl quipped.

Gwen elbowed David hard in the stomach and he folded slightly losening his grip as she was able to pull away from him. She reached for the fireplace poker as she felt his hands against her back, grabbing for her. She swung around as hard as she could, striking him in the head with the poker and he dropped to the floor. David clutched his head in pain as he swore and struggled to look up at her as blood quickly flowed from the wound. He tried to sit up as she stood over him.

"Come on Gwen...don't do this..." He pleaded with her as he stared into her cold eyes.

"You did this to yourself..." Gwen remarked and she swung the fireplace poker as hard as she could into his head over and over until he stopped moving. Gwen started to cry as she dropped the poker to the floor and turned back towards Rick and Daryl. She noticed they exchanged glances before looking back at her in silence.

"We're leaving..." Rick stated as he turned towards the door...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay...things have been crazy at work and I just haven't had enough time to write and post but don't worry...it's all in my head and there's plenty more yet to come! I'm so excited to see Merle back on the show! Clearly there will be differences between my Woodbury and the show's Woodbury since I started this before the new season premiered so I took my own liberties with how I envisioned things being. I will try to incorporate as much as the show's Woodbury as I can but I'm sure I won't be able to include everything. Right now though my story is taking place in the missing months the show didn't cover. I will be working my way up towards where they are at in the current season. Thanks for reading and PLEASE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

Merle woke up the following morning, he felt groggy and his head was in a fog. He struggled to sit up, his side ached as he planted his feet firmly on the floor. Merle looked around the room, realizing he was still at the clinic. Realty set in again...Gwen was gone and she wasn't coming back. It was time he forgot about her once and for all...he'd focus on finding Daryl...it's what his focus should've been all along. If he hadn't been distracted by her he may have found him by now and his heart wouldn't ache like it did. He wouldn't have gotten so close to her. Merle entered the hallway and saw Beatrice and The Governor talking at the other end. They both noticed Merle out of the corner of their eyes and their attention turned to his direction.

"You're awake...good...I need you for a run this morning...if you're feeling up to it..." The Governor remarked.

"Shit Yes I am!" Merle replied.

"Good...but come with me back to my house...there are some things we must discuss..." The Governor instructed as he headed towards the door.

Merle rolled his eyes slightly, he always dreaded the Governor's "talks" only because he knew he must be in for some sort of lecture...one he wasn't in the mood for.

Merle followed the Governor obediently back to his home. Merle had never been much of a follower but found himself easily led by the Governor. Maybe it was because Merle just wanted to forget about everything...didn't want any responsibility...didn't want to have to think for himself, at least not right now.

.

"Please Merle...have a seat...I'll fix us both some breakfast..." The Governor remarked as he gestured towards the kitchen table.

_Breakfast?_ The Governor had never offered to cook for Merle...Merle didn't know if he should feel honored or concerned. But even still, he sat and watched the Governor fix them both a batch of scrambled eggs. He even brewed coffee for the both of them.

The Governor sat a plate and mug in front of Merle and then brought the same for himself and sat at the table.

"Please...eat up...you won't insult me by not eating my cooking now will you?" The Governor joked.

"Ever known me to refuse food?" Merle joked back.

"True enough...you know, I made an exception for you last night...opening the gates after dark...it can't happen again" The Governor began to speak as his attention stayed on his plate. "I've told you Merle...you're a valuable member in this community...honestly I trust you more than most...now that Lincoln is gone there is a spot that needs to be filled...someone I can count on at a moment's notice, day or night...I figure since it's just you now, that won't be a problem..."

"I know you did..." Was all Merle could manage to reply. The truth was he wasn't in the mood to be chatty but he knew the Governor well enough that he had to make the effort to seem grateful, which of course he was even if he wasn't one to show it much.

"I must ask though Merle...what is it that you want now...how do you see yourself?" The Governor asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Merle asked with a mouthful of food.

"Well...you had started to build a life with Gwen...now that life has slipped away from you..." The Governor started to say.

The Governor's words felt as if they were knives in Merle's chest. He kept telling himself to forget about Gwen but Gwen was all anyone seemed to want to talk about.

"What I'm saying is...things have changed...the life you were beginning to build has changed...I need to know how you want to change with it...can I count on you? What is it that you want for yourself?" The Governor told him.

"What I want is for everyone to quit talkin' 'bout her...Look...I don't got nothin' here to hold me back...you let me know where you want me and I'm there...the only other thing I want now is to find my brother...that's all I care about...keepin' this place safe and findin' my blood...that's it..."Merle replied.

"That's fair...you won't get any argument from me. I'll do what I can to help you find your brother...as long as you follow the orders I give you, no questions asked...you can have whatever you want here...it's yours for the taking..." The Governor extended his hand to Merle and Merle stared at it for a moment before slapping his wrist guard against it. The Governor smiled slyly and returned to eating.

"We'll round up the others and head out...we'll have to start taking a more aggressive approach out there..."

"Understood..." Merle replied but soon he would realize how aggressive the Governor intended on being.

.

"We'll stop here for now...hopefully it will stay quiet and walker free...at least for one night so we can rest up after what's happened...we got sloppy...we can't allow anyone to over run us like that again..." Rick told everyone as they all entered the old farm house. It was run down and falling apart but it was better than trying to sleep in the cars another night. They had gone non-stop for two days trying to put as much distance between themselves and the campground as they could. Stopping periodically at different places for supplies.

Everyone had been on edge since they left the campground and few words were spoken between them. Gwen hadn't uttered a single word, still trying to cope with all that happened and just how much she missed Merle. She never thought she'd be eager to head back to Woodbury but right now that was the only place she really wanted to be. The problem was she didn't know if she could ever return...all the uncertainty and not knowing if the Governor had prior knowledge to Lincoln's plan kept her from even trying to find her way back.

"You doing alright?" Carol's soft voice asked as she gently caressed Gwen's arm to get her attention.

"I'm ok..." Gwen replied.

"Hopefully we can get a goodnight's sleep here...it should do us all some good..." Carol told her.

"Guess this broken down house is better than nothin'...I don't think I've ever felt so tired in my life..." Gwen told her.

"There is something I want to ask you about...if you don't mind..." Carol told her.

"Alright?" Gwen said hesitantly not sure where Carol was going.

"When we were being held in that room...you talked in your sleep..." Carol stated.

Gwen shrugged. "Sorry..."

"No that's not what I meant...I'm not complaining...it's just that...you called out a name in your sleep and I was just wondering who it was..." Carol told her.

Gwen's stomach turned as she listened to Carol...she didn't have to think too hard on who's name she most likely said.

"You said the name Merle...who is he?" Carol asked.

"I don't know...I don't know anyone named Merle..." Gwen blurted out. She said it without even thinking it through. She hated lying to Carol but she wasn't ready to admit she knew Merle, let alone admit to them how much she cared about him. Even though they had been through a lot together in a short amount of time, she still had a lot of her own unanswered questions about them. She did notice Carol looked taken back by her reply. Gwen tried to dust clean an area of the floor with her hand but soon gave up and just laid down, wiping the dirt off her hand on her pants.

"That's...odd...I mean...Merle isn't exactly a common name..." Carol stated, surprised that Gwen was lying...she didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry...but I don't know what you're talking about...maybe you heard wrong..." Gwen told her. No matter how much she was growing fond of all of them, they were still the people that left Merle chained to a rooftop to die a cruel death. What would they do to her if they realized her connection to him? More importantly, why was Daryl so adament on protecting them? There was so much she didn't understand but until she did she figured she was better off not saying a word.

"Yeah...maybe so..." Carol stated. She felt uneasy about things even more now. She felt certain Gwen knew Merle but didn't understand why she was wanting to hide it. She was beginning to think she had no choice but to tell Daryl.

Maggie and Beth approached the two of them talking and sat next to Carol. "I can't tell you how grateful we are for your help..." Maggie told her.

"You don't have to keep thanking me...I owed y'all anyhow..." Gwen replied.

"What did he make you do?" Beth blurted out.

"Beth...don't ask that!" Maggie looked horrified at her sister for even asking the question.

"It's fine...nothing really...luckily it never got to that point." Gwen told her.

"But what if...what if he tried to force himself on you? Would you have just let him?" Beth asked, wide eyed as her voice shaked.

"BETH! What on earth's gotten into you? Why would you ask her that?" Maggie scolded her.

"I'm just asking...I want to know what she would've done...I mean...if she hadn't done what she did then they would've...we would've..." Beth couldn't bring herself to finished saying it.

Maggie pulled her sister close as she began to cry. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to yell at you...I just think Gwen's been through enough because of us and I don't want to upset her."

Gwen sat up, reached out and gently took hold of Beth's hand. "It's ok...really...he didn't do anything to me...and if he tried I would've put up a fight. I sure as shit wasn't gonna go down easy. No sense in wonderin' what if...no sense in feelin' sorry for ourselves..." Gwen couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking about how Merle had said something similar to her when he pulled her out of the cold shower after the men had attacked her in the woods back at the house. _The house...maybe we should try to go there...at least we'd have some more weapons and medical supplies._ She couldn't help but feel conflicted as she looked over at Lori's swollen belly as she sat leaning against the wall. They all looked exhausted.

Beth wiped the tears from her face and pulled away from Maggie and stared at Gwen. "Did you care about him? Before he did that I mean?" Beth gestured towards her scar.

"Well, he certainly left me with a souvenir I'd never forget...but I guess I did at one point, as you would a friend...that was the problem with him...he always wanted more than I was willing to give." Gwen told her.

Beth grew silent and just stared at Gwen. All of them seemed at a loss with what else to say to one another.

Rick and Daryl had both been listening to their conversation. Rick eyed Daryl and nodded for him to follow and Daryl did so. They walked into the hallway and over to the kitchen.

Rick looked behind them to make sure no one else was behind them. "I'm concerned about Gwen...seems we've run into nothing but trouble since you brought her back...I can't help but wonder if we should just leave her here...cut ties with her...we helped her and she helped us, we did our part...we don't owe her anything."

"Think the women might disagree with ya on that one but everyone will go with what you decide..." Daryl replied.

"That's just it...it's why I'm asking you...I want your opinion." Rick told him.

Daryl hesitated for a moment and looked back down the hallway. He didn't feel good about leaving her behind but he couldn't help but feel proud that Rick wanted his opinion. He just couldn't help but question if he should really give it.

"Carol had already told me what she did for them...for Maggie and Beth...if Beth questioned wantin' to kill herself at the farm, she definitely wouldn't have questioned it if those men had gotten a hold of her like they wanted...Gwen kept that from happenin'...she kept them all together..."

Rick nodded his head. "And you think because of that we should have her be a part of our group?"

"I ain't sayin' that..." Daryl told him.

"But you don't want to leave her here either?" Rick asked.

"I don't know...what I do know is she risked her neck for all of us...let that guy put his hands on her even if it didn't go as far as he wanted it could've been worse...but she just took it and for what? For us? People she barely knows? I feel like somethin' doesn't add up about her but I can't put my finger on it. But I do know I wouldn't have gotten free when I did if it weren't for her..." Daryl told him.

Rick paced back and forth, nodding his head. He sighed deeply and directed his attention back to Daryl. "Maybe we wouldn't have gotten out at all..."

"I also wondered that...but even still...there's still a lot we don't know about her..." Daryl replied.

"Exactly...alright...she'll stay for now but I want you to keep a close eye on her...make sure she stays in line...talk to Carol...maybe she'll open up to her more...if she is going to stay long term...we have to know we can fully trust her and that she's not keeping anything from us." Rick stated.

"Consider it done..." Daryl told him.

"Good...I know you'll handle it Daryl...thank you..."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Figured I'd post two chapters in one day to make up for my lack of posting the last week! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 9

"You haven't eaten in days…." Carol remarked as Gwen shook her head when Carol tried passing her the can of beans.

"Just haven't had the stomach for it….it's just nerves…maybe later…." Gwen told her.

Carol frowned as she passed the can onto Beth. "There may not be any later….you're growing weaker from not eating…you really should force yourself."

"No sense in forcing myself and throwing it right back up….I don't want to waste it." Gwen remarked.

"Suit yourself…." Carol replied. She stood up and walked out onto the front porch where Daryl was standing guard.

"I'm worried about Gwen….she's not eating." Carol told him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She'll eat when she's hungry." Daryl remarked.

Carol didn't say anything else but just stood there in silence with Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing…." Carol told him but she didn't look him in the eye knowing full well he'd be able to tell she was lying but he didn't need to look at her to know it.

"What is it?….I know ya well enough to know when somethin's botherin' ya…." Daryl asked her.

Carol took a deep breath and sighed. She kept flip flopping on telling Daryl about Merle or not. She knew he had the right to know but without Gwen being willing to admit it she didn't know if there was any use.

"Back at the campground…..I heard Gwen talking in her sleep….I asked her about it but she claimed she didn't know what I was talking about…." Carol told him.

"And you don't believe her?...What was it she said?" Daryl asked.

Carol looked at Daryl knowing full well she couldn't lie to him, even if she wanted to. "If I tell you…..you have to remain calm…."

Daryl looked confused and his heart began to race. He didn't like what he was hearing from her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just promise me…." Carol demanded.

"Fine….I promise….now tell me…." Daryl told her.

"She called out someone's name….and when I confronted her about it, she claimed she didn't know anyone by that name and that I must've heard wrong but I swear I didn't….it was as plain as day…." Carol told him. She took another deep breath trying to work up the nerve to tell him the rest.

"Ok...so….I don't get it….what's the big deal?" Daryl asked still just as confused as before.

"The name was Merle….." Carol told him almost losing her breath as she said it, nervous of his reaction.

Daryl's eyes widened and a look of shock came over his face. His jaw dropped open and he just stared at Carol without saying a word. He started to pace back at forth, looking as if he was trying to process what she just said. Daryl looked back at Carol and she stood there waiting anxiously for him to respond. His blood began to boil until he couldn't stand being there any longer. He started to rush past her to go inside but Carol stopped him and blocked his way.

"Daryl please….you promised…." Carol pleaded with him.

"You're sayin' she knows my brother?...She knows where he is? That's MY BROTHER!" Daryl began to raise his voice.

"I know…I know…but please….lower your voice…we need to think this through." Carol told him as she rested her hand against his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"FUCK THAT!...SHE'S BEEN LYING….I TOOK UP FOR HER….AND SHE'S BEEN LYING THIS WHOLE TIME?" Daryl yelled as he jerked away from her.

"Daryl please….just take some time to think…." Carol told him.

"NAW…I'M DONE…I'M GETTIN' TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL…" Daryl yelled as he stormed back into the house.

Rick had started to head towards the porch when he heard Daryl yelling, unable to make out what was wrong and about got run over by Daryl as he made his way to the living room. Carol followed behind him.

"Rick please….you have to stop him…he can't do this while he's angry?" Carol pleaded.

"Do what? What's going on?" Rick asked as he and Carol followed after him.

Daryl marched into the living room, his crossbow in one hand and he grabbed Gwen by the arm with the other and jerked her hard, up to her feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwen demanded as Daryl tightened his grip and started to drag her from the room, Gwen barely keeping her feet underneath her to keep up and keep from falling.

"YER GONNA START TALKIN'….NO MORE BULLSHIT…" Daryl yelled at her.

The rest of the group all looked shocked and bewildered as they followed Daryl out back with Gwen in tow. Carol and Rick following soon after.

Daryl shoved her back on the ground and aimed his crossbow at her. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as a gamut of emotions ran through his body. He choked back the tears and kept the crossbow steady. Gwen looked up at him wide eyed and pale faced, partly from not eating and partly from fear and shock by Daryl's abrupt turn against her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Gwen yelled back at him. Her whole body began to shake.

The rest of the group gathered around both of them, trying to figure out what was happening and Rick approached Daryl from behind.

"Daryl….what's going on…." Rick demanded.

"WHY DON'T YA ASK HER? ASK HER WHY SHE'S BEEN LYIN' TO US…." Daryl yelled.

"Let's calm down a moment….lying to us about what, Daryl?….talk to me…." Rick told him.

"Daryl please….listen to Rick…let's just take a moment." Carol told him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HAVEN'T LIED TO ANYONE" Gwen yelled at him as he kept his crossbow aimed at her as she sat on the ground, staring up at him.

"BULLSHIT! SHE SAID SHE'D BEEN ALONE THIS WHOLE TIME…SINCE SHE LEFT ATLANTA AND THAT CRAZY FUCK FROM THE CAMPGROUND….AIN'T HAD NOBODY HELPIN' HER…" Daryl yelled.

Gwen just remained quiet. She felt light headed and realized Daryl knew about Merle….she looked to Carol who looked at her almost apologetic and she knew Carol had told him what she had tried so hard to deny. Gwen took a deep breath and was about to speak when Daryl started in on her again.

"WHERE IS HE? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?" Daryl shouted.

"Know who Daryl….come on….let's take her back inside and we'll all get to the bottom of this…." Rick insisted but it fell on deaf ears as far as Daryl was concerned.

"MY BROTHER! SHE KNOWS MERLE….AND THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY SHE'S BEEN ALONE ALL THIS TIME SINCE SHE DOES…SHE'S BEEN LYIN'….NOW TELL ME WHERE'S MY BROTHER OR I SWEAR TO GOD…" Daryl couldn't help but grow angrier and angrier. If she knew Merle, there was no doubt Merle had told her about him…he knew that and as far as he was concerned she had figured it out as soon as she met all of them which meant she had done nothing but lie. Daryl felt stupid for believing in her but was also angry at her refusal to answer. All he wanted to hear her say at that moment was that his brother was indeed still alive.

Gwen looked around at all the others until her eyes landed back on Rick….they all looked a combination of shocked and betrayed and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Rick glared at her and quickly turned away for a moment as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Was all Rick could manage to say.

"STOP….WAIT…GIVE HER A CHANCE TO SPEAK!" Beth yelled as she rushed over to Gwen.

"MAGGIE GET YER DAMN SISTER OUTTA MY WAY!" Daryl yelled.

"DARYL JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN…" Beth pleaded.

A noise behind Gwen caught Daryl's attention and he raised his crossbow at it.

"Oh my God…." Lori remarked as she and the others started to back up.

Daryl fired his crossbow and then quickly lunged towards Beth as Rick did Gwen and they jerked them both up to their feet and pushed them towards the house.

Rick quickly drew his gun and began to fire and Gwen turned to see a small herd heading straight for them.

"CAROL GET BETH AND LORI INSIDE QUICK!" Rick yelled at her. "THE REST OF YOU GRAB A WEAPON!"

Carol rushed them in as Glenn and T-Dog ran back inside for weapons and quickly headed back out.

Gwen noticed a shovel leaning against the house and grabbed it as she turned back around to fight.

The next few minutes were filled with gunshots and the cracking of heads as Gwen and T-Dog both swung at walkers as they approached. Maggie and Carl even joined in, Carl with a gun and Maggie with a machete and they all worked together like a well oiled machine each stepping up to the next walker that lunged for them, protecting each other until there were no more walkers left.

They all looked around at one another, trying to catch their breath. Gwen leaned on the shovel for support as every last bit of energy drained from her. Only the adrenaline rush kept her on her feet. Hershel, looking equally exhausted, gently rested his hand on her shoulder as he passed by and headed into the house. Gwen couldn't help but feel like it was his way of saying goodbye.

Daryl and Rick both glared at her as her stomach turned and she grew more nauseous than before.

"Get packed….we're getting out of here before more come….I'm sure we made enough noise to attract plenty…." Rick told Daryl.

Daryl headed back into the house and glared at Gwen as he went. Rick walked over to her as the others went to gather their things.

"I suppose you're just gonna leave me here?" Gwen asked as Rick stood next to her. He stared at her in silence as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She quickly brushed away the tear as it ran down her cheek.

Rick grabbed the shovel from her hand and she leaned forward against her knees trying not to pass out or vomit. She looked away from him, not wanting to deal with anyone's anger anymore.

"You could've run….left us here to fight by ourselves...why didn't you?" Rick asked.

"And go where?" Gwen barked back at him.

"We could've killed you….just for lying to us….why would you stay and risk it…" Rick asked.

"Because I don't really think you will….information about Merle is the only bargaining chip I have left….you respect Daryl enough to find out what that is…to give him that…." Gwen told him.

Gwen could see by the look on Rick's face she struck a nerve. He looked as if he wanted to strangle her himself.

"You're only half right….I do respect Daryl but I won't let you manipulate him or anyone else in this group by using their own family against them….you WILL come clean about everything….or I promise….I will kill you myself…..we will finish this conversation later….go wait in the car….." Rick turned and walked away from her back into the house.

Gwen looked at all the walker bodies around her. Here she was with a group of people but felt as alone as ever.

.

The Governor had lined up the people from the camp they had stumbled upon...the four men and two women in a row, all down on their knees with their hands behind their head.

"I tried asking nicely for your assistance and you attacked me and my men..." The Governor stated as he paced back and forth behind the row of people.

"You came here to steal from us...we're just protecting ourselves...you can't expect us to give the little of what we have away..." One of the man snapped back at him.

Without saying a word, the Governor walked up behind him, aimed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. The man's lifeless body collapsed to the ground in front of him. One of the women screamed and stood up, attempting to run away but the Governor nodded his head to one of his other men and the man took aim and shot the woman as she fled. Merle's mouth dropped open as he looked on in shock, keeping his weapon aimed at the others still kneeling. He swallowed hard as he closed his mouth quickly, not wanting the Governor to see the disgust on his face.

"Anyone else have something they'd like to add?" The Governor asked.

The rest of the group remained quiet except for the other woman, who could barely keep herself upright as she wept.

"Would someone please shut her up? Her incessant crying is getting on my last nerve..." The Governor remarked.

One of the Governor's other men stepped up and shot the woman in the head and everything around them became eerily quiet.

The Governor chuckled to himself slightly. "Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind but it works just the same..."

The three men left stayed still with their eyes closed as the Governor slowly walked around them. A quiet whispering caught the Governor's attention. He walked over to one of the men who kept whispering a prayer over and over. The Governor leaned in close to understand what he was saying. He smirked and shook his head as he stood back upright and face the man.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" The Governor asked him but the man kept his eyes closed and continued to pray. "God's no longer listening...your weakness in your faith is of no use to me" The Governor took aim and shot him in the head. His body doubled over backwards.

The man on the end suddenly jumped up and frantically grabbed at Merle's gun and the two began to struggle. Without even thinking, Merle drew back his arm with the bayonet and pierced it through the man's skull and dropped to his knees with the man's lifeless body. He couldn't help but stare at the man in shock. Merle had killed plenty of walkers and beat the shit out of plenty of people but never killed anyone in cold blood before. The two men he killed, he did it in defense of Gwen...he had no choice in that matter. They had earned it. But this man hadn't earned anything, he was some pathetic man, frantic to survive, who up to that point hadn't tried to do anything. Even though he knew if the man had gotten his gun, he sure as shit would've tried to kill all of them, it still didn't lessen the sickening feeling in his stomach. He slowly pulled out the bayonet from the man's head and rose to his feet. Merle couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The Governor looked at Merle and smiled. "Good work Merle...you've always been fast on your feet..." He turned his attention back to the man still kneeling with his eyes closed. The man was profusely sweating as the Governor approached him.

"I'm feeling generous today...if you can convince me of your worth I may just let you live..." The Governor told him.

The man slowly opened his eyes. His glasses began sliding down his nose as he opened his mouth in attempt to speak but nothing came out at first. He cleared his throat and swallowed. "I...I...didn't know these people...not well...mmmmmet them on the road...see I'm not much of a fighter so I figured my chances were better with them than alone...I'd be no threat to you or your men...but I am a scientist...if you give me a chance...I may figure out a way to deal with these things...in a different way...if I had space to work...in a controlled setting...create my own laboratory, I could perform tests...maybe figure out what caused all this to begin with...I'm also good at creating my own medicinals...homeopathic remedies...medicine is scarce I'm sure...I could help..." The man almost seemed distracted by his own thoughts as he began to get excited just talking about it but quickly snapped back to reality when his eyes made contact with the gun pointed at his face.

"What's your name?" The Governor asked.

"Milton..." The man replied as he waited anxiously for the Governor to lower his weapon.

The Governor stared in silence at him for a moment. "Milton...I think I might very well like you...you've talked yourself out of a bullet...at least for now..."

The Governor lowered his gun and looked at his other men. "Round up anything you can that's worth taking. Syphon any gas from their vehicles and we're taking this man with us back to Woodbury.

"Woodbury?" Milton asked.

"Yes...your new home..." The Governor smiled at him.

Merle watched as Milton slowly rose to his feet and uncomfortably smiled back at the Governor. The Governor put his arm around his shoulder, patting him on the back and led him towards their vehicles. Merle looked back down at the man he killed. "Ya done this to yerself...ya shouldn't have gone for my gun...ya gave me no choice..."

..._It's just yer true colors big brother...ya don't care 'bout no one but yerself...what would she think if she could see ya now?..._

"Shut up..." Merle mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the vehicles...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm behind schedule in my own posting, unfortunately I just haven't had the free time but I'm hoping to post more this week. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter! Thank you all my loyal readers!**

Chapter 10

Merle stood watch on the gate as night fell. He stared out into the darkness feeling confused and empty. The Governor had taken an instant liking to Milton and set him up a work space in one of the basements in a home in town. Merle had helped him set it up per the Governor's instructions and Milton seemed to settle right in. But even still, Merle didn't like him. He talked to Merle like Merle was beneath him and that was always something that got under his skin when done by anyone.

Merle had earned his place in Woodbury but even still the Governor said very little about Milton's disrespect towards him. Merle initially expected him to come to his defense but the Governor never did and soon Merle lost hope in it. In fact, he had lost hope in most everything. It had been weeks since Gwen's death and he couldn't help but wonder if Daryl shared the same fate.

"See anything out there?" Merle heard a voice call out to him. He turned to look and saw Milton staring up at him.

Merle rolled his eyes and turned back towards the woods. "Nope..."

Milton started to speak again but stopped himself then struggled to climb up on the post with Merle. Merle could see him out of the corner of his eye and wanted to laugh at him but bit his tongue. He didn't want Milton to know he was paying him any mind at all.

"So...no walkers tonight?" Milton asked again.

"What did I say the first time?" Merle snapped at him.

Milton sighed deeply. "It was a simple question..."

"And I already gave you a simple answer..." Merle barked back.

"Very well...if you see any walkers let me know..." Milton told him as he started to climb back down.

Merle chuckled to himself. As if he'd bother letting Milton know shit. He didn't answer to him. If Milton wanted a walker for something he could carry his ass out there and find one himself.

The sound of Milton's footsteps quickly grew faint and Merle was left alone again on his post. He buttoned his coat to keep warm as he slowly paced back and forth. Soon one of the other men approached.

"Merle...I've got the rest of your shift...Governor wants to see ya..." He instructed as he climbed up on the post.

Merle passed him the rifle. "About what?"

"I ain't yer damn secretary...go see for yerself..." The man quipped.

Merle hopped down and headed towards the Governor's home. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Soon it opened and the Governor welcomed him in.

"Merle...good...please, come in..." He stated as he stood back allowing room for Merle to enter. He led him into the den where two women were waiting. As soon as the Governor entered, one of the women came over and handed him a drink, snuggling up to The Governor's side. He wrapped his arm around her and walked over to a chair and sat down. The woman followed and walked behind the chair and began to massage his shoulders.

"Please Merle...have a seat...relax and Simone will fix you a drink..." The Governor instructed as he gestured towards the other woman sitting on the couch.

The woman leaned forward, scooting herself to the edge and smiled at Merle as he reluctantly walked over and sat down. She slipped her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed as she got up and got him a drink.

"What's this about?" Merle asked.

The Governor shook his head and laughed a little. "Not much Merle...just thought you deserved some relaxation...all work and no play makes Merle a dull boy..."

Merle took the drink from the woman and gulped it down. She started to rub his shoulders but he quickly jerked away and glared at her. She just smiled and took the glass from him, pouring him another drink, this time, sitting next to him as she gave it to him. Merle just stared at her a moment before he took it from her. He couldn't deny she was attractive...her hair was slightly longer than Gwen's but the same color and she was similar in size...Merle couldn't help but wonder if the Governor chose her for that reason on purpose. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a sip from his drink. Gwen was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about.

"Be nice Merle...Simone's just being friendly...it might even do you some good." The Governor told him as he stood up and started to head towards the stairs. The other woman slipped her hand into the Governor's and followed him. "Relax Merle...enjoy yourself..." and with that he left Merle alone in the den with Simone.

Merle stared straight ahead for a moment but he could feel his heart begin to race. He took another drink from his glass but refused to look back at Simone. He felt her hand begin to slowly run up his thigh as she leaned in close and began to nuzzle against his neck. Merle closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he rested the glass on the table next to him. He started to gently push her away with his left hand when she resisted.

"I ain't interested..." Merle said softly but Simone ran her hand between his legs and began to stroke him firmly through his pants. His body instantly reacted to her touch as a moan escaped from his throat.

"You're body says different...just relax..." She said as she straddled his lap and began to slowly grind her pelvis against him and leaned in to kiss him.

Merle grabbed her by the back of her hair firmly pulled her head away from his face but before he could speak she pressed her hand against his mouth. "I also like it rough..." She said. Merle stared at her a moment as he clinched his jaw. Her hands ran down to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. A sly smile came across her face and Merle pulled her back in close, covering her mouth with his...

.

The group cautiously drove into a small town and rolled up on a set of storage units. Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Maggie cleared the area for walkers while the others stayed on guard with the vehicles.

"It's all clear...come on...it's a mess in here but at least it's fenced in...we'll only have to guard this front gate area." Rick instructed.

"This place is a dump..." Carl remarked as they all began to walk towards the units.

Clearly others had been there before them and looted the entire place. All the units were open and items strewn everywhere. A few dead and decaying bodies littered the area and smelled putrid.

"We'll finish clearing out one of these larger units and sleep there for the night." Rick added.

Gwen noticed Daryl leaned in and whispered something to Rick as Rick nodded his head and Daryl went off on his own towards a different set of units.

"I'll take first watch" T-Dog remarked as he headed back towards the main gate as the others began pulling boxes and trash from one of the units. It was almost impossible not to step on trash or rotten food.

"Why would people make such a mess...I don't get it..." Beth remarked as she made a face, picking up some of the trash off the storage room floor.

"Guess some people saw this as a looting opportunity and didn't care what state they left it in." Carol remarked.

Once everyone began to settle in, Rick gently grabbed Gwen by the arm before she could sit down.

"No...you won't be staying here..." He remarked as he started to lead her from the unit.

Beth looked surprised and was about to speak when Carol put her arm around her shoulder and shushed her. Gwen didn't say a word, she just followed Rick's instructions and headed in the direction Daryl had gone.

They rounded the corner and Gwen noticed Daryl standing outside one of the small units. Boxes were strewn outside on the ground, clear that Daryl had removed them from the unit.

"Anything worthwhile in there?" Rick asked him.

"No...anything that was must've already been taken..." Daryl replied as he took hold of Gwen's other arm and led her into the empty unit with him. Rick remained just outside the unit.

"Get in there..." Daryl ordered as he shoved her inside.

"What are you going to do with me?" Gwen asked.

"That's up to you...and how cooperative you are from here on out." Rick remarked as he rested his hands on his hips.

"So how do I know you won't just leave me here or worse if I do tell you want you want to know?" Gwen asked.

"Ya don't..." Daryl barked as he stood uncomfortably close to her as she leaned against the wall.

She stared just as intensely back at him. His angry eyes reminded her of Merle's as he stared coldly at her. "Well there's certainly no doubt you two are brothers...your intimidation styles are very similar."

Daryl roughly grabbed her jaw and then pushed away from her and started to pace back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair as he struggled with what to say to her. "I ain't my brother...but you sure as shit are gonna tell me where he is..."

"I don't know..." Gwen told him.

"That's BULLSHIT!" Daryl began to raise his voice..."YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD!..."

"SWEAR TO GOD WHAT? YA GONNA HIT ME? KILL ME? LEAVE ME HERE TO FEND FOR MYSELF? WELL DO IT THEN! BUT WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST ANY OF YOU?" Gwen yelled back.

"I SAVED YOUR ASS AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I COULDA LEFT YA TO DIE OUT THERE BUT I DIDN'T...YOU BEST TELL ME 'BOUT MY BROTHER..." Daryl yelled.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHEN THEY LEFT HIM TO DIE IN ATLANTA!..." Gwen yelled but noticed the shift in both of their body language. She looked at both of them as they stood there silent and just stared at her. "...and a cruel death at that..." She added.

"I can only imagine the version you heard...I'm not sayin' it was the right thing to do but Merle was outta control that day...leavin' him was not our intention but that's how it worked out...but we did go back for him..." Rick told her.

Gwen looked at Daryl and watched as he breathed heavily and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"We did right by him...but he was gone...we tried to find him..." Daryl stated calmly but she could still hear the anger in his voice.

Gwen was suddenly left feeling confused. Both men seemed genuine in what they were saying. She was having a hard time not believing them and now she was beginning to wonder how much she should tell them. Daryl was clearly hurting at just the mention of Merle. She just stood there in silence as Daryl's eyes just about burned a hole through her.

Daryl broke his stare and turned away from her and stomped his way out of the storage unit and out of sight. Rick stood at the doorway for a moment as he walked away and then turned his attention back towards Gwen.

"I don't know the Merle you know but clearly you feel a sense of loyalty towards him and I get that...but the only Merle I met was strung out on coke and on the verge of killing someone if not all of us...I did what I had to do to protect the group...it wasn't an easy decision but restraining him was the right one...it was never my intention to leave him there but sometimes things work out beyond your control...Daryl saved your life and you in turn saved ours...I can't make you do the right thing...you have to make that choice on your own..." Rick stated. "But you'll certainly have plenty of time to think about it..."

Rick pulled the rolling door shut and left Gwen inside in the darkness. The light bled underneath the crack of the door and she waited a few minutes before she pushed on it in attempt to open it but it didn't budge. She wasn't surprised but instead of banging on the door and demanding to be let out she leaned back against the wall and sunk down to sitting. The concrete beneath her was cold and she was hungry. She hadn't been able to eat for days and now all of sudden she was realizing how hungry she really was.

"They could've at least left me a blanket..." She remarked to herself. Soon she grew too tired to remain sitting up and curled up on the cold floor. It only took a few minutes before her exhaustion set in and she was asleep.

.

The group sat in a circle with their sleeping bags and blankets on the floor. They opened up one of the last cans of food they had and passed it around to one another.

"Be sure to save some for T-Dog..." Lori stated.

"What about Gwen...should we take her some and maybe a blanket?" Carol asked.

"No..." Rick remarked. Daryl just sat in silence as he ate. He hadn't uttered a word since he returned from where they had taken Gwen.

"Don't you think that's cruel?" Beth asked as Maggie nudged her to be quiet.

"It's not that simple sweetheart..." Hershel responded.

"It is that simple...she's bound to be hungry and cold...just like the rest of us." Beth stated.

Rick stopped eating for a moment and sighed deeply. "We're not going to treat her like a member of this group unless she starts acting like one...and even then I'm not so sure..."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Lori asked.

"Well...at the very least Daryl needs to find out what she knows about Merle..." Rick stated.

"And Merle is Daryl's brother right?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah...it's kind of complicated...we left him in Atlanta on a rooftop...when we returned to get him and he had cut off his hand to free himself and was no where to be found." Glenn told her.

"Oh my God..." Maggie's mouth dropped open in shock.

Daryl stopped eating and stood up and walked out of the unit.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make things worse..." Maggie couldn't help but feel bad for Daryl.

Everyone just sat in silence as they continued to eat.

"I'll take the rest of this to T-Dog..." Rick stated as he got up and walked towards the gate.

.

The sound of the metal door rising woke up Gwen. She could see the silhouette of a man in the moonlight but wasn't able to see who it was. But even without seeing his face, she knew it was Daryl...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank for all the great feedback! I love reading your thoughts on the chapters. I just wish I had more time in the day to write faster! Hopefully this week I will be able to post a few more chapters. Keep up the reviews! **

Chapter 11

Gwen sat up and waited for Daryl to speak. He left the door up and stepped inside the storage unit. Gwen couldn't help but shiver as she pulled her knees to her chest in attempt to keep warm. She watched nervously as Daryl removed his poncho, wondering what he would do or say. To her surprise he tossed his poncho hard towards her, part of it hitting her in the face but she welcomed the warmth from it.

"I ain't beggin' ya…just so we're clear…." Daryl said sternly. "If ya ain't gonna tell us nothin' at least tell me if he's still alive…."

Gwen couldn't help but feel guilty in that moment for not telling Daryl about Merle sooner. She knew how much Merle missed Daryl even if he wouldn't admit it and could only imagine that Daryl felt the same way. Concerned and left to wonder his fate just as Merle did and here she had all the answers for him, tucked deep inside as if it were some kind of leverage. She didn't want to manipulate anyone, she just wanted to make sure she stayed alive, but no matter how much she tried to justify it in her mind, she still felt the pit in her stomach.

Daryl sighed in frustration by her lack of response and started to walk back out of the unit, mumbling under his breath.

"Wait….." Gwen stated and Daryl froze in his tracks keeping his back towards her. He didn't want to hope she'd give him answers but the hope still managed to weasel its way in and well up inside him. He refused to turn around until she spoke again, just in case of more disappointment. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the look of being let down once again on his face. He gritted his teeth and just waited.

"Alright…..I'll tell you what you want to know…." She remarked.

Daryl turned his head and glared at her. "You best not be fuckin' with me 'cause I'm done….I ain't playin' no more games with you."

"I'm not…." She replied as she shook her head.

Reluctantly Daryl walked over towards her and sat down next to her with his back against the wall. Gwen pulled the poncho over her head and wrapped herself up tightly in it and settled back against the wall. With his knees bent, Daryl propped his arms up against his knees and began picking at his nails and Gwen intensely looked at him but he refused to look back at her.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Gwen asked.

"It ain't rocket science….why don't ya try the beginning…" He snapped.

"Ok…." Gwen couldn't help but feel stupid. She knew it was a stupid question when she heard it come out of her mouth but for some reason it still hadn't stopped her from asking. She guessed it was just fear, fear of knowing once she told them everything that she would have no more worth in their eyes and they would probably leave her there.

"I found Merle in Atlanta….must've been just after y'all left him on the roof…" Gwen started to say but saw Daryl quickly become angrier.

"I didn't leave my brother nowhere….you get that straight! I had no part in that and I went back for him!" Daryl barked.

"Ok…I'm sorry….I just meant….nevermind…." Gwen felt like things were going to go from bad to worse. "When he was left…..his wrist was a bloody mess….I don't know how he didn't bleed out or die from an infection but he didn't. I took him back to the house I was hold up in and took care of him. I did the best I could for him….but we knew we weren't safe there, the city kept getting worse and it seemed like there were more walkers creeping around every day…..that's when we left the city. Merle wanted to go to your old camp….find you….take revenge on whoever else was left….but once we got there you were all gone. Merle was fixated on all the graves….it ate away at him and he wouldn't leave without knowing for sure you weren't in one of them….."

Gwen noticed that got Daryl's attention, he had a strange combination of pain and relief when she said that knowing she didn't need to tell him what they did next but she did anyways. "We dug up every single one of those graves. Merle was like a machine…even one handed and there was no stopping him until we were done. Once it was finished, I think just the relief of knowing there was still the possibility you were alive caused him to break down for a bit."

"What do ya mean?" Daryl looked at her confused.

"Well…I mean he cried…" Gwen told him.

"BULLSHIT! NOW YER JUST MAKIN' UP SHIT…THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YA?" Daryl jumped up to his feet and began to pace. He refused to make eye contact with Gwen, afraid she'd see his own tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Gwen rose to her feet and reached out to Daryl, resting her hand against his arm. "I'm not…it's not bullshit….I'm telling you the truth…I'm not going to lie about…"

Daryl jerked away from her and then charged at her, grabbing both her arms and shook her. "YOU'RE LYIN'….MY BROTHER AIN'T GONNA CRY OVER NOBODY…"

"I'M NOT LYING! JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HIM DO IT DOESN'T MEAN HE HASN'T AND I SWEAR TO YOU, HE DID! MAYBE HE JUST NEVER WANTED YOU TO SEE HIM LIKE THAT!" Gwen yelled back as she tried to pull away from him but he just held on harder.

Daryl pushed her against the wall, still keeping a firm grip on her. "WHY ARE YA DOIN' THIS?"

Gwen watched as the look of exasperation washed over Daryl's face. He couldn't contain his own tears any longer as they started to stream down his cheeks. Embarrassed, he pulled himself away from her and roughly wiped his face. She knew she had caused this….all of it….his agony over missing his brother had become much worse because of her.

"Daryl….I'm sorry…." Gwen stepped towards him, reaching out trying to comfort him but Daryl shoved her hard away from him, causing her to hit her head against the wall. She cringed in pain and reached for the back of her head. Daryl's body language instantly changed and he even seemed concerned as he reached for her out of reflex to help her. For a moment Gwen thought he would go as far as apologizing but he stopped himself and pulled back away from her. He quickly turned away and walked out, pulling the door shut as fast as he could.

"DARYL WAIT!...PLEASE JUST LET ME FINISH…" Gwen pleaded from the other side of the door.

Daryl paced back and forth just outside the door, chewing on his fingers as he tried to decide what to do. He wanted to know more about Merle but he felt as if she was mocking him and that infuriated him but at the same time he was confused because she in turn seemed so sincere. He didn't know what to believe. He was tired and didn't want to think about anything anymore. Daryl ignored her pleas and headed back towards the others…..

Gwen just stood at the door for a moment, hoping he would come back. After awhile she knew it was useless and she laid back down on the cold concrete. She burst out in tears, unable to control herself and just the fact that she couldn't may her cry even harder. She hated the fact that she couldn't control her emotions any longer. Her heart ached for Merle and she felt as if she was never going to see him again.

.

Merle stood up from the floor and pulled his pants up from around his ankles. He fumbled slightly as he buckled his belt. Simone followed soon after, pushing her skirt down from around her waist.

"What's your hurry sweetheart?" She asked as she ran her hand up his bicep.

Merle shrugged her off and walked towards the door. He didn't bother saying a word or looking back as he left.

The cold night air stung against his face as he stepped out on the porch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Merle stepped off the porch and began to walk. He didn't make a conscious effort to think about where he was going, he just started walking. The town was deserted. The Governor had implemented a new rule of a nightly curfew for most. Only Merle and the Governor's other close men were allowed out at all hours since it was there responsibility to protect the town. They recently had a scare with a walker finding it's way through one of the gates. Carelessness was all it was and Merle knew it. Luckily he wasn't the one on the receiving end of the Governor's wrath of not being on his post. One of the other men had learned the hard way just how serious the Governor was about protecting the town. Merle had killed the walker before it was able to attack anyone but it had frightened all of the members of the town causing the Governor to add new rules.

Merle stopped suddenly realizing he was standing in front of the bar. He looked up towards the windows of the apartment above and his heart ached. He clinched his jaw as he reached into his pocket. He still had the keys but looked around once before going inside. Once he knew no one was watching, he entered the bar and walked straight back to where the alcohol was stored and grabbed a bottle. He took a large swig before heading up the stairs.

Glancing around the room it was obvious no one had been in there since he left. The apartment was still trashed from the last night he was there. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. Steadily drinking as he stared off into space...

.

_"What are you doing? Feeling sorry for yourself?" Gwen asked_

Merle looked to his right and saw Gwen sitting next to him. Her hair was pink with her thick dark roots showing, just like it was when he first met her. "I know ya ain't really here...I may be drunk but I ain't crazy..."

_"That's not stopping you from talking to me..."_

Merle laughed to himself slightly as he finished the last bit that was in the bottle then threw it hard across the room. "I don't wanna talk to ya...ya left...ya shoulda fought harder to stay alive..."

_"So now it's my fault?...You let me go out there without you...you could've protected me...just like you should've been protecting Daryl..."_

"What do ya know 'bout him? Ya don't know nothin'...it ain't my fault they left me on that damn roof...if they hadn't, I'd still be with Daryl...and I wouldn't have mutilated myself and run into your sorry ass..." Merle glanced back over at her. "...and that ugly ass hair of yers..."

_"I know you weren't there for either of us...look at you...you ain't even botherin' to go look for him...what kind of brother are you?" _

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! JUST SHUT..." Merle stopped in mid sentence when he looked over and saw she was gone. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he just let them come...not bothering to try to hold them back and they silently streamed down his face as he stared at the empty liquor bottle that had shattered in pieces on the other side of the room...

.

"Merle...wake up..." Merle heard a voice say as he opened his eyes. He realized he was laying on the floor of the apartment as he struggled to sit up. His head was pounding.

"Merle...come on...pull yourself together..." The Governor stated as he kicked at Merle's feet.

Merle sat with his head in his hands and elbows propped up on his knees as he tried to stop the throbbing in his head.

"You're a mess...this is pathetic...I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake with you...I need people I can count on Merle..."The Governor stated. Merle had no question in his mind that the Governor was annoyed. It was clear not only by his words but the tone of his voice.

"Ya can...ya know ya can...I'm fine...just give me a bit to shower and get cleaned up...I'll be as good as new." Merle remarked as he struggled to his feet.

"All I've ever done is try to help you Merle but I have my limits" the Governor stated as he rested his hands on his hips."I'll have Milton bring you some of his tea...that should help as well...but let me make things clear in case they aren't. You're grieving period is over. Pick yourself up by your bootstraps and man up. I don't have time to be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't drink us out of this town or tear up the place. I need you focused and a leader, someone I can rely on...do I make myself clear?" The Governor asked him sternly.

"Crystal..." Merle replied then breathed in deeply as he glared at the Governor. He clinched his fist and did his best not to let his anger take control but he wanted nothing more at that moment than to slug him as hard as he could. It took all his will to keep from doing so and he stood there in silence as the Governor turned and headed back down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merle shoved his bayonet mount on his wrist guard under the walker's chin, piercing its head as its legs buckled and it dropped to the ground. Another walker approached to his left and he swung the machete over handed, driving it forcefully into its skull as he kicked the walker off his wrist guard to free himself.

The Governor smiled as he scanned the area looking at all the bodies that littered the ground. Merle stood there for a moment looking around as if he was ready for ten more. No matter how out of breath he was, his look of determination left no doubt in the Governor's mind that he was just getting started.

"What?...Is that it?...God damn geeks…." Merle grunted.

Merle started to head towards the abandoned store ahead of the others. Four men followed him while two others remained outside with the Governor.

"The way he charged into that herd I would've sworn he had a death wish!" Milton remarked as he finally climbed out of the truck now that the area was clear.

The Governor turned back towards him and smiled. "Merle is one tough son of a bitch….there's a drive in him unlike any other….sometimes you need someone tough as nails like that on your side."

"It's barbaric…." Milton stated almost in disgust he started to walk past the Governor but he extended his arm and rested his hand against his chest to stop Milton.

"It's the barbaric side of him that might save your life one day….I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." The Governor dropped his arm back by his side and started to walk around the corpses with Milton.

"I think maybe if we take the ones with the least amount of damage….those should do nicely. Once I have them in the lab I can dissect them and see what we can learn from them." Milton stated.

"Very well…tell the others, they'll load them in the truck but be sure that the tarp is secured over them. I don't want the town's folk getting worried by seeing them. We won't unload them until dark." The Governor instructed.

.

Merle and the other men killed the few walkers that lingered in the store but once they were done they grabbed some duffel bags and began filling each with supplies. He walked along the isles dragging his bayonet along the edge of the shelf as he watched two of the men at the end of the row laughing and joking with one another as they slowly filled their bag.

"Come on….y'all need to pick up the pace….we ain't got all day to be fillin' these bags and grabbin' supplies." Merle hollered loud enough for all to hear. "Governor wants to clear this area quickly so no pussy footin' around.

"Well why don't ya give us a hand instead of just barkin' orders….oh wait…nevermind ya only got the one…." One of the men laughed.

Merle charged the man, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him to the floor. The duffel bag dropped to the ground, spilling cans on the floor as a few of them rolled away. Merle knelt over top of him as he struggled uselessly to get away.

"I'll give ya a hand alright….one to squeeze the worthless life right out of ya…" Merle snarled as he squeezed his hand tighter around the man's throat. His face turned red and his legs flailed about.

"MERLE!" Merle heard the Governor's voice loudly behind him. He looked the man square in the eye and leaned closer to his face.

"Ya lucked out this time…." He whispered and then released the man and stood up. The man rolled to his side and began coughing and hacking as he gasped for air.

"It's all good Gov…..my friend here, clumsy like he is, just had a little spill….ain't that right?" He asked as he looked back at the man writhing on the floor. "I was just makin' sure he ain't hurt himself." Merle began to laugh.

"Enough….let's wrap this up and move on…" The Governor ordered as he turned and headed back outside.

The other men quickly went back to work as the man Merle choked stood to his feet. Merle stepped closer towards him and he flinched.

"What's the matter there ya pussy?...Ya might want to remember this next time ya run off at the mouth." Merle laughed as he backed away from the man still keeping his eyes locked on him. The man refused to make eye contact with Merle but began picking up the bag and cans he dropped.

Merle wandered his way through the store until he reached the exit and stepped back outside.

.

Gwen laid on the hard floor of the storage unit and wept. She couldn't seem to get a hold of herself no matter how hard she tried.

"God what's wrong with you?!" She said to herself as she wiped the tears from her face but they kept coming.

She had never been one to be overly emotional and she couldn't help but feel like lately she had lost all control over her emotions. Maybe it was just the stress of it all, feeling alone and helpless. No place to live, no source of food, no real protection. Woodbury had indeed spoiled her and she couldn't help but want to kick herself for all the times she complained to Merle about how uneasy she felt there. She'd give anything to be back there with Merle at that moment.

"I should've said something Merle….I shouldn't have gone anywhere with Lincoln….look at me! I'm a mess….I can only imagine what you'd be yelling at me right now…_Pull yerself together Gwennie….ain't no time to feel sorry for yerself!" _She said in her best "Merle" voice. She laughed a little as she sat up, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath and blew it out hard and just as she did she heard the door roll up and there stood Rick and Daryl. The sun was just beginning to rise as Rick stepped into the unit with her but Daryl remained outside.

Rick squatted in front of her and leaned in inches from her face. "Now you listen….this is it….your final chance to come clean with everything…it's up to you but once you make your decision, we'll make ours concerning what to do with you….so you think real hard before you speak because there won't be any more chances…information or not."

Gwen followed him with her eyes as he rose to his feet and walked back outside with Daryl. They stood a short distance away and she could hear them whispering but was unable to make out what they were saying.

"So what are we gonna do once I'm done talkin' to her?" Daryl asked.

Rick looked around the area for a moment before looking back at Daryl to answer. "I've been thinking….I think that's a decision you need to make."

"Me?...Why me? What am I supposed to do with her?" Daryl looked confused as he asked.

"Because Daryl….she knows your brother…that's **your **brother. She obviously has strong ties with him in God knows what way but they are there…she's loyal to him…she's proven that through her reluctance to talk about him. She clearly knows about us, at least Merle's version of us so he had to have confided in her. Now you know Merle better than I do and you know how prone he is or isn't to open up to someone. We may never know the full extent of their relationship but I think only you can be the best judge of whether or not she is someone you feel like you need to look out for….or not…but only you have that ability to decide...I will tell you this….whatever you decide I will support and back you on. I don't think she would hurt anyone in this group…she's done nothin' but help us. She's strong and she's a good fighter. We can use that but at the same time we don't need another mouth to feed…."

"Sounds like ya already made up yer mind." Daryl remarked.

"That's just it…I haven't….honestly I could go either way…" Rick stated.

"So….you're leavin' this all on me?" Daryl looked over his shoulder at her. She had brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly.

"I know it seems that way but the key here is Merle…..and you're the only one who truly knows him. Think of it this way….you need to ask yourself who is this woman to Merle….if we find him one of these days what's he gonna say if he learns she was with us? He's your brother and you have your own loyalty ties with him also. I need to know that you are good with the decision to keep her with us or cut her lose."

Daryl nodded his head that he understood. Rick rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. Soon after he turned and headed back to the group leaving Daryl alone with Gwen.

Gwen watched as Daryl kept his back towards her as Rick walked away. She took a deep breath, worried Daryl wouldn't give her much of a chance to speak. He turned towards her and slowly walked over to where she was sitting and sat in front of her. He picked at the skin around his nails and remained silent. Gwen kept waiting for him to say something to her but he didn't. He just stared at his hands and continued to pick at his fingers.

"I haven't kept things from you to be mean….or manipulative….I just didn't know what the right thing was…." Gwen started to say but stopped, expecting Daryl to snap at her and cut her off. He just glanced up at her for a moment and then directed his attention back to his hands.

"You have to understand from how I see things….Merle was a mess when I found him…I wasn't even sure he'd live at first…and after hearing all he went through and seeing how desperate he was to find you…you have to understand why I'd be reluctant to say anything. How can you expect me to instantly trust the people who forced him to do that? I didn't want to like any of you….I wanted to hate everyone like Merle did but I've come to realize it's not that simple." Gwen told him.

"No it's not…." Daryl said softly as he looked up at her. "There's a lot you don't know….and I don't doubt Merle's pissed….but Merle was never one to own up to his own mistakes neither…I ain't sayin' he deserved it…that ain't it at all…I'm just sayin' it ain't that simple…but I swear to you, I tried to find my brother…we all did…Rick included…we did right by him…he just don't know it."

Gwen just stared at Daryl for a moment. Merle had always talked about how soft Daryl could be, like it was a bad thing but Gwen was seeing that what Merle saw as his softness wasn't a form a weakness…if anything it was just the opposite. Daryl could be reasoned with. Merle was as stubborn as a mule. She leaned forward to catch Daryl's eyes. "I believe you…."

"I guess it don't matter much where ya been….I just want to know where Merle is now….cause I intend to go get him." Daryl stated firmly.

Gwen's heart sank. The last thing she could do was tell him about Woodbury. As much as she missed its comforts she still had a million questions about the Governor's involvement of what happened to her. If she sent the group to Woodbury would they conveniently disappear as Darlene did? Maybe the Governor would take in some of them but she didn't think for one second he'd allow Rick within his gates. Rick would be too much of a threat with the way his own group looked to him as a leader. Gwen couldn't guarantee anyone's safety with him. She couldn't willingly march them into a possible trap. She'd never forgive herself and if something happened to Daryl in the process, Merle would never forgive her either.

Gwen didn't have to say anything. Daryl could see by the look on her face, she wasn't going to tell him where Merle was. He sighed deeply and started to get up. "Well I guess that's it then…"

"No wait….please Daryl….just hear me out…." Gwen pleaded with him as she grabbed hold of his shirt and leaned in close to him. Daryl rested his hands against her shoulders to keep her from getting too close.

"Ya ain't gonna try and kiss me again, are ya?" Daryl asked looking half shocked and a little panicked.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little as she gently released him and sat back. "No…that was just for show before anyhow….I'm sorry….but just give me a chance to talk and then after you hear me out if you want to leave me here then do it….all I'm asking for, is for you to just listen….I don't think that's askin' too much."

Daryl relaxed slightly and waited for her to begin again.

"I hated your brother at first…he was an asshole…." Gwen said as Daryl smirked to himself. Most people did hate Merle when they first met him. "But we went through a lot together….Merle used to talk about you in his sleep…he missed you but if I brought it up after he was awake he'd bite my head off….but I slowly began to understand him more and realized he wasn't just the hard exterior he wanted everyone to think he was….I care about Merle….and in his own way he cares about me…I know that….and I know right now he thinks I'm probably dead and I hate that I'm putting him through that."

"Then why won't you tell me where he is? I'll go get him…" Daryl asked.

"Because….just like you said things weren't that simple between the group and Merle…..they aren't that simple where Merle is now. If I knew you'd be safe going to find him I'd tell you…but honestly….I don't know that you'd even make it that close."

"Hell….that's even more reason why I need to go get him…if he's in trouble I got to try and help him." Daryl began to grow frustrated.

"I don't think he's in danger….Merle can handle himself…he knows how to stay safe there…." Gwen tried to reassure him.

"Ya ain't makin' no sense….you can't tell me because it's too dangerous but Merle can stay there cause he ain't in danger….what the fuck does that even mean?" Daryl couldn't help but become angry.

Gwen buried her head in her hands and tried to think for a moment. Daryl grew more and more agitated by every minute. "Please….I don't know how to explain it but all I can tell you is that he is with a group…he knows how to stay alive with them and he has it a lot better than we do right now but the group may not be safe….and without knowing that for sure, I'm not going to risk having this whole group's blood on my hands by taking the chance in telling you where….you just have to trust me….I care about Merle….more than you know and if I thought for a second that he was in danger I'd tell you but right now if I did…it might put you in danger and if that happened, Merle would never forgive me for it."

Daryl just stared at her silently. He looked into her eyes and had no doubt she was sincere in everything she was saying even if he didn't understand it but he still had the problem that he didn't know hardly anything more than he did before. He stood up without speaking and walked out of the unit pulling the door closed behind him.

"Daryl wait….DARYL!" Gwen pounded on the door as it shut trying to get him to stop but she knew it was useless. Daryl was done listening to her and didn't appear to be satisfied with anything she said. Rick had told her that was her last chance. Her last chance and she blew it. She pressed her head against the wall and just stood there. She wrapped Daryl's poncho around her tighter in an attempt to stay warm.

She was startled by the raising of the door and turned to see who it was. Rick stood there and looked at her.

"Come on…." He ordered.

"Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked as she reluctantly walked towards him.

Rick didn't answer but gently took her by the arm and led her past the other storage units towards the front gate. She walked around the corner with him and noticed the others packing up their vehicles. Carol turned around from the back of one of the cars and smiled at her. She came walking over carrying a blanket in her arms.

"Here….Daryl will need his poncho back…he won't ask you for it…he's too stubborn but he'll freeze himself to death without it." Carol said as she held the blanket out towards her.

Gwen just remained silent and confused as she pulled the poncho off and handed it back to Carol. She wrapped the blanket around her and watched as Carol walked over to Daryl and handed him the poncho. Daryl glanced up at her as he took it from Carol then quickly turned his back.

Rick placed his hand gently on her back and started to guide her to his vehicle where Carl and Lori were standing. "Come on….we're leaving….you'll ride with us….I still want to keep a close eye on you…."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The following chapter is slowly bringing us up to speed with the current season. If you haven't been watching I will be following the storyline as it goes so THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Just wanted to give everyone a fair warning. I don't intend on having the action include many scenes from show because I don't want to change what's happening but so much. Most of the action will take place inbetween in the areas we're not seeing on the show (as you will read below) otherwise I'd just be copying the dialogue from the show and I see no sense in that. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 13

For Gwen, the next few months were filled with the monotonous routine of finding a temporary place to set up camp, scavenging for food which most of the time only produced the bare minimum and having to flee abruptly to keep from the herds of walkers that always seemed to show up almost every time they felt somewhat settled. The group had slowly warmed up to her, everyone but Daryl. He managed to keep her at a good arm's length no matter how hard she tried to get closer. Most of the time he ignored her unless there was something he needed from her. She knew he was still sore with her for not revealing where Merle was but he didn't bring it up again. Daryl had his moments of awkward silence with her, making her suspect he would but he didn't.

Gwen had managed to acquire a few extra clothes along the way, a few pairs of pants, a couple of oversized button down shirts and an extra tank top. Along with a backpack, it was nice to feel something was hers again even if nothing fit right. Just the ability of being able to change her clothes was a comfort that she realized she had taken for granted.

She had watched Lori become increasingly bigger and heard the whispers among the group of the baby possibly not being Rick's. Gwen didn't ask anyone for details, she really didn't want to know but it was obvious the strain it took on her and Rick's marriage. The others in the group never complained or made her feel like it was a burden but Gwen could see it in their faces when Lori wasn't around that having a baby in the group would be like ringing a dinner bell for walkers. A baby wouldn't understand the importance of being quiet.

The group had just been forced from another abandoned house. The days were slowly becoming warmer but the nights were still bitterly cold. It was the night time that always seemed to be the hardest. They knew they needed to find something stable and soon. Lori would be having the baby soon and they needed some place safe. They had stopped near a lake in the woods but Rick and Daryl continued scouting ahead.

"I guess I'll splash myself clean by the lake…..are you coming?" Carol asked Gwen.

"I will in a bit….y'all go on ahead….I'm just going to finish up this fire with Carl here." Gwen replied.

"I've got it…you can go on ahead…." Carl told her.

Carol stood there and waited for Gwen and they both walked down to the lake.

Maggie, Lori, Beth and Carol both knelt by the edge of the lake and splashed water on their arms and faces. It certainly wasn't the bath they all longed for but there wasn't much of a choice. T-Dog and Glenn had also come with them with jugs to gather water for boiling.

"I'll be right back….I'm going to head up there for just a bit." Gwen told them as she started to walk towards a path that led further into the woods.

"Hang on a sec….I'll go with ya….Rick doesn't want us going off by ourselves." T-Dog told her as he started to follow after.

"I was trying to discretely find a tree to squat behind." Gwen stopped as she sighed in frustration. She knew T-Dog was just trying to make sure she was safe but all she wanted was just a couple of minutes alone.

"I'll turn my back…you know it ain't safe to go off on your own." T-Dog replied.

Rick and Daryl came rushing back into camp catching everyone's attention. Lori stood up from the side of the lake, looking worried and they all wondered if it was time again to run off.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lori asked.

Rick called for Hershel and Carl to join everyone and went on to explain about him and Daryl finding a prison.

"Come on…..you can all see for yourselves…." Rick remarked and soon they all started to follow.

Gwen turned away from the group and started to head down the path again when Daryl stopped her.

"Where do you think your goin'?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

"God can a woman not pee around here? I've been trying to go for the last five minutes." Gwen replied.

"I swear you're the most peein' woman I've ever met….Lori's got a damn baby sittin' on her bladder and she don't go as much as you do." Daryl waved his hand, directing her towards the trees as he slowly followed behind.

"I can take care of myself for a few minutes..." Gwen remarked.

"You know the rules...ain't nobody supposed to go off alone...now go take a piss so we can catch up with the others." He barked.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she headed behind a tree. She looked back at Daryl and noticed he was kicking the nearby rocks on the ground, not paying much attention to her but still close enough if something happened he'd be on guard. She unbuttoned her pants and breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her stomach. The pants were slightly small for her but they had been the least worn out so she figured she'd make them work. Quickly she dropped her pants around her ankles and squatted behind the tree. Daryl was right, she peed even more than Lori. She used to have an iron bladder but lately she had hardly been able to hold it for anything. After she was done she pulled her pants back up and struggled to re-button them.

"God what I wouldn't give for some clothes that fit and a bath….and a good meal." Gwen said to herself.

"What?" Daryl asked as he stepped closer towards the tree just as she was coming out from behind it.

"Nothing….I was just talking to myself." Gwen stumbled on a tree root and fell forward. Daryl lunged towards her and caught her in time before she hit the ground. His hand slipped around her waist, over her stomach as he helped her regain her balance.

Gwen quickly shoved his hand away. "I'm fine…."

Daryl just stared at her in silence for a moment. Gwen could see the color drain from his face as he looked surprised.

"Well what are you starin' at? Come on, you were in such a hurry a moment ago..." Gwen snapped at him.

Daryl waited a moment but soon followed after her.

.

They stood outside the fence line of the prison and just stared in awe. Could they really do what Rick wanted and clear out the dead and make this prison their new home? Would they actually have a place to sleep without keeping one eye open at all times? Gwen felt uneasy about it. She had never been claustrophobic but the thought of sleeping in a jail cell wasn't too appealing either. Gwen knew if it was safe she'd have to get over it.

They cleared the yard fairly quickly, it went much smoother than Gwen anticipated. Settling in around a campfire with the fence surrounding them, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. It was the first night in a long time that she thought she might be able to get a little bit of rest. The "on edge" feeling they all normally had at night wasn't as intense as it usually was. Listening to Maggie and Beth sing made the evening almost relaxing. Gwen laid on her side with her arm tucked under her head and just listened. Daryl stood on the other side of the fire but she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. His sudden interest in her made her feel uneasy but she tried to just chalk it up to him thinking about Merle again. Maybe he wanted to question her again. Either way she didn't care the reason, she was beginning to feel like she preferred the Daryl that ignored her better.

.

The next morning Rick had everyone up at first light. He wanted to clear the inside of the prison yard and try to push their way into one of the cell blocks. Gwen's heart raced with just the thought of it looking at the number of walkers but Rick believed if they stayed in formation and held close that they could do it. They got ready to enter the gate, each with a weapon in their hand when Daryl stopped everyone.

"She ain't goin'…." Daryl ordered as he pointed towards Gwen.

Rick looked at him confused. "What's wrong? We can use her….I don't doubt that the five of us can do it but having a sixth is just that much better…."

"I want to go…I can do this…." Gwen reassured them.

"It ain't about that….she's….more useful out here is all….can't have all our strongest fighters inside." Daryl stated.

"Good point…Gwen you'll stay….Carl you're staying too…." Rick stated.

"But Dad!..." Carl whined.

"Do as I say...Come on, let's go..." Rick ordered the others.

Gwen felt helpless watching them fight their way in. Once they were out of sight, Gwen couldn't help but feel overly anxious for them to re-appear.

"I should've gone in too…." Gwen remarked.

"They can handle themselves….if Rick thinks it's best you stay out here then that's where you should be." Lori told her.

Gwen couldn't help but feel like Lori had become overly supportive of Rick and his decisions. It's not that she disagreed with Rick often but it was clear Lori was overcompensating. Lori cringed slightly as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine…." Lori said sharply.

Carol stepped away from the fence and walked closer towards one of the guard towers. Gwen followed after her. Carol noticed she had followed and turned around and smiled.

"You checking up on me now?" Carol said jokingly.

"Something like that I guess….I don't think Lori meant it to come out mean….I think she's just worried." Gwen tried to reassure her.

"I know…." Carol remarked as she looked back towards the building. "It's kind of funny….the irony of wanting to get in the prison, don't you think?"

"I kind of have mixed feelings about it….but it's not like we have a good alternative." Gwen told her.

"You've never talked about where you were before….how safe was it there?" Carol asked.

Gwen laughed a little. "Daryl ask you to try to find out where Merle is?"

"No….I'm asking….after all we've been through….don't you trust us enough by now to tell us?" Carol looked as if she was almost pleading and Gwen couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"It's not y'all I don't trust….." Gwen told her.

"That just doesn't make sense….why would you want to leave Merle in a place with people you don't trust? What if he's in danger? Just think what that will do to Daryl if he finds out he could've prevented something from happening to him if only you had told him…."

"Merle can take care of himself…." Gwen stated firmly to Carol.

"I guess for someone who doesn't mean much to you, it's easy to tell yourself that." Carol couldn't help but get irritated. She knew what she was saying wasn't true but she hoped if she prodded her she'd speak out. She wanted the information for Daryl. She knew he needed it.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about…." Gwen snapped back then turned away from her and started to walk back towards the others.

"Then tell me….you haven't told us hardly anything….who is Merle to you anyways? Where were you before?….we have a right to know." Carol followed after her but almost ran smack into her when she abruptly stopped and turned around.

"I like you Carol….I really do….all of y'all….but right now you're really starting to piss me off. I've explained why I can't tell you so stop beating a dead horse….and as for Merle….it doesn't matter what was between us so give it a rest…..y'all hated Merle anyhow…."

"Is that why you won't admit it?" Carol asked.

"Admit what?" Gwen didn't know why she continuing to engage with Carol. She wanted their conversation over.

"That you two were close...lovers I'm guessing…..is it because you think we'll hate you too if you admit it?...no one hates anyone...Merle's just..."

Gwen stepped closer to Carol, her face just inches from hers as she glared. "Don't you dare make it seem as if I'm ashamed of Merle….he's done more for me than anyone in this group. Just because I don't want to share my feelings doesn't mean I don't want to admit them. I just don't feel the need to pour them out to you or anyone else…..there are more important things to be concerned with at the moment."

"Such as?..." Carol asked firmly.

"Such as surviving! God! What's wrong with you…..I've had enough of this…." Gwen threw her arms up in the air, exasperated and turned away to walk back towards the others.

"Why did Daryl want you to stay out here?" Carol raised her voice.

Gwen whipped her head around quickly giving Carol a dirty look. "You heard his reason….don't try to make it into something else."

Gwen walked back to where Lori, Hershel, Beth and Carl as they stood by the fence. She stood there silent until Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, Rick and Daryl re-emerged from the prison door when they all let out a sigh of relief.

They entered into the cell block, most of the cells were stained with blood. A few bodies were left that they had to clear out but otherwise, once inside they were able to lock themselves in and it offered a strange sense of security. Gwen figured she'd feel trapped but all she felt was relief.

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage..." Daryl grumbled as he headed up towards the second level. "Come on...you're up here so I can keep an eye on ya..." He directed towards Gwen.

Gwen followed Daryl up the stairs and settled into one of the cells. She found one that was the least dirty but still in the sightline of where Daryl stayed in the corner at the landing on top of the stairs.

"We're headin' out...search for the infirmary and cafeteria...see what supplies are left." Daryl instructed as he walked over to her cell.

"Alright...I'll grab a weapon..." Gwen stood up from her bunk and started to walk out of the cell but Daryl but his arm up preventing her from leaving.

"Yer stayin' here...I was just lettin' ya know in case ya need something...Carol and Lori are downstairs...think Rick is gonna have Carl stay behind as well." Daryl dropped his arm back by his side.

"Why are you being so over protective all of a sudden?...I can hold my own and you know it..." Gwen argued.

"That ain't the point..."Daryl quipped.

"Then tell me what is..." Gwen demanded.

Daryl's eyes looked her up and down before meeting her eyes again. "Do somethin' without arguin' for once..." He turned and left, heading out with the others. Gwen walked down the length of the cell block on the upper floor. She noticed Beth and Carl below sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall, talking. She stopped just above the cell Lori and Carol were in beneath her and could hear them talking.

"Something's bothering Daryl about Gwen...I just don't know what it is." Carol remarked.

Lori looked at Carol confused. "What makes you say that?"

"He's treating her differently...suddenly he doesn't want her in the thick of things. I don't know if something happened between them to make him not trust her or what." Carol told her.

"You gonna ask either one of them about it?" Lori asked.

"I tried talking to Gwen some but all we ended up doing was arguing...it wasn't what I intended, it just kind of turned out that way. She's probably still mad at me."

Lori leaned against the bars on one of the cells as she listened. "So Daryl then?"

"You know Daryl...it's like pulling teeth to get anything out of him...I don't know...maybe I'll try asking him later." Carol told her.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked back to her cell and sat down. She buried her face in her hands as she leaned forward against her knees.

"God Merle...things would be simpler if you were here...I never thought I'd feel so lost without you but I do. I'm losing my mind so much I've resorted to talkin' to myself..." Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little at herself. "I wish I at least knew how you are doing. A part of me wants to tell Daryl and the others about Woodbury but I just can't do that not knowing for sure if it's safe. Daryl's a lot like you in some ways...he can be just as bull headed...but at the same time he's different. He's quieter, less impulsive but I think you'd be proud of him. They really count on him in this group...he does a lot for others..." Gwen stopped when she heard the commotion downstairs and she rushed to the edge of the railing.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR" Rick screamed as he, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn rushed in with Hershel on a metal table. Gwen could see the red stains on his pants leg and instantly knew he must've been attacked.

"Oh God..." Gwen rushed down the stairs and into the cell they took him to try to help...


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie and Beth sat with Hershel as they waited for him to regain consciousness. Carol and Gwen packed as many towels as they could find and secured them tightly around his leg to try and stop the bleeding. Gwen couldn't help but be concerned that they were waiting for a ticking time bomb to go off. Not knowing if he would turn weighed heavy on everyone.

"This is really beyond what he taught me….I'm not sure of what else to do…." Carol remarked.

"I think this is really beyond all of us….Patching up wounds are one thing...dealing with a primitive amputation is another..." Gwen told her.

"Having you here helped….and unfortunately it would be our doctor that's injured…seems like as soon as things seem like they are going to get better, something happens to make things worse...I guess the only thing we can do now is wait and pray." Carol turned back towards Hershel and rested her hand on Beth's shoulder.

Everyone heard the commotion down the hallway and Rick informed them of the prisoner survivors, ordering them to stay.

"Guess we took for granted with the prison being over run, there wouldn't be any...that's the last thing we need to be worrying about right now." Gwen remarked.

"Rick will make sure we are safe...I have no doubt that." Lori told her.

"Like he made sure Hershel was safe?" Gwen realized as soon as it came out of her mouth that it sounded far worse than she meant it.

"How dare you! You have no right to criticize anyone in this group. We've done nothing but help you and made you a part of us no matter how deceitful you've been!" Lori snapped at her. The others all shot her dirty looks.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just meant things happen beyond our control no matter what our intentions are..." Gwen said in defense but Lori turned her back re-entering Hershel's cell and ignored her.

"Lori...I..." Gwen started to speak but Carol cut her off.

"I think you've said enough..."

Gwen slowly backed off and headed her way back up to the second floor to her cell. She curled up on her side in the bunk and just stared at the wall.

A short while later she could hear Lori fussing at Carl for running off on his own. Carl snapped back at her in his own defense and then Gwen could hear him running up the metal stairs. Gwen stepped out of her cell and saw him sitting on one of the steps almost at the top.

"So you found the infirmary?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah….it had to be done….we needed supplies….everyone else is outside with the prisoners..." Carl said defensively.

"I'm not here to give you a hard time….do you think you could show me where it is?" Gwen asked.

"Sure….just don't tell my mom….she'll get mad knowing I left again." Carl told her.

"I won't tell if you won't…." Gwen replied.

.

Merle stared out the window as they headed towards the helicopter crash site. Anytime thoughts of Gwen tried to creep into his mind he pushed them right out. He had become the Governor's second in command, his go to man, something that Milton was clearly jealous of, which in turn pleased Merle. He filled his days with as much work as he could and worked well into most nights until he was on the verge of exhaustion and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The good thing was it kept his mind occupied and free if distraction. The Governor had tightened his grip on the community. No longer making exceptions to the nightly curfew, having little if no mercy for the bands of survivors they came across. Merle justified it by the logic of "kill or be killed". The guilt that initially plagued him was gone. If the Governor did or didn't see them fit to bring back to Woodbury, why should he question it? The Governor could've thought the same of him when he first came across him but he didn't. He saw something more in Merle than most and even if it was something he wouldn't readily admit, Merle was grateful.

"Take a few of the other men and fan out..." The Governor ordered Merle. Merle nodded and waved at some of the men to follow him as they spread out wide.

Once they started to work their way back to the crash site, Merle stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself. There, before him, quietly crouched down were two women. _Always had a thing for_ _blondes..._

Merle ordered the women to show their hands and slowly turn around. As the blonde did, his smile grew that much larger when he realized who was before him.

"Well blondie...you're lookin'...good!" Merle boasted as he kept his gun on them. Without even the slightest flinch he pierced the head of the walker that had approached on his right and shoved it off as if it were nothing.

"Damn biters... Well now, how's about a big hug for your ol' pal Merle? Huh?" He stated as he began to laugh...

Merle laughed even harder as Andrea passed out before him, the other woman with the steady glare on her face didn't make a sound. The Governor approached with a few other men, blind folded the women and tied them up, placing them in the back seat of the Governor's vehicle.

The Governor noticed the bodies of the decapitated walkers that were next to them, still chained to the tree.

"Well what do we have here?" The Governor asked as his face lit up with curiosity.

"Ain't sure...they were like this when I came up on them..." Merle remarked.

"Interesting... Load them up in one of the other vehicles...I want Milton to take a good look at this and don't forget to also grab their heads...looks like a pretty good run today...more weapons, two new women and a new project for Milton...seems like this worked out well everyone..." The Governor smiled. "Grab the pilot as well...keep him alive until I've had time to talk to him, if he regains consciousness act like we're here to help...I want to find out what other information he has. We may be sitting on a gold mind here. "

Merle nodded but his focus was more on Andrea than anything else...this was the first real chance he had to find out what happened to Daryl. It was the first real hope he had of finding his brother again...

.

Gwen followed Carl down the corridors until they reached the infirmary. Carl looked back over his shoulder and seemed anxious.

"You worried about walkers?" Gwen asked.

"No….I just want to get back before my mom notices I'm gone." Carl told her.

"Go ahead….I'll be fine by myself…the way was clear." Gwen told him.

"We're not supposed to be anywhere alone." Carl replied.

"You were…." Gwen winked at him. "Besides…I've got this…" and she shook the machete in her hand in the air.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Carl asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yes….go on….I'll be back soon…I just want to see what all they have here."

Carl turned and walked out back towards their cell block. Gwen started looking through the cabinets and drawers, making mental notes to what was there. There was another cabinet that was locked, Gwen figured it had medication in it. She'd have to find a way to break in so they could have access. Hershel would definitely need antibiotics. She walked to the other side of the room and opened up the drawers on that side for something to pry the lock with but didn't find anything. She grabbed a rubber band from one of the drawers.

"Not what I'm looking for but I can certainly put this to good use." Gwen stated as she lifted up her shirt, tucking it under her chin to reveal her waist. She undid her pants and pushed the rubber band through the loop and then wrapped it around the button giving herself more room. She sighed in relief.

"You ain't supposed to be alone…especially now we got prisoners as well as walkers to deal with...ya need to quit bein' so careless..." Daryl snapped at her from the doorway.

Gwen was startled and quickly jerked down her shirt. "I was looking for medicine for Hershel…we'll need to pry open that cabinet open….I'll go get something…" Gwen started towards the doorway to walk out but Daryl didn't budge out of her way.

Gwen looked up at him and could feel her heart racing. "Do you mind?"

"You ain't goin' nowhere 'til we talk." Daryl said sternly.

"We don't have anything to talk about….I told you I can't tell you where Merle is so don't bother asking." Gwen replied and started to walk past him and stopped as soon as she realized he still wouldn't move.

Daryl just stared at her and Gwen could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't giving in.

"Fine….you wanna talk….talk…" Gwen said as she turned her back towards him and walked towards the center of the room with her hands on her hips.

Daryl took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. "Ya gonna tell anyone yer pregnant?"

Gwen whipped around with a horrified look on her face. "I'm not pregnant….have you lost your mind?" She tried rushing past Daryl to leave but he gently grabbed her to stop her from leaving.

"Ya know I know….ya have to pee all the time….you're always tired….and yer pants don't fit ya no more…" Daryl told her.

"They're just too small…." Gwen insisted.

"I felt yer stomach was bigger when I kept ya from fallin'…ain't no way yer gainin' weight from food, you ain't hardly able to keep any down!" Daryl replied.

Gwen just looked at him in silence and then shoved him away from her. She turned her back towards him and covered her face with her hands.

"Ya ain't really showin' yet…I don't think anyone else woulda noticed…." Daryl's voice became softer.

Gwen turned back to face Daryl and he could see she was angry, her eyes were filled with tears, but she remained silent.

"Any doubt I had was gone when I saw you with yer shirt up…." Daryl told her.

Gwen just stood there and shook her head.

"Ain't no sense in denyin' it!" Daryl started to get frustrated with her silence.

She didn't want to admit what he was saying was true. She didn't want to believe it herself. She had been with the group for three months already but she figured with her expanding waist that she must've gotten pregnant the first night with Merle.

Gwen laughed a little at the irony of it as a tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it from her face as she nodded her head. She couldn't even bring herself to admit it out loud.

Daryl's heart sank. Even though he already knew it, having her acknowledge it just made it all the more real. "It's Merle's ain't it? Even more reason why ya need to tell me where he is...he should know."

"Merle can't know...at least not right now...and neither can anyone else." Gwen said sternly.

"Ya may not be showin' much now but ya ain't gonna be able to hide it for so long..." Daryl told her.

"I'll hide it for as long as I can and you can't tell anyone." Gwen told him as more tears ran down her face.

"Don't ask me that…." Daryl told her.

"People have enough to worry about with Lori and her baby...adding another baby to the mix is just makin' things that much worse...not to mention Hershel being hurt. Having them know will just add more stress to an already stressed out situation!" She told him.

Daryl knew she had a point...people were at their wits end already...how would they deal with knowing they were going to have not just one but two babies to worry about?

"I ain't gonna lie to them..." Daryl stated.

"I'm not asking you to...just asking you to wait on telling them...please..." Gwen pleaded.

Daryl paced back and forth trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. He felt overwhelmed just thinking about it.

"Come on... Let's go back to the cell block...I'll get a crowbar for that cabinet and come back for the meds..." Daryl told her.

"Are you going to tell?" Gwen asked. Daryl looked into her eyes and could see how afraid she was. Daryl couldn't help but wonder what Merle would want him to do.

"I don't know...at least not tonight...that's all I'll promise fer now." Daryl turned and started to head down the hallway as Gwen trailed behind him...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that I will be pulling some dialogue directly from the show. I've altered it slightly but much of this chapter is taken from the current episodes. Again there are spoilers in this chapter so if you aren't current with watching season 3 you might want to wait to read. There will probably be only a few more chapters that follow the series this closely because I plan to branch my story off differently from the show to be able to continue forward with my Merle/OC Gwen story. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 15

Merle was eager to speak with Andrea again. A million questions ran through his head. When was the last time she saw Daryl? What had happened when they first returned from Atlanta? Was Daryl even still alive? _Of course he is… He has to be….I can't lose him too…_

Merle entered the clinic room as Dr. Stevens was finishing up his exam and he was met by the cold, hard stare from the woman found with Andrea. Merle shrugged and laughed quietly to himself.

"Go check on your patient Doc….." Merle ordered Dr. Stevens then turned his attention back to Andrea. "Bet you was wonderin' if I was real…probably hopin' I wasn't." Merle grabbed hold of a chair and straddled it, resting his arms against the back as he sat before them. "Well, here I am." He said with a slight chuckle "I guess this ol' world gets smaller toward the end. Ain't so many of us to share the air, right?"

Merle continued to speak as both women stared intensely at him. Both remained silent.

"…You seen my brother?" Merle finally asked the question that had been in the forefront of his mind. Thinking he would get more information from Andrea if he eased his way into it.

"Not for a long time…" Andrea replied.

"Makes two of us…." Merle remarked without missing a beat.

" He went back for you…. Him and Rick….you were already gone"

"Well…" Merle devilishly laughed as he pulled his wrist guard off revealing his stump. "Not all of me….."

Andrea turned her head away in disgust but the other woman didn't flinch or look away for a moment.

"Yeah Rick….he's that prick that cuffed me to the rooftop…" Merle could feel the anger steadily building up in him as he put his wrist guard back on.

"Yeah….. He tried….Daryl saw that…." Andrea remarked.

"He's always been the sweet one my baby brother…." Merle just nodded his head.

Somehow he wasn't surprised. Daryl was always the one looking for acceptance from others. He didn't doubt Daryl's loyalty as his brother but he also knew Daryl well enough to know he was like a starving dog…..feed him often enough and eventually he'll let you pat him, even curl up at your feet. The thought of Daryl making nice with Rick made him feel sick. But even so, he wasn't angry at him for it. He was, on the other hand even more angry at Rick for manipulating Daryl into feeling like he was part of their group. He listened patiently as Andrea continued on about Daryl. Merle was a little relieved in a sense. He knew they wouldn't care about him like he did but knowing they seemed fond of Daryl made him hope that gave him an even better chance of being alive. Merle was quiet as she continued on about all those that had died.

"Your sister? " Merle asked as Andrea nodded her head and said yes.

Merle paused for a moment, he actually felt sorry for her, the thought of knowing Daryl was dead would crush him as he knew the death of her sister must have. Merle even dared to say the words that almost never passed through his lips and he meant it. "She was a good kid….**I'm sorry** to hear it."

"There were more, a lot more…..we had to leave Atlanta…." Merle listened as Andrea continued on about the farm and how they became over run by a herd "Daryl stepped up, became a valued member of the group…"

Merle couldn't help but feel she was speaking about him in the past tense. The thought made his stomach turn. Maybe she had been too afraid to just come out and say it so he had to ask to be sure. "And now he's dead?"

"I don't know that for sure…." She told him and that was all Merle needed to hear. He wouldn't believe Daryl was dead until he saw it with his own eyes. _Ya didn't give Gwen that much credit big brother….ya shoulda gone and looked for her yourself but you were too much of a coward_…..Merle shook his head as ignored the voice inside his head. He couldn't think about her…..not now….not after all this time. Daryl had to be his focus. Only Daryl….

Andrea was choosing her words wisely and Merle could see that. She even had the nerve to ask what they wanted with her. Merle was beginning to get irritated. He could see Andrea hadn't changed much. She hadn't even bothered to say thank you for being plucked out of the dirt which he quickly reminded the two of them.

Finally Andrea said "Thank you…."

About that time the Governor walked in and whispered to Merle to let him have a turn. The Governor proceeded to attempt to befriend the women although they both clearly stayed skeptics. After escorting the women to their room for the night Merle headed towards Milton's laboratory. Now that it was dark out they would need to unload the two decapitated walkers they had brought back.

Merle couldn't help but feel anxious. All he wanted to do was head out the gate and go look for Daryl. He knew though that he had to wait. He couldn't be impulsive. He needed a plan. He'd study the map. Have Andrea show him just where the farm was so he'd know exactly where to start,

"Soon little brother.,,.. Just hang in there a little bit longer….soon…."  
.

Gwen woke up the next morning when Daryl came into her cell. He was carrying two bowls with him and handed one to Gwen then sat on the floor at the opening of her cell.

"What?...ya gonna sit there to make sure I eat now?" Gwen asked as she scooted to the edge of the cell bed. She looked into her bowl and noticed the large pile of oatmeal then leaned forward, looking into his bowl noticing the substantially smaller amount he had in his.

"If I have to..." He said as he continued to eat.

"Why do I have so much more than you?" Gwen asked knowing full he had given her half his food. They would've given everyone equal portions.

"Ya need to eat more...got to make sure you're healthy...get your energy back up." He told her.

"It's not fair to give me your food...you need it as much as I do with the amount of work you do...besides, if the others notice they'll start asking questions..." Gwen told him.

Daryl glared up at her and stopped eating. "Did you always argue this much with Merle? Ya definitely ain't like any other woman he's been with..."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little. She wanted to tell Daryl she took that as a compliment but decided against it thinking he wouldn't find it so funny.

"You gotta stop treating me different Daryl...no more giving me your food or I'll just refuse to eat it and you and I both know we're in no position to waste food, I don't care how many boxes T-Dog brings back from the cafeteria...and no more treating me like I'm gonna break neither?...You hear me?"

Daryl looked up at her and Gwen noticed he was trying not to smile. "Don't want me treatin' ya like a delicate flower." Daryl remarked as he tried not to laugh.

Daryl may have been able to contain himself but Gwen couldn't help but laugh out loud. She quickly covered her mouth to stop herself and shook her head. "I swear Daryl...in some ways you are just like Merle...he called me that once you know...just teasing of course but we were in the shower and...nevermind..." Gwen caught herself in mid sentence and blushed, embarrasing herself by almost telling him about her and Merle.

"Yeah don't finish that story...I don't even want to imagine the rest...don't want my oatmeal coming back up...but I ain't as much like my brother as you might think..." Daryl remarked.

"I know...you're also very different...but being like him in some ways isn't a bad thing..." Gwen told him.

"I ain't ashamed of him neither...let me make that clear..." Daryl started to get defensive and the smile on Gwen's face quickly left.

"That's not what I meant...I...oh nevermind...I can't seem to say anything right these days..." Gwen directed her attention back towards her bowl and slowly started to eat. She was thinking for a moment things would be less strained with Daryl but that hope was short lived.

Daryl just stared at her unsure of what to say. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. "I'm sorry..."

Gwen stopped eating and just stared at him a moment and softly smiled. "Well you're definitely not like your brother in that sense...he would've never said that even if he should have..."

"I'm just tryin' to do right by Merle and look out for ya...ain't tryin' to give ya a hard time..." Daryl said softly.

"I appreciate it Daryl...I really do but I'm not your burden to worry about..." Gwen told him.

"Ya ain't a burden...and neither is that baby...that baby is my family too and I ain't gonna let nothing happen to neither of ya!" Daryl stood up and they just stared at each other a moment.

Gwen couldn't stop the tear from running down her cheek but she quickly looked away and wiped her face. When she looked back up Daryl was gone.

"Your brother's a good man Merle...you don't give him enough credit..." Gwen said to herself softly as she finished eating.

.

The next few days were spent burning the bodies of the walkers in the yard, organizing the food and cleaning up their cell block. Gwen convinced Daryl and T-Dog to move the bunk out of her cell and she laid the mattresses from the top and bottom on the floor. She even dragged an extra set from another cell to build it up a little higher off the floor but Daryl gave her a dirty look when he saw her doing it.

"Ya shouldn't be doing that..." Daryl whispered to her.

"I ain't an invalid Daryl...just relax...I know what's too much for me and what's not...just ...relax..." Gwen reassured him.

Daryl sighed deeply but awkwardly squeezed her shoulder. Gwen couldn't help but smile and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't get all mushy on me now..." Daryl told her as he smirked and walked back down the stairs. He passed Carol on the way.

"Getting along again I take it?" Carol couldn't help but ask suspiciously.

Daryl just grunted at her and headed outside with Rick and Glenn.

Carol walked up and stood outside Gwen's cell as she was laying the sheets and blankets back on her bed. "Rearranging a bit?"

Gwen looked up at Carol and smiled. "Just trying to make it seem less like a cell although now I think it feels more like a closet...not complaining though."

"You and Daryl sure seem to be getting along better all of a sudden..." Carol remarked.

Gwen didn't want to deal with twenty questions from Carol. "He's trying and so am I..."

Carol just stood there for a moment before speaking again. "Wanna give T-Dog, Maggie and I a hand outside?"

"Sure..." Gwen followed Carol out at about the time Hershel was making his way out on his crutches with Carl, Beth and Lori.

"Well I'll be damned!" T-Dog remarked as they all watched in awe at how quickly Hershel was recovering.

"We needed to see this as much as he needed to do it." Carol remarked.

Gwen smiled at Hershel as she watched him take a few steps then turned her attention towards Rick, Daryl and Glenn. She walked towards the path that led out towards the far end of the property where they were and waved to get their attention. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she watched the men stop and look back in their direction.

"WALKERS!" Gwen quickly turned around as she heard Carl scream and saw the group of walkers steadily coming out of the gate towards them. Carl and Lori began shooting as Gwen started to run back but she soon remembered she was unarmed.

"FUCK!" Gwen couldn't help but be furious with herself for coming out unprotected as she frantically looked around for a make shift weapon but found nothing. Walkers charged towards her as she ran over towards Rick's Suburban and rushed in the back seat, slamming the door quickly behind her.

Walkers slammed against the window, hissing and growling at her as they tried to get in. Gwen could hear the screams from Carol and T-Dog but knew she was trapped and unable to help.

Blood spattered against the window and one by one the walkers fell to the ground and Daryl jerked the door open, grabbed Gwen by the wrist and yanked her out.

"YOU HURT?" Daryl looked her up and down.

"I'm ok...what about the others?" Gwen asked as Daryl pulled her with him as he ran towards Beth and Hershel behind the fence.

Beth quickly opened the door and Daryl shoved Gwen towards them. "STAY HERE!" He ordered and then ran off to join Rick and Glenn along with the two prisoners.

"What the hell is that noise? Where's Maggie and Lori?" Gwen asked as she looked towards Hershel and Beth.

"Not sure...some kind of siren that's sure to bring in walkers from miles around if they don't find a way to shut it off...Maggie went with Lori and Carl back towards the cell block...I can only hope they made it..." Hershel replied.

"There's got to be some way we can help..." Gwen hated feeling useless.

"Best we stay here where we're safe...we don't want to add to their worry as they look for the others.

_But we thought we were safe and look what happened... _Gwen looked towards the direction Daryl ran but they were already out of sight.

.

Merle escorted Andrea and Michonne to the Governor's for breakfast that morning.

"You ladies enjoy...I'll see ya a bit later Blondie..." Merle grinned at both of them and watched them go inside.

He was anxious for a chance to speak to her again about Daryl. If she could just show him where the farm was he'd have a starting point. He couldn't help but be consumed by the thought of it. Now it was only a matter of time before he'd see his brother again but the time couldn't come fast enough.

"Just relax ol' Merle...just relax..." He told himself. He walked over to the gate and the man standing guard looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

"Ya ready for me to kick your ass tonight Merle?" The man asked.

"Ya keep talkin' that trash Martinez cause that's all ya can do." Merle laughed as he reached up and Martinez grabbed hold of his hand and helped up to the gate post.

"It's quiet out there this mornin'...saw ya escortin' the blond and that crazy eyed bitch to the Governor...What's the deal with her? The blond I mean..." Martinez asked.

"Now you just go on and keep those pants zipped...if anyone's gonna be gettin' any of that action it's me... maybe I'll let ya have my sloppy seconds when I'm done with her." Merle laughed.

Merle kept one eye outside the gate and the other on The Governor's home...he didn't want to miss when Andrea came out for a second. He was doing his best to be patient on information on Daryl but patience was never his strong suit. Finally the women exited the house and Merle jumped off the post and headed straight towards them.

"Hey Andrea...hold up a sec..." Merle called out to her. "I wanna talk to ya again 'bout my brother."

"Alright..." She replied and she instructed Michonne she'd catch back up with her shortly. Michonne just glared at Merle and he just smiled, almost enjoying the hate she seemed to have for him.

"Follow me..." He instructed as he led Andrea off to the side of one of the buildings.

Andrea pulled a map from her back pocket and handed it to Merle. He looked at it for a moment then took it from her.

"I circled where you can find that farm where I was staying at with Daryl..."

Merle opened the map and stared at it unable to contain the smile that came across his face. "Oh yeah...you were right off route 9 right before it becomes Delonica Highway...and you're sayin' that the farmhouse is only about a day's walk from there?"

"Give or take...this is where we looked for Sophia...even made it up around here." Andrea pointed at the map as she leaned in closer towards Merle.

Merle couldn't help but gaze down her shirt as she leaned in close and his eyes slowly worked it's way up her neck as he took a moment to stop and stare at her mouth. He had half a mind to pull her against him and kiss her hard, thinking of all the things he could do to her but hesitated. Merle turned all the way around to face her and their eyes met as she smiled at him.

"How come we never hooked up?" Merle asked with a sly grin.

"You called me a whore and a rug muncher..." She replied as she continued to smile.

Merle was almost surprised she wasn't pissed at him but he couldn't help but laugh a little as he remembered the things he said to her himself. "Got a way with words don't I?"

"Uh yeah..." Andrea remarked seeming less amused at this point.

Merle bit his bottom lip trying his best to put the thoughts of what he wanted to do out of his mind and focus back on what was really important... Daryl. "Why're you doin this?"

"Cause it's what I would want if I had family out there..." She replied.

Merle spoke to her for a few more minutes and then started to leave when she stopped him.

"...So the Governor's a good man?" Andrea asked.

Merle turned back towards her and hesitated. His heart sank as he stared at her. The thought of Gwen and her fear of the Governor as he looked in Andrea's eyes, knowing all she wanted was reassurance. _Don't start thinkin' 'bout that damn woman Merle...not now..._

"Let me just put it this way...I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me, he should've just kept on goin'...yeah, he's a good man..." Merle told her as he quickly turned away not wanting to give her a chance to see his own doubt in his eyes. His priority was finding his brother alive, not lookin' out for another damn woman. That had already gotten him in a huge mess and almost swallowed him whole. He'd be damned if he let it happen again.

Merle headed off to find the Governor. He had all the information he needed from Andrea and now it was the time he had long been waiting for. He found him at one of the far walls of the town working on his golf swing with the walkers as target practice. Merle climbed up on the wall and caught his attention.

"Pretty good..." Merle commented as he watched one of the walkers drop after being struck in the head with a golf ball.

"We should visit Augusta...take only the women and let them play. It'd be historic." The Governor remarked then directed his attention back on his golf swing.

"And break decades of tradition..." Merle remarked.

"Absolutely..."

"I don't know...some things are worth holding onto..." Merle told him knowing full well he was no longer speaking of golf to the Governor. "uh...I was thinking of taking Tim and Martinez on a scoutin' mission later on this week."

"For what?" The Governor asked as he drove another golf ball towards the head of an approaching walker.

"Blondie...she said my brother was still alive..." Merle could feel his stomach twist into knots unknown of the Governor's response but even still, he hoped for the best.

The Governor paused and directed his attention back to Merle. "Eight months ago...you can track with the best of them but it's like a needle in a haystack." The Governor returned his focus to the golf ball in front of him.

Merle took a deep breath trying to keep his cool. Here he was trying to talk about the most important thing left in his life and the Governor was more focused on his golf game. "She told me...where I can find that farm house they were holding up in."

"He could be anywhere..." The Governor didn't even bother to look at Merle.

"I know my brother...if he's out there...I'll be able to find him."

Finally the Governor relaxed his grip on his golf club and addressed Merle. "What if someone gets hurt during this search...huh?"

Merle bit his lip as he chose his words wisely. "Then I'll go on my own..."

"I get what you're feelin' I really do but I can't risk it...I need ya here...this whole place would fall apart without you..."

Watching the Governor go back to his golf swing infuriated Merle and it took every ounce of self control he had to keep from blowing up. "This is my brother..."

The tone in Merle's voice changed and they both knew the other would never back down. The Governor had to think quickly to keep from losing Merle completely. "I tell you what...you get more concrete information and I'll go with ya myself...alright?"

The Governor felt pleased with himself thinking that would suffice but Merle knew at that moment it didn't matter how much information he had...the Governor would never let him go...

Merle laughed a little to himself. It was the only thing he could do to keep from ripping the Governor's head off.

_So I guess you really do think I'm nothing but a stupid redneck...think I'll just sit back and do what I'm told like a good dog...thinking maybe you'll throw me a bone every now and then and that will satisfy me enough to keep me loyal to ya? Now who's the stupid one...the only one I'm truly loyal to is my baby brother and soon you will learn that..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts so please keep them coming. Again this chapter will include spoilers for Season 3 so you've all been warned! ;) If you haven't watched all the current episodes of Season 3 you will also be a little confused as to what's going on.**

Chapter 16

Merle listened as Milton pleaded with the Governor to postpone the night's upcoming festivities. Merle made sure his thoughts on the matter were clear and thankfully for him the Governor agreed. He needed it…..needed to have a way to blow off his current frustrations especially since it didn't seem he was getting laid anytime soon.

Merle wasn't blind, he saw the way the Governor looked at Andrea and the way she look at him, not that he really cared. Granted he wouldn't have minded getting into her pants, he certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over not. He was in more of a fighting mood anyhow. Plus the cheering from the crowd gave him more of an adrenaline surge than he could ever imagine. He could no longer deal with things by getting high….no more drugs for that and Milton wasn't concerned with cooking anything up for him either. The fighting had taken the place of that high and ironically Merle thought it was even more addicting. Just standing in the arena, surrounded by the biters as he looked up at the cheering crowd, got his heart racing. Soon he would hear them all chant "Merle…Merle…Merle…" and he loved every minute if it.

"I suppose you're pleased with yourself…." Milton remarked as he looked at Merle as he stared off into space smiling.

Merle snapped out of his daze and looked around the room noticing the Governor had left. "Don't be a sore loser Milt…come on now…thought we had ourselves a bit of a bonding moment out there rounding up the new biters…I was startin' to feel all warm and fuzzy for ya!"

Milton just looked annoyed by Merle as he sighed deeply. "I just wish you both could see the importance of these experiments, keeping them on schedule….you're wanting to play on your barbaric playground and the Governor desires to impress Andrea. That's your focus…I'm trying to have a scientific breakthrough that could change our entire world."

"Blah, Blah, Blah…." Merle mocked as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'd love to listen to you drone on and all but I need to go stretch and limber up for later…..I'd hate to pull a muscle." Merle headed out the door smiling to himself. He enjoyed seeing Milton all flustered and irritated. He headed towards the arena to prepare for the night.  
.

Everyone froze when they heard the baby cry and all eyes looked towards Maggie and Carl as they emerged from the prison. She cradled the infant in her arms as she cried and slowly walked towards the others, Rick dropping the axe as he moved closer in disbelief.

They all just stood there, everyone's hearts silently breaking as the tear stained cheeks of Carl's emotionless face came into view and they knew. They all knew he was forced to do the unthinkable. Gwen did her best not to cry as she watched Rick crumble to the ground. Not because it wasn't devastating but because she felt like all attention deserved to be on them at that moment…..Rick, Carl, Maggie and the baby. It wasn't time to give in to her own sorrow, it would've been selfish…..this was their time.

Daryl quickly took charged when it was clear Rick was lost, at least for the time being. He charged back into the prison and disappeared from site. Maggie and Daryl left soon after to find supplies for the baby as everyone else slowly walked back in their cell block.

No one uttered a word at first as they just sat close to one another and waited for Maggie and Daryl's return. Axel, Oscar and Glenn remained outside keeping a lookout. Carl got up and started to walk up and down the length of the cell block trying to comfort his hungry sister as she cried in his arms.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Beth finally spoke up.

"I know sweetheart, none of us can…" Hershel rested his hand against his daughter's shoulder as he made his way on his crutches towards Carl.

"I'm not even sure of what to say…" Gwen remarked.

"You don't have to say anything…..just listen…." Beth said.

"I can do that…."

Beth watched Carl the entire time she spoke, never once looking at Gwen. "Lori was afraid you know…..that something would happen to the baby, that she wouldn't survive…..I heard her telling my dad….what if it was stillborn…since we're all infected….maybe it would die inside her then come back like the others and rip her apart from the inside."

Gwen's eyes widened and the feeling of horror hit her like a ton of bricks. She had spent so much time hiding it and trying to ignore her own pregnancy that it hadn't even occurred to her that her own baby was infected. She suddenly felt faint and was grateful to already be sitting down.

"But look at her baby now…she couldn't be more perfect no matter how imperfect her entrance into the world was. Lori sacrificed herself for her…..just so she could have a chance in this horrible world." Beth continued. "I remember when I first found out she was pregnant….I said something mean to her….I just couldn't imagine why she would be so selfish and careless to let herself get pregnant….."

Gwen started to perspire and felt the food in her stomach starting to work its way back up. "I'm sorry Beth….I need air….." She said as she ran from the cell block and outside.

Beth watched Gwen run out of sight and she turned back watching Carl with the baby and continued talking to herself. "I thought it was horrible but there's something comforting knowing such a perfect little thing can still come into this world…."  
.

Gwen barely made it around the corner outside as she dropped to her knees and vomited every ounce of food out of her body until she was left dry heaving. Her body finally calmed and she started to cry. She buried her face in her hands as she wept.

"Oh God! How could I have done this? I didn't think….I wasn't thinking…..I swear I'm so sorry….." Gwen cried through her words as she struggled to breathe.

Gwen wiped the tears from her face as she struggled to quit crying. Her hands clutched her stomach as Beth words rang in her head. _What if she's right? What if this baby dies and rips me apart…..I can't let this happen…..I can't…"_

Gwen struggled to her feet, still feeling lightheaded as she made her way back inside. She passed by the table where Beth was still sitting and turned towards her. "I'm sorry Beth….I'm not feeling so well…." Gwen looked away from her not waiting for her response and walked towards the stairs.

"Can I do anything for you?" Beth asked.

Gwen stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Beth and tried her best to muster up a fake smile. "No…..thanks….just worry about Carl….." She turned back towards the stairs and made her way up to her cell.  
.

Merle stood, with his arms above his head, smiling at the crowd as they chanted his name. He looked down at Martinez who was barely conscious.

"You gave a good fight Martinez….I'll give ya that…." Merle said as he breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath. He felt more alive that night than he felt in a long time and just basked in the thrill of it. He scanned the faces of the crowd but stopped when he came across Andrea's as she glared at him in disgust. She broke his stare and turned away, walking out of the arena.

"Too much man fer ya? Huh sugartits?" Merle said to himself as he slowly made his way out as well, the crowd still chanting his name as he left. He walked out in the middle of the road and saw Andrea standing there, waiting.

"Waitin' fer me there Blondie? Didn't get enough of me yet?" Merle hollered out to her.

Andrea turned around to face himwith her arms crossed across her chest. "Hardly…"

"Aw….too bad….I was hopin' to show you some more of my moves tonight….more along the lines of vertical ones." Merle smiled.

"Ugh! Definitely not….I'm waiting for the Governor…." Andrea told him.

"Of course you are…." Merle remarked as he stepped closer towards her.

"HEY MERLE!" He heard another woman call out. He looked to his left and saw a slim redhead he had noticed eyeing him from the stands earlier. Merle smiled at her but turned back for a moment towards Andrea. "Don't worry…..I'll still have energy left over if ya change yer mind."

Merle walked over to the redheaded woman, who smiled as he approached and her wrapped his arm around her neck. She leaned in whispering in his ear and Merle smiled as he looked her up and down. They started to walk off together as Merle turned his head back towards Andrea and winked.  
.

Daryl and Maggie returned with the supplies and smiled at the baby as he fed her in his arms.

"Little ass kicker…..ya like that don't ya sweetheart?" He stared at her amazed at how perfect she looked. "That's my tough girl…."

Daryl looked around at the others as they watched him with her but soon realized Gwen was missing.

"Where's Gwen?" He asked.

"She didn't feel well…went to lay down…." Beth replied.

Daryl stared up at the second floor of the cell block, wondering how she was doing. He gently swayed as he fed the baby, not ready to let go of her just yet. He couldn't help but feel this baby was just as much a part of his family. He looked around at the others and realized they all were.

"What's the matter with her? Did she say what was wrong?"

"She mentioned feeling sick….but I'm not sure." Beth told him.

Daryl sighed and looked back at the baby. "And Rick?"

"I tried to reach him earlier…..he just…..he's not ready….I think we have no choice but to give him space right now…." Glenn told him.

Daryl just shook his head. On one hand he knew he couldn't even begin to imagine what Rick was feeling but at the same time, looking at his daughter's face he couldn't understand how he could stay away from her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your daddy will be back real soon…..but until then I'll take care of ya...we all will….there's lots of people that love you so don't you doubt that….you ain't never gonna be alone….and ya got yer big brother here…..couldn't ask for a better one….." Daryl looked up at Carl.

Carl just smiled at both of them and looked somewhat relieved by what Daryl was saying. "And that goes fer you too little man…..we're all here for ya….." Daryl reassured him.

Carl nodded but fought back his tears. He knew he had to be strong for his sister.

Daryl pulled the empty bottle from her mouth and passed it back to Maggie. He gently brought the baby to his shoulder and began patting and rubbing her back. The baby let out a large belch and Daryl couldn't help but feel proud. "That's right…..show 'em all how it's done. "

Daryl looked over at Maggie and could see her eyes anxiously glued on the baby girl. "Ya want a turn?" Daryl asked.

Maggie looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Please….." She replied as she held out her arms and Daryl gently passed her the baby.

"Alright….it's been a rough one…..I'm gonna check on Gwen and then I'm gonna clean that possum I got and cook us up some dinner….." Daryl told the others then headed up the stairs.

"Possum?" Glenn looked at Maggie confused.

"Don't ask…..but I think this will be one evening I ain't so hungry….."  
.

Daryl stood outside of Gwen's cell. It was darker on the second floor and he couldn't see for sure if she was asleep or not but he could hear her steadily breathing.

"Ya just gonna stand there and watch me all night?" Gwen asked.

Daryl could hear something different in her voice but he wasn't sure what it was. He walked in and sat on the edge of her mattress. He could see she was turned towards him on her side as his eyes adjusted in the dark. "Ya ok? Beth said ya felt sick."

"I'm fine…" Gwen told him.

"I may not know a ton about women but I know enough to know when they say fine they ain't…" Daryl remarked.

"I threw up is all…..I'm tired….please just let me sleep…" Gwen just wanted everyone to leave her alone especially Daryl.

"I'll bring ya extra dinner…you'll feel better after ya eat." He told her.

"No….Daryl please….I'll just get sick again….just leave me alone." Gwen told him as she rolled to her other side, turning her back towards him.

Daryl sat there silently. As much as he felt like he needed to take care of her, he couldn't help but feel obligated to take care of everyone else as well until Rick came to his senses. Daryl rested his hand gently against her leg for a moment then got up and headed back down the stairs…..


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Please keep the reviews coming! We've reached the turning point where I've caught up with the series so now the story will take a new turn and no longer follow what's happening. Depending on future episodes I may try to incorporate some of the new things in but ultimately I know where I'm heading with Merle and Gwen and I know you are as anxious to see what happens next with them as I am to write it! Thanks for all your support and continuing to read my story! Please Review!**

Chapter 17

Gwen woke up early the next morning before most everyone else. The baby had cried much of the night leaving most exhausted but Gwen had still managed to get some sleep. She quietly walked to the stairwell and noticed Daryl's things neatly piled in the corner. He always managed to beat everyone up no matter what was going on.

Gwen walked outside to the prison yard, grabbing a metal rod along the way for protection. The morning air was crisp and a light dew covered everything. The sun was just beginning to rise and she took a deep breath. Surprisingly she was hungry. She cautiously walked around, a little stunned by the silence considering how chaotic things had been. She walked towards the gate that T-Dog had managed to close before he was bit. Gwen couldn't help but feel bad for not making an effort to know him better. She also couldn't help but think about Carol. They had their differences lately but she had always been fond of her. Carol was one of the few that had initially made an effort to connect with her and now she was gone too.

Walkers on the other side of the gate caught sight of Gwenn and steadily came towards her. She just stood there and stared at them as they each slammed against the gate and each other, desperately trying to get to her.

"How did we end up like this?..." Gwen said to herself as she slowly moved closer towards the gate until she was just inches away.

The walkers hissed and growled, some even snapping their jaws at her, as she stared at each of them. Gwen tightened her grasp around the rod with both her hands and raised it up over one shoulder. She shoved the rod through the links of the gate as hard as she could piercing into one of the walker's eyes as it stilled and slumped over. She yanked the rod back out, hearing the squishing sound as it slid out and she drew back again. She plunged it into the head of the next one, drawing it back again and shoving it in another as hard as she could, gaining speed between each kill as she grunted from the exertion. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she continued stabbing each walker until the rod became stuck in one. Gwen squeezed her grip tighter as she pulled, unable to free it as the walker just hung, slumped against the fence. Gwen lifted her foot and pressed it against it's lifeless body, pushing with her foot and pulling with all her might until she felt the rod give and she stumbled backwards, falling flat on her back.

.

Daryl stood over Carol's grave and stared at the Cherokee rose he placed near the cross. He wanted to grieve for her but he knew he couldn't let himself….at least not yet. There was too much that needed to be done and too many around him were already emotional wrecks. He needed to be strong for everyone. Daryl turned and started walking back towards the prison when he heard the walkers on the other side of the gate riled up. The thought of them breaking through again made his stomach turned as he ran closer. He turned the corner and saw Gwen standing in front of the gate, struggling to pull the rod from one of their bodies until she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. The metal rod clanked loudly against the concrete and Gwen just laid there motionless.

"GWEN!" Daryl rushed by her side and knelt down next to her just as she was trying to sit up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?" Daryl couldn't help but be furious at her.

"Stop yelling…I'm fine…..just probably gonna be a little bruised later but I'm fine…." She reassured him as she wiped the tears from her face and started to stand to her feet as Daryl helped her.

"GOD DAMMIT GWEN! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA START TAKIN' CARE OF YOUR SELF AND THIS BABY?" Daryl kept his hands on her arm, afraid to let her go but she jerked away.

"Calm down…." Gwen started to raise her voice and walk away but Daryl grabbed her by both her arms, pulling her back to face him. She stared into his eyes and the steel blue color reminded her of Merle's. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I WANT YA TO QUIT FUCKIN' WITH MY FAMILY! THIS BABY YER CARRYIN' MIGHT BE ALL THAT'S LEFT OF MERLE AND I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU LOSE IT!" Daryl fought back the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

Gwen stared at him in silence for a moment and she herself started to cry again. "Don't say that….." She said softly as she lowered her head. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held on to her tightly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please…..I'm beggin' ya…tell me where Merle is before it's too late….ya need him as much as I do right now….." Daryl said softly to her.

Both of them heard someone clear their throat as they quickly pulled apart to look to see who was beside them. Glenn and Maggie stood there looking shocked and unsure of what to say as Gwen wiped the tears from her face.

"Um…..is everything alright here?" Glenn asked. Maggie just stood there with her mouth open.

"Yeah….just havin' a little chat is all…." Daryl told him. He and Gwen looked at one another unsure of exactly what they both heard but Gwen remained silent and started to walk back to the cell block.

Maggie watched her walk past and turned towards her as she did. "You're pregnant?"

Gwen stopped in her tracks keeping her back towards Maggie. A part of her had hoped maybe they hadn't heard but she knew she was stupid in thinking that.

Glenn looked back at Daryl as he walked up beside them. "And it's um…." Glenn stumbled over what he was trying to say.

Daryl turned his head sharply towards him. "Merle's!"

Glenn laughed awkwardly and sighed in relief. "Oh good….I mean…. I knew that….I mean not that it would be a bad thing if it...I mean just awkward is...nevermind….."

Daryl shot Glenn a dirty look.

Gwen turned around to face them. "Yes….and yes it's Merle's….."

"You're pregnant?" Gwen heard another voice say and she looked to her left and saw Carl standing in the doorway.

"Oh for the love of God!" Gwen sighed.

Carl rushed over towards her. "This is good...that means my sister will have someone close to her age….she won't grow up alone…..my mom would want that…."

Gwen looked at Carl and her heart wanted to break. She didn't even know how to respond.

Carl looked back to Daryl. "Thought I'd see where everybody was…..Beth and Oscar are fixin' breakfast…"

"Alright….we'll all be there in a minute…." Daryl told him.

Carl nodded his head and started to turn back inside when he looked at Gwen again. "Can I tell the others?"

Gwen just nodded her head and Carl smiled a little as he ran back inside. Maggie stepped forward and hugged her and then headed back inside herself. Glenn gently touched her arm as he passed by her to follow Maggie.

Daryl stepped closer to her. "Everyone else knows now…..don't you think it's time Merle does too?..."

"I need some time to think…..I know you don't understand but it's just not that simple…." Gwen turned and headed back inside as Daryl followed.

.

Merle woke up in a cold sweat, disoriented to where he was but after looking to his right and seeing the red head lay sleeping next to him, he remembered. His heart raced but he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about but figured it was probably for the best. He quietly got up, got dressed then crept out of the room.

He headed out in the street back towards the rooming house where he had been staying since he moved from the apartment above the bar. The sun was just beginning to rise and no one was out yet. The town was quiet. _This would be a good time as any….get your shit and get goin'…._

Merle entered his room and quickly jumped in the shower. He towel dried himself off and crouched down on the floor as he pulled two backpacks from under the bed. He opened one and started shoving his clothes in, leaving something out to put on. He grabbed the few weapons he had from the dresser and opened the other backpack but froze when he looked inside.

Slowly he pulled out one of Gwen's shirts and stared at it. "You'd hate me now if ya could see me…." Merle held the shirt again his face and breathed in deeply. It still contained the scent of her and Merle couldn't help but tear up. He jerked the shirt away from his face and cleared his throat. Grabbing her backpack he walked over to the waste bin and threw it in hard. He started to throw shirt on top of it but he couldn't bring himself to let go. He balled it up tightly in his fist and shoved it in the bottom of his backpack with his other things. Quickly he got dressed and headed towards the vehicles.

Merle looked around and the streets were still silent. He crossed his fingers and hoped that the Governor was otherwise occupied with Andrea and that by the time he noticed he was gone it would be too late to do anything about it. He could bluff the men at the gate well enough to get out and convince them it was blessed by the Governor.

Merle got into one of the trucks and opened the visor, dropping the keys in his lap. He struggled to put the key into the ignition with his left hand but he managed. Driving was no longer his strong suit but it still wasn't impossible.

Merle pulled up to the gate and stepped out of the truck. He walked over and lifted the latch, opening the door wide. He figured the more he looked like he knew what he was doing the less suspicious the guys at the gate would be.

"Where ya goin' Merle?" One of the guards asked.

"Just goin' for a quick run…..be back in a bit…." He stated as he walked back to the driver's door and opened it.

"The Govenor ain't say nothin' to me 'bout it." The guard remarked.

"Well last time I checked, neither the Governor or myself had to ok things with you ahead of time…." Merle turned back towards him, taking a few steps forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well…..alright…." The guard remarked but Merle noticed he looked past him and his stomach turned. Before he was able to turn around he heard the door of the truck slam.

"Now Merle…..maybe my memory fails me but I don't recall us talkin' about ya going anywhere today…." The Governor remarked.

Merle turned around and saw the Governor leaning against the truck door with his arms crossed.

Merle glared at the Governor and clinched his fist trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"Just goin' out for a bit….be back soon…" Merle told him.

The Governor looked inside the truck window and saw Merle's backpack. "Packin' kind of heavy for a quick run, don't ya think?"

"Just wanna be prepared…." Merle told him.

"Now Merle…..if I didn't know better I'd have half a mind to think you were going to look for that brother of yours after I distinctly told you not to." The Governor stepped closer towards him. " Plus you didn't ask permission to borrow a vehicle and you know how I feel about that."

"Then I'll go on foot…." Merle remarked, turned around and started to walk out the gate. The clicking of a gun slide stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around and was staring down the barrel of a gun as the Governor pointed his weapon at him. Merle chuckled slightly, smiling devilishly at the Governor. "Ya gonna shoot me in the back?….Your right hand man?….No pun intended of course."

The Governor laughed at Merle, his gun still aimed at him. " You are one of my, if not the best man, I have here….and that's exactly why I can't let you go…."

"Well then I guess we have a bit of a problem…..because I'm goin'…..and the only thing that will stop me is a bullet….." Merle told him.

Both men remained silent and just glared at each other. Merle slowly turned back around, his eyes not leaving the Governor until the last second and he started to walk out the gate.

Merle heard the shot ring out and echo all around him. He felt a burning pain in his left leg as it buckled out from underneath him and he fell, crashing forward. He screamed out in pain as he clutched at his thigh. "YA FUCKIN' SHOT ME""

Merle tried to turn over to face the Governor as he stood over him and smiled. "Well Merle…..you asked for it….if that's what it takes…don't worry, I doubt they'll have to amputate, unless there's an infection of course but my shot was clean. My aim is good….Probably just passed right through the muscle if ya worried about it shattering the bone."

"YA FUCKIN' PRICK!" Merle barked at him as he tried putting pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. Merle's breathing became more labored as he started to become light headed.

The Governor squatted next to him, still holding the gun in his hand. "I must say I'm a little disappointed in you Merle…..you of all people know better…." He looked down at Merle's leg and shook his head. "Oh dear….looks like you're bleedin' out awfully fast….guess I may have nicked an artery…that would be a shame really….."

The Governor turned his head and addressed one of the guards. "Sheppard, grab Robbins and toss Merle in the back of the truck and rush him to Dr. Stevens before he completely bleeds out."

Merle struggled to stay conscious as he saw the two men come closer but just as they laid their hands on him, everything went black…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Merle heard voices around him as he struggled to open his eyes. His left thigh throbbed with pain. Merle could see the Governor and Milton in the doorway, smiling and laughing with one another. Dr. Stevens was standing with his back to him on the other side of the room. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain when he moved, catching everyone's attention.

"Now slow down there Merle….you don't want to reopen that nasty wound ya got there." The Governor told him as he came closer to his bed.

"Ya mean the one ya gave me?" Merle snapped at him. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze every ounce of life out of the Governor.

"Now let's not be cross….you gave me no choice really….in fact I'd say you did this to yourself." The Governor replied.

"I bet you would…." Merle snarled.

"It was foolish really….I mean why on earth would you think you could just charge out of here like no one would notice….it's truly a sign of your over blown ego and….." Milton started to say but Merle cut him off.

"Why don't you shut the hell up before I rip out that tongue of yours…." Merle glared at him.

"Now let's all calm down….you just aren't thinking clearly Merle. You're letting your feelings for your brother cloud your judgement. This is exactly what I was afraid of." The Governor told him. "You need to let go of your former life Merle. You're family is here now. No sense in wasting time and energy on something you won't ever find…."

"I knew ya ain't never intended on lettin' me look for him….he's all I have….ya ain't got no right to deny me of that….." Merle stated angrily.

"See that's where you are wrong Merle….it's not all you have left…..you have all of this…now Milton and I will be on our way, we'll give you a chance to rest and soon you'll be feeling like your old self again." With that the Governor and Milton left the clinic.  
Merle looked over at the doctor and could see he had been listening. The doctor noticed Merle looking at him and quickly attempted to look busy.

"Come on now Doc….don't act like ya weren't listenin'…..I know ya heard every word…ain't no way ya couldn't." Merle told him.

"I'm just going to check your bandage and make sure I didn't wrap it too tight….." The doctor replied.

"Tell me Doc…..why is it your ears perked up when I spoke of my baby brother….what's goin' on in that head of yours?" Merle asked.

"Nothing really…..just got me thinking about my own family…." The doctor told him.

"Oh yeah…what happened to 'em?" Merle couldn't help but be curious considering how little everyone knew about him.

The doctor paused and sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter….."

"Now sure it does….come on Doc…."

The doctor looked directly at Merle and his face became flushed. "I watched them die….and did nothing to stop it…..showed them what a coward really am….."

"Walkers got a lot of families Doc...sometimes there ain't nothin' that can be done…." Merle told him.

The doctor took a deep breath. "It wasn't walkers that killed them…." He stated as he walked towards the door to leave.

"Now Doc, hold up….what are ya sayin'? Ya sayin' someone murdered yer family?"

"I've already said too much….just drop it Merle…..you need your rest."

"Maybe ya couldn't help yer family but ya can help me with mine….help me get outta here so I can find my brother…" Merle hoped he could appeal to the doctor's clear sense of guilt.

The doctor turned back and just stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry Merle…..I'm afraid I can't do that….". The doctor closed the door as he left. Merle heard the clicking of the lock engaging.

Merle laid back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh yes you are Doc…..whether ya want to or not…..I ain't stayin' in this God Damn town another night….."

.

They all sat around the cell block eating when they noticed Rick standing on the other side of the main cell door.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked but his voice sounded tired and weak.

"Yeah…we're alright…are you?" Glenn replied.

Rick opened the gate and walked over to where Carl was sitting but Carl didn't bother to look at his father. He just stopped eating and kept his eyes down.

"I cleared out the area around the boiler room…." Rick told them.

"How many would ya say ya took out?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know….a dozen…maybe two….I don't know…." Rick still seemed partially in a daze.

"You don't need to do it all yourself….we can help you…" Glenn told him.

"No…..I do…..I really just came to check on Carl…." Rick said as he rested his hand on his son's shoulder but Carl was unresponsive. Rick walked over to Daryl. "I need a gun and a knife….."

Daryl looked up at him and Gwen could see the concern on Daryl's face. "We're runnin' low on ammo…." Daryl told him.

"We thought we'd go on another run today….look for some more ammo and baby supplies." Glenn added.

Rick just glanced over at Glenn and nodded his head. He looked around at everyone else then walked back out of the cell block and disappeared. Daryl slammed his bowl on the floor and stomped off, heading upstairs to the second level. Everyone quietly went back to eating and Gwen got up and followed after Daryl.

She found him leaning against the wall at the top of the landing where he kept his things.  
"You alright?" Gwen asked as she sat down next to him.

"Ya gonna start checkin' up on me now?" Daryl asked.

Gwen smiled and rested her hand against his leg. "I see what you're doin'…."

Daryl looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I see you steppin' up…..taking care of everything and everyone….you've really taken charge and filled in as leader for this group and that's what this group needed." She told him.

Daryl sighed and looked back at his hands as he began to pick at the skin around his nails. "I didn't want this….I don't want a whole group lookin' at me for answers but I ain't gonna sit back and watch everything we worked so hard for fall apart."

Gwen leaned back against the wall next to him. She sighed deeply removing her hand from his leg and drew her knees to her chest. She rested her arms against her knees. "I hadn't seen Merle for a few months. Honestly I thought I'd never see him again but Merle found me….I managed to get myself caught in one of those jaw traps...hurt like a bitch too..." Gwen pulled up her pant leg and showed him the scar. "He took me back to where he had been staying…..a town….seemed perfect from the outside but was far from it on the inside. He broke one of their rules trying to save me, just bringing me there...but he didn't care….he didn't care what it cost him and that's what I'm afraid of now…."

Daryl was still confused with what she was telling him. "I don't understand…..why don't ya want me to go get him?"

"Because Daryl…..he was willing to risk himself to protect me then and there wasn't much between us in the beginning. I don't know, maybe he felt like he still owed me from when I found him in such bad shape in Atlanta. If he finds out I'm out here and still alive he won't think straight…..he'll just **_do_** and that could get him killed. I can't live with that…..but it's more….if you left and tried to get him out of there….you would be seen in one of two ways…..either he'll see your value and keep you from leaving or he'll see you as a threat and try to kill you…..either way I have no doubt he won't willingly let you return here."

"Merle?" Daryl was even more confused than before.

"No…..not Merle…..the man that controls the town….the Governor….."

"The Governor? He appoint himself that title?" Daryl couldn't help but laugh a little. "I can handle myself and so can Merle…..we can make it back." Daryl tried to reassure her.

"No you can't….something's bound to go wrong with one or both of you and I'm not willing to risk either of your lives because of it." Gwenn told him.

"You're wrong…..I can get him…." Daryl told her.

Gwen gently cupped one side of his face in her hand. "You have no idea who you're dealing with….you just have to trust in what I'm saying…..I'm sorry Daryl but it's just too dangerous….for both of you…..I'm not willing to lose either of you."

"You'd rather let him think yer dead?" Daryl asked.

"If it keeps him alive..." She replied.

Daryl touched her hand against his cheek. Gently he brushed it away and squeezed her hand slightly. She could tell he wanted to say more but he stopped himself. Gwen rested her head against his shoulder and they both just sat there in silence.

.

Merle waited until the clinic was quiet before he tried getting up again. Pain shot through his leg that almost made walking unbearable but **_almost_** never stopped him before.

"Suck it up Merle...don't turn into no pussy now..." He said as he gritted his teeth and hobbled to the window.

He looked outside and saw the Govermor out in the street with Milton and a few other men. He saw the Governor pointing in different directions around the town leaving no question in his mind that he was beefing up security along all the walls. Merle leaned against the window frame and closed his eyes a moment. He shouldn't have wasted time trying for a vehicle. If he had jumped one of the walls on foot he would've been long gone by now.

"My bag...fuck!" Merle glanced around the room but didn't see any trace of it. He knew the Governor had taken it from the truck. Now not only did he have to worry about the hole in his leg, he had no belongings and no weapons. The Governor had even gone as far as removing the knife from his wrist guard. Merle was almost surprised he hadn't removed that too. "Boy ya sure learned how to fuck yerself..." He couldn't but remark to himself.

_Think Merle...think...you can find a way out of this...there's got to be somethin' he's forgotten...ya just have to figure it out..._

The sound of the door unlocking as the doctor entered caught his attention.

"Merle..." The doctor was clearly surprised to see him standing. "I told you to get some rest...you'll reopen that wound and risk infection or cause yourself to bleed to death."

Merle grumbled as he hobbled back to the bed and struggled to lay back down.

"You've already managed to work up a sweat from just that short distance...you have to do as instructed if you want to heal..." The doctor looked irritated as he spoke.

"I gotta find my family Doc...ya gotta help me...My baby brother could be all alone out there...it's just the two of us...ain't no more Dixons left..." Merle told him, again trying to appeal to his sense of family.

"I can help you by helping you heal...now I'm going to give you a sedative so you'll relax..." The doctor pulled a vial and needle from his lap coat pocket.

"Naw...naw Doc...don't give me that shit...ya can't...God knows how long that shit will knock me out for." Merle couldn't be feel panic from the thought of being drugged. His mind had to be clear if he was going to figure a way out.

"Do I need to call the Governor back in here to hold you down?" He asked.

Merle just glared at him in silence and held still as the doctor injected him. Instantly he began to feel woozy.

"There...see?...that wasn't so bad..." Doctor Stevens told him.

Merle struggled to keep his eyes open as the doctor walked back over towards the door.

"Ya just killed me Doc...me and my brother...guess yer right...it's a good thing your family is gone...they can't see the coward you still are..." Merle's voice trailed off as he passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was late when Glenn, Maggie and Daryl returned from their run. Beth and Gwen came outside from the cell block to help them unload.

"How'd it go?" Gwen asked.

"Great! We got all sorts of stuff for the baby and a bunch of other stuff for everyone...it was a really good run." Maggie told them.

Gwen could see some sort of furniture in the back of the truck. "What's all this?"

"We went back to the daycare they found the formula at...got two cribs!" Glenn smiled.

"Figured we might as well get two while we can...we may not need the second one now but once the baby's here we will..." Daryl remarked.

Gwen suddenly felt nauseous at the thought. Everything was becoming overwhelming and she felt like she was going to suffocate. Without saying a word she turned and started to walk back inside.

"What's the matter with her?" Maggie asked and Beth just shook her head.

Daryl hopped off the back of the truck and ran to catch up with Gwen. He cut her off and stood in front of her. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just wish you hadn't done that..." She told him as she tried to walk around him but he stopped her.

"Why would you say that?" Gwen could tell he was irritated and a little hurt.

"Because we don't know for sure that I can have the baby." Gwen snapped at him.

Daryl turned pale and his look of frustration quickly turned to concern. "What?"

"I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it but I'm just sayin'…we don't know for sure it will survive…." Gwen couldn't help but think about everything Beth said about Lori and her fears with her baby.

"Somethin's wrong ain't it?...HERSHEL!" Daryl grabbed Gwen by the wrist and started to lead her inside but Gwen dug in with her feet on the ground to stop him.

"No…I mean I don't know….I'm just sayin'….I've still got a long ways to go….anything could happen."

"Sounds like more than that...what aren't ya sayin'?" Daryl asked.

Gwen sighed and pulled away from him. "Stop….you're over reacting…..I'm just sayin' we don't know….I've never had a kid before….I've never been pregnant. Hell Daryl I'm almost forty and you know what they say about older women having their first baby so late….it might not survive….and I might not either….Beth was right."

Daryl looked confused at her. "Why you talkin' like that? Right about what?"

"She told me how concerned Lori was about her own baby….afraid she'd be stillborn….and if she was and we're all infected then that would mean the baby is infected too…."

"Shut up….don't say that…." Daryl cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer. He stared her in the eyes and she could see them fill with tears. "Everythin' is gonna be fine….and months from now you're gonna have a Dixon baby that's gonna be a hand full and run ya ragged….ya hear me?"

Gwen tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't release her.

"Tell me ya believe me…." Daryl demanded.

"Daryl please….you just don't get it…." Gwen tried to reason with him but he wouldn't hear it.

"Ain't nothin' to get….yer gonna be fine and the baby's gonna be fine and that's all there is too it…."Daryl gently released her and just stared at her.

"I'm...scared….."Gwen said softly.

"I know…..but ya ain't gotta be…and it's even more reason to take better care of yerself." Daryl replied.

Gwen just nodded her head. She wasn't as convinced as he was but she didn't want to argue with him about it anymore either.

Daryl started to headed back towards the truck and passed by Beth carrying an armful of supplies. "Ya need to think 'bout what yer sayin' to people before ya go runnin' yer mouth." He glared at her.

Beth looked surprised and confused. "What?...What did I do?"

Daryl didn't answer and just continued towards the back of the truck.

Gwen stepped towards Beth and took some of the items from her to lighten her load. "Come on...just ignore him."

"I don't understand why Daryl's mad at me…..I don't know what I said to make him….." Beth looked at Gwen and suddenly it occurred to her what Daryl must've been talking about. "Oh God….The baby…..I'm so sorry….I should've never…"

"It's ok….no….you don't have anything to be sorry for…..Daryl's just being cranky….he'll be over it soon….please don't feel bad…" Gwen tried to reassure her.

"I didn't know you were pregnant too….I wouldn't have said it if I had known…." Beth insisted.

Gwen smiled at Beth to comfort her. " It's fine…..besides you didn't say anything that wasn't true….don't think anymore of it…..please…."

.

Merle woke up in a groggy haze. The room was dark and he could hear the crickets churping outside. Merle propped himself up to his elbows as his waited for his eyes to adjust in the darkness but when they did he could see a figure sitting on the other side of the room.

"Who's in here?" Merle asked.

The lamp on the table next to them clicked on and the doctor was sitting in the chair with Merle's backpack across his lap and the knife for his wrist guard clutched in his hand.

"We managed to barricade ourselves in a home….not as well as we had hoped but it held….kept the biters out. We felt safe but we hadn't run into many others…..my wife always saw the good in people, it never occurred to us when the Governor and his men showed up that they would be anything but friendly. We opened our home to them….shared the food that we had…..I even showed the Governor around the house….showed off all the medicine and medical supplies I managed to stock pile like a proud idiot. I don't know…..maybe I was hoping to impress him…" The doctor stared off into space as he spoke.

"Doc…" Merle started to say but the doctor grew agitated.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!...where was I?...oh yeah…..the supplies…..the Governor wanted to take them…..all of them…..even invited us all back here…..but my daughter, she…she was afraid to leave….she cried and begged for us to stay at the house. She was afraid of the Governor and my wife and I couldn't understand why….guess she in her innocence was able to pick up on something we couldn't. So we decided to stay…..and I told him no….such a small word…..two little letters…you wouldn't think something so simple and small could have such a big impact…." He sat there in a silence for a moment before he spoke again.

Merle didn't need him to finish the story to know what happened next and one thing he definitely knew for sure was that the Governor hated hearing that word…no…..

"I just stood there…..in shock…..I couldn't move….my wife screamed and cried….begged me to do something as she held our lifeless daughter…..and I did…nothing…..I was paralyzed…..the only reason he kept me alive was because of my skills as a doctor….and I just let him...just did what I was told…..left the bodies of my wife and child just rotting in that house." The doctor stood up and walked over to the bed.

Merle sat up and just stared at him.

"I had to go into his home to get this…..it was exhilarating…..I didn't think I could do it but I did….surprised myself really...I packed you some extra bandages for your leg…..just in case…..but I don't think you'll survive the night out there….." The doctor told him.

"I didn't expect all this Doc…." The truth was Merle was only going to ask him to leave the door unlocked. He didn't expect him to actually help him get away.

"The wall on the west side only has one guard….Johnson I think….it shouldn't be too hard for you to overpower him if you can get there undetected…." The doctor told him.

"Doc…..I don't know how to thank you for this…..he'll probably kill ya….ya know that right?" Merle asked.

"Yes...I do..." The doctor said softly.

"Ya could come with me….." Merle didn't really want the doctor slowing him down but he didn't feel right about leaving him to die either.

"No…I'd rather be with my family…something else I'm too afraid to do myself…..take my own life so I can be with them on the other side..." The doctor turned away and walked back over to the chair and sat down as Merle screwed the knife into place on his wrist guard.

"Thank you Doc…..I mean it….." Merle told him.

"You haven't made it out of town yet Merle…..besides…..I'm not doing this for you or your brother…..I'm doing this for Gwen…she was a good person and very kind. Like my wife in some ways….although Gwen was much stronger. You didn't deserve her…..and for the life of me I don't know what she saw in you but I know she would want you to find your brother…"

Merle just stared at the doctor. He had nothing left to say to him. The words he said rang true and cut Merle deeply. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slipping the backpack on his shoulders, he hobbled his way towards the door and opened it. He looked back at the doctor one last time as he sat in the chair staring off into space. Merle closed the door and headed out of the clinic towards the west side of town.

.

Carl fed his baby sister as he held her. Gwen watched as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Your mom would be proud of how well you are taking care of her." Gwen told him.  
Carl remained silent, keeping his attention on the baby.

"I know how hard this must be for you….and even harder with your dad…." Gwen started to add but the look Carl shot her caused her to stop speaking.

"Why don't you want your baby?" Carl said accusingly.

"What?...Why would you say that?" She asked. Gwen wasn't sure if she should be hurt or angry that he would say such a thing.

"I've heard what Daryl has said to you….that you aren't taking care of yourself or your baby…..like you want something to happen to it…..my mom wanted this baby…..she wanted us to feel like a family again and you just sit there and only think about yourself….it's not fair that she would die when she wants her family and you don't want yours at all. You won't even give Daryl back his brother…" Carl stated harshly.

Gwen just looked at him horrified, got up and walked over to Hershel's cell. She glanced back at Carl before she spoke.

Hershel sat up when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Somethin' wrong Gwen?"

"No...I don't know..." Gwen told him.

Hershel scooted over on his bunk making room for her. "Please, come sit by me...let me have a look at ya."

Gwen obeyed and sat next to him on the bunk. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead for a moment.

"Well you don't feel feverish...do you feel sick?" He asked.

"Nauseous at times...tired all the time..." Gwen told him.

"Well that's to be expected... but you're about to enter your second trimester so hopefully the nausea will pass and your energy will pick up...but listen to your body..." Hershel told her as he patted her leg.

"Does everyone think I hate my baby?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Hershel placed his hand gently on her back.

Gwen rubbed her face with her hands. "I guess that's my fault...it's just...I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone anyone else and now all of a sudden everyone knows and they say all these things and look at me like I'm not reacting the right way...I just...feel like I can't breathe sometimes."

"Well your hormones are running amuck so I'm sure that's part of it but as far as everyone else...they are just trying to help. I don't think anyone knows what the right thing to do or say is. These are hard times and you have every right to feel overwhelmed bringing a baby in this world. We all feel that way before a child is born. All your fears are magnified and you question if you've done the right thing. But this baby is coming...whether you are ready for it or not...all you can do is love it and protect it as best you can...the rest will work itself out." Hershel said as he gentle rubbed his hand against her back.

Gwen couldn't help but begin to cry but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little relieved by what he said.

"Now why don't you pass me my medical bag...we'll check you over and make sure you're doing good and hopefully that will help you to feel a little better." Hershel gestured towards his black bag on the floor. "But do you mind if I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead..." Gwen got up and grabbed the black bag.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but it's Daryl's brother...Merle I think it is...is he the father?"

"Yes..." She said as she handed him the bag and sat back down.

"Don't you think you should consider your desire to protect him is misguided and let Daryl find him and bring him back so he can be here with you through this?" Hershel asked.

Gwen slightly smiled. "That's two questions Hershel..."

Hershel chuckled at her softly.

"But I've already had this discussion with Daryl..." Gwen said. "I'm not putting Daryl and Merle's life in danger just to make myself feel better."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Poor Merle...I do torture him so...Thank you all again for the feedback. Keep the reviews coming, they inspire me to keep writing! There's about to be some big changes in this story and I hope you like the direction it's going in but we are still far from smooth sailing!**

Chapter 20

Merle crept down the dark alley as quietly as he could. He did his best not to drag his injured leg but the pain burned intensely as he gritted his teeth. This was his last chance and he couldn't screw it up. He saw Johnson on top of the wall with his back towards the town. If Merle could climb up the ladder and catch him off guard he could easily take him. He slowly climbed the rungs of ladder, biting his lip to keep from groaning in pain every time he bent his left leg. He could barely push himself up with it and used his left arm to pull himself up. Stopping a few times when Johnson would fidget, careful to go unnoticed. Finally Merle got to the top and slowly stepped closer towards his back. Merle put all of his weight on his left leg and he could feel his whole body shake from the pain. Quickly he lunged forward stepping with his right, grabbing Johnson in a headlock, tightly squeezing against his carotid artery.

"Now…now Johnson…..time for beddy bye…" Merle remarked as the man fell limp and Merle dropped him down.

The rifle was still clutched in his hands and Merle jerked it from him. He looked all around him and down below the other side of the wall. He took a deep breath and stepped off, trying his best to put all his weight on his right leg, but when he touched down he couldn't help but stumbled as he moaned in pain. "God Dammit!" He whispered to himself as he pulled himself back up on his feet and headed out into the darkness….

.

Gwen tossed and turned in her cell unable to sleep. Finally she decided to get up and go downstairs. She figured she could at least do her part and check on the baby if it needed something and let everyone else sleep. She tip toed out of her cell but didn't hear a peep from the baby downstairs. She did, however hear a faint whispering coming from where Daryl slept on the perch just above the stairs. She quietly took a few steps so she could see him.

He continued to whisper as he lay on his back. Gwen could see he had something small in his hands that he was fidgeting with but he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Daryl closed his hands around whatever he had and sat up as he shoved it under his pillow.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Daryl said softly, trying not to wake anyone else up.

Gwen walked over to his sleeping bag and knelt down beside him. "Just couldn't sleep…what were you doing?"

"Nothin'…..go back to bed." Daryl said.

Gwen couldn't help but smile. Daryl had a look on his face like a child that had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "What's under your pillow?" She reached under his pillow but he tried to stop her.

"Ain't none of your business…." Daryl whispered sternly.

Gwen felt something soft and pulled it out to look at it. Daryl reached for it but Gwen extended her arm behind her and pushed him back with the other. "Let me look."

Daryl sighed deeply but gave up as she looked at what was in her hand. It was a small stuffed animal dog.

Gwen laughed a little but tried her best to suppress it. "Well Daryl Dixon…..I didn't realize you still slept with stuffed animals…..who would've guessed it."

Daryl jerked it out of her hands and began to fidget with it as he held it. "Shut up….I don't!"

"Were you talking to it?...Let me see it again." Gwen tried to reach for it again but he kept it from her.

"Get your own…." Daryl started to laugh softly but then shushed Gwen. " Your gonna wake up the others."

Gwen stopped trying to take it from him and settled back on her feet. "No really Daryl….where did that come from?"

"I got it today….saw it…..thought the baby would like it." Daryl told her.

"She's too little for it right now ya know…." Gwen told him.

"It ain't for her…." Daryl said as he nodded his head towards the downstairs. "It's for the Dixon baby….I never had a dog…..always wanted one…..I know it ain't the same but thought he might like it."

Gwen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on now….don't get all emotional….get off me…." He said quietly.

Gwen leaned back and Daryl handed the stuffed dog to her.

"No…you keep it for now….give it to him yourself…or her." Gwen said as she handed it back.

Daryl shook his head. "Naw…..it's gonna be a boy…. All Dixons are boys."

"It doesn't quite work that way Daryl." Gwen laughed.

"Mark my words…..it's gonna be a boy…but if it is a girl she'll be a tomboy...but it's gonna be a boy." Daryl shoved the dog into his pillow case and laid back down with his hands behind his head. "Now go back to sleep…..I gotta get up in a bit and relieve Glenn from the guard tower."

Gwen leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Daryl grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she did. "Goodnight Daryl…..Goodnight puppy" She said to the pillow.  
Daryl smiled and gently shoved her away.

.

Merle leaned with his shoulder into a tree and watched the small grouping of biters that were walking a short distance ahead of him. They groaned as they sniffed the air, clear they had picked up the scent of his warm blood that was bleeding through his pants. He clutched his left thigh, trying to put as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. He held his breath, not wanting to utter a sound as he waited for them to pass by. One of the walkers broke off from the group and started to head in his direction. He knew if he engaged in a fight with it, it would draw the attention of the others and they would all swarm in on him.

_Come on….turn away….turn away ya sorry sack of shit….._

Merle just had to get a little bit further away from Woodbury. The house was just up ahead….if he could get there, he could rewrap his leg and stop the bleeding. He also had his stash of weapons and medical supplies there he could use. But getting there was proving to be the hard part.

The walker moved closer as Merle slipped quietly behind the tree losing his view of it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened to it's feet shuffling across the leaves. He could hear it approaching on his left and he turned to lean his left side against the tree, lifting his right arm to get ready. The walker stepped next to the tree and Merle shoved the knife on his wrist guard into it's face and held it there trying to remain quiet as to not draw the attention of the others. The walkers slumped down pressing it's full weight onto his wrist as Merle grabbed his arm with his left hand, attempting to keep it steady. He closed his eyes as listened for the others to walk further away and his arm began to shake from the strain of the weight. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he cringed, but he remained silent. The muscles in his arm burned and he felt his arm give way as the walker dropped to the ground. With his arm by his side, he peered around the tree to see if the others had heard but they had disapeared into the darkness. Merle gasped as he knees started to buckle but he caught himself against the tree.

_Come on now…..ain't no time ro rest yet….move yer ass….._

Merle pushed himself forward until he came upon a clearing. He stepped out from between the trees and breathed a sigh of relief when the house came into view. He limped forward but the house felt as if it kept getting further away. He couldn't help but feel nauseous from the pain throbbing in his leg. Finally he made it onto the porch and stumbled his way inside.

The house was quiet as Merle dragged himself from room to room making sure it was clear. He practically had to pull himself up by the bannister of the stairs to check the upstairs. As he entered the last bedroom and saw it was clear, he collapsed to on bed, face forward, not even bothering to take off his backpack. He breathed heavily as he lay on the bed, his body just melted into it and he felt as if he couldn't move.

_Just for a moment…..I'll rest just for a moment….. _Merle thought to himself as his eyelids became too heavy for him to hold open.

.

Merle startled himself awake and noticed the sun barely starting to bleed in. He pushed himself up on the bed to sitting and removed the backpack from his shoulders. His whole body ached but the pain in his leg was far worse. Blood had soaked through onto the bed. Merle undid his pants and scooted himself back further on the bed to slip them down to his knees. He unwrapped the blood soaked bandage and watched for a moment as a steady red stream came from the wound. Merle opened the backpack and folded a few pieces of gauze over and pressed them against the top of the wound with his wristguard. He felt the back of his thigh and pulled his hand back revealing the blood in his hand. He struggled to rewrap it and keep enough pressure against the wounds to stop the bleeding but did the best he could. Getting his pants back up was another struggle and afterwards he was already exhausted. He pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet, slinging the backpack on his shoulders and headed downstairs.

Merle pried up the boards from the floor, reached in and pulled out the bag. He opened it to find everything as he left it and pulled out a syringe and medicine vial. A pain killer would make him drowsy but he had no choice. The pain in his leg was already unbearable and only going to get worse.

He removed the backpack from his shoulders and dug around inside for the map Andrea had given him but couldn't find it.

"FUCK!" Merle was pissed knowing the Governor had probably taken it along with his knives he had stuffed in there. Only his clothes and the bandages the doctor put in were there.

Merle shoved everything into one bag, slipped it onto his back and slung the rifle over one shoulder. He headed towards the front door and walked out on the porch.

Merle stopped for a moment and held on to one of the posts at the top of the stairs. This would be the last time he would ever be at the house he shared with Gwen. There was no reason for him to ever come back now.

"I'm sorry...I ain't the man ya wanted me to be or needed...I didn't protect ya...I wanted to but I failed...just like I have at everything else." Merle didn't cry, he didn't even tear up. He just felt numb and exhausted but he knew he had to press forward...He had to find Daryl before the Governor found him...

.

The Governor walked into the clinic with Milton. "Doctor Stevens?" The Governor called out but there was no response or sign of him. Suddenly the Governor had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he rushed towards the room Merle was in and flung open the door.

Milton ran behind the Governor and was stunned to see the bed empty and no sign of Merle. The Governor stood there in silence but Milton could easily see the rage brewing inside of him.

"Dr. Stevens..." Milton remarked as he saw him sitting in the corner. The doctor didn't bother to make eye contact but Milton could see he was trembling.

The Governor slowly turned around and stared at the doctor. "You allowed this?...How dare you..." The Governor's voice was cold but calm. "Milton, round up some men...we're going hunting..."

"But what are you going to do with..." Milton started to speak as the Governor glared at him.

"DO IT!" The Governor screamed then took a deep breath. "I'll take care of the good doctor here...just do as I say...quickly..."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've been dying to post this Chapter all day but was trying to give people a chance to get caught up but I have to post! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't wait to hear what you think!...**

Chapter 21

Merle did his best to remember the map Andrea showed him but he found himself disoriented from the pain medication. He stumbled into an abandoned town and made his way towards one of the buildings. His mind couldn't focus and he knew he had to get somewhere to hide out for a bit until he could get his mind straight. He opened the door of a small office building and the bell at the top jingled. Merle stepped inside and immediately saw the two walkers wandering around. They stopped in their tracks, turning their attention towards Merle.

Merle gritted his teeth. He didn't have time to retreat at the speed he was going and he didn't have the strength to continue walking. If he wanted a safe place he'd have to make one.

Both walkers lunged towards him and Merle pierced the first one through the eye socket, grabbed it by the shirt and shoved it into the other as they all fell to the floor. Merle scrambled to get up as fast as he could but didn't make it in time before the walker lunged back towards him. Merle flipped over to his back and pierced his knife under the walker's chin and it slumped motionless on top of him. He yelled in frustration as he struggled to push the body off of him. He turned to his stomach and started to drag himself across the floor towards the counter. Merle gasped from breath as all the air in his lungs seemed to escape him.

Merle reached up to grab the counter and just hung there for a moment to try to regain some assemblence of strength. He heard a growling coming from the hallway on his left and turned his head as he saw another biter staggering towards him. Merle cringed as he pulled himself up as hard as he could to his feet. The biter reached for him and Merle fell on top of it, stabbing it in the shoulder as they fell. He drew back his right arm again and plunged the knife into it's head.

He just lay on the the biter for a moment before pulling his knife back out. He shoved it's body out from underneath him and he started to crawl further down the hallway. His heart was pounding so hard he almost couldn't hear anything else. Merle was about halfway down the hallway when he looked ahead of him and saw another walker step out from one of the rooms.

"You gotta be kidding me…." Merle whispered to himself.

.

Beth and Gwen strung up a make shift clothes line between the fences and starting hanging up the wet clothes they had just washed.

"I guess this is better than nothin' but I would give anything for some new clothes….even just one pair of new underwear and I would be on cloud nine!" Beth remarked.

"Tell me about it….I've resorting to rubber banding my pants together just so I can wear them but if I don't get something else soon I'm going to be walking around here pantless in no time." Gwen laughed.

Beth smiled but stopped for a moment and just looked at her. "You seem happier today….."

Gwen didn't look at Beth but she smiled to herself. "Yeah…..I guess I am….had a talk with your dad yesterday I think that helped…..and Daryl's just been so…great….a little overbearing at times but great."

"So…..what was Merle like? Was he anything like Daryl?" Beth asked.

"In some ways….there's no question they both know how to survive….they're both stubborn and bullheaded…Merle's a little more crass than Daryl…..well a lot really…." Gwen laughed. "Merle's got a mean streak I have yet to see in Daryl but that's just Merle…..he's one to lash out and not think about what he's saying."

"So…..is there anything good about him?" Beth couldn't help but wonder what Gwen saw in him from the way he sounded.

"There's a lot of good in him…..sometimes he just forgets it's there and needs reminding...but if he cares about you, there's nothing he wouldn't do to protect you…." Gwen told her.

They both continued hanging clothes up in silence and Beth started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked.

"I was just wondering…is he a good kisser?" Beth asked as she slightly blushed.  
Gwen smiled as she picked up the empty laundry basket. "Yes he is…."

"So does that also mean that he's good…..you know…in bed?" Beth covered her mouth with her hand to surpress her laugh.

"You are too young for me to have this conversation with you…." Gwen smiled as she turned and started to head back to the cell block. Beth followed after her.

"Oh come on….just tell me a little…there's no tv….no movies….I get so bored sometimes….I'm just curious!" Beth insisted.

"Go ask your sister…..she can tell you all about her and Glenn!" Gwen replied.

"Ew gross no….she's my sister!" Beth remarked.

Glenn and Daryl stepped out of the cell block as they were walking in and the four of them stopped for a moment.

"Where are you two off to?" Gwen asked.

"Goin' on another run….didn't get much for ammo yesterday gonna check out another town further down the road if we can get through to there." Daryl told her.

"Can you look for some more clothes? I don't think anyone has anything that doesn't have a hole in it." Beth asked.

"We'll see what we can find but our focus is ammo right now….and more formula…might as well take all we can get right now because those two cans Maggie got will be gone in no time." Glenn told her.

Glenn and Daryl hopped into the truck and Oscar opened the gate to let them out.

"I always hate when they are gone….." Gwen stated. "I always get a bad feeling when they go." Gwen's biggest fear was that they would run into the Governor on one of their outings and they might never be seen again.

"They'll be ok….they always are…." Beth tried to reassure her.

.

"He snuck up on me….I was out before I even had a chance! I'm sorry Gov…..I am!" Johnson said nervously.

"Well at least we know what direction he left…Martinez, take the other men to the vehicles and bring them here to this side….I'll walk a head for a bit and see if I can pick up his trail….hopefully he's bleeding enough to leave of a trail of bread crumbs to follow him by."

The Governor hopped down on the other side of the wall and two other men followed him.

"He couldn't have gotten but so far on that leg…."

The Governor tracked Merle for miles through the woods and came upon a house. "I know this place…..we've been here before…." The Governor remarked as he walked closer. The men in the vehicles pulled up outside of the front of the house.

"Be careful men….if Merle's in there he won't come willingly….use whatever force is needed but bring him out alive…."

The Governor stepped into the house and could see a blood trail that led throughout. He walked upstairs and looked in each bedroom. He noticed the bed was missing from one of the rooms. "This house…..he came here for the bed before…..why would he come back here again?" The Governor said to himself as he continued to search the other rooms. He noticed the a small area on one of the beds soaked with blood and discarded gauze on the floor.

"No question he was here…..blood is still damp do he couldn't have gotten too far ahead….." The Governor ran his fingers across the area and then rubbed his fingers together.

The Governor turned and headed back downstairs. " Come on let's go….he's close….we just have to find him…."

"Hey Gov….come check this out." Martinez motioned for him to come towards him in the living room. He pointed at the hole in the floor as the Governor walked over. "What do you make of this?"

The Governor stood there and stared and the pried up floorboards. He could feel his blood begin to boil as he realized this house was something more to Merle…..he had been there long before the Governor and his men had come across it the first time with him and he had clearly hidden something from him there.

The Governor picked up the lamp from one of the side tables and threw it across the room, shattering it into pieces.

"Burn this house to the ground…." The Governor ordered.

"You want us to burn it?" Martinez was confused by the Governor's request.

"Are you questioning me Martinez? I said burn it…..so burnt it!" The Governor said sternly then turned and walked outside.

One of the other men outside approached the Governor with a map. "Hey Gov…..there's a small town just north of here…maybe there's a good chance he went there lookin' for supplies or somethin'…"

The Governor grabbed the map from him and just stared at it. He looked up at another man that was in the field a short distance from them. The Governor walked towards him to see what he had found.

"He's steadily bleeding there boss….." As the man showed him the blood on the blades of grass. "He's definitely heading north….."

The Governor smiled and laughed a little to himself. "Well then…..north it is….."

.

"Pull down one of the alleys….i don't want the truck sittin' out on the main part of the road in case anyone else is passin' through…" Daryl ordered.

He and Glenn parked and stepped out of the truck. "What do you want to hit first?"

"Try the gun shop down on the left….let's see what ammo they have left….probably some duffle bags in there too we can use in the other stores if we find more stuff." Daryl told him. "But keep your eyes peeled…..there's got to be walkers crawlin' around here somewhere."

Daryl and Glenn entered the gun shop. They only found one walker in the back room and Daryl shot it with his crossbow. He placed his foot on it's head and jerked out the bolt, wiping the blood on his pants.

Glenn found ammo behind the counter and started loading it in a bag. Daryl walked around and was able to find more bolts for his crossbow along with a few pairs of utility pants. He looked down at the ones he was wearing at all the holes that were in them. "Guess Beth is right….we could all use some new stuff."

Glenn and Daryl were able to get a few extra knives and boots. They headed back to truck and tossed the duffle bags in the back. They each had one extra bag that was still empty. "There's a store with women's clothes and a small grocer just a little further down, we can hit both of those and then we should be pretty set…..at least for now." Glenn remarked.

"Alright but let's move…..If we don't find any formula we'll have to find some place else to hit before we go back." Daryl told him.

Glenn and Daryl ran towards the other store and grabbed what items they could. Overall it had been a fairly productive run and they headed towards the grocer. Glenn ran down one of the end isles and stopped and smiled.

"What's with that shit ass grin?..." Daryl asked as he headed towards Glenn.

Glen extended his arms out from his sides. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!...we've hit the jackpot! It's like the heavens are smiling down on us!"

Daryl stepped closer towards him and saw the baby section of the shelves almost fully stocked. Daryl smacked Glenn on the arm and smiled. "Dumbass….bag that shit up!"

Daryl headed down the next isle over and grabbed a few boxes and started throwing them at Glenn. "Here….ya gonna need these if yer gonna keep spending so much time with Maggie in the guard tower…..we don't need a little Glenn or Maggie runnin' around the prison too….that Dixon is gonna be a hellion enough for everybody…."

Glenn picked up one of the boxes from the floor and noticed they were condoms. "Funny Daryl…but good spot…." He shoved the boxes in the bag as well.

They slung the bags over their shoulders and headed back towards the truck. Daryl was about to get in but he hesitated. He couldn't help but look back down the alley towards the town.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know…I just got a weird feelin' is all….come on let's go." Daryl said as he hopped in the passenger seat. Glenn started up the engine and they started to pull out of the alley to head back to the prison.

A wave of dread washed over Daryl that he couldn't shake. He chewed on his thumb as he tried to ignore it but he couldn't shake it.

"Stop….." Daryl told Glenn.

Glenn applied the brake and stopped the truck. "What is it?"

"Pull over…..come on let's check one more thing….." Daryl told him.

"Alright…." Glenn said reluctantly but followed Daryl's lead.

Daryl headed back to a strip of offices and started searching each one.

"What are you lookin' for? These are just offices….we're not going to find anything we need here." Glen told him as he followed behind him.

"Can't explain it…..I just need to do this….." Daryl told him.

"Come on Daryl….there's nothin' here….we're wasting time, let's just go…." Glenn told him as they left one of the offices and headed towards the last one.

Daryl didn't respond, he just kept walking. He opened the door and the ringing of the bell attached to the top caught both of their attention. Daryl tensed up as he raised his crossbow and moved cautiously throughout the office.

"What the fuck?...Who the hell has been through here?" Glenn asked as they stepped over the motionless bodies of the walkers that littered the floor.

Daryl turned the corner and noticed a few other bodies on the floor and a long thin streak of blood that ran the length of the hallway and turned into one of the rooms.

"Somethin's been dragged down here bleeding, or dragged itself….." Daryl pointed as he kept aim with his crossbow.

"Yeah like maybe a walker….come on Daryl...this is kinda giving me the creeps." Glenn told him.

"I just wanna check it out….we're almost done." Daryl told him as he followed the trail down the hallway and turned towards the room. He froze as he stood in the doorway.

"Ya see somethin'?" Glenn said quietly but Daryl didn't move from the doorway. Glenn watched as he slowly lowered his crossbow and braced his hand against the doorframe as he dropped the crossbow by his side.

Daryl's mouth dropped open and he felt every ounce of air draw out of his lungs. His eyes filled with tears as his chest tightened.

"Daryl? What's wrong? What is it?" Glenn asked as he stepped closer.

Daryl didn't look or respond to Glenn at all. Glenn watched in confusion as Daryl dropped his crossbow and lunged into the room, disappearing from his sight.

.

The Governor and his men pulled into the town just north of the house. All the men stepped out of the vehicles with their weapons drawn and ready to go.

"Search every building…..don't leave anything unturned….and I mean nothing! If he's here, he could be hiding. We'll search each building from the rooftop down the furthest point and we're either leaving with him or we'll exhaust every possibility of where he could be…..any questions?" The Governor stated.

The men shook their heads and the Governor smiled. "Come on then...let's go….."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Daryl put his hands on Merle and rolled him to his back. He cupped his face in his hands, staring frantically for some sign of life.

"MERLE!" Daryl shook Merle but got no response. He placed his ear against his chest but with his own heart beating so strongly he couldn't tell if Merle was alive or dead.

Glenn stood in the doorway stunned. "Holy Shit!"

"Merle…come on brother…..Merle wake up!" Daryl demanded. He placed his hand against his stomach and he closed his eyes so he could focus. Finally he felt the steady rise and fall of breathing.

"Is he dead?" Glenn asked.

"GET THE TRUCK!" Daryl pulled Merle up to sitting and tucked himself under his arm.

"What the hell is that on his wrist?" Glenn still couldn't get over that they were staring at Merle.

"JUST GET THE DAMN TRUCK! AND GRAB MY CROSSBOW!" Daryl struggled to stand, leaning Merle's weight against him.

Glenn nodded and grabbed the crossbow from the floor and ran out of the building. Daryl stood as he held on tight to Merle's arm draped around his shoulder and the side of his waist.

"God Merle! You're like a ton of bricks you fucker!" Daryl grumbled as he struggled to walk with him down the hallway. Daryl made it to the door just as Glenn was coming back in and Daryl could see he left the passenger door open on the truck.

"I'll climb in first and drag him in….just hold him steady…." Daryl instructed as they made their way to the truck.

Daryl kept a hold on Merle as he climbed in the passenger seat. "Turn his back towards me….come on…..I got this….." Daryl gripped Merle under his arms with his hands clasped across his chest and pulled with all his strength as he slid across the seat to pull Merle in. Glenn helped pick up his legs and pushed them into the floorboard and slammed the door. Daryl leaned against the back of the seat, out of breath as he just held onto his brother.

Glenn jumped in the driver's seat and drove off back towards the prison.

"Drive faster…." Daryl said softly from exhaustion.

"Daryl I'm going as fast as I can!" Glenn insisted.

Glenn was shocked to see Daryl burst into tears, but he quickly got ahold of himself and choked them back as he groaned. "Just drive faster…"  
.

The Governor stood in the office building looking down at the floor. There was a small pool of blood on the floor along with some bloody footprints.

"Maybe this wasn't him…maybe this was something else." Martinez remarked.

"No…this was him…..I just know it…..HOW THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS?" The Governor yelled in frustration.

"That's what I'm sayin'….there's no way he got up and walked out, besides the trail goes cold just outside the door….it's like he just disappeared." Martinez insisted.

"He must've had help…see these prints…someone else was here and they took him….the question now is where….." The Governor stated. He didn't wait for Martinez to answer, he just turned and walked back to the front of the office.  
"Come on…..we'll head back towards Woodbury….it's starting to get dark….we'll pick this up tomorrow from here and we'll head towards that farmhouse….." The Governor marched outside as the men followed behind him.

.

Daryl started pressing on the horn as soon as the prison gate was in sight. "Daryl stop! You'll attract more walkers!" Glenn said as he pushed his hand away.

The gate opened and they drove through, driving up to the outside of the prison.

"Get Hershel ready…." Daryl ordered as Glenn opened the door. Glenn jumped out as Daryl slid over to the driver's side pulling Merle with him. Glenn tried to help but Daryl pushed him off.

"I SAID GET HERSHEL!" Daryl climbed out and started to pull Merle with him. He saw Oscar approaching to his right. "Help me….." Daryl pleaded.

"Who is this? What happened?" Oscar asked.

"JUST HELP ME GOD DAMMIT!" Daryl struggled to keep a good grip on Merle.

The two men, one on either side with Merle's arms over their shoulders, dragged him into the cell block as Hershel stood on his crutches outside one of the cells.

"Here Daryl" Hershel instructed.

Daryl and Oscar dragged Merle into the cell and laid him on the bottom bunk as everyone else gathered around.

"Oh my God!" Gwen uttered as she ran to the cell. "Is he alive? Where did you find him? What happened?"

"Hershel do somethin'…" Daryl ordered.

"You've got to help him!" Gwen started to raise her voice.

"What's he need….what can I do?" Daryl asked.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! EVERYONE CALM DOWN…Y'all need to back off and let me see what's wrong with him…..Oscar….take Gwen out with you and just have some patience….Daryl you stay….I am going to need your help to see what all is wrong with him…..Let Beth or Maggie stand in the doorway so they can be ready to help me if I need it and Daryl you be ready to get out when I tell you…..Understood?" Hershel stated.

Daryl just nodded his head and Gwen and Oscar filed out of the cramped cell and both Maggie and Beth stood waiting for Hershel's instructions.

"Get his clothes off….let's see where all he's bleeding from….Somebody get me some fresh water and clean towels or something we can use to clean him up…..if I can't see what I'm doing I can't help him….and somebody find me a stool or something I can sit on….I can't do all this holding on to crutches…." Hershel moved out of the way as Daryl cut off Merle's clothes with a knife and threw them out of the cell.

Beth came running back with some water and towels and just stood at the cell door and waited, looking wide eyed and anxious.

Gwen stared at the bloody piles of clothes on the floor then turned back to Glenn. "Where was he? What happened?"

"We found him in an abandoned town…..we almost left without him but Daryl wanted to search the offices….we found him there with a bunch of dead walkers…..that's all we know…..he was like that when we found him and he's hasn't regained consciousness."

"This doesn't make sense…why would he be there?... this isn't right….." Gwen couldn't help but be confused. Merle should've still been in Woodbury.

"I don't know what to tell you…." Glenn remarked.

"Show me…..on a map….where did you find him…." Gwen demanded.

Daryl washed the blood from Merle's leg as Maggie brought a stool in for her father.

"Just hold it for a moment…." Hershel told her. "Look for any bite marks or wounds and when we get done on his front I'll need you to roll him so I can see his back….if he's bit we need to know…..and get that thing off his wrist, if he wakes up disoriented in the middle of all this we can't risk him injuring anyone."

Daryl struggled at first as he tried to figure out Merle's apparatus but was able to get it off. He handed it to Beth, then knelt back beside his brother and continued to look for wounds. Beth reluctantly held the apparatus and held it out to Gwen.

"Uh….Gwen…." Beth had a combination of horror and repulsion on her face. Gwen got up from the floor where she was looking at the map with Glenn, and took it from her.

"It's not that bad….." Gwen remarked as she grabbed it and turned back around towards Glenn.

"All I see is this wound on his leg…but it don't look like a bite…looks like he's been shot….." Daryl rermarked as Gwen looked up from the map.

"This isn't where we were…this isn't right…why would he be there?..." Gwen asked again.

"Shouldn't your question be who shot him?" Glenn asked.

Gwen looked up at him and Glenn knew her answer before she said it. "I think I can make a pretty good guess…..the question is just why…."

"I need to clean it then we need to pack the wound good to control the bleeding. Once we get the bleeding stopped we'll see where to go from there but that's our first priority…..You're gonna need to roll him to his side so I can see if there's an exit but I'd say with all this blood there is…..Maggie….put the stool down and come help Daryl…once you get him into position I'll talk you through it….you can maneuver better than I can and this will be relatively simple." Hershel explained.

"Don't ya need to stitch it up or somethin'?" Daryl asked.

"Save the questions for later just do as I say." Hershel ordered.

Daryl and Maggie rolled Merle to his side and Maggie leaned further under the bunk to clean the wound on his back thigh.

"Oh my God!" Maggie blurted out.

"What? What's wrong? He bit?" Daryl asked.

"No but...I'm sorry…..it's just his back…..it's full of scars and I wasn't expecting that….." Maggie stated as she cleaned the wound.

"What?" Daryl asked and he leaned forward as he held onto Merle to look at his back. Daryl slid one hand against his back and felt the scars as he looked. "He ain't had these before….."

"Hold him steady Daryl please…." Maggie exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Daryl held tightly onto Merle.

Gwen sat on the floor and just stared into the cell, waiting for word.

"Hershel will make sure he's taken care of…..don't worry…." Glenn said.

Gwen looked back at Glenn as he spoke. "It's not just Merle I'm worried about…it's all of us!"

Maggie stepped out of the cell and wiped her forehead with her arm. "I think he's set for now….now we just wait for him to wake up….hopefully he hasn't lost too much blood."

Gwen could see Daryl sitting on the floor next to the bunk, going through a backpack.

"Hershel, he's got medicine in here, some weapons and clothes….here….take these…." Daryl handed a handful of vials towards him.

"Beth grab my bag….we'll put them in there but let me see what they are first….I wish we knew if he's taken any so far but at the very least if there's an antibiotic I'll give that to him…..I don't want to give him anything for pain until he wakes up and we know he's alright…..Maggie….come back every hour and check his vitals….we'll just keep a close eye on him until we know." Hershel instructed.

Daryl handed the medications to Beth and knelt down on the floor next to the bunk. "Well I ain't goin' nowhere…."

"I'm staying with him too….I can check his vitals." Gwen remarked as she got up and walked over to the entrance of the cell.

Daryl glared up at her. "You best pray he's alright…ya shoulda let me go get him sooner….this is your fault!"

"How can you say that? And I told you why…." Gwen couldn't help but be defensive and stunned by his words.

"It's BULLSHIT! Ain't nothin' "Stepford Wives" about that town….ain't even nobody there!" Daryl snapped at her.

"THAT WASN'T WHERE WE WERE! GLENN SHOWED ME ON THE MAP AND THAT'S NOT IT!" Gwen grew flustered.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!...What's wrong with the both of you? You both love Merle and you should be helping each other so you can help him…not be fighting….." Maggie snapped at them. "Here Daryl…..take the stool…..and here's a blanket for him…..besides…..he might be able to hear you and what would he think of all this fightin'?"

Daryl took the stool from Maggie and sat it next to the bunk as he glared at Gwen. Gwen stepped further into the cell not willing to leave no matter how angry Daryl was.

"You want to sit?" Daryl asked softly.

"Thought I'd just sit on the edge of the mattress if that's ok….." Gwen didn't want to fight with Daryl and the last thing she wanted was for him to be angry with her.

Daryl nodded his head and pulled the stool closer towards him to sit on and give her more room. Daryl rested his hand on Merle's shoulder as Gwen sat down, leaning across him and held his hand. They both sat in silence as they waited…..

.

The Governor greeted Milton at the door and invited him into his home.

"Please….come with me to the study….there's someone I'd like for you to meet…."

Milton seemed surprised by the Governor's chipper mood considering the search for Merle had been unsuccessful.

"Now it's very important that this stays between just you and me…..I don't usually let anyone have this honor but considering all the fine work you are doing with the biters I think it's only suiting….but I'm trusting only you with this." The Governor told him.

"Alright…." Milton was hesitant but curious.

The Governor led him into the study and he noticed a young girl sitting on the floor. She held something up to her mouth and was gnawing on it. Milton froze in the middle of the room once he realized the girl was a walker.

"Milton…..this is my daughter Penny….Penny….this is Milton….he's going to find a way to make you well one of these days." The Governor sat in the chair in front of her and smiled as he watched her eat.

"Um…..well…..this is quite fascinating…what is she eating if I might ask….."Milton asked as his voice was shakey. He was petrified yet intrigued

"Don't you mean who?" The Governor said in all seriousness. "Well our good doctor of course…by the way we will need to find ourselves a new one soon….." The Governor told him as he directed his attention back towards Penny.

"Yes….well that makes perfect sense….." Milton held his hand to his mouth, feeling nauseated but couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Tomorrow I'd like you to come with us in the search for Merle...we'll find him one way or another...and we'll find whoever is helping him...I have no doubt..." The Governor remarked as his eyes remained fixed on Penny.

.

"Why don't you go to sleep…..I'll get you if he wakes up…." Daryl told Gwen as she lay with her head against Merle's chest. "His vitals have been good each time you checked 'em…..he'll be good for the night." Daryl wasn't sure how late it was but the rest of the prison was quiet since all the others had gone to sleep.

Gwen sat up and gently ran her hand against Merle's arm. "Why don't you go to sleep and I'll come get you?" She smiled.

"Cause I ain't the one that's pregnant and needs rest…." Daryl quickly replied.

Gwen sighed deeply. "I just can't…not yet….not until he wakes up at least….." Gwen told him.

"..'bout before…..I did't mean it...I was just mad…..I know you were tryin' to protect him." Daryl told her.

"I'm not upset, it's ok." She reassured him.

Merle stirred slightly in the bed, surprising both of them. Gwen leaned closer to him and spoke.

"Merle?... Can you hear me?" Gwen asked.

"We're both here for you brother….now wake your ass up…." Daryl ordered.

Gwen felt Merle's hand against her arm as he struggled to open his eyes. Gwen looked over at Daryl anxiously as they both held their breath in anticipation. His eyes finally opened as he squeezed her arm tighter.

"Gwennie?..." Merle mumbled as he closed his eyes and reopened them. "Wasn't sure you'd be waitin' on the other side for me…."

"Waitin' on the other side? You're not dead Merle but I'm here…..Daryl's here…." Gwen told him.

Merle closed his eyes again and swallowed hard. "Daryl?….."

"I'm here Merle….dragged yer sorry ass in…..ya bout gave me a heart attack….." Daryl told him.

Gwen felt Merle's hand go limp and drop back to the mattress, removing the smile from her face. She rested her head against his chest but could hear his heart beating steadily. "Hand me the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff."

Daryl did so and just waited in silence as she checked his vitals again.

She removed the stethoscope from her ears and looked up at Daryl as he waited anxiously for her to speak. "Everything seems fine….I guess he just passed out."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back at Merle. "Then go to bed…..he knows you're here….ya need to take care of the baby."

"Daryl I'm fine….I want to stay with Merle…." Gwen insisted.

"Ya ain't….ya look exhausted and it's the baby that you should be thinkin' 'bout….Merle would want that too….wouldn't want ya makin' a fuss over him….I'll come get ya when he wakes again…I promise." Daryl told her.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine….." She said as she stood up and stepped towards the doorway. "But for the record you don't look so hot yourself…and you better come get me!"

Daryl smiled at her and nodded as she left to go upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to review! I love getting feedback. This chapter definitely is the moment many of you have been waiting for but before you get mad and yell at me just read it all the way through to the end...it will make sense! But PLEASE let me know what you think afterwards!**

Chapter 23

"How's our patient this morning?" Hershel asked as he stood on his crutches just outside the cell's entrance.

"He woke up briefly but went right back out...Gwen checked his vitals most of the night and he seemed fine...that's good right? That he woke up means he's gettin' better right?" Daryl asked.

"It's a start...you look exhausted...have you been awake all night?" Hershel asked.

"I'm fine..." Daryl remarked.

"That's not what I asked you...now why don't you go get some rest...Beth and I will take care of him for a bit...I want to take a look at that wound again." Hershel told him as Beth walked up behind him.

"I ain't goin'..." Daryl said as he looked back at Merle.

Hershel sighed. "I'm not asking Daryl...that's doctor's orders...you'll just be in my way and being gone for a little bit won't hurt...if he wakes up I'll have Beth come get you and Gwen."

Daryl looked up Hershel but remained silent.

"Daryl..." Hershel said sternly.

"Fine...but don't wait one second to come get me..." Daryl told him as he got up and walked out of the cell.

Hershel and Beth walked in and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Merle. He handed his crutches to Beth, who leaned them against the wall and waited for further instruction.

"Hand me a flashlight from my medical bag...I want to make sure his eyes are dilating properly." Hershel stated. Beth handed him the flashlight and Hershel leaned closer to Merle. He lifted one eyelid and shined the light against his eye.

Merle opened his other eye and grabbed Hershel around the neck and squeezed tightly. Hershel gasped, dropping the flashlight, he tried to pry his hand away but couldn't. Beth began to scream and started hitting Merle.

"HELP!...LET GO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM! SOMEBODY HELP!" Beth was frantic.

"Where is he...I'll kill that fucker myself...you tell me where he is!" Merle growled as he leaned up closer to Hershel.

Daryl ran back into the cell, wrapped his arms around Beth and pulled her away, shoving her out of the cell. Beth continued to scream and cry as Daryl grabbed hold of Merle's wrist.

"MERLE! LET HIM GO...HE'S TRYIN' TO HELP!...STOP...YOU'RE WITH US NOW!" Daryl leaned against Merle's chest in attempt to get control over him.

"Daryl?..." Merle slowly loosened his grip around Hershel's neck and looked at Daryl stunned. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open but no other words came out.

Hershel leaned back and fell into the floor gasping and coughing for air as Beth rushed back in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy are you alright?" She cried.

Maggie and Glenn came running up to the cell. "What happened? What's going on?" Maggie asked as she helped Beth pull her father from the cell.

"He tried to kill Daddy..." Beth looked up at her with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"He ain't mean it...he was just confused..." Daryl said as he turned and looked at them over his shouler. "Ain't ya Merle" Daryl looked back at him and Merle still didn't say a word. He cupped Daryl's cheek in his hand for a moment, then gripped his shoulder tightly.

"I'll be damned...my baby brother...you're real ain't ya?" Merle asked.

"God Merle...can't ya go one second without causin' trouble?" Daryl laughed

"I had the strangest dream..." Merle remarked when someone behind Daryl caught his eye. Daryl watched his eyes fill with tears and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

Gwen stood in the doorway.

"Gwen's here too...she been with us this whole time..." Daryl told him.

"No..." Merle said as he could barely pull his eyes away from her to look back at Daryl. "I'm dreamin' again..."

Gwen stepped into the cell and sat on the edge of bed next to him as Daryl moved to the stool but Merle kept a steady grip on his shirt. "It's no dream..."

Merle flinched when she touched him, still staring at her in disbelief. He let go of Daryl's shirt and gently touched her face. "Yer alive...I don't believe it...how?"

"It's a long story..." Gwen told him.

Merle slipped his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close, holding her tightly. Daryl started to back away to give them a moment but Merle looked up at him. "No...no...stay...just let me look at ya a minute...both of ya..." Merle gently pushed Gwen back and stared back and forth at both of them.

Daryl patted him on the shoulder and started to stand up. "Let me just go check on Hershel...make sure he's alright...try not to strangle anyone else ya hear?"

Merle chuckled slightly at Daryl but was still at a loss for words. He looked back at Gwen in disbelief and cupped her face in his hand. "I don't understand..." Merle tried to sit up fully but as soon as he moved his leg, he cringed in pain.

"You're going to over do it...lay back down...you need to rest...you were shot." Gwen told him.

Merle leaned back against the pillow and took a deep breath, blowing it out hard.

"What happened to you Merle? Do you remember?" She asked.

Merle gripped her arm not wanting to let go of her. "I don't wanna talk...just let me look at ya..."

.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as she approached the Governor as he was putting gear in one of his vehicles.

"We're going to look for Merle...I sent him out yesterday on an errand and he hasn't come back...that's not like him...we're all worried about him so we're going to find him." The Governor told her.

"Well I'll come with you...Merle and I may not be friends in the conventional sense but I know how desperate he is to find his brother Daryl and I'd hate to see something happen to him before he's able to do that." Andrea said.

"That's just it...I let him leave to go check out that farm where you were staying...he promised to return with his brother and any other survivors...I know how much the group meant to you too and I want to do all I can to help. But the fact that he hasn't returned concerns me...maybe the herd that ran y'all off was still there...if he's still alive, we'll find him." The Governor stated. "But I'd be more comfortable if you stayed here.

"Why? I know how to get to the farm...if he is hurt or unconscious I can let the others know that it's safe here...they'll trust me." Andrea told him.

"I appreciate your passion...I really do...but why don't you stay here...I think you'll be more useful here and you let us worry about Merle. Besides, what if your friend Michonne realizes the error of her ways and decides to return...she might not stay if you aren't here to greet her." He told her.

Andrea stared at him a moment not sure if she should feel suspicious or touched by what he was saying. She had hoped that Michonne might return after being out on her own for a bit. "Alright...I'll stay...this time."

The Governor smiled at her as he rested his hand against her shoulder.

.

"Beth I don't want you or Maggie goin' anywhere near that man..." Hershel rubbed his neck as he remarked, sitting at one of the tables in the rec area just outside their cell block.

"I told ya...he didn't mean it...he was just confused...he didn't hurt mean to hurt nobody." Daryl stated.

Hershel sighed deeply. "And how do you think he's going to react when he sees Rick again...I know he's made himself scarce lately but at some point he'll pull himself together and return...you can't guarantee you're gonna be able to keep him under control."

"You let me worry 'bout that...I'll find a way to work it out somehow." Daryl tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry Daryl but your brother is dangerous..." Hershel insisted.

Daryl could hear the baby cryin' from inside the cell block. He kept trying to ignore it as he talked with Hershel but it was eating away at him. "Let me go check on her...see how Carl's doin'...we'll talk 'bout this more later...just give Merle another chance...don't write him off just yet..."

Daryl walked back into the cell block and saw Carl struggling to mix the formula while he held his sister. "Come on...give her here...I'll hold her while you finish that." Daryl took the baby from him and started to slowly walk and rock the baby in his arms. "Ya hungry sweetheart? My little ass kicker gets mad when she's hungry, don't ya?"

Daryl passed by the cell were Merle and Gwen were and Merle caught of glimpse of Daryl holding the infant.

"Who the hell's baby is that?" Merle asked confused.

"Lori and Rick's" Gwen told him.

Instantly Gwen could see his whole demeanor change as he quickly grew angry. Merle tried to sit up fully, groaning from the pain but that didn't seem to dull his drive as he tried to get out of the bunk. "Rick's here?..that fucker...I'm gonna make him pay..."

Gwen pushed Merle back. "Stop...what are you doing? You not doing a thing...just listen..."

Merle ignored her and tried to get up again but this time crossed his arm across his chest and tried to push her out of the way when his hand ran across her stomach. He instantly froze and stared at her as he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong with ya?" Merle asked.

"Nothing's wrong Merle..." Gwen told him. "Just lay back...there's something I need to tell ya."

"Your stomach's bigger...ya could barely put on weight in Woodbury...how are ya managing to now?" Merle asked still looking angry.

"Because Merle...I'm pregnant." Gwen told him.

Merle just stared at her in silence as he pressed his hand against her stomach again. He looked at it and his eyes widened but he didn't speak.

"I know it's a shock...believe me...I was surprised myself but...I am." Gwen said.

Merle stared back up at her and pulled his hand away. "How far along are ya?"

"Maybe 17 weeks give or take...getting into my second trimester...I feel like I'm larger every day though." Gwen smiled.

"So it's mine?" Merle asked.

"Of course it's yours...who elses would it be?" Gwen asked as she laughed a little but the look on Merle's face quickly made her stop.

Merle stared up at the bunk above him. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Ok...well...that's not quite the reaction I was expecting..." Gwen remarked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Merle just remained silent.

"Merle...you have nothing at all to say?" Gwen asked. She couldn't help but get defensive and her feelings were hurt.

"I just...didn't expect that..." He stated. Merle's voice remained cold and distant.

Gwen sat there for a moment and just stared at him but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Ok Merle..." Gwen stood up and walked out of the cell.

"Gwen..." Merle called after her but she passed by Daryl and headed up the stairs.

"Gwen...what's wrong?" Daryl asked as he stood there feeding the baby. Gwen didn't answer so Daryl handed the baby back to Carl and walked into Merle's cell.

"What's the matter with her?" Daryl asked as he sat on the stool next to the bunk.

"She's pregnant..." Merle stated.

"Yeah I know...It's somethin' ain't it?...gonna have a little Dixon runnin' around here raisin' hell..." Daryl said as he glanced back out at Carl and his sister.

"What's with you and that baby?" Merle asked.

"That's Lori and Rick's baby...Lori died giving birth to her...she's less than a week old and already had a tough life...just wanna make sure she knows people care 'bout her." Daryl told him.

"Nursemaid Darylina...I don't know what to say 'bout all that..." Merle remarked.

"Don't be an ass Merle...I'm just sayin'...it's been rough...a lot has happened...to all of us...all we had is each other..." Daryl stated.

"She's dead huh? So Lori and Carl were Rick's family?" Merle asked remembering how Rick had mentioned searching for his family on the rooftop in Atlanta.

"Yeah...Rick ain't handlin' it so good neither..." Daryl told him.

"Where is my old pal Rick?..Seems me and him got some business to take care of." Merle snarled.

"He's sufferin' enough Merle...besides ya got more important things to worry 'bout right now...Gwen's had a rough time...why'd she storm outta here?" Daryl asked.

Merle glared at Daryl out of the corner of his eye and then looked back up at the bunk above him as he shrugged. "Hell...she don't want me as the father of that baby."

"Did you say that to her?" Daryl couldn't help but start to get pissed at Merle.

"I didn't say shit to her...what the hell am I supposed to say? Congratulations? Bringing a baby in this hell hole? Fuck..." Merle began to rub his head.

"Well ya shoulda thought of that before then! Why the hell ya bein' like this? I seen how ya looked at her...I ain't never seen ya look at a woman like that before...and God knows all she's done since she been with us is try to protect ya...I tried to get her to tell me where ya were so I could come get ya but she wouldn't..." Daryl rested his hands against his hips and shook his head.

Merle turned his head to look at him. "She didn't want ya to come get me?"

"She said it was too dangerous..." Daryl told him. "Where the hell were ya?"

Merle stared back at the bunk above him. "I'm tired...don't feel like talkin' no more right now...leave me be...let me sleep."

Daryl sat there in silence as he watched Merle drape his arm across his eyes. He had wanted to punch his brother many times but not as much as he did at that moment. Daryl stood up and walked out of the cell.

Merle waited until he knew for sure Daryl was gone before he removed his arm from over his eyes. He stared at the wall next to him and noticed the marks where someone had written on the walls. The guilt hit Merle like a ton of bricks and it took all his strength to choke back the tears. _Ya done gave up on her and she was here the whole time...carrying yer child while ya were busy fuckin' other women and doin' the Governor's dirty work...ya don't deserve her back...ain't no baby deserve to be punished by havin' you for a father..._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: It's been crazy busy at work folks so it has taken me days to finish the next chapter but I'm hoping to crank out another one asap! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 24

Gwen had checked on Merle a few more times throughout the day until he fell asleep for the night. Gwen had managed to toss and turn all night from worrying about Merle. The next morning the sun had been up for about an hour when Gwen finally got up and got dressed in her cell. Beth entered Gwen's cell carrying a few items of clothing. "Look….they got some new clothes on their run yesterday…" Beth sat next to Gwen on her bed. "Look they even found those jeans with the panel for pregnant women and two stretchy tops….now you can be more comfortable."

Gwen took the clothes from her and forced a smile. "Thanks…."

"Well come on…..put them on!" Beth insisted.

"Alright…..Daryl's not up here is he?" Gwen started to take off her shirt but stopped.

"Nope just us girls…" Beth said.

Gwen took off her shirt and put on one of the stretchy t-shirts Beth handed her. "Man….this thing is soft…definitely more comfortable than the rags I've been wearing." Gwen undid the rubber band that held her pants together and kicked them off. She pulled on the jeans and sighed with relief. Sitting back on the mattress she flopped on her back. "Oh my God! Words can't even describe how much better that feels!"

Beth stood up and grabbed hold of Gwen's hands and gently pulled. "Well come on, let me see!"

Gwen stood up, pulling her shirt straight to hide the front panel on the jeans.

"The shirt's long enough that it just looks like regular jeans….and the shirt hugs you better than wearing that old baggy shirt…..you look really cute….and now a little pregnant!" Beth smiled.

"Thanks Beth…..listen….I'm sorry about Merle and what happened with your dad…." Gwen started to say but Beth cut her off.

"You aren't the one that should be apologizing!" Beth said sternly.

"Yeah well...don't hold your breath on that one."

.

Hershel stood in the doorway of Merle's cell and Merle leaned up on his elbows. "What do you want old man?"

Hershel sighed as he moved closer to the bunk. "I'd like to take a look at your wounds if I can trust you to behave yourself."

"Yeah well...how the hell was I supposed to know where I was? Been runnin' from the person that shot me and I wake up in a strange place with strangers pokin' me." Merle quiped.

"So is that a yes?" Hershel asked and Merle nodded his head.

Hershel sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned the crutches against the bunk. He leaned far enough to grab his medical bag from the floor. He pulled back Merle's blanket and began cutting the gauze to remove it.

"Looks like you and me got somethin' in common..." Merle stated. Hershel looked up at him and Merle waved his stump of a wrist at him.

"Yeah I guess we do..." He remarked then directed his attention back to Merle's leg.

"Maybe I could make ya somethin' better than them crutches to get around on...made mine myself...where's little Merle anyhow?" Merle looked around the cell to see if his wristguard was lying anywhere as he noticed Gwen standing over by the wall, holding the baby.

He watched as she smiled at her and swayed back and forth. Hershel scooted over slightly, blocking Merle's view so he leaned and strained his neck to keep watching her. Hershel noticed what Merle was doing and looked over his shoulder to see what Merle was so fixated on.

"I think Gwen has it...Merle?" Hershel could see he wasn't paying attention.

"What? Huh?" Merle finally looked back at him.

"I said I think Gwen has it...the aparatus for your wrist." He repeated.

"Right..." Merle stated as he began to stare at Gwen again.

"You know Merle...before she died things were very strained between Lori and Rick...now I know you don't think much of him but...life can be short and we have to expect the unexpected...no one wanted to think Lori would die in childbirth, we tried to have a plan but things didn't work out that way...now she's gone and Rick has to live with the fact that he won't get that time of being angry with her back...he won't be able to say a proper goodbye or tell her that he loves her...he lost that chance...I'd hate to see you make a similar mistake with Gwen." Hershel told him.

Merle just grunted at Hershel as he glared at him.

"Alright...I'm all done...certainly looks better than it did but you've still got quite a bit of recoverin' to do...you need to stay off that leg for at least a few days if not longer and that means stay in this bed...for your own good. Is that clear?" Hershel asked.

Merle laid back against his pillow and sighed. "Crystal..."

Hershel got up, grabbed his crutches and started to leave but stopped, looking over his shoulder back at Merle. "I appreciate the offer...about my leg..."

.

"Ain't she somethin'?" Daryl said as he walked up to Gwen as she was holding the baby. "She's just perfect...ain't that right my little ass kicker?"

"You've got to stop calling her that..." Gwen smiled.

"Why?...I like it and it suits her!" Daryl remarked as he leaned in closer to look at her.

"Because if you don't her first word will probably end up a swear word!" Gwen laughed.

"Naw, that's gonna be this one's..." Daryl stated as he placed his hand against her stomach.

Gwen couldn't help but smile at Daryl but she also felt it was bittersweet. Daryl was more excited about her baby than Merle was.

Gwen glanced over at Merle and noticed he was watching. He looked annoyed and looked away when her eyes met his. Daryl couldn't help but notice.

"Ya talk to Merle today yet?" Daryl asked.

Gwen looked back at Daryl and smiled. "Not yet...I was going to take him some clothes and maybe try talkin' to him then."

"He'll come around...'bout the baby..." He gently cupped his hand around the infant's head.

"I hope you're right...Do ya mind taking her?" Gwen said as she handed off the baby to Daryl.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Daryl told her as he gladly took her.

Gwen went back up the stairs to her cell and retrieved the clothes she had gotten together for Merle and his wristguard. She went back downstairs and stopped in the doorway of Merle's cell.

"Brought you some clothes and figured you'd want your wristguard back..." Gwen asked.

"Was wonderin' where that was..." He said as Gwen stepped forward, handing it to him and sat on the edge of the bunk.

"Where's my knife?" Merle asked as he slipped on the guard.

"I have it...the others just feel a little uncomfortable about it so I thought it would be best to leave it off for a bit." She told him.

"They ain't too worried 'bout people bein' comfortable when they left me on that rooftop..." Merle snapped at her.

"Come on Merle...give them a little break...give them a chance to get to know the real you and they'll come around." Gwen put the clothes on the bed next to him.

"Ya think I give a shit what they think 'bout me?" Merle sat up and cringed as he moved closer towards her.

"I'm just sayin' Merle...I know you're still angry but Hershel, Maggie and Beth had nothing to do with that...and Rick...well...he's real bad off right now...everyone's been through so much but we've all become close...I just want you to give this group another chance..." Gwen tried appealing to him.

Merle chuckled slightly as he laid back down. "What? like how you and Daryl have gotten close? Lookin' like a happy little family over there?" Merle remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked already seeing the conversation was going nowhere but down.

"Means maybe there was another reason why ya ain't want Daryl to come for me...guess ya thought ya'd be rid of me for good then I gotta go ruin things by showin' up...don't stop on my account...go ahead and be with my brother...see if I give a shit!" Merle barked.

Merle could see the look of hurt and disappointment in her face. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Ya left me and ya ain't had no plan of ever comin' back...I get it..." Merle stated as he stared back at the bunk above him.

Gwen leaned across him, resting her hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating quickly.

"Merle...not a single minute went by that I didn't wish to do that morning over...Lincoln blamed me for Darlene disappearing...you and I both know she didn't just leave...he was angry but I didn't realize just how angry he really was...we were trapped together in the back room of a store. He just left me there...trapped and I knew he never intended for me to come back. I couldn't help but wonder if the Governor knew and that was why he paired me up with him. I wish I had told you...how Lincoln had threatened me and I've regretted it every day since..."

Merle stared at her as she spoke but remained silent. The guilt gnawed at him even more.

"You have to believe me I never wanted to leave you...Daryl found me...saved me from a walker. I couldn't hardly believe it was him at first. I wanted to tell him where you were but I thought it was too dangerous...for both of you." Gwen told him.

"Stop..." Merle surprised her when he spoke. "I don't wanna hear no more..."

"But Merle...I want you to understand..." She stared. "I want you to know how sorry I am that I couldn't..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HOW SORRY YA ARE...YA DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE THINKIN' YA WERE DEAD...I DID THINGS...THINGS I CAN'T UNDO WHETHER I WANT TO OR NOT!" Merle closed his eyes regretting his own outburst but hearing her say how sorry she was got under his skin. He knew she wasn't the one that should be sorry.

"I don't care what you've done...that's not important now..." Gwen told him realizing Merle was trying to punish himself for whatever he was feeling guilty over.

"JUST GET OUT...leave me be...I'm tired..." He told her as he closed his eyes and refused to open them again until he heard her leave.

.

"He always talk to you like that?" Maggie asked as she stood in the doorway of Gwen's cell.

"I think this is just all overwhelming to him...he'll come around." Gwen replied.

Maggie stepped into the cell and sat down next to her. "And if he doesn't? I won't lie Gwen...he scares me...he's scares all of us...the only people that aren't afraid are you and Daryl."

Gwen stared at Maggie for a moment. Looking at her face there was no question how serious she was. "He just needs a litlle more time and patience from everyone. "

"I'm just worried about you and the baby...he treats you terribly and that can't be good for either of you. He just found out you are alive and not only that but you're having his child...and he doesn't seem the least bit grateful about it...instead of putting his arms around you he'd rather spend his time fighting with you." Maggie stated.

Gwen sighed deeply. "Merle can be difficult...he just needs time."

"I hope for your sake and the baby's that you're right 'cause right now...I don't see how him being here is going to work if he keeps acting like that...but I hope I'm wrong." Maggie rested her hand against her shoulder and stood up to leave. She turned back at the doorway. "I really do..."

Gwen watched Maggie as she left. She knew Maggie was right. If Merle didn't find a way to get past his anger the only people that would want them there would be herself and Daryl. She laid back on her mattress, pulling the blanket over her. She knew if things didn't get better with Merle everyone else would want him gone..._  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_The incessant sound of a baby crying woke Merle. _

_"Someone shut that baby up...how the hell is anybody supposed to get any sleep around here?" He shouted._

_The crying continued but he couldn't hear anyone else. Merle struggled to his feet and limped to the doorway of the cell. The crying abruptly stopped and the prison was eerily silent. Merle stepped out, passing by the other cells but no one was there._

_"They all left you...again..."Merle heard a familiar voice behind him and quickly turned around and saw the Governor standing before him._

_"What did ya do with 'em?" Merle clinched his fist trying to keep himself under control._

_"Why Merle...I'm hurt...I told you...they left you...even that brother of yours...he found himself a new family he cares more about." The Governor told him._

_Merle remained silent for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder if what the Governor said was true._

_"I took care of you...brought you into my town...my home...I made you a part of my family and this is what you gave it up for? I must say Merle, I don't understand..."_

_"You shot me!..." Merle snarled._

_The Governor stepped closer towards him. "You weren't yourself...I was just trying to protect you..."_

_"And Gwen...you let Lincoln try to kill her..." Merle glared at him._

_"Ah Gwen...But they didn't take care of her here either..." The Governor told him._

_Merle's eyes widened and fear came over him. "Gwen?...What are you talkin' 'bout?"_

_The Governor looked up towards the second floor. "Go see for yourself..."_

_Merle turned and hurried up the stairs as quickly as he could with his sore leg. He rushed to Gwen's cell. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and couldn't help but drop to his knees at the sight. There was Gwen's lifeless, blood covered body on the bed._

_"No...nonononono!" Merle started to cry as he crawled towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "No baby, don't leave me..."Merle closed his eyes tightly not wanting to believe she was gone._

_"Even you Merle can make a beautiful child...it's a shame it's dead too..." The Governor stated._

_Merle released Gwen and looked at her abdomen then looked up at the Governor standing in the doorway. He could see he was holding a lifeless child in his arms...also covered in blood. _

_"It's a shame Merle...**you** let this happen..."_

Merle sat up abruptly in bed, barely able to breath and his heart was racing. The prison was dark and silent. He leaned off the bunk and grabbed the clothes Gwen brought him earlier from the floor. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and struggled to put on the boxers and pants. Finally he pulled himself up against the bunk and started to make his way towards the doorway. Pain radiated through his leg as he put his weight on it. He hobbled as best he could, making his way out into the open. He looked around but didn't see anyone. _No...it was a dream...it has to be...Governor don't have a clue where you are anyhow._

He passed by the first cell heading towards the stairs and saw Hershel sleeping on the bottom bunk and Beth sleeping on the top one. _See...they're still here...everyone is still here...ain't nothin' happened._

Merle made his way to the foot on the stairs. He leaned against the railing and tried to catch his breath but he was already exhausted. He looked towards the top and felt like it was miles away but he just had to see her. Just to make sure she was ok...

Merle grabbed hold of the railing and hoped up the first step on his good leg. He took each step one by one, pausing briefly to keep his balance until he reached the top. He leaned against the railing, resting his head against his arms taking a few full deep breaths. He looked towards Gwen's cell._ Just go...she's there...she's fine...see for yerself..._

Merle limped his way to the doorway, grabbing hold of the bars to keep himself from falling. Gwen was asleep on her bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around her as she lay on her right side. Merle leaned against the foot of the bed and started to pull himself up behind her. Gwen was startled awake from the movement in the bed.

"Merle? Is that you?" Gwen asked, shocked to see him.

"Ya expectin' someone else?" Merle muttered as he moved closer towards her trying his best to keep his left leg straight. It steadily throbbed from the pain.

"Of course not you idiot...how the hell did you get up here?" Gwen asked as she pushed the blanket back and turned to face him. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Merle cupped her face in his hand and just stared at her as he tried catching his breath. Gwen rested one hand on his hip and slipped the other behind him, resting it against his shoulder blade.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. Merle could see the concern on her face.

He didn't know what to say now that he had managed to make his way all the way up there. He slipped his hand through her hair against the back of her head, pulling her closer and covering her mouth with his. Gwen pulled slightly away from him.

"Merle...what's gotten into you? What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"What? Ya think I'm sick now just cause I wanna kiss ya?" Merle asked feeling somewhat rejected.

"Of course not but you just dragged yourself up a flight of stairs on one leg, one handed and last time we talked you were busy yelling at me..."

Merle looked down and sighed heavily. " Well I ain't yellin' now...just wanted to see ya is all..."

Gwen cupped his face in her hands and lifted his chin back up towards her. She leaned in, pressing her soft lips against his. Merle eagerly returned her kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth as he pushed her onto her back and attempted to crawl on top of her. A sharp pain radiated down his leg when he moved and he couldn't help but turn his head away and hollar out in pain.

"Alright...that's enough excitement for you...lay back down." Gwen ordered as she sat up and helped guide him onto his back. He cringed in pain the whole way.

"Naw I'm fine..." Merle argued as held onto her arm as she hovered over top of him. "Ya wanna be on top? I'm good with that..."

Gwen laughed at him. "Stop...you're in no condition for much of anything."

Gwen sat up, leaning against her hip next to him with her legs bent behind her. She rested her hand against his chest. "But really Merle...it's the middle of the night...why the sudden change?"

"Just cause yer knocked up don't mean I don't want ya no more..." Merle remarked.

"Gee Merle...you sure do know what a girl wants to hear..." Gwen smiled. A part of her was relieved by him wanting to be with her but at the same she couldn't help but be concerned by his behavior.

Merle knew Gwen wasn't satisfied with his response. _Whatcha gonna say? Ya had a bad dream and got scared like a pussy?_ "Does there gotta be more of a reason?" He smiled.

"I know it's a lot to take in...finding out I'm alive after thinking for all this time I was dead...being around new people you don't know if you can trust...being injured...and toping it off with a baby you don't want, would be overwhelming for anyone..." Gwen told him.

The smile quickly faded from his face. "That what you think?...I don't want it?"

"Do you?" Gwen's heart raced waiting for his response...she knew what she wanted to hear but she wasn't sure what he really wanted.

Merle pushed himself back up to sitting and stared at her. He wanted to tell her he did want the baby. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked as he watched her hold Carl's sister. He wanted to tell her that even if he couldn't say he'd be a good father, he would do anything to protect them both. He wanted to tell her he loved her...but he said nothing.

Gwen waited for him to respond but once a few seconds passed of silence she knew he wouldn't. "Try to get some sleep...You'll probably be sore in the morning."

Gwen laid back on her right side with her back towards Merle. He stayed propped up on his elbows and just watched her until her breathing settled and became slow and steady. Merle laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
.

The voices from the main floor woke Gwen. Merle had curled up on his side behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She could feel his warm, steady breath against her neck. She wanted to know what the commotion was downstairs but at the same time she didn't want to move from that spot. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a herd of elephants on the stairs.

"GWEN!...GWEN!..." Daryl came running into her cell and stopped abruptly when he saw Merle lying in bed with her.

Merle stirred, pulling away from her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Damn baby brother...whatcha hollerin' for?"

Gwen sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

"Merle?!...how the hell you'd get up here...no one knew what happened to ya!" Daryl remarked but before giving him a chance to answer, he turned back around and leaned over the railing. "HE'S UP HERE!" Daryl turned back towards Gwen and Merle. "Ya can't just disappear like that!"

"I ain't disappearin'...ya found me didn't ya?" Merle remarked.

"That ain't the point..." Daryl started to say but Gwen interrupted.

"Daryl I'm sure Merle didn't mean to worry you or anyone else...right Merle?" She nudged Merle in the side with her elbow. Merle jerked slightly and shot her a dirty look.

"How's Hershel supposed to check on ya now?" Daryl snapped at him.

"I'll keep an eye on his wound Daryl...and on him...he won't be makin' more trips up and down the stairs until he's better..." Gwen tried to reassure him.

"I swear...you two are perfect for each other...neither one of ya want to take care of yourself." Daryl turned and headed back down the stairs.

"He's right ya know...you've got to take care of yourself if you want to heal." Gwen told him.

Merle leaned in close and began kissing her neck. "Guess we'll both just have to stay in bed then..."

"Nice try..." Gwen stated as she got up and got dressed. "Stay here...I'll get us some breakfast and supplies to change your bandage."

"So ya **are** wantin' to get my pants off..." Merle smiled at her as she walked out of the cell but looked over her shoulder at him, shaking her head as she smirked.

Once she was gone Merle laid back, folding his arms behind his head. _Daryl's right...I gotta get better if I want to protect them proper..._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next few days, Merle surprisingly did as he was told and stayed in bed. Gwen checked on him often, rewrapping his leg when needed. She headed downstairs to help with the baby when Daryl came to check on Merle.

"Doin' what you're told for a change?" Daryl remarked.

Merle laughed slightly. "What's the matter Darylina? Jealous it ain't you in this bed?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at Merle. He was getting sick of Merle's jokes and comments about he and Gwen. "Why ya have to act like that? She ain't been nothin' but devoted to ya and ya sure as hell know I'd never do somethin' like that."

"That's right, ya always been afraid of women." Merle laughed. "...but I ain't blind and I've seen the looks between you too...and how often yer touchin' her belly..." Merle remarked.

"Yer so full of shit Merle...maybe if ya paid a little more attention yerself I wouldn't have to! Don't blame me for yer guilt over not wanting to take care of yer own child!" Daryl was fed up with Merle's attitude.

"You better watch what comes outta that mouth boy...cause as soon as I'm back on my feet I'll be able to give ya that ass beatin' yer asking for..." Merle snapped at him.

Daryl just glared at him. He loved his brother but he was always so difficult and stubborn. He was right in one sense, there had been looks between them but only because Daryl was worried about her and the baby. It didn't mean anything else and deep down he knew Merle knew that.

"I don't get ya Merle...I really don't...ya got everybody convinced ya don't want anything to do with yer own kid...Gwen included and I know ya may not care what anyone else thinks but why ya let her think that?...I just don't get why ya'd deliberately hurt her like that...cause I know that ain't how ya feel...not really..."

Merle stared silently at Daryl. He ran his hand across his head and cleared his throat. "I ain't gonna pretend like I'm gonna be a good dad...don't matter how I feel about it...won't ever change that..."

Daryl turned, starting to leave when he stopped and turned back around. "Ya know how not to be...that there's a good start...just remember that..."

Merle couldn't help but think about what Daryl said. In a sense he was right...their mother was a drunk which led to her being absent from both their lives until she passed out that one last time with a lit cigarette in her hand. Burned herself and their house up, leaving them with their angry, abusive father that dragged them from one filthy shit hole to another. Their dad did unspeakable things to both of them and Merle dealt with it all by drugs and petty crime while Daryl just withdrew further into himself...Daryl was right...he knew what kind of parent he didn't want to be but he wasn't convinced it would be enough. The last thing he wanted to do create another fucked up Dixon...

"Is what he said true?" Gwen asked as she stood in the cell's doorway.

Merle was surprised to see her, not sure of how he should answer. "Thought ya were helping with the baby downstairs..."

Gwen stepped in and sat next to Merle. "Maggie has her..."

"So ya heard all that huh?" Merle asked.

"After all we've been through...can't you just be honest with me?"

Merle scooted close to her and reluctantly placed his hand against her stomach. "Whatcha want...me to get all sappy on ya...tell ya how excited I am that yer carryin' my child?...Well I ain't...it scares the piss outta me and that ain't somethin' I like to admit freely for all to hear...I look at ya everyday and wonder...will I be able to do enough?...to keep ya safe...and the baby...even if I do...what kinda dad would I really be?...I don't know but what I do know is I'd die before I left any harm come to y'all."

Merle leaned in and gently kissed her. He wasn't known for being gentle but when he had his moments Gwen treasured them. Once he pulled away, he buried his face into her neck and ran his lips across her skin, feeling the warmth of his breath. His tenderness sent a chill through Gwen and she slightly jerked away from him although not meaning to.

"What's wrong?" Merle asked.

"Nothing...it's just..." Gwen could see by the look on his face he felt deflated. She knew she'd have to choose her words wisely so he wouldn't take things the wrong way.

"Forget it..." Merle remarked as he laid onto his back with his arms folded behind his head. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

Gwen slowly straddled his lap, running her hand underneath his shirt. She leaned in to kiss him when he reached towards her, bracing his hand against her shoulder.

"Ya ain't playin' fair...don't toy with me woman...last thing I need while stuck in this bed is to get all worked up for nothing..." Merle ran his hand towards the back of her head, gripping her hair.

Gwen smiled softly as she leaned in, kissing him. Merle eagerly shoved his tongue into her mouth unable to control his desire for her.

She gently pulled away from him, sitting up as she took off her shirt. Merle's hand immediately reached for her breast and he moaned unable to control himself.

"Wait..." Gwen remarked as she got up, grabbing the sheet from the bed.

"Damn woman...what now? Ya ain't gonna get my hopes up for nothin' are ya?" Merle complained.

"Just tryin' to give us some privacy...just in case...everyone's busy now but that don't mean they'll stay that way...and we'll have to be quiet..." Gwen tied the corners of the sheet across the bars, blocking the view into the cell.

"Take the rest of your shit off before ya come back...let me get a good look at ya..." Merle said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and dropped her pants to the floor. She stepped out of them as she started to crawl back towards him.

"Ah...now wait a minute...ya ain't done...I wanna see all of ya...let's see these new curves yer startin' to get...don't be shy." He smiled.

"Merle do ya want to talk or do?" Gwen asked, mainly for her own benefit in hopes he'd let it go. She had never been one to parade around naked even if she thought he'd enjoy it.

"Come on...just this once...just let me look at ya...it's been a long time..." Merle said softly.

Gwen sighed and stood back up, this time unhooking her bra and slipping off her underwear. Merle just stared at her a moment without saying a word. His body reacted to the sight of her as his pants became restricting.

"Are ya happy now?" She asked as she leaned back down.

"God you're beautiful..." Merle's eyes traced every inch of her body. He noticed Gwen blush. "I will be once ya help me outta my pants..." He laughed as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Gwen smirked and started undoing his pants. Careful not to hurt his bad leg, she slipped them off his hips and thighs slowly until she was easily able to pull them off his legs.

"Come back by me...lay beside me here..." Merle nodded to his right.

"Were you always this talkative during?" Gwen asked as she crawled up next to him and laid facing him on her right side, propping her head up on her elbow.

Merle rolled to his side and scooted himself closer, resting his hand against her hip as he dove into her neck with his mouth. He slipped his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her hips into his. His hand moved up her rib cage and to her breast as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her breathing grew deeper as a soft moan escaped from her throat. Merle covered her breast with his mouth, gently biting and sucking on her as his hand wandered its way between her thighs. She spread them eagerly for him as he moved to her other breast with his mouth. His fingers glided easily against the wetness and he slipped one finger inside of her as he massaged her with his thumb. He worked his way up her neck towards her ear with his mouth and she could feel his warm breath against her.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya am I?" Merle asked as he breathed heavily.

Gwen reached down, grabbing his firm member as she began to stroke him steadily from his tip to the base. "No..." She replied as she covered his mouth with hers.  
Merle groaned as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him as he did. His tongue thrashed against hers as he grabbed the back of her head, holding her tightly unable to get enough of her.

Gwen raised her hips and slowly slid onto his shaft as he moaned loudly.  
"Ssssshhhhh! Everyone will hear you!" She whispered as she tried not to laugh and slowly began to rock against him.

Merle propped himself up on his elbow, wrapping his arm around her waist, gripping her hip as he thrust his hips into her deeper. He wanted to slam into her fast and hard as he bit his lower lip, still afraid of hurting her as he tried to control himself. Instead he kept the slow, steady pace, reaching under her arm and grabbing hold on her shoulder to keep control as he sat up to meet her. The feel of her bare skin against his chest sent a wave of heat that spread through his body.

Gwen threw back her head, exposing her neck more as she slid up and down on him. Arching her back as she tilted her head, her breathing became more rapid and Merle couldn't hold back any longer as he spilled into her. He felt her tighten around him and she buried her face against his neck to muffle her own moan. Merle held her tighly against him as they stilled. He kissed her shoulder still holding her firmly against him.

"I can't lose ya again..." Merle said softly.

.

Daryl, Oscar and Carl cleared out some of the lower levels of the prison. He sent Oscar and Carl back to join the others. Needing some time to think, he sat against the wall in front of the door where he suspected there to be a walker trapped as he listened to it periodically bang on the door. It wasn't able to move the weight of the dead one in front of the door so Daryl sat there and watched as he played with Carol's knife against the floor.

Things were changing...no longer was it just he and Merle as it had been for so long. Daryl had formed a new extended family that filled the gaps from the one he never had. Even Rick had become the brother that Merle wasn't. He knew Merle had tried the best he could, in his own way, even if his best wasn't very good. But now, Merle was forming his own new family. He had even seen a difference in Merle. It was no longer the two of them against the world.

_A baby Dixon...scary and wonderful all rolled into one... _Daryl couldn't help but wish Carol was there. She could help with both babies and he knew she would love them both. It wouldn't replace the void she felt from Sophia but it would give her hope again. Something to look forward to. Daryl couldn't help but get angry. It wasn't fair...He slammed the knife against the wall trying to contain how angry he was but all it did was cause the anger to grow..._Fuckin' walkers...it wasn't supposed to be like this...we're supposed to be safe!_ Daryl hit the wall again but this time he stood up, grabbing hold of the dead body blocking the door, he pulled it clear. Daryl jerked the door open, ready to strike and for a moment he thought he was imagining things...but there she was...there was Carol...alive...

.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Daryl shouted as he rushed towards the entrance door, carrying Carol in his arms.

"Oh my God! She's alive? Is she bit?" Maggie asked as she opened the door.

"DADDY! IT'S CAROL!" Beth shouted as she ran towards Hershel's cell.

"Take her to the one Merle was in...my bag is still in there..." Hershel instructed.

Daryl gently laid her in the bunk, then took hold of her hand. "Come on Carol...open yer eyes again..."

"It's a given she's dehydrated...let me make sure she's not feverish and Beth, get her some water too..." Hershel stated as he sat on the edge of the mattress, passing Maggie his crutches.

"I just need ya to open yer eyes again...please..." Daryl pleaded with her.

.

"What's all that rukus down there?" Merle asked as Gwen lay against his chest in his arms.

"How should I know? I'm up here with you..." Gwen slightly laughed.

Merle gently ran his hand against the length of her arm. "As much as I'd rather stay in bed with ya naked all day, maybe we should see what's goin' on..."

"**We **won't be doing anything...I'll go check but you are staying here..." Gwen told him.

"Come on now...can't ya tell I'm feelin' better..." He grinned.

"I know you are but I still don't want you to overdo it... I'll be right back." Gwen got up and got dressed. She headed downstairs and saw the others huddled around a cell.

Oscar turned when he heard her behind him. "Craziest thing...Daryl found Carol alive...in one of the lower levels...pretty incredible huh?"

Gwen was stunned. She thought for sure Carol was dead and so did the others. "You're kidding..."

"See for yourself..." Oscar stepped aside and Gwen stepped closer. She saw Daryl sitting next to the bunk, holding Carol's hand. Carol lay there smiling up and Daryl.

Gwen felt Maggie rest her hand on her shoulder. Gwen looked at her, still trying to fully comprehend what was happening. "This is unbelievable..."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As you can see by now I'm breaking away from the storyline in the show. I won't be including Michonne in the rest of my story. Honestly I just don't like her character. I may be one of the few that feels this way but I do and have no desire to write about her character. Plus she just doesn't fit into this story. The focus is really mainly Merle and Gwen and I don't want to go off in too many directions with the other characters.**

Chapter 27

"I can't believe you're pregnant..." Carol remarked "And with Merle's baby?...If it's anything like Merle it'll be a handful."

Gwen forced a smile knowing Carol wasn't deliberately trying to be mean aout Merle but the little comments or references everyone, not just Carol, had been making were starting to wear on her nerves. They didn't know the same Merle she did and she was quickly learning they probably never would. Merle didn't help that fact either with his own snide remarks towards people. The better his leg got, the more tension filled the air around everyone when he was around.

"But you know...there's something reassuring about it as well...that Carl's sister will have another child to grow up with..." Carol remarked.

"I think it will be good for both of them...maybe they can still have some kind of assemblance of a childhood...even in this world." Gwen patted her hand and stood up to leave.

"Poor Lori...I can't believe she's gone...and T-Dog..." Carol started to tear up. "Gwen...If there's anything you need...or just want to talk..."

"Thanks Carol..." Gwen smiled as she headed out of the cell. She looked over at the stairwell and noticed Merle had made his way to the bottom. He wasn't looking at her but looked straight ahead...glaring.

At first Gwen was confused but she quickly followed his sight line and saw the subject of his anger...Rick was standing next to Carl holding the baby, oblivious to Merle.

"Shit..." Gwen mumbled to herself as she rushed over to Merle, blocking him from stepping forward. She cupped his cheek in her hand, forcing his face to turn towards hers but his eyes remained glued on Rick. "Merle?...Look at me...just leave it alone for now..."

Rick heard Gwen speak and looked up towards them. The smile quickly left his face when he saw Merle. He started to hand off the baby to Carl.

"WELL...WELL...FINALLY...IT'S MY OL' PAL RICK...BEST YOU HAND OFF THAT BABY...HATE FOR SOMETHIN' TO HAPPEN TO IT..." Merle started to press on towards him but Gwen kept a firm grip on him, refusing to move out of his way.

"Beth go find Daryl...quickly!...Merle...I'm begging you to please leave this alone." Gwen said sternly.

She could feel the anger radiating from Merle's body and she knew if Rick wasn't careful with what he said she wouldn't be able to contain Merle no matter how hard she tried.

Rick started to slowly walk towards both of them. The look on his face when he initially saw Merle seemed to be one of sorrow and regret but after Merle's remark,it quickly changed to his own anger.

"Are you threatening my child?" Rick asked as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Naw...ain't that...just sayin' that baby was all that was between us keepin' me from rippin' your head off." Merle snapped at him. Merle started to lunge forward but Gwen pushed him back and he stumbled slightly on his sore leg, shifting his glare to Gwen. "Best ya let me go...don't want ya to get hurt in all this.."

"Merle this isn't the time...please...for me and the baby just leave it alone for right now."

Gwen knew her begging was useless...she could see it in Merle's face that he wasn't listening to a word she said.

"Merle...I know we had our differences in the past but I think if you just listen for a moment maybe we could work somethin' out..." Rick had seen Merle's anger before and knew how unreasonable he could be but he thought if he could just explain all he and Daryl had done trying to look for him and the fact that he had Gwen and a baby on the way, maybe he would be open to reason.

"Differences?... Is that what ya wanna call it?... well maybe yer right Rick...let me introduce ya to our one big difference..." Merle held up his wrist with the guard and Gwen's eyes widened when she realized he had reattached the knife. She knew there was no use talking at that point. He had every intention of killing Rick or at the very least seriously maiming him.

Merle charged towards Rick, shoving Gwen roughly out the the way. She fell,hard against the floor but Merle didn't notice, too blinded by his own rage. Daryl entered the cell block, seeing what happened, rushed Merle, grabbing hold of him and slammed him against the wall.

"GET OFF ME...IM GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER!" Merle yelled as he struggled with Daryl.

"RICK GET OUTTA HERE!" Daryl barked as he gripped Merle's wrist guard tight and leaned into him with his shoulder to keep him pinned.

Beth rushed over to Gwen on floor as she started to sit up. "You alright? The baby?"

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at Gwen. He glared back at Merle. "WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Merle, still oblivious to anything else around him, pushed as hard as he could to get Daryl off him as he tried to lunge in Rick's direction but he left the cell block with Carl and the baby. Oscar followed behind them to help keep an eye out.

Daryl shoved Merle back into the wall, drew his fist back and slugged him hard across the jaw. Merle fell to floor, rubbing his jaw. "Damn little brother...ya got stronger..."

Daryl knelt down next to him and watched Merle's face come to the realization of what had happened when he saw Gwen sitting on the floor across from him.

"No...No..." Merle whispered as he started to get up to head towards her but Daryl shoved him back.

"Don't even...ya done enough..." Daryl barked as he looked back at Gwen again, this time Beth was helping her to her feet. She held out her hand towards them as she started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm alright...it's fine..." She said as she walked out the doorway, Beth followed her but glared back at Merle as she left.

"YA COULDA HURT HER!...OR WORSE! SOMETHIN' COULDA HAPPENED TO THE BABY...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Daryl stood up and began pacing back and forth as Merle sat on the floor and thought about everything for a moment.

Finally he looked up at Daryl and reached up towards him. "Come on now...help up yer big brother..."

Daryl stared at him for a moment then took hold of his hand and yanked him back up to his feet.

"Ya can't ask me to act like nothin' happened with that prick Rick...if ya hadn't stopped me this coulda been done with..." Merle snarled.

Daryl couldn't help but become more angry. "MERLE! DO YA NOT KNOW WHAT YA JUST DID?.

"FUCK YES I KNOW BUT I TOLD HER!...I TOLD HER TO LET ME GO...WHY YA BOTH TAKIN' HIS SIDE! I'M YER BROTHER...I AM...WE ARE FAMILY...NOT YOU WITH HIM OR ANYONE ELSE HERE! YER MINE!...HE DID THIS TO ME! AND YOU JUST FUCKIN' LET HIM!... HE OWES ME!"

"IT'S DONE MERLE! THERE AIN'T NO UNDOIN' IT...YA GOTTA LET IT GO FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE! IT AIN'T ABOUT TAKIN' SIDES..." Daryl knew trying to reason with Merle was useless but it didn't stop him from trying.

"HE LEFT ME TO DIE...NOT ONLY THAT BUT TO BE RIPPED APART BY THOSE THINGS OUT THERE...TORN LIMB FROM LIMB...TIED UP LIKE A DOG! AIN'T NOBODY DESERVE THAT...I AIN'T DESERVE THAT! I WANT WHAT'S MINE!" Merle was fuming and he couldn't understand Daryl's loyalty to Rick, if anything it just made him more angry.

"WHAT'S YOURS, YA JUST THREW ON THE FLOOR! ...WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT TIME SHE GETS IN THE WAY?... YA GONNA HIT HER AND ACT LIKE THAT WAS HER FAULT TOO?...DAMMIT MERLE YA AIN'T NO BETTER THAN OUR POP! IT WAS ALWAYS SOMEONE ELSE'S FAULT THEN TOO!" Daryl was fed up. He couldn't stand Merle fighting with everyone. He couldn't stand feeling like he was stuck in the middle between everyone.

Daryl watched as the look of rage on Merle's face quickly changed to hurt and sorrow. Even to his own surprise Merle's eyes began to well up but he quickly choked them back.

"So I guess that's it...truth of it all...that's what ya really think of me..." Merle said softly as his voice slightly cracked. He turned and headed slowly back up the stairs.

Daryl remained silent. He wasn't sorry for what he said but it still made him feel bad just the same. He glanced over at Carol's cell and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him with a look of concern on her face. He walked to the doorway of her cell and she could see how visibly upset he was although he was trying to hide it.

"Lay back down...ya need yer rest...I got enough to worry about without havin' to constantly make sure yer takin' care of youself too." Daryl ordered.

Carol did as he instructed but patted her hand against the mattress. "Come here...I want to tell you something."

Daryl reluctantly walked over and sat on the edge, still facing her.

"You know what's going to happen here don't you? If Merle can't learn to get along with everyone...he won't be able to stay...no one be safe... not Gwen and the baby and certainly not you...he won't mean to hurt you but he can't control himself..."

Tears silently streamed down Daryl's face. He knew she was right. Everyone would insist Merle leave. Carol sat back up and cupped Daryl's face in her hands and wiped his tears away gently with her thumbs. "I'm so sorry Daryl...I wish there was another way...some way to fix this."

Daryl shook his head, gently pulling away from her. "I can't...I can't choose...I just can't..."

Daryl got up and rushed outside. He wiped his face and composed himself before opening the exterior door. He could see Gwen speaking with Rick in the yard.

"He just needs time...please Rick...I can talk sense into him, Daryl and I both can...we just need some time..."

"Now Gwen, I sympathize with you...Daryl too...the last thing I want is for either of you to feel like you're stuck in the middle but Merle hasn't changed a bit...he's out of control." Rick told her.

Rick noticed Daryl out of the corner of his eye and looked towards him as he approached.

"Gwen's right...just give us a chance to talk to him...see if we can reason with him..." Daryl told him.

"You really think that can work?" Rick asked.

"No...but I still gotta try...you never know...Melre can surprise ya sometimes...just let me talk to him Rck...that's all I'm askin'" Daryl told him.

"Alright...we'll give it another chance but in the end, Im doin' whatever I have to to keep this group safe...even from each other..."

Daryl nodded and motioned for Gwen to follow him. She did so up to the guard tower as they climbed their way up to the top. Daryl leaned against the rail of the edge and closed his eyes for a moment as the light breeze struck his face. He sighed deeply.

"You sure your alright? The baby and all?" Daryl asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm ok...but I am worried about Merle...what are we going to do? He won't listen when it comes to Rick...I can't say I blame him either!" Gwen stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked defensively.

"Think about it Daryl...T-Dog is gone...Rick is taking the brunt of all of Merle's anger...he's the only one left he blames...all he knows is that he has a constant reminder of what they did to him...they left him to die on that roftop...regardless of what their logic was in doing so, they left him to die a horrendous death! He won't ever be able to trust him and the fact that you do...eats away at him...it hurts him..." Gwen told him.

Daryl turned his back to her and stared off the side of the tower. "It ain't like I betrayed my brother...it ain't like that...we looked for him...we all did...Rick was sorry...he knew it was a mistake...things just got...complicated after that...I lost track of him...but I never gave up hoping to find him..."

"I know you didn't and I'm sure Merle does too...deep down but right now all he sees is his own anger...he needs time to adjust...time to see Rick for more than the man that handcuffed him to the rooftop..." Gwen told him as she rested her hand against his shoulder.

Daryl turned back towards her and even though it was out of character for him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Not because he felt like she needed the comfort but he did and she was the only person who really understood what he was feeling. "I don' t think we have enough time in the world for that..."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Merle sat on the edge of the bed in the cell. He could hear the others talking on the level below. Although he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, he could hear enough to know they were talking about him. He stared at the wall and scratched at it with his knife. All he wanted to do was find Rick and show him up close and personal what he had done.

"We need to talk..." Gwen said as she stood in the doorway.

Merle looked up at her as he dropped his right arm by his side. "You alright?"

Gwen stepped in and sat next to him. "I'm ok..."

Merle looked at her stomach then back in her eyes. "And the baby?..."

"The baby's fine..." Gwen told him.

"I ain't mean to hurt ya...just couldn't think 'bout nothin' else...he owes me for what he's done...he owes me..." Merle looked back at the wall and started scratching at it again.

"That's what I want to talk to you about..." Gwen said.

Merle stopped and sighed deeply. "What?...Ya want me to forgive and forget...sit around, hold hands and sing? Have just one big love fest?"

"You know that's not what I'm saying..." Gwen remarked.

"Then get to the point...I don't need no drawn out lecture from ya...I already got one of them from Daryl...just say what it is ya wanna say..." Merle snapped.

"God you're so difficult...Can't you see Merle? You can't get into this with Rick...not right now...you keep pushing and they're not going to let us stay..." Gwen started to say when Merle interupted.

"So what...then we'll go someplace else...I can keep you and the baby safe..." Merle barked.

"MERLE! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? IT'S HELL OUT THERE! EVEN IF WE FOUND A SAFE PLACE TO STAY, ARE YOU PLANNING ON DELIVERING THE BABY YOURSELF? WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG? WHAT IF SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE BABY? OR WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO BOTH OF US?...ARE YOU PREPARED TO BURY US BOTH BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T LET GO OF YOUR NEED FOR REVENGE? ...For God sake's Merle...I've never had a baby before...I've never been pregnant...I don't know what to do and I'm scared...look what happened to Lori and she already had Carl...what if the same thing happens to me? Are you gonna know what to do with a baby by yourself?..." Gwen couldn't contain herself any longer and started to cry.

"Don't talk like that...ain't nothin' gonna happen to either of you!..." Merle rested his hand against her leg as he stared at her. Gwen could tell she struck a nerve but it still didn't seem to be enough.

"You need to decide what's more important to you...me and the baby or your need to spill Rick's blood...I'm not saying you need to forgive or even forget but you need to learn to live with it...I love you Merle...I really do...but what if something goes wrong...what if I die and try to hurt the baby...or what if the baby dies while it's still inside me? We're all infected Merle...are you prepared to end both of us?" Gwen waited for his response but Merle just stared at her, looking horrified. She could see it hadn't occured to him that the baby would be infected too. But he remained silent.

Gwen stood up and wiped the tears from her face as she walked towards the doorway. "I need to stay where there's a doctor...no matter how much I'd rather be with it's about doing what's best for the baby...and if you can't understand that, I don't know what else to say to you..."

Merle watched her leave the cell and head towards the stairs. _We're all infected...are you prepared to end both of us?_ The words rang through his head so loudly he almost couldn't hear anything else. _We're all infected...**ALL**.._. Merle suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

.

"Ya talk to him?" Daryl asked as he met Gwen as she walked outside. She closed her eyes for a moment while the sun beat down on her face. Daryl saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"I did..." She finally spoke. "But I don't think it made a difference...I don't know that anything will."

"Fuck!...Ain't nobody gonna want to deal with him no more...they don't feel safe with him here but even if they did, they don't trust him not to go after Rick...maybe I can talk to Rick...convince him to let Merle stay in one of the guard towers, keep him out of the prison, away from the others." Daryl remarked.

"Even if Rick was willing do you really think Merle would go for that? He'd just sit up there and mind his own?" Gwen shook her head already knowing the answer.

"Dammit Gwen...ya got any better ideas?...He's my brother, I don't want him gone! But I can't let him hurt nobody neither..." Daryl snapped at her.

Gwen could see he was tearing up. This was just as hard for him as it was her and there didn't seem to be a good answer.

.

Merle stayed up in the cell the remainder of the day, thinking about everything and all that Gwen said to him. His thoughts took him back to the rooftop and how desperate and alone he felt. Even if he wanted to he didn't know how he could let it go. He was lying on his side when he heard Gwen come in for the night and lay down next to him but he kept his back towards her. He hoped she'd just assume he was asleep. He didn't know how to face her. It had taken a moment to sink in before but Gwen had told him she loved him. She said it and plenty more and he just sat there saying nothing.

Merle felt her arm slip around his waist as she leaned in close to him, kissing the back of his shoulder lightly.

"You asleep?" She said softly.

"Yeah..." Merle replied as he felt her nudge him in the back.

"Merle..." Gwen remarked as he slowly rolled towards her. He kissed her softly on the lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ya know how I feel 'bout ya don't ya?" He asked. "Just cause I ain't never told ya don't mean I don't..."

"I know..." Gwen said but suddenly she jerked herself up, clutching her stomach.

Merle sat up with her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I think I'm ok, it was just a sharp pain but...oh God..." Gwen doubled over in pain again just as quickly as she sat up and she tried to breathe deeply.

"Shit...somethin's wrong...come on...I'm takin' you to Hershel..." Merle stood up and pulled her to her feet just as the pain was passing again.

Gwen slowly started to walk out of the cell as Merle limped along with her, holdin on to her the whole way.

They started towards the stairs when the pain hit Gwen again, this time dropping her to her knees as she cried out in pain. Merle dropped to the floor with her as he cringed from his own pain in his leg.

"Come on...put your arm around my neck...I'll carry you down..." Merle told her.

Gwen couldn't help but lay on the floor curled up on her side. She groaned in pain.

"No...you can't...your leg..." She said as she tried to pick herself up but couldn't.

Merle started to yell for Hershel when Rick appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he started to head up the stairs.

Merle could see from the look on his face he was reluctant although it didn't stop him from coming towards them.

"She's in pain...we need Hershel..." Merle stated but struggled to contain his anger as Rick got closer.

"He won't make it up these stairs..." Rick stated.

"No shit...why the fuck ya think I'm tryin' to bring her down...now Gwennie come on...work with me." Merle pleaded as he tried to scoop her up in his arms but he didn't have the strength in his leg to stand with her.

Rick approached from the opposite side and started to put his hands on her. "One wrong step on that bad leg of yours and it'll send you both tumbling down...let me take her...I can get her down faster."

Merle gritted his teeth hating to admit he needed Rick's help, but he knew he did.

Reluctantly he loosened his grip and Rick took hold of her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned and carried her down the stairs to one of the empty cells. Merle struggled his way after them and got down the stairs just as Hershel was heading in the cell. Rick backed out but when he turned, he was face to face with Merle.  
Merle clinched his jaw as he stared at Rick but Rick passed by him and headed back to his own cell. Merle could hear him speak gently to his daughter as she was whimpering softly. Merle stood just outside the cell waiting for word from Hershel.

.

"Well, the pain seems to have passed...for now at least..." Hershel said as he came out of the cell.

"What happened...what's wrong with the baby? She alright?" Merle asked concerned.

"Her vitals are ok but her blood pressure is a little high...She needs to stay in bed for the next few days and we'll keep a close eye on her. If her blood pressure settles back down soon then we can probably just chalk this up to stress assuming she doesn't have anymore pain or start bleeding. " Hershel told him.

"Chalk it up? Yer a doctor ain't ya? Don't ya know what's wrong with her?" Merle couldn't help but get angry.

"Without proper medical equipment, an ultrasound...it's all guess work...there's no way to know for sure..." Hershel informed him.

Merle walked past him and into Gwen's cell. He stood next to the bunk and just stared at her. She was laying on her back but with her head closer to the doorway, facing the back wall. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there.

"You just going to stand there?" Gwen asked as she looked up over her shoulder at him.

Merle walked close to her on the bunk and sat on the edge. "Hershel said ya need to stay put for a few days...just to make sure..."

"I know...he told me." She replied as she she scooted over in the bunk. "Lay down with me?"

Merle stretched out on his right side next to her and his hand immediately went to her stomach. He lay next to her and gently caressed her belly. "Dixon babies ain't nothing but restless...I remember my ma bein' pregnant with Daryl...he'd kick the shit outta her all the time...and she was sick somethin' awful the whole time...she said I was the same way...that's all this is...baby's just givin' ya hell...it's fine...you're fine..."

Gwen stared into Merle's eyes and softly smiled. She didn't speak but Merle could see the uneasiness in her face. He kissed her lightly and scooted close against her, gently rubbing her stomach.

.

Merle woke up early the next morning and carefully slipped out of the bed, not to disturb Gwen. He walked out of the cell and saw Hershel with Beth as she held the baby against her shoulder.

"How's she feeling this morning?" Hershel asked.

"I didn't wake her...figured she needed her rest..." Merle told him.

Hershel stepped closer towards him on his crutches. "I'd like to check her blood pressure...she can go right back to sleep after..." Hershel looked back at Beth almost as if to check that she was ok with Merle out there and she nodded her head somehow sure of what he was thinking.

"Hey Doc...can I ask ya somethin'?" Merle leaned in closer and lowered his voice in hopes Beth wouldn't hear. "Ya think Gwen and me...when we...ya know...had sex...ya think that caused all this?"

"No Merle... I don't...but I'd be sure to refrain from any kind of activity until she's feeling better and her blood pressure has stabilized..." He told him.

"Alright...good to know...just wanted to make sure I ain't hurtin' her." Merle replied.

"But you are...and you did cause this...all the stress of the problems between you and Rick...your out of control behavior...it's too much for her to handle..." Hershel said harshly.

Merle glared at Hershel, if he hadn't been on crutches he would've been tempted to slug him but he just clinched his fist by his side and remained silent. Hershel walked into to Gwen's cell and Beth began to pace back and forth with the baby as she began to fuss. Merle watched her pace as he slowly walked towards her.

"Can I see her?" Merle asked.

"What?" Beth was shocked and caught off guard that Merle showed an interest in the baby.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

Beth stared at him unsure of how to answer. She wasn't sure how Rick would feel about it or if he'd even want Merle anywhere near her. The baby began to cry harder as Merle reached for her.

"Come on...give her here...I won't hurt her...ain't like it's the first time I done held one of these."

Beth hesitantly handed the baby to Merle as he cradled her in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her as she stared wide eyed at him.

"Hey pretty girl...whatcha so fussy 'bout huh?" Merle asked as he slightly swayed with her. "What's her name?"

"Judith..." Beth responded still remaining close, wondering if she should've kept hold of her.

"Judith huh?...well I betcha like that better than ol' ass kicker my dumb brother's been callin' ya..." Merle stared at her as she seemed to listen intensely as she quieted down. "Ya know...Daryl never liked to be held up on yer shoulder...he always wanted to be cradled..."

Rick and Daryl entered the cellblock and Ricked stopped in his tracks when he saw Merle holding his daughter. He grabbed hold of Daryl's arm.

"Merle?" Daryl started to move closer towards him. "Why don't ya give Beth the baby..."

Merle looked up and saw the concern on Daryl's face then noticed Rick following behind him a few feet back. The look on Rick's face was pure fear and Merle couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that Rick looked so rattled. The pride quickly turned to anger once it sunk in that they both thought he'd be capable of hurting her.

"Really baby brother?...I get why Officer Friendly is lookin' at me like that but you?...you're my brother...ya think I'm gonna hurt a child? Really Daryl?" Merle was more hurt that Daryl would think that.

He looked back down at Judith and noticed she had settled back to sleep. He turned back to Beth and gently passed Judith back to her. He walked past Daryl and Rick but started to lunge at Rick causing him to flinch and jerk away as he reached for his gun but Merle just stopped short and relaxed. He laughed out loud as he continued towards the exit. He looked back at Rick over his shoulder as Rick glared back at him.

"Fuckin' prick..." Merle remarked as he headed outside...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had hoped to get this chapter up sooner but it's been a hectic week so far. Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! I love reading your comments and feedback! It's nice to hear your interpretation of what I've written so please keep them coming! You too to those that are just faithful readers and don't review! Let me know what you think of the characters and what's happening! All feedback is good feedback! Well this Sunday is the big mid season finale! I can't believe it's here already! Not sure if I'll be incorporating much of what's actually happening on the show into this story anymore but if I do somehow I will give spoilers warnings at the beginning of the chapter. The Governor will be reappearing here too. I can't believe though that we will have to wait until February for more episodes! :( Well I guess that just means more fanfictions until then right? For those of you that were also reading "Friend or Foe" I will be updating that soon so be on the lookout! But for now we focus on this story! The next few Chapters will be mainly focusing on Daryl and Merle...I wanted some brotherly bonding time and who knows what trouble the two will get into... ;)**

Chapter 29

"Gwen's gonna be fine…." Daryl remarked as he approached Merle standing outside. Merle gripped the chain links in the fence with his hand as he stared out into the woods. Merle looked over his shoulder at Daryl.

"I know that….I know what kind of woman she is…." Merle said defensively.

Daryl sighed deeply. "Ain't no need to be like that…."

Merle whipped around to face his brother. "Don't I? I mean…ya all think I'm shit….thinking I'd hurt a baby and all….and yer no better….buying into all their shit…bein' Rick's little bitch!"

"I ain't nobody's bitch…not Rick's and not yers neither! And I don't think ya'd hurt a kid….was just surprised to see you holding her is all…I mean…it ain't like ya like kids anyhow…." Daryl stated as he watched Merle slowly turn his back towards him again as he rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the woods. "….I was just surprised…" He said softly.

Things had been hectic since Daryl had found Merle. He never felt like they had a chance to really reconnect. Then everything with Gwen became more of Merle's focus and Daryl had responsibilities to take of…he had found his brother but he still felt like he was lost somehow.

"So ya think I don't like kids huh?...well who do you think fed ya and changed yer diapers all the time when ya were that age? Sure as hell ain't somethin' our ma did….she spent too much time with the bottle and her cigarettes…..and pop…hell I don't even have to say it…." Merle remarked still keeping his back towards him.

"Guess I never gave it much thought…." Daryl stated as he stepped up towards the fence next to Merle and stared out with him.

"Yeah well….maybe ya shoulda…..I know ya think I ain't a good big brother…I see it all over yer face….now that ya got good ol' Rick all up in yer ass!...but I was the one who got up every night to feed ya when ya were a baby….hell I was only a kid myself but I took care of ya….held ya in my arms and rocked ya to sleep….every night…..ain't nobody there to take care of me…maybe once ya got a little bigger and could do for yerself more I wasn't there as much as I shoulda been but I had nothin'….nobody…..at least ya had me!" Merle abruptly stopped speaking. Daryl looked at him and saw something he rarely saw with Merle….a tear ran down his cheek and Merle quickly wiped it away. "…think I got some dirt in my eye or somethin'…." He remarked as he rubbed it.

Daryl stared silently at Merle. He had focused so much on the things Merle didn't do when he was growing up that he had forgotten about the things he did. He smiled slightly to himself as a memory came flooding back. He couldn't have been more than four…..

_Daryl's mother stumbled into the house and tossed a stuffed dog towards him as he lay on his stomach on the living room floor. Merle had gone into the kitchen to make them both a sandwich and he was waiting patiently for him to come back. His mother's hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She mumbled something to him about the stuffed dog being from somebody but Daryl couldn't make out who, with the cigarette she had hanging out of her mouth. She carried a bottle of wine in her hand and marched back to her bedroom and closed the door. _

_Daryl sat up and stared at the dog for a moment. He couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. He picked it up and stared at it face to face then squeezed it tightly around the neck. He and Merle didn't have any toys to play with…their father had gotten angry one night at them for leaving one out and he took the few that they had and threw them all away._

_Merle entered into the dining room just off the living room from the kitchen carrying a plate and glass of milk and sat them on the table._

"_Come on Daryl….I got yer lunch…" Merle told him as he walked around the couch and noticed Daryl playing with the stuffed dog. "Where'd ya get that?"_

"_Momma gave it to me…" Daryl boasted._

_Merle forced a smile but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous….he couldn't remember the last time their mother gave him anything. "Well come on…bring yer flea bag and eat…."_

_Daryl jumped to his feet and ran over to the table sitting his dog next to his glass of milk. He climbed up on the chair onto his knees as Merle sat in the chair next to him._

"_Where's yers?" Daryl asked as he took a large bite out of his bologna sandwich. _

"_That's the last piece of bologna and bread….ain't got no more…" Merle told him._

_Daryl looked over at Merle. "Aintcha hungry…ya want half?" almost spitting out his food as he tried to speak._

"_Naw….I ain't hungry…" Merle told him as his stomach began to grumble._

"_Ya ain't put no mayo on it…." Daryl remarked innocently as he took another big bite and started playing with his dog on the table…he tried to bark with his mouth full of food but he came out more like grunting._

"_Ya don't like mayo dummy….besides ain't got no more of that neither…" Merle leaned his cheek against his hand as he propped his elbow up on the table and he just stared at Daryl. He couldn't help but begin to laugh as Daryl made his awkward attempts at barking._

"_WHERE THE HELL YA GET THAT? GET THAT SHIT OFF THE TABLE WHEN YER EATIN'…" Their father came stomping out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand._

"_Ma gave it to him…." Merle remarked as Daryl seemed oblivious to his father's loud voice._

_Daryl continued to bounce his stuffed dog on the table when suddenly he knocked over the glass of milk, spilling it across the table and onto the floor. Merle frantically tried to catch it as he lifted the glass upright. "Shit Daryl…." He said softly as he jumped to his feet. Daryl just held still with the dog in his hands, his eyes wide and his mouth open as fear rushed through his entire body._

_Their father jerked the dog away from Daryl, grasping it in both hands, he ripped off it's head and threw it on the floor._

"_WHAT DID I JUST TELL YA! NOW LOOK WHAT YA DONE YA LITTLE SHIT…GOD DAMMIT! I'LL TEACH YA NOT TO LISTEN…GET OFF THAT CHAIR…I'M GONNA JERK A KNOT IN YER TAIL!"_

_Merle rushed over between the two and puffed out his small chest, glaring up at their father. Daryl covered his eyes for a moment and began to cry._

"_MA JUST GAVE THAT TO HIM YA SON OF A BITCH!" Merle snapped but immediately he knew the mistake of his outburst and his stance that was once so bold quickly folded in on itself as he felt his knees start to shake._

_Daryl watched with tears steadily streaming down his face as his father's jaw dropped open and rage welled up in his eyes unlike he had ever seen before…suddenly his usually loud voice became softer as he spoke. "What…did…you…just…say?..."_

_Merle swallowed hard as his breathing became labored. He felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. Daryl had never seen Merle move as fast as he did in that moment as he shot towards the kitchen. His father went chasing right after him._

"_COME BACK HERE YA WORTHLESS SHIT! I'M GONNA BEAT YER ASS! DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_Daryl climbed off the chair, dropping to his knees on the floor as his tears flowed. He did his best to be as quiet as he could so his father wouldn't return to the room but he gasped loudly every time he tried to take a deep breath. He picked up the remains of what was his stuffed dog which now was headless thanks to his angry father. He could still hear him screaming at Merle in the kitchen followed by loud cracks of skin against skin. Daryl didn't have to see Merle to know he was getting a beating. It was bad enough when their father hit them with a belt but when he didn't bother with it and used his own hand, it was always that much worse. Daryl clutched the headless dog against his chest and started to look around the dining room for the rest of him but quickly became distracted by the kitchen door swinging open. He ran underneath the dining room table to try and hide._

"_NOW YA CLEAN UP THAT FUCKIN' MESS YER BROTHER MADE AND YA CLEAN IT UP GOOD….BEST YA LEARN TA KEEP YER DAMN MOUTH SHUT NEXT TIME OR YOU'LL GET ANOTHER BEATIN'…..FUCKIN' WORTHLESS…BOTH OF YA…." Their father ordered as he stormed out the back door, slamming it behind him and Merle slowly walked into the dining room. _

_Daryl could see he was in pain just by the way he walked and he held his arm funny with the shoulder arched up. He carried a dish towel in his other hand as he walked over to the table and began wiping up the milk. His face was bright red on one side and beginning to swell. Tears steadily ran down his cheeks but he didn't utter a sound. He wiped his eyes with his arm as he held the wet towel and looked over at Daryl creeping out from underneath the table._

"_Find the head and go to our room….." Merle ordered softly as he turned back towards the kitchen. Daryl found the head near the front door and picked it up then ran to their bedroom. He jumped up on the bed and just sat there with his thumb in his mouth as he waited for Merle._

_A few minutes later Merle came walking in. "Get that thumb outta yer mouth….ya ain't no baby no more! Thumb suckin' is for babies…."_

_Daryl quickly jerked it out not realizing he was doing it and began to chew on the skin around his thumb. His eyes still filled with tears._

_Merle plopped a roll of duct tape on the bed then looked at Daryl. "Well don't just sit there….come help me..."_

_Daryl obeyed immediately and jumped to his feet and stood next to Merle waiting for orders. Merle nodded his head for Daryl to follow as he walked over to the wall and stood with his back against it._

"_Ok….now I'm gonna push my back against the wall and ya push on my shoulder towards the wall too….as hard as ya can….ya got it?" Merle told him as Daryl nodded his head. "But wait until I tell ya I'm ready….put yer hands up here…" He said as he pointed towards his shoulder. Even at eleven, Merle knew all it needed was to be popped into place because this wasn't the first time his father had dislocated it while jerking his arm when he grabbed hold of him._

_Merle took a deep breath and blew it out. "Push…." _

_Daryl began to push with all his might as Merle dug his feet into the floor pushing himself into the wall. Finally Daryl heard a pop and Merle cried out, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. He dropped to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and cried for a moment. Soon he got a hold of himself and stood up, walking back over to the bed with Daryl just staring at him, following behind._

"_Alright…." Merle turned towards Daryl and roughly wiped the tears from Daryl's face. "Gimmee yer stupid dog….I'll fix him…." Merle grabbed the duct tape and started to pull off a piece…_

Daryl remembered he carried that dog around everywhere, duct tape and all until his father took it away one day, throwing it in the garbage. Merle had even gone into the dumpster and retrieved it for him but told him to hide it so their father couldn't take it away again. Daryl hadn't realized how much Merle really did for him that day at the time, like many others, until he thought about it as an adult. He knew he was far from perfect and he had done a lot of things Daryl didn't like but Merle had done his best to take care of him and he knew it.

"I wouldn't want another brother Merle….." Daryl said to him. Merle looked over at him standing next to him and grunted. "…..yer a handful enough!...why the hell would I want another?" Daryl smiled at him.

Merle couldn't contain the laugh that slipped out but he turned and hit Daryl in the arm with his wrist guard.

"Dammit Merle! That shit hurts!..." Daryl clutched at his arm as he tried not to laugh… "Come on….ya think yer gimpy self can keep up with me huntin'? We'll go kill us some squirrel or somethin'….get outta this place for a bit…."

"Shit yeah!..." Merle remarked as he headed back into the prison to check on Gwen and Daryl went to grab his crossbow. "There's someplace I wanna show ya too...where Gwen and I was held up before…think you'll like it…."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"We need to talk...about Merle..." Rick told Daryl as he was waiting by the door at the edge of the cellblock.

"Takin' Merle huntin' think it'll do him some good...loosen him up maybe..." Daryl told him as he slung the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder.

"You're giving him a gun?...Daryl I'm sorry but no...he can't be trusted..." Rick insisted.

"I'll wait and give it to him outside the fence...besides if he really wanted ya dead ya already would be by now...if ya just give him some time...I'll keep talkin' to him...he might come around..." Daryl told him.

"He had my daughter!" Rick said sternly. "I cannot put this entire group or my family at risk another day because of him...I can't lose anyone else...not after..." Rick couldn't bring himself to even mention Lori.

"Yeah well he's my family...he's my brother! And I can't lose him again neither..." Daryl told him.

Merle came up behind Rick as they were speaking and Daryl backed away a little. "Ya ready Merle?"

"Yeah..." Merle replied as he glared at Rick when he passed by him but stopped causing Daryl to turn back around.

"Well come on..." Daryl ordered.

"Give me a minute..." Merle told him.

Daryl's stomach turned as he started to approach Merle, afraid he was about to pull something with Rick. Merle raised his hand to stop him knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Don't get yer panties in a bunch Darylina."

Her turned back to Rick, gripping the blade of his wrist guard in his hand. His blood boiled just looking at Rick. Rick couldn't help but tense up.

"Ya listen here...I ain't forgivin' and forgettin'...don't wanna sit around and hold hands with none of ya neither! Course that's a little hard for me anyhow...ain't it **Officer Friendly**..." Merle laughed a little as he waved his wrist guard in Rick's face. "All I care 'bout is my family...**MY** family...ya did help Gwen and the baby and for some unknown fuckin' reason my baby brother seems to think somethin' of ya...I can keep to mine if ya can keep to yers...for now." Merle told him.

"Let me get this straight...you're asking me to trust you? Have you stay here with us with no worries of what you'll do?" Rick asked as he rested his hands on his hips.

"I ain't askin'...I'm tellin' ya...but I'm only doin' this for Gwen and the baby...she needs a doctor and I need her...and Daryl...but don't get too comfortable...once that baby is here I'm takin' my family away from here and from you...we'll settle our unfinished business with you and the chinaman then!" Merle stated as he leaned in closer.

Rick didn't respond but looked over Merle's shoulder at Daryl. Merle didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked with Daryl to the end of the fence.

"Yo Axel!...Come down here and open the gate!" Daryl hollared up at the guard tower...

.

"Come on...give it here... I'll show ya how it's done..." Merle whispered as they both were croutched down eyeballing a squirrel a few feet away.

"How the hell ya gonna use this one handed? It's too small...ya won't be able to hold it steady enough and you'll fuckin' miss" Daryl whispered back.

"I can hold it steady...watch me..." Merle remarked as Daryl handed him the crossbow. Merle balanced it on his wrist guard, gripped the trigger with his left and took aim. He pulled the trigger and the bolt shot towards the squirrel barely missing it, sticking into the tree as the squirrel ran off.

"FUCK!" Merle exclaimed as Daryl laughed. "The little fucker moved!"

Daryl walked over to the tree and yanked out the bolt. Merle was still huffing when Daryl came back and reloaded the crossbow. "Come on...I'll show YOU how it's done. They both walked further into the woods, killing a few squirrels along the way.

"Ya ain't said much 'bout where ya were...Gwen wouldn't tell us much of anything..." Daryl remarked.

"Yeah well...her introduction to Woodbury was a rough one...almost got us both killed...but it was good there too...if things were different...it'd be a good place...it's strong...secure...safe...from biters at least..." Merle told him.

"And the Governor? What's his game? He's the one that shot ya ain't he?" Daryl asked.

Merle didn't answer at first. He looked at Daryl then directed his attention back ahead of them. "He wouldn't let me come find ya...kept making bullshit excuses...but there ain't no way he was gonna keep me from ya after Blondie told me ya were still alive...at least last time she saw ya!"

Daryl put his hand out in front of Merle to stop him as he turned towards him. "Wait...What?"

"Blondie gave me a map...to the farm...I wanted to come find ya but..." Merle started to say but Daryl cut him off.

"Blondie?...ya mean Andrea?" Daryl was shocked and slightly irritated this was the first time Merle was bringing it up.

"Yeah...Andrea...what? Ya wanna hit that too?...Sorry brother...she only got eyes for The Governor."

"Andrea's alive and yer just now tellin' me?" Daryl started to raise his voice.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" Merle raised his finger to his lips as he looked around.

"Merle!..." Daryl started to speak but he heard a rustling.

"Come on...over here..." Merle whispered as he led Daryl behind a tree and he stood behind the one next to it. He pointed and Daryl nodded as they both watch two walkers stumbling their way. A short distance behind the two were three more and even more after them.

Daryl took aim at one of them, pulled the trigger and quickly reloaded as the first one dropped to the ground.

"There's too many comin' in close...gotta draw 'em out or they'll swarm us." Merle whispered. He took off, limping as he ran.

"Merle no!" Daryl shouted as he caught the attention of some of the walkers that began charging towards him.

"HEY...HEY YOU UGLY BITCHES! COME ON NOW! COME FOR ME!...I GOT SOMETHIN' FOR YA RIGHT HERE!" Merle waved his arms in the air as he led the walkers further from Daryl.

Daryl's heart raced as he fired his crossbow again, dropping another walker as the group headed for Merle. He slung the crossbow around his back and pulled his knife from his belt as he ran up behind another. He grabbed it's head firmly, shoving the blade in at the base of the skull. The walker collapsed against him as he looked around to find the next closest one. He strained to see Merle through the trees but he could hear him. Loud and boysterous, he yelled and laughed but even hearing him didn't put Daryl's mind at ease that he was ok for the moment. Adrenaline surged through his body as he struggled to breath as he killed his way through walkers closer to Merle.

Merle jammed his knife through the eye socket as he gripped another knife in his hand, shoving it into the skull of another that had closed in. More walkers closed in on him, not giving him enough time to pull out either blade. He let go of the one in his left one and grabbed the stilled walker hanging on his knife on the wristguard, shoving it into the three walkers on his left. He kicked the walker off him, and lunged towards another as it reached for him.

"COME ON...THIS THE BEST YA GOT? I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" He ran to his other knife, pressing his foot against it's head and retrieved it. As he turned around, two more lunged at him and he stabbed both of them, quickly shoving them off. He heard something behind him, quickly spinning around, he was about to jab forward with his blade when he stopped himself. Daryl leaned away from him with his hands up.

"Woah!...What the fuck Merle? Ya lost yer mind?" Daryl asked as he looked at the array of walker bodies spread out all around them.

"AH! THAT WAS GREAT! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP..." Merle couldn't contain himself, the adrenaline racing through his veins almost made him feel high.

"Ya coulda got yerself killed runnin' off like that! Screamin' and shoutin'...what if ya had brought more from behind?" Daryl couldn't help but be irritated with Merle. He had taken too big of a risk.

Merle took a few deep breaths to calm down. He looked at the blood dripping down his blade and smiled. "This was good...I needed this...'specially if ya want me playin' nice with the others..."

"Did ya mean it?" Daryl asked.

"What? This? Hell yes it was good! ...besides gotta get my frustrations out somehow! Ain't like I can give Gwen a good poundin'...man! That's one bad thing 'bout her being pregnant...can't give it to her like I really want...shit though we had some good times back in Woodbury...that's one thing I miss 'bout that place, there was this one time she..." Merle spoke as he did his best to wipe off his blade.

"MERLE! Damn...get yer mind outta the gutter...that ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout! I meant what ya said to Rick..."

Merle looked up at Daryl and smiled. "Oh...yeah..." He couldn't help but laugh a little as his thoughts went back to Gwen.

"Merle?" Daryl stared at him as he waited for his response.

"Yeah...I said yeah... God Daryl...I ain't gonna hurt **_yer pal Rick_**...least not right now." Merle told him. "Gotta make sure Gwen ain't gonna have no more problems..."

"Alright..." Daryl nodded at Merle feeling somewhat relieved.

"Come on...there's someplace I wanna show ya..." Merle turned and started walking through the woods as Daryl followed behind.

They had picked up a few more squirrels on their journey. Daryl could see they were close to approaching a clearing.

"Merle...how much longer? We been walkin' for hours." Daryl complained.

"Aw quit yer whining boy...we're almost there..." Merle told him.

"I'm just sayin'...we don't head back soon we won't make it before dark..."

Merle laughed at Daryl as they stepped into the clearing but he abruptly grew silent and the smile disappeared from his face. Merle suddenly stopped walking and just stood and stared.

"What is it?...Merle?..." Daryl could see the shock on Merle's face.

"No..." He said softly as he started to run towards the middle of the field. He picked up his speed, ignoring the pain in his leg as he ran full force. Daryl took off after him, barely able to keep up.

Merle ran until they came upon a pile of burned and charred debris. Daryl walked around the area as Merle stood there, staring.

"What is this place?" Daryl asked as he soon realized the debris was the remains of a house.

Merle knelt down but didn't say a word. _No...it can't be gone...we were supposed...now it's nothing...we have nowhere..._

Merle could hardly believe his eyes. He rubbed his hand against his forehead, then struggled to stand back up. His thigh throbbed with pain as he gripped his wound. He turned and headed back in the direction they came from.

"Merle...wait...what's going on? What happened here?..." Daryl ran until he caught up with Merle, walking along next to him.

Merle didn't bother looking at Daryl even though he could feel his eyes on him. "The Governor...that's what happened...had to be..."

.

It was already dark by the time they made it back to the prison. Merle hadn't said a word on the way back.

"Gotta be careful on the approach...always seems there's more walkers around at night by the gate..." Daryl told Merle as they stepped out of the edge of the woodline. They both just stood there and scanned the area to see which way was the best approach.

"I'll take care of it..." Merle said coldly as he started to walk towards the group of walkers by the gate but Daryl grabbed his arm and yanked him back beside him.

"Stop!...Ya ain't goin' off half cocked like last time...we're gonna stick together...do this right...ya gotta stop takin' so many risks..." Daryl whispered to him.

"More fun that way...besides...what else I got?..." Merle remarked as he looked back towards the gate.

Daryl grabbed Merle by the jaw and jerked his face towards his. "Ya got Gwen and the baby...and me...ya can't make it this far and kill yerself by doin' somethin' stupid..."

Merle pushed his hand away. "Get off me...I ain't tryin' to kill myself..." Merle struggled to keep his voice to a whisper. "Just tryin' to feel alive..."

"Now yer an adrenaline junkie? Traded one vice for another? Fuck Merle...ya don't ever learn..." Daryl snapped at him. "Stick close to me...we'll take 'em out together...no more bullshit..."

Merle followed Daryl as he crept towards the gate. Oscar saw as they took out the first two walkers and he took aim, shooting the few approaching. He rushed down the guard tower and opened the gate. Daryl grabbed Merle and jerked him inside. He grabbed it with Oscar and slammed it shut, locking it just as a few more walkers growled and hissed at them as they slammed themselves against the fence.

Daryl patted Oscar on the shoulder then started to walk towards the prison with Merle.

"Ya mean ya don't get any sort of kick outta this? Not even a little rush?" Merle asked.

"Sure I do...but that ain't the point..." Daryl told him.

"Then what the fuck is?" Merle asked.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and turned towards Merle. "They were people...like us once...had families...people who loved 'em...and one day it's gonna be me and you on the other side of that gate tryin' to rip apart people just strugglin' to survive...that is unless someone takes us out before we come back..." Daryl looked back towards the gate. "We're livin' in hell...but we're livin'...they aren't...that ain't nothin' to get a kick out of..."

Daryl turned and walked back towards the prison and Merle just stood there for a moment looking back towards the gate. He guessed he had made himself forget that they were in fact people once...not that it made a big difference...he still liked fighting them...they were doing them a service putting them out of their misery...was it really so wrong to enjoy it while they did it?

.

Merle walked into the cell block and saw Daryl talking to Rick. Rick still looked angry as he glanced over at Merle but he didn't speak to him again that night. Hershel walked up to Merle and spoke.

"We were starting to get worried y'all coming back so late and all..."Hershel stated.

"Ya mean worried about Daryl old man?" Merle snapped at him.

"Take it however ya want...I'm not here to argue with you...Gwen's upstairs, I tried to get her to stay down here at least for the night but she said she was feeling better and wanted to stay with you...where you'd be more comfortable..." Hershel told him.

"Baby alright?" Merle asked as his tone changed and was less defensive.

"Seems to be...for now...you know she'll start showing more soon...probably feel the baby move soon too...I hope you're prepared for how real this is about to get...think about that before you fly off the handle anymore..." Hershel told him.

"Ya done with yer lecture old man? Not that I really care if ya ain't but it's been a long day and I don't feel like jabberin' with ya no more...I appreciate what ya done for them both...but don't mistake that gratitude for anything more than that...we clear?" Merle said sternly.

"Very..." Hershel stated as he turned and walked back over to Beth and Carol, as Carol held baby Judith in her arms. Merle could see Carol force a smile as their eyes met but Merle just grunted and headed up the stairs.

His leg ached more with every step but he wouldn't have admitted it to any of them downstairs. He stood outside Gwen's cell for a moment and watched her as she lay there sleeping. _I ain't got no place to take ya now...thought I had it all figured out...ya could have the baby here then the three of us and Daryl could go back to the house...start a life there for ourself...build it up, make it stronger...have a real home...but it's gone...it's all gone...but I can't tell ya it is...I won't..._

Gwen stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes. She sat up quickly when she saw Merle in the doorway. "You're back...I was getting worried about you two...is everything ok?"

"Fine...just went farther than we meant...it was good...but I'm tired..." Merle muttered.

"Well then bring your old bones in here old man..." Gwen stated as she patted the bed next to her.

Merle laughed softly as he walked in, sat down on the edge and kicked off his boots. "Who ya callin' old?" He undid the strap of his wrist guard and laid it in the floor next to the bed.

Gwen sat up behind him, wrapping one arm over his shoulder and the other arm under, leaning over his right side, she began to unbutton his shirt. She started to nuzzle against his neck as she worked her way down the buttons when Merle leaned away from her slightly.

"What the hell ya doin'? Ya can't be gettin' me all worked up for nothin'..." Merle turned towards her. Gwen smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who says it's for nothin'?" Gwen leaned in a kissed him passionately on the mouth and Merle let out a soft moan as her tongue slipped into his.

Merle started to kiss her more roughly, hardly able to contain himself and how much he wanted her but he knew he had to stop and quickly pushed her away, holding his arms out straight to keep her body from pressing against his. "Ya just had a scare...can't risk the baby again like that..."

"I'm fine...I haven't had any pain all day...besides...we can at least just fool around a bit can't we?" Gwen asked as she tried to lean in again but Merle stopped her.

Merle shook his head as he smiled at her. "Woman...I swear yer tryin' to kill me...I ain't touchin' ya...at least for a few days...just to make sure...besides...I don't think I could just stop with just foolin' around...now lay down...we're goin' to sleep and keep yer hands to yerself." Merle stood back up, taking off his shirt the rest of the way, along with his undershirt and pants, dropping them in the floor. He climbed back in bed in just his boxers and lay on his side with his back to Gwen.

She pressed up against his back and started to run her hand against his arm when he reached back with his left hand and popped her hard on the thigh.

"OUCH! That fuckin' hurt!" Gwen smacked him back on the arm.

"Good...told ya to keep yer hands to yerself..." Merle chuckled slightly.

"Your such an ass sometimes Merle...these hormones are driving me more crazy than you are..." Gwen pouted as she turned her back to him, pulling the blanket up close around her neck.

"And I ain't touchin' ya until grandpa down there says I can so just you remember that...ya might be able to but I ain't gonna be able to hold back...and it ain't worth riskin' the baby over..." Merle grumbled.

Gwen sighed knowing he was right. Merle wasn't known for his self control and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "That's actually very sweet..."

"Don't ya dare say I'm turning soft..." He muttered.

Gwen laughed but covered her mouth with her hand to try and remain quiet. "Don't worry...I won't..."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but again I've just been real busy. Things are about to take a big turn in this chapter but I hope you like it! Right now there aren't any spoilers from the mid season finale but they will (sort of) be included in the upcoming chapters...at least my own version. I will give warning ahead of time for those who may not be caught up but for now you are all safe. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 31

_Merle lay on the bedroom floor as his eyes began to feel heavy and his body completely relaxed. He hated their new room. Merle hated the whole apartment. He couldn't help but resent his father for making them stay there especially since he didn't spend much time there himself...at least not conscious and sober. Their father was usually like clockwork...he'd drink for almost two weeks straight...nothing else, then he'd wander out to the neighborhood bar and pick up the first woman that barely looked at him. Then he'd stay at her house for at least three week on their own drug and alcohol binges before they "broke up" then he'd be right where he started...drinking..._

_This was the routine they had fallen into since their mother died...Merle was in juvi at the time and Daryl was out with the neighborhood kids when their mother passed out, dropping the cigarette on her bed that eventually caught flame and burned her alive. Their father dragged them from one shit hole apartment to another after that. _

_His father's cursing and the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen made his stomach turn. He tuned it out and quickly drifted off._

_"WHERE IS IT? WHAT'VE YOU DONE WITH IT?...GOD DAMN BOYS! I KNOW YOU DONE TOOK IT!"_

_Daryl cringed at every sound. He desperately shook Merle in an attempt to wake him but all he would do was grunt. His eyes would barely open then immediately shut again. _

_"Merle come on... ya gotta wake up! He's gonna come in here!...please Merle! Wake up!"_

_Their father was home sooner than they both expected by all past accounts he should've been gone for at least another week. Merle had been skimming drugs from his father's stash for ages but this time, it was more than just skimming. Daryl had tried to talk him out of it but he blew him off, insisting he'd have time to replace it and he wouldn't be the wiser. But their father returned early...and now they both had to face his wrath._

_"Please Merle..." Daryl tried one more fruitless attempt to wake him before their father kicked in their bedroom door._

_"WHAT DID Y'ALL DO WITH IT? DAMN THIEVES! IT'S MY SHIT! YA AIN'T GOT NO RIGHT!" Daryl's father grabbed hold of his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. _

_For his nine years, he had been through a lifetime of abuse with his father, survived the neglect and death of his mother and watched his brother on his steady downward spiral of crime, booze and now drugs to hide his own pain. Merle had tried shielding him, even though unsuccesfully, from the abuse as best he could but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't protect Daryl. He couldn't protect himself let alone anyone else._

_His father slammed him hard against the wall again, continuing to scream at him. Daryl looked towards Merle passed out on the floor but he wouldn't wake up to help him. His father turned his head and stared at Merle for a moment. _

_"WAKE UP YA LAZY SACK OF SHIT! WHAT DID YA DO WITH MY STASH?" He barked as he dropped Daryl and grabbed Merle off the floor. His limp body dropped hard back to the floor and Merle mumbled but stayed in a deep, drug induced fog. Daryl watched in horror as Merle struggled to open his eyes and get his feet under his own body as his father picked him up again but it was useless. The drugs had too strong of a hold on him._

_"I'LL TEACH YA TO MESS WITH MY SHIT YOU STUPID FUCK...YOU WAKE UP WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YA!" Merle's father dragged him down the hall and threw him into the bathroom. He plugged the tub drain and turned the water on full blast. _

_Daryl stood in the hallway and watched his father roll up his shirt sleeves as he swore at Merle. Daryl's stomach ached as he watched his father pummel Merle multiple times as he lay helpless. Merle tried to fight back but did seem to have one ounce of strength in his entire body, barely able to even lift his arms. He had taken too much and he couldn't snap himself out of it to protect himself no matter how hard he tried._

_Daryl's eyes filled with tears and his whole body shook. Merle was sixteen and had almost gotten to be more than his father could over power, so finding him in this drug enduced state gave their father a chance to make up for all the past beatings Merle managed to escape from. Their father picked Merle up off the floor and shoved him head first into the water filled tub._

_"I'M GONNA KILL YA ONCE AND FOR ALL YA BASTARD!" Merle's body jerked from the shock of the water. Involuntarily he breathed in as his eyes opened wide, his arms and legs began flailing as he tried to free himself from his father's strong grasp but with his full weight was pressed against him, he was unable to to gain any leverage._

_"STOP! YER KILIN' HIM!" Daryl screamed as he ran to his father, grabbing onto his shirt and tried pulling him off but it was no use. _

_Daryl pounded against his father's back with every ounce of strength he had but his father kept a firm grip on Merle as he held him underwater and shoved Daryl hard away from him. Daryl fell backwards, smacking his head against the floor. Pain surged through his head and neck but it didn't stop him. He knew if he didn't stop him, Merle would be dead and he couldn't handle Merle to leaving him completely alone. Daryl jumped on his father's back and bit into his shoulder as hard as he could. His father cried out in pain as he let go of Merle and tried grabbing at Daryl on his back. Daryl's brief moment of relief, as he watched his brother slump back onto the floor, gasping and wheezing for air was quickly over when pain radiated throughout his body. His father had backed up into the full length mirror against the wall, shattering it into piece. Daryl let go and fell hard onto the floor. His father grabbed hold of him but Daryl twisted and turned in attempt to get away. His father slammed him against the floor and Daryl felt the shards of broken glass cutting into his chest._

_._

_Merle opened his eyes, confused for a moment as he stared up at the bathroom ceiling. He tried to sit up, realizing he was soaking wet as he coughed and struggled to breathe deeply. Dread came over him when he noticed a trail of blood drops leading out of the bathroom and into the hallway. All he could think of was Daryl...what had he done. _

_Reluctantly he followed the trail down the hallway, into the living room and towards the kitchen. The apartment was silent and there was no sign of his father. The only thing he could hear was the faint whimpering from the kitchen. Merle held his breath as he pushed open the door and saw Daryl leaned against one of the cabinet doors. Blood covered his chest and Merle could see him picking out small shards from his wounds. Tears steadily streamed down Daryl's face as he looked up at Merle. Merle knelt down beside him slowly as Daryl softly stated..."It hurts..."_

.

Merle sat up in bed. His heart raced and he felt like he couldnt breathe. He could only remember fragments of that night but what he did remember was clear. He looked over and saw Gwen sleeping soundly. He hated dreaming about his childhood, especially his father. He quietly got up, got dressed and walked outside. Climbing his way up the steps of the guard tower, his leg ached but he ignored it as he entered the platform. Daryl looked at him as he stepped out and leaned on the railing.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked as he looked over at Merle as he stared out into the darkness.

"Naw...just woke up is all." He looked to Daryl and couldn't help but thnk of the small boy who he plucked piece after piece of broken mirror from his chest.

Daryl's body was littered with scars from that night as well as others but seeing it in his dream so vividly made it feel like it just happened all over again. Daryl was lucky his wounds weren't more severe that night but Merle was surprised they both survived their childhood with their father at all.

"Ya alright? Why ya starin' at me like that?" Daryl asked him.

"Been a quiet night I take it...guess that's a good thing..." Merle remarked trying to change the subject. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, sorry he didn't take better care of him or protect him like he should have. He had just gotten to the point where he couldn't deal with it anymore himself. That's when he tried to block it all out with drugs, no matter how guilty he felt after, it was the only thing that helped him, even if just for a short time, to forget.

"Think the Governor will come lookin' for ya here?" Daryl asked.

"Don't think so...unless he gets word I'm here..." Merle told him.

"Wonder if there's more towns out there like that...ya think things will ever be what they were?" Daryl asked.

"Nope...sure don't...but there probably are more...pockets here and there...don't think things will ever be like they were again...but then again I don't think that's a bad thing neither...why do you?" Merle turned his back to the woods and leaned against the railing.

"I don't know...guess I never thought about it much 'til now..." He told him.

They both stood there in silence until the sun came up. Daryl couldn't help but smile to himself a little. He felt better now that he was with his brother again. As much as Merle embarrassed him and he didn't like a lot of things about him, there was a comfort in having him there.

.

The next few months were filled with routine. Merle took as many watches on the tower as he could. Mainly to stay away from people, Rick especially. Keeping a lid on his anger had proven difficult. There had been a few times they almost came to blows but either Daryl or Gwen would jump in and keep the peace between them. They were all reluctant to give him a rifle on the tower but he had promised both Daryl and Gwen that they wouldn't regret it. As tempting as it was to take out Rick a few times he behaved himself. Gwen's belly steadily grew and Merle looked forward to their evenings in bed together. He'd rub his hand across her stomach and often feel the baby move. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before the baby was there. Just about another month, the closer the time came the more nervous he got. He didn't want to stay at the prison but he knew there was no where to go but the anger and resentment towards the others was becoming harder and harder to control. Merle came down from the guard tower when he saw Gwen, Maggie and Glenn come out towards the gate.

"Where ya think yer goin'?" Merle snapped.

" We're going on a run for the baby...well both Judith and this one..." Gwen pointed to her stomach.

"The hell you are!" Merle glared at her.

Gwen sighed. " Merle, I'm fine...I'm pregnant not an invalid...besides, I'm tired of being cooped up in this prison."

"It ain't safe and ya sure as shit ain't able to run if ya need to..." Merle barked.

"Glenn's coming...besides, I'll have a weapon and I won't get out of the car if it's not clear." Gwen tried to reassure him.

"The Chinaman? Hell...he ain't able to protect ya" There was nothing she could say to make him think it was a good idea.

Glenn rolled his eyes but didn't say a word.

"We'll take care of her...it will be fine." Maggie added.

"I don't need your permission Merle so please stop being difficult." Gwen couldn't help but get irritated.

"Fine...be that way...then I'm comin'." Merle remarked.

"Oh no...I'm not going anywhere with you...and neither is Maggie..." Glenn remarked.

"What? Afraid I'll leave ya hand cuffed on a rooftop?...Naw that's something only y'all do..." Merle smirked at him.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I just can't..." Glenn told her.

Gwen stared at Merle, exasperated with the constant turmoil between him and everyone.

"What about Daryl? If he went would ya feel better? You could stay here, finish your shift on the tower and we'd be back even before it's over." Maggie stated.

Merle looked at each of their faces. He really didn't want to go but he couldn't let Gwen go without him, then again he knew Daryl would do anything to protect her and his baby.

"Alright...only if Daryl goes..."

.

The four of them headed down the road in Rick's suburban. "Still don't see why ya had to come and drag me with ya? why couldn't ya just let Maggie and Glenn go?" Daryl remarked annoyed.

"You gonna give me a hard time like Merle too? We're not going far and I'm tired of feeling like a bump on a log...you and Merle both don't hardly let me do anything." Gwen told him.

"In case ya hadn't noticed ya 'bout to have a baby..." Daryl replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

"She's just got a case of cabin fever Daryl...you and Merle should give her a break...she just wants to feel useful." Maggie turned around and told him.

"Whatever..." Daryl remarked. "Just stay close to me once we get out..."

They pulled up outside a shopping center and entered into a small grocery store.

"Don't look like there's much here...this place has already been raided..." Daryl remarked.

"Well let's just look around there might be something we can salvage...it's worth a try..." Maggie stated as her and Glenn started walking through the isle.

"Come on Daryl...let's check the backroom...there might still be stuff in a store room or something." Gwen started to head towards the back when Daryl ran after her.

"I TOLD YA TO STAY CLOSE!" Daryl snapped as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'm not unarmed Daryl...I'm not some poor defenseless little woman either...I swear you and your brother are about to drive me crazy." Gwen waved the machete in the air that she was carrying.

"I'm just sayin'...with the way you're waddlin' ya ain't gonna be able to move fast...just don't want ya caught by surprise..." Daryl cut in front of her and led the way into the storeroom.

"You did not just say I'm waddling...I swear Daryl Dixon ya better take that back..." Gwen's followed behind him.

Daryl turned back for a moment and looked at her and smiled before turning back and walking ahead with his crossbow raised. "Well ya are..."

"I swear I really hate you right now..." Gwen glared at him as she tried not to laugh.

"No ya don't..." Daryl stepped into the store room and shot the one lone walker wandering in the back. They searched the area for any others but the store seemed relatively quiet and clear.

Gwen approached a door and grabbed hold of the door knob. "Daryl..." She whispered as she nodded her head towards it.

Daryl got into position as he took aim. His eyes cut over to her and he nodded. Gwen jerked the door open and a dead body fell out onto the floor. It was still gripping the gun in it's hand that it used to shoot themself in the head.

"Damn he smells ripe!" Gwen remarked as she covered her mouth and nose with her arm. "You can search this side" She told Daryl as she walked passed him and winked.

Glenn and Maggie made their way through the isles only finding a few things that they could use but nothing that they really were in need of.

"Seems it's getting harder and harder to find what we need..." Maggie stated as she picked up a can but quickly something outside caught her eye. "Oh my God...Glenn..." She looked at him desperately and nodded her head towards window.

Glenn's eyes widened as he saw three heavily armed men walking around their vehicle. Glenn grabbed Maggie's arm and jerked her down low as they crouched out of sight. "Fuck!" Glenn remarked as he looked towards the backroom. "DARYL!"

Daryl stepped out from the backroom just in time to see one of the men start to enter the store but he quickly backed up out of sight and headed back to Gwen.

He didn't have time to call out her name when he saw the rear door begin to open and the sunlight streamed in, almost blinding him. He aimed at the figure in the doorway and saw the muzzle flash of a weapon as he pulled the trigger on his crossbow.

.

Both Maggie and Glenn jumped when they heard the gunshot. "Daryl...Gwen..." Maggie whispered as she couldn't help but fear what was happening to them as she and Glenn weaved in and out of the isles avoiding the three men as they searched. A few times Glenn could've sworn they were going to get caught but they managed to stay hidden.

"We have to help them..." Maggie insisted quietly.

"We don't know how many more came in through the back...it's too dangerous...Daryl can handle it...he has to..." Glenn whispered as guilt washed over him. He wanted to rush towards the back room but he couldn't risk it. Not without knowing what they'd be walking into.

The three men headed into the back and they could hear others talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Glenn heard too many voices to count.

"We're out numbered and definitely out gunned...fuck...there's got to be something..." Glenn racked his brain trying to quickly come up with a plan but not having the numbers behind them, he was at a loss. "Come on..." Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and they rushed towards the front of the store. They started to head out of the door when they saw another man walking towards their vehicle, talking on a radio.

"Go back...go back..." Glenn pushed Maggie back and they both ran behind the cash register counter.

"What's he doing?" Maggie whispered as she tried to see over Glenn blocking her view.

"He's getting into the vehicle...think he's gonna hot wire it or something." Glenn told her as he strained his neck to look outside but still kept his body down low as possible. His heart sank as he watched the man drive off.

"Come on..." Glenn grabbed her hand and they ran outside, careful that there was no one else waiting. "Let's head around back...we can get a better look at what we're up against..."

They rushed around to the rear of the shopping center, staying up close against the wall as they hid behind dumpsters, trying to get closer to the rear of the store they were in.

Glenn counted about ten men total as some came out from the rear of the store and others were standing around a few vehicles. A tall man with dark hair had Gwen by the arm but she kept looking over her shoulder and shouting something that Glenn couldn't make out. The man shoved her into the back seat of a vehicle and quickly climbed in after her.

"No...Glenn..." Maggie covered her mouth as she started to cry. Glenn couldn't help but tear up when he saw the same thing as Maggie. A large black man was carrying Daryl slumped over his shoulder and another man carried his crossbow. He waved it in the air seeming proud of having a new toy.

Glenn swallowed hard as he watched helplessly as they drove out of sight. "Merle's gonna kill us..."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Gwen looked down at her hands, unable to take her eyes off the scarlet red stains from Daryl's blood. She couldn't believe what was happening and so many thoughts raced through her head, she couldn't think straight.

"I never even would've dreamed in a million year that I'm be staring at you beside me today...let alone in your condition." The Governor remarked, sitting next to her in the rear seat of one of the vehicles.

Gwen could feel his steady gaze on her and the thought of it almost made her sick. She remained silent, still staring at her hands.

"Now come on...don't play shy with me...it's a miracle really, finding you alive after all this time though you've clearly kept yourself busy." The Governor chuckled slightly to himself. "And this new man of yours that you've latched yourself to? Is he the father of this child or is this the left over remnants from Merle?" The Governor reached over, resting his hand on her stomach.

Gwen roughly shoved his hand way. "Get your hand off me!...I swear to God if he dies I'll kill ya myself!"

The Governor laughed loudly. "Oh such bold words! I guess I'd expect nothing less from you...but tell me Gwen...what happened back then? Lincoln told us you were dead..."

"Why don't ya ask him?..." Gwen snapped.

"I would if I could...but he died that same day...over run by walkers...just like we thought you had been...so...you can understand how surprised I am to find you."

"What are you going to do with us?" Gwen asked as she stared out the window. The scenery began to look familiar and she knew they were close to Woodbury.

"I can't say I've decided yet..." The Governor replied.

.

"Where are they? They shoulda been long back by now. " Merle snapped at Rick.

"I'm sure they are fine...probably just got hung up somehow." Rick tried to reassure him but he didn't believe his words himself. He was equally worried and about ready to go looking for them.

"Give me some fuckin' keys! I'll find 'em myself!" Merle held out his hand towards Rick as he clinched his teeth.

Rick glanced over at Oscar as he rose to his feet and started to approach Merle from behind, concerned of what he might do. Merle noticed Rick cut his eyes and he quickly turned to see to what. Merle chuckled slightly as he watched Oscar approached then he looked back to Rick.

"What? Ya gonna sick yer **_boy_** on me now?...Huh?..." Merle barked as he turned his attention back to Oscar. "That's right...**_BOY_**...go ahead and do Officer Friendly's dirty work...he always has the niggers do that!"

Oscar gritted his teeth and clinched his fist. He had heard stories from the others about Merle's racist streak and had been waiting for it to come out. He had noticed Merle's suttle glares in the past but for the most part Merle had behaved himself until now.

A noise in the doorway caught everyone's attention. Glenn and Maggie sheepishly walked in. They were both filthy, covered with dirt and out of breath. Rick noticed Maggie's tear stained cheeks and his stomach turned. Something happened...something bad.

"It's 'bout time ya dumb shits got back! Where's Gwen and my baby brother?" Merle asked but as soon as he paused and stared into their eyes he realized he didn't need an answer.

An uncontrollable rage welled up inside Merle and he charged towards the both.

Quickly Rick and Oscar sprung into action as they fought with Merle to keep him from reaching Glenn or Maggie. Merle could hear the noise from everyone screaming and shouting but couldn't make out a single word. Not that he really cared to...it didn't matter to him at that point...nothing did.

He felt an arm wrap around his throat as he felt someone dragging him backwards. Rick was in front of him pushing and yelling, followed soon by Glenn to assist him. Merle swung his arm towards Glenn but with Rick having a strong grip on his other arm, he struggled for leverage. He tried to dig his heels into the floor trying to stop the steady pull but it was useless. Merle felt his body turning as he was slammed against the hard concrete floor of one of the cells. He turned as he quickly rose to his feet to see Oscar clearing the doorway and Rick slamming the cell door shut. The click of the lock echoed in Merle's head.

"NOOOOO! YA LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKS! YA AIN'T GONNA TRAP ME AGAIN YOUR WOTHLESS SON OF A BITCH! YOU WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YA! I'M GONNA KILL YA! EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!" Merle screamed at the top of his lungs. Even if he had wanted to contain himself, which he didn't, there was no way he'd be rational and calm at this point.

Oscar and Rick paused for a moment to catch their breath. Soon they walked back over to Maggie and Glenn with Merle steadily screaming profanities at them. They heard baby Judith begin to wail as Beth stood holding her in The doorway of Hershel's cell, with him standing steady behind her. Beth bounced the baby gently but it was useless.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked sternly.

"We were surrounded but they didn't see me or Maggie...but they took Gwen and Daryl..." Glenn told him.

Rick ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth for a moment. "Do you have any idea who it was or where they took them?"

"No but...there was about ten men, heavily armed...the man that had Gwen was tall, with dark hair...he seemed to be the one in charge but I'm not sure..." Glenn added.

"Daryl?...how did this happen? How did he get taken? He's too smart for that or at least to go easily..." Rick remarked.

"That's just it...Daryl didn't go willingly...we think he may have been shot!" Maggie started to cry.

Suddenly there was a brief silence from Merle as they all turned to look at him. Nothing made Rick more grateful to have bars separating them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?...MY BROTHER'S BEEN SHOT?...GOD DAMMIT! I GONNA RIP EVERY LIMB FROM YOUR BODY..." Merle followed his rant with most of what came out of his mouth as unintelligible. He banged his wrist guard and fist against the bars, kicking at them as well in futile attempts to get out.

Rick shook his head. "No one goes within arm's reach of that cell...and I mean no one...not even close..."

.

The Governor pulled up behind the clinic and dragged Gwen roughly by the arm inside. She struggled against him the entire way trying to catch a glimpse of the other vehicle that had Daryl.

"Please...don't let him die...please...I'll do anything...just promise you'll help him." Gwen pleaded with the Governor as he led her to one of the rooms.

"Quit fightin'..." The Governor said coldly as he shoved her towards one of the beds. "Get on the bed..."

"What are you going to do? What do you want from us?" Gwen asked as she reluctantly approached the bed.

"I don't think you are in a position to ask questions or make demands...just do what you are told and I'll consider letting you and your baby live." The Governor told her.

Gwen couldn't help but burst into tears. This was all her fault. She had convinced Daryl to go, convinced Merle to let them both...it was just supposed to be a quick run...simple...straight there and back. Now Daryl was dying because of it and there was nothing she could do.

"Please don't let Daryl die...I'm begging you..." Gwen sobbed. She'd never forgive herself if he did.

Just then she noticed a glimmer in the Governor's eye as he approached her, backing her against the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently began stroking her hair. "Ssssshhhhh!...no need to cry...everything will be alright...just lay back..."

Just having his arms around her sent a chill through her body as she felt the bile burn the back of her throat. One of the other men walked in, grabbed her by one of her arms as the Governor shoved her onto the bed. The other man pushed her arm against the bed and before she could realize what was happening, both of her wrists were securely strapped to the sides of the bed.

"LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gwen started to kick.

"Now now...you need to calm down and no kicking or I'll strap your ankles down too...just relax...the doctor will be in soon to check in you and the baby just to make sure you ae both healthy." The Governor instructed.

Gwen's sorrow quickly turned to rage as she glared at him as both men started to leave but the Governor turned back as he reached the door.

"You know Gwen...it's remarkable really how you seem to have nine lives...but besides the obvious, you know what I find most surprising about today?"

The Governor paused for a moment but Gwen remained silent and just glared at him. "The last time I saw you, we had gone out on a run...Merle was left guarding the gate...so the first thing out of your mouth should've been asking for Merle but you haven't asked for him once, not at all...and you know what that tells me?...That tells me you know exactly where he is..."

.

Rick spread the map out over one of the tables and began devising a plan with Oscar and Glenn.

"If they took you here then there's only two other directions they could've gone in because we know they didn't come this way back towards the prison..." Rick stated as he studied the map intensely.

Glenn glanced up at Merle, pressed up against the cell with his arms hanging out, as he stared at the three of them, determined to burn a whole through each and every one of them.

Glenn swallowed hard and looked back to Rick "What are we going to do about Merle?"

Rick looked up towards Merle. "At least he's quieted down...but I don't know what we can do except keep him locked up...the second we open that door I have no doubt he'll try to kill us all..."

"I KNOW YER ALL WHISPERIN' 'BOUT ME...YA THINK I'M TOO DUMB TO KNOW IT." Merle snapped.

"Sssshhhh!" You'll wake the baby again..." Beth hissed at him from the bottom step.

"Ya think I give a fuck?" Merle snapped back at her although he did lower his voice. He directed his attention back towards the men. "Ya ain't gonna find them without me"

"You think he's right?" Oscar asked.

Glenn got up and started walking towards Merle's cell.

"Glenn? What are you doing? I said don't go near him..." Rick rose to his feet but Glenn turned back towards him and raised his hand, indicating it was alright.  
Glenn stopped just out of Merle's reach. "I don't blame you for hating me...hell I would too if something had happened to Maggie like this and I had trusted you to take care of her."

"Aw...Yer makin' me all weepy" Merle smirked sarcastically. "Why don't ya lean in a little closer...let me get a better look at how sorry ya are..."

"We love Daryl, Merle...I do...like he was my family...and Gwen...we may not know her as well but in the time we've known her, she's done a lot for us...she means alot to us too." Glenn locked eyes with Merle refusing to be intimidated.

"But he's my family...he ain't yours..."Merle quipped.

"See that's where you're wrong..." Glenn started to raise his voice. "Daryl is our family...he may not be blood but that doesn't make him any less family...but I don't care if you understand that or not...but I am going to find him...and Gwen one way or another..."

Merle just glared at him. He didn't know what to think or say but to be honest he didn't care either. Glenn may have been telling him the truth...maybe they did love Daryl like he was their own but right now how Glenn and the others felt meant nothing to him.

"Tell me again...what he looked like? The one that took 'em" Merle demanded.

"Tall...dark hair...at least the one in charge, the others, all different types..." Glenn replied.

"That's enough..." Merle told him as he clinched his jaw tighter. He knew exactly who had them and the thought made him want to be sick.

"You think you know who it is? Rick asked as he approached behind Glenn.

"I know exactly who it is...but there ain't much time...he won't keep 'em alive long...least not both of them...ya gotta let me out..." Merle told them both.

"No way...there's no way we're riskin' that...you tell us where you think they are and we'll go get them." Rick replied.

"That ain't gonna matter...even if I tell ya how to get there...ya ain't gonna get past the gates, ya don't know yer way around...ya need me..." Merle instructed.

"We don't need to be lookin' over our shoulder every step of the way...if you'd even let us get that far in the first place...you don't honestly expect us to trust you at this point...do ya Merle?" Rick asked him.

Merle knew it was a rhetorical question...it didn't matter what his answer really was, he could see Rick already had his own answer. He gripped one of the bars tightly with his hand. "Then escort me out with a gun to my head...lock me outta here so I can't never get back in...I'll go get them myself...don't need nothin' from you folks anyhow...just get me outta this prison...I'll find them."

"We're going to find them...and we don't need your help." Rick told him as he rested his hand against Glenn's shoulder and walked back over to the table.

The clanking of metal against metal echoed loudly in the prison as baby Judith started to stir again from the noise as Merle banged his wrist guard against the bars. "YA OWE ME! YA HEAR ME YA PIG!? YA OWE ME!..."

Merle fought back the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes as the fear washed over him that he would never leave that cell nor see Daryl and Gwen alive again.

"What would Daryl want? And Gwen...what would she?" Merle heard a soft voice as he turned and looked to see Maggie approaching.

"Shut up..." Merle snarled at her.

"NO YOU LISTEN MERLE DIXON! YOU LOVE YOUR BROTHER AND GWEN SO MUCH THEN PROVE IT! PROVE IT BY STOP TRYING TO HURT EVERY SINGLE PERSON AROUND YOU! YOU THINK THEY'D WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU IF YOU HARMED A SINGLE HAIR ON ANYONE'S HEAD? WELL THEY WOULDN'T, THEY'D HATE YOU AND NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Maggie turned as the tears flowed down her cheeks as she rushed back to care for Judith who was once crying again from all the noise.

Merle stared at her in silence but quickly turned and walked over to the bunk and sat on the edge. He leaned forward and propped himself up with his elbows against his knees.

Rick, Glenn and Oscar were centered around the map again. "You think he's right? We need him for this? " Glenn whispered.

Rick looked back at Glenn, sighing deeply. "Unfortunately yes...but I just don't see how we can open that cell...even for a moment..."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Gwen lay staring up at the ceiling wondering if there was even a way out. She could only imagine the trouble Merle had gotten himself into by now, knowing everyone had long realized they hadn't returned. Her thoughts quickly turned to Daryl. She couldn't get the image out of her mind of him falling back onto the storeroom floor. Everything happened so fast she couldn't even process it when it was happening. Instinctfully she rushed by his side, immediately applied pressure to the wound in his chest just below his left shoulder but the blood kept flowing. She watched as he fought to stay conscious, even when she felt someone's arms wrap around her, pulling her away from him, he reached for him before she lost sight of him as they pulled her outside. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion at that point and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the man standing before her. He genuinely looked shocked to see her but that didn't matter to her. Daryl was running out of time with a severe wound like that especially so close to his heart. She wasn't sure exactly where the bullet had entered but she hoped for the best and prayed that the Governor didn't withhold medical attention.

A short, round woman entered the room. She wore glasses and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her white lab coat looked clean and starched but she was not someone Gwen recognized.

"Hello...I'm Doctor Monroe...I'll be examining you today...but first I'll start with a few questions..."

"Where's Doctor Stevens?" Gwen asked.

"I've been instructed not to answer any of your questions...you'll need to direct them all to the Governor." She told her.

Gwen felt nauseous again. This woman was stern and cold and she knew begging or pleading for information was useless. The doctor went through a list of questions about her pregnancy, how she was feeling and if she had any problems.

_My problem is being trapped here, strapped to a bed wondering if Daryl is alive or dead... _Gwen answered her questions honestly mainly out of concern for her unborn baby but also in the hopes that she would report back to the Governor how cooperative she was and maybe she could get information.

"Alright...we'll start the physical exam now...here's a gown for you to change into...I'll be in the hall for exactly two minutes then I will re-enter whether you are ready or not. There is an armed guard just outside the door so don't even think about causing any trouble." Dr. Monroe told her as she unfastened her wrist restraints.

She turned and closed the door behind her as she excited and Gwen took off her clothes, putting on the hospital gown. She climbed back on the bed just as the doctor entered the room. She wheeled in a machine with her but Gwen couldn't help but get nervous.

"What is that? What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"Relax...I'm not doing anything to you or your baby...it's just an ultrasound machine...I just want to take a look." She stated as she set everything up and sat on a stool next to the bed. "Have you ever had one before?"

"No..." Gwen stated softly. Tears started to fill her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. "So...I get to see my baby?"

"Of course not...you don't think I'd be that generous after all that's happened..." The Governor stated as he entered the room.

Gwen's hopefulness was quickly lost at the sight of him.

Gwen laid back, doing her best not to cry as the doctor examined her and performed the ultrasound. She kept the monitor turned away from her so she couldn't see but Gwen watched the expression change on the Governor's face as he stared at the screen. He seemed almost proud...like a proud father and that stirred an anger in Gwen she wasn't expecting. She hated that he was seeing what Merle should've been or even Daryl for that matter. This baby was their family...and the Governor had no right...

.

Rick gathered up all the weapons and ammunition that they could carry without leaving the others staying behind at a disadvantage. Merle watched as he whispered to Glenn, Oscar and Maggie. They periodically glanced at Merle as they nodded to Rick indicating they understood whatever he was plotting. Carol approached Rick, resting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Merle couldn't see her face but he watched as Rick listened to her. He bowed his head and nodded. Carol turned around, looking straight at Merle. Merle could tell she had been crying, probably worried about Daryl. He didn't understand what, if anything, was between them but the looks she gave Daryl were anything but unnoticeable. She marched over and stood almost pressing against the bars as she stared at him.

"Ya ain't supposed to be so close...didn't ya hear how dangerous I am?" Merle smirked as his arms dangled outside the cell.

"You're a coward...that's what you are..." Carol informed him sternly although her voice was still tender and soft.

Merle furrowed his brow unsure of what to think about what she had said to him. He had never seen Carol be bold and it completely caught him off guard.

"All you care about really is yourself... how you've been wronged...what would be the best way to enact your revenge at just the right time..." Carol stated.

"Ya better watch that mouth of yours..." Merle started to grow angry.

"No Merle... **you** better watch it and it's about time **you** listened...instead of focusing on who you can blame and punish why don't you open your eyes and see how worried and hurt everyone is about both of them...you're not the only one hurting here...and you certainly aren't the only one that wants them back...but tell me...if you love Daryl so much why would you force him to constantly choose between us and you?" Carol rested her hands in her hips.

"Huh? I ain't made him choose...he stayin' here ain't he?" Merle looked at her confused.

"Yeah Merle...he stayed...and spends his days constantly watching you...constantly looking over his shoulder that you aren't getting into trouble, picking fights or making sure you aren't about to hurt anyone...do you honestly think that's not making him choose every single day?"

"I outta ring your neck woman!" Merle glared.

"Even now...you're threatening all of us every chance you get...even behind those bars...instead of trying to help Rick find your brother...Gwen...and your baby...it always comes back to you...never to them first..." Carol started to fight back her own tears of frustration.

"Don't ya dare try to say I don't love my family and I ain't thinkin' 'bout 'em..." Merle bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at her.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it...why don't ya try helping them for a change...instead of trying to hurt everyone around you..." Carol turned and walked away from his cell until she was out of his sight. Merle stared back at Rick and noticed he had been watching their exchange. Merle glared at Rick and grunted.

Rick took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Merle's cell but made sure to stay out of reach. Both remained silent and just stared at one another. Finally Rick cleared his throat.

"We're about to leave...and we intend on bringing them back...I'll let you out once they are back safe and you can leave...for good this time...whether they go with you or stay here is entirely up to them but we aren't playing this game anymore..." Rick stated as he turned and headed towards the door where the others were waiting.

"Rick..." Merle reluctantly called out to him but Rick stopped and turned back towards him, waiting for him to speak.

"I know how to get there and I don't need to have my face buried in a damn map...I know my way around Woodbury and it's me that he really wants...he just lucked out finding Daryl and Gwen first...it'll be easier to get them out if I'm there..." Merle told him eager to confront the Governor himself moreso than his desire for revenge against the group or even Rick at this point. He knew the cruelty the Governor was capable of.

"If I let you out...how do I know you won't stab me or anyone else in tha back the first chance you get?" Rick asked.

"Ya don't...but I'm the best chance ya got to get them and I reckon you are the same for me as much as I hate to say it..." Merle stated.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Rick asked as he rested his hands against his hips.

"Ya just ain't gonna make this easy on me are ya?" Merle remarked.

"Did you think I would?" Rick asked.

Merle shookmhis head in response. "I ain't gonna do nothin'... just want my family back..."

.

Daryl struggled to open his eyes and tried to sit up but a searing pain in his shoulder pushed him onto his back again. His breathing became labored as his tried to ignore the pain and tried again but it was too overbearing.

"Move around too much and you may reopen that wound..." He heard a voice say.

Daryl turned his head towards the voice and watched as the shadowey figure walked closer to him and stepped into the light.

"So you are the infamous Daryl...Merle spoke of you often...he was bound and determined to find you...of course you can imagine my surprise to learn that you all found each other..."

Daryl knew exactly who this man was without even needing to hear it."Gwen..." Daryl struggled to speak.

"She's fine...for now...and how that stays is up to the both of you..." The Governor told him.

Daryl swallowed hard. "What do ya want?"

"I want Merle..." He glared.

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply. "Haven't seen Merle in a long time...not since Atlanta...you've seen him?"

Without warning, the Governor pressed firly against Daryl's wound forcing him to cry out in pain. He gripped the Governor's wrist and tried pushing him away but all his strength felt as if it had been drained from him body.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!" He pushed into the wound one last time before releasing him and walked back towards the door.

Daryl gasped as he tried to catch his breath as his clutching his shoulder, cringing.

"Fine...if not you then Gwen...but one of you will tell me tonight where he is..." The Governor started to leave but he stopped and turned back towards Daryl. "You know that baby she's carrying...is strong...healthy...quite the feat in this day and age without any real medical care...it would be a shame if that suddenly changed." The Governor slammed the door as he left.

Daryl grunted as he pushed himself up to sitting, moaning in pain as he did. He didn't care how much pain he had to suffer, there was no way he was letting the Governor hurt Gwen or the baby. He'd find a way out or at least be ready for the next person that entered.

.

"Dr. Monroe...a word with you please..." The Governor waved at her from the end of the hall. Quickly he caught up to her and she noticed how agitated he was.

"Yes sir...what is it you'd like me to do now?" She asked.

"The baby...how soon until it's due?" He asked.

"It's hard to say for sure...she's not exactly sure when she conceived but looking at the ultrasound and based on the child's size, probably another month." She advised.

"Take it out now...tonight...I want that child!" The Governor ordered.

The doctor looked at him shocked. "But sir...it's not time...there's no way to know for sure that the child is even strong enough to live on it's own yet...it's lungs may not be fully formed...the mother could..."

"I didn't ask you if we should...I just said to do it... her wrists are bound...we'll bind her ankles...she'll fight us once she realizes what's happening. I'll get a few more men to help hold her down." The Governor instructed.

"I'll have to do a cesarian but I'll need to prepare an operating room...make sure it's sterile and see what drugs we have to help sedate her. I can't risk her's and the baby's life from the stress without it...but I must insist...this is a bad idea...to force a child to be born before it's time won't be good for either one of them." Dr. Monroe added.

The Governor seemed pleased just by the thought of it. "Make sure you use the closest room you can to our other prisoner...if she screams I want him to hear it...I'll show these two that are so full of will...what will really is..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The pit in her stomach nagging away at her could no longer be ignored. Gwen struggled in the wrist restraints until her wrist were rubbed raw. That little voice in her head kept telling her to get out and she couldn't help but listen. But one thing was for sure, she had no intention of leaving without Daryl. Gwen knew he had to be close. She had heard a scream before , which she could only assume was him that seemed close.

The clicking of the doorknob turning startled Gwen, she had failed to free herself and she couldn't help but think now it was too late. A blonde woman walked in with an armful of first aid supplies but the moment she saw Gwen strapped to the bed, looking at her in equal shock, she dropped the supplies to the floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, still partially stunned as she stared at the pregnant woman in front of her.

"I need your help...please...they're going to hurt my baby...you have to let me out of here..." Gwen told her.

"This doesn't make sense...who's trying to hurt you? Why are you restrained?" Andrea asked as she rushed over towards her and started to undo the wrist restraints.

"The Governor...he's going to kill me...and my baby." Gwen told her.

Andrea looked up at her and just froze as she stared silent after freeing one of her wrists. Gwen didn't wait for her to help with the other and undid it herself, got off the table and quickly began to get dressed.

"Wait...what are you talking about? The Governor wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone a child...Who are you? Where did you come from?" Andrea asked sternly as she stared at her in suspicion.

Gwen glanced around the room looking for something to use as a weapon. Clearly this woman was delusional when it came to the Governor and she didn't have the time to explain to her how wrong she was. Gwen stood with her back towards Andrea and discreetly reached for the metal bed pan on the counter in front of her.

"I think you owe me an explanation...I'll help you however you need but you're going to have to explain to me what's going on but I can guarantee you...you're safe here...you don't know what you're talking about. Phillip is a kind man..." Andrea stated as she stepped closer towards her.

Gwen looked over her shoulder at the woman and realized her delusion of the Governor was much worse than she thought...she couldn't risk leaving and having this woman run off and bringing the Governor down on her before she even had the chance to free Daryl.

"I appreciate your help...and I'm sorry..." Gwen told her as she gripped the bed pan tightly in her hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry for...you're just confused and..." Andrea began to speak but Gwen quickly turned and clocked her as hard as she could against the side of her head with the metal pan.

Andrea saw flashes of light and her ears began to ring as she felt herself falling to the floor. She landed hard and tried to push herself back up but everything quickly went black.

"That's what I'm sorry for..." Gwen stated as she sat the bed pan back on the counter. She couldn't blame the woman for being fooled by the Governor, a lot of people were but she wouldn't risk anyone stopping her.

Quietly Gwen slowly cracked open the door and peaked out. The hallway seemed clear and she carefully snuck out. Before opening each door she'd press her head against it and listen. Each room she came to was empty.

"Where are you Daryl?" She whispered. The last room she came to at the end of the hall she listened, still hearing nothing but the door was locked. Suddenly she heard voices behind her and she quickly ran to the closest room, opened the door and ran inside. She left it cracked just enough to be able to see. The Doctor and a large hispanic man approached the locked door. The Doctor carried something in her arms but she couldn't see what it was.

"I'll sedate him...it won't knock him out completely but it will at least keep him from fighting when we put this on him...this way he can be in the operating room when we deliver the baby...I think the Governor will find it much more affective than just having him nearby. " The Doctor told him as he unlocked the door and they both entered the room.

Gwen noticed one of the straps on what the doctor was carrying, quickly realizing it was a straight jacket. Hearing the doctor say "deliver the baby" made her blood boil. It would be a cold day in hell before she let anyone take her baby. She quickly turned around and opened the drawers looking for something to use as a weapon and pulled out a pair of scissors. Gripping them in her hand, she rushed out of the room and into the room they entered.

.

Daryl tried to stand to his feet as the doctor and hispanic man entered the room. His mind was ready for a fight but his body wasn't. He stumbled as he tried to keep from falling.

"He won't need much...he can barely stand on his own as it is..." The hispanic man stated as he walked towards Daryl and roughly grabbed him by both his arms. Daryl tried to struggle but it was useless. "Stick him already...he's becomin' a pain in my ass..." The man remarked.

The doctor rested the straight jacket on the bed he had been on and pulled the needle and vial of medicine out of her pocket.

"What the hell is that? You better not fuckin' stick me you bitch!" Daryl snapped. "Ya better let me go..." He knew his threats were futile but he wasn't going to just stand there and take it, he'd fought as hard as he could even if it wasn't worth much. The blood loss had drained him of all his strength.

The doctor stuck the needle in the vial and began drawing out the medication. "Now this will only hurt for a second...". The doctor jumped when she heard the hispanic man cry out. She looked to her left and watched in shock as he collapsed to the floor with a pair of scissors sticking out of his shoulder. Before the doctor could utter a word, Gwen punched her with a right hook causing her to drop the vial and needle on the floor as she collapsed against the bed.

Gwen rushed over to the needle, squatting to the floor to pick it up and struggled to stand back up as the doctor turned to face her. The doctor looked stunned as she clutched her jaw in pain.

"Give me your arm..." Gwen demanded as she stood glaring at the woman with the needle ready in her hand.

"You don't know what you're doing...the Governor won't let you get away with this!" The doctor told her.

"Give me your arm or I'll jab this needle in your fuckin' face bitch!" Gwen barked at her.

The doctor heard the clicking of a gun slide and looked to her right seeing Daryl standing next to her with the hispanic man's firearm pointed at her face. His hand was shaky but he was close enough that it wouldn't matter if he pulled the trigger. "I'd do as she says if I was you."

Reluctantly the woman stretched out her arm towards Gwen as she quickly jabbed the needle in, injecting her. The woman almost immediately became drowsy as she struggled to keep her feet underneath her.

"Come on...it won't take long for her to drop..." Gwen remarked as she reached for Daryl.

"Take this...ya need to get out..." Daryl ordered as he shoved the gun at her.

"I'm not leaving without you...come on..." Gwen replied as she grabbed the firearm from him but quickly slipped herself under his right arm as his left arm clung limp against his body from his shoulder wound.

"I'm already dizzy and we ain't hardly movin'...I'll just slow ya down...ya gotta go...get back to Merle and the others...I'll be fine." Daryl told her. "I'll only slow ya down and yer slow enough on yer own."

"Shut up Daryl...you've lost your mind if ya think I'm going anywhere without you so quit arguing and let's go.." Gwen ordered as she led him to the door.

They both carefully peaked into the hallway before entering to make sure it was clear.

"Is the baby ok? This is too much of a strain...just leave me here!" Daryl tried to stop in his tracks but Gwen pulled him forward. He didn't want to physically resist in fear of hurting her or the baby accidentally so he continued on.

"Enough Daryl...we're getting out of here." Gwen snapped at him.

They both stopped when they heard an eruption of gunfire outside the building.

"What the hell?" Gwen remarked.

"Sure as hell hope that's Rick and Merle...otherwise we have a whole 'nother problem..." Daryl stated.

.

Merle walked ahead of the group as they left the vehicle about a mile from Woodbury.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have brought him with us?" Glenn whispered to Rick.

"Course not but I didn't see much of a choice...he's our only hope and we're his...I just hope it's enough to keep us all safe." Rick remarked.

"As long as he has our backs when it counts, I don't care how big of an ass he is!" Oscar remarked.

"I think we're all just worried he'll put a knife in it when he gets the chance..." Maggie stated.

"Enough...all of you...just keep your eyes open...but our focus needs to be on the task at hand...at least for right now. But if something happens or we get separated somehow, get Daryl and Gwen if you can and get back to the car. Don't wait if it's not safe...head back to the prison and get yourselves secured." Rick stated as they steadily walked on.

"You sound like something's going to happen...like you're expecting it." Glenn remarked.

"If Merle has a chance to turn on anyone tonight it will be me...but his main focus is Daryl, Gwen and the baby...it's the only thing on our side at the moment but if he sees a chance to take his revenge I don't doubt he will...that's why I'm saying...get Daryl and Gwen back to the prison...or ...as much as I hate to say it...at least Daryl...don't wait for me...this will come to a head one way or another and let's just hope the best man wins." Rick remarked.

Merle could hear the whispering behind him but he just ignored it. He had a good idea they were talking about him but it was the least of his concern at the moment. His heart raced with anticipation of walking into Woodbury again. He couldn't help but fear that he would only be able to save one of them and all he could do was wonder who on earth he would choose...if he even could choose.

"If y'all don't quit yer yappin' they'll hear us comin'" Merle snapped at them.

He had wanted to find Daryl for so long...Daryl was his baby brother...his only family. He felt like he barely had any time with him. He should've spent more time with him at the prison...just the two of them...but he became so focused on Gwen and her pregnancy. The baby...soon Daryl wouldn't be his only blood. There would be a new Dixon amongst them. Maybe a son...maybe a daughter...but either way, it would be his. How could he not choose Gwen and save their child. But Daryl was his only brother...the decision was impossible.

Merle's head ached just thinking about it but as soon as he saw the lights around the walls of Woodbury he quickly refocused his attention on getting in unnoticed.

Merle stopped and waited for the others. "Head towards the North side wall...quietly...there's a woman there on that post...thinks she's a badass with a bow and arrow but she sucks for shit. She'll be easy to overpower and cross over there. It also has the best blind spot on the approach from the woods. She won't see us comin' 'til we're right on top of her."

"Any idea where they may have taken them?" Rick asked.

"One of two places...there's a warehouse on the edge of town...used for ...well that ain't important now...but either there or the clinic...with Daryl injured and Gwen about to pop I'd say the clinic is our best bet to start...only bad thing is getting there undetected just ain't gonna be possible...they'll see us coming and I don't know if we'll make it to the warehouse." Merle stated.

"So let's check the warehouse first then...rule it out...then head towards the clinic." Glenn remarked.

"Problem is we got walkers in there...in cages around the outside...if we go trompin' through they'll get all riled up when they see us...might alert them we're here." Merle stated. "You all head towards the north wall like I said...I'll go ahead and check the warehouse, I can sneak in and then meet y'all at the clinic..." Merle told them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rick asked.

"If I had to bet money on it, they are at the clinic...but I ain't riskin' being wrong. Once yer over the wall on the North side, head straight...you'll come up on the back side of the clinic. There's a broken down ambulance parked behind the buildin' so there ain't no way you'll miss it." Merle turned and headed towards the warehouse.

Rick and the others made their way to the North wall. Quietly they crept up and just as Merle had stated, the woman was easily overpowered as they left her unconscious as they made their way towards the clinic.

"At least Merle told us the truth...I was afraid he was setting us up for a trap wanting to split up like that..." Maggie whispered as they crept in tight formation staying close against the buildings.

.

"Let me look first..." Daryl ordered as he cut in front of Gwen just before she opened the rear door to the clinic.

"Daryl I have the gun..." Gwen remarked but Daryl ignore her as he cracked the door open. Smoke and gunfire filled the air as Daryl tried to make out what was going on around them. "I can't see shit...it's too dangerous...I don't know what the hell is happening..."

"No Daryl this is perfect...just the distraction we need to get out of this town..." Gwen stated.

Daryl turned back and looked at her then down at her stomach. He hated that she was right but the thought of pulling her out there into the unknown in her condition, knowing he wasn't at his best made his stomach turn but she was right and there was no other choice.

"Alright...stay close to me...give me the gun..." Daryl ordered as he took the gun from her hand. Whatever inner strength he had within him was needed now to get them both out unharmed. Quickly he opening the door and motioned for her out as he covered her.

Gwen held tight against the back of the building. "What's with all the smoke?" Gwen asked as she struggled to see.

"I don't know but come on..." Daryl hurried her towards next building over and they crossed around to the back further from the gunfire. Gwen directed Daryl towards the North wall.

Daryl heard someone shout and the voice sounded familiar. "Wait...I think I heard..."

"RICK! OSCAR'S BEEN HIT!" They both heard Maggie scream as they headed towards the sound of her voice.

They approached up the side of another of the buildings, the smoke getting thicker as they crept. They heard another gunshot and soon saw shadowy figures through the smoke coming towards them. Daryl took aim and was about to shoot when he saw Rick come into view.

"Daryl!" Rick felt a sense of relief as he saw Daryl with Gwen standing him, clutching his arm. Glenn and Maggie quickly came into view.

Suddenly Daryl felt his legs begin to buckle as Rick lunged forward and caught him, taking the gun from his hand. Glenn rushed over and supported him from the other side but Daryl cringed in pain when Glenn moved his left arm.

"Where's Merle?" Gwen asked. "There's no way he'd let you come without him."

"Come on, let's get you both out of here...Maggie, get underneath Daryl's arm, help support him...Gwen come on." Rick released Daryl as Maggie rushed over to support him and he grabbed Gwen gently by the arm.

"Where's Merle?" Gwen demanded.

"He was checking the warehouse...but there's no time...we've been made and now we need to focus on getting you both out of here." Rick stated as he started to pull Gwen to follow after Maggie, Glenn and Daryl.

"What?...why would he go to the warehou...oh God...no...he's going after the Governor...we have to help him." Gwen started to head back in the opposite direction when Rick stopped her.

"There's no time...we have to get you both out of here..." Rick told her but she jerked free from his grip and started towards the Governor's home.

"I ain't leavin' without either one of them!" Daryl remarked as he tried to turn around .

"Maggie, Glenn...get him out of here...get him safe...I'll take care of Gwen and Merle...JUST GO!" Rick insisted. Maggie nodded and she and Glenn reluctantly dragged Daryl towards the North wall.

"Dammit Gwen..." Rick snapped as he caught up to her. "You're in no condition for this..." He stated as he noticed her hand firmly against her belly.

"I'm fine...we have to get Merle..." Gwen insisted. "The Governor's home isn't far..."

Rick shook his head knowing it was a bad idea but he followed her behind the buildings. He could hear the voices of men becoming louder and louder as they tried to make their way towards the Governor's house but soon Rick realised it was hopeless.

"Gwen stop...I'll carry you out of here if I have to but it's too dangerous to go any further...come on!" Rick grabbed her more firmly by the arm.

"DON'T MOVE!" A man shouted at them as he approached Rick from behind. Rick quickly turned, aiming his gun as he and the man were in a stand off.

"I FOUND 'EM! OVER HERE!' The man called out as he smiled devilishly at the two of them as Rick tried to shield Gwen from the man.

Suddenly the man's body tensed as the life drained quickly from his eyes. He fell limp to the ground and they faced Merle with his blood covered knife on his wrist guard. For a moment, he and Rick glared at each other, Rick's gun still aimed in his direction.

Gwen ran from behind Rick towards him. "Merle!" She reached out and grabbed both his arms, quickly feeling the wet warmth against her left hand. "You're bleeding!" Gwen looked at his arm concerned.

"I'm fine...just a graze...where's my brother?" Merle asked coldly.

"Maggie and Glenn took him over the North wall...come on let's go." Rick started to head in the same direction but Merle stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Ain't gonna make it, they're comin'...we'll have to get out another way..." Merle stated. "Follow me..."

Merle led them both towards the east wall putting them in the opposite direction as the others heading back towards the prison.

"I though you went after the Governor..." Gwen told him as they quickly rushed behind buildings.

"I did but couldn't get close...thought I'd come make sure y'all were out before tryin' again..." Merle stated as he quickly stopped and the three of them pressed against the building.

"Fuck...how we gonna make it across to the wall...They're headin' this way and fast..." Merle remarked as he looked at the gap between the building and the wall. Two men were standing gone on the wall. A large black man with a crossbow and another man with a rifle.

"I'll cover you both...get ready to run as fast as you can..." Rick told them as he got into position.

"Stay behind me when we get close to the wall..." Merle ordered Gwen.

Merle and Rick made eye contact and Rick nodded. Merle and Gwen took off running as Rick fired his gun providing them cover until they made it almost to the wall. Rick followed running and shooting at the others in Woodbury.

The large black man with the crossbow took aim and fired. A bolt pierced through Merle's side as he fired at the man, striking him in the chest. He slowed and cringed in pain, clutching his side

"MERLE!" Gwen screamed as the other man took aim at them both. Merle started to raise his gun but as he did, he heard a shot and the man fell off the wall. Rick ran up behind them.

"You alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah...climb up and pull Gwen with ya..." Merle ordered.

Rick climbed up on the platform and helped Gwen up as Merle pushed from behind. Rick held his hand out towards Merle and reluctantly he took it as he pulled him up and they headed towards the edge.

"Wait..." Merle remarked as he headed towards the large black man that lay dead on the platform. "This ain't yours..." Merle remarked as he pried the crossbow from his grip and slung it over his shoulder. He headed towards the edge just as Rick was helping Gwen down.

"Come on...we're almost at the wood line...we can lose them if we hurry." Rick remarked as he kept a firm grip on Gwen and Merle followed behind.

.

They headed deep into the woods, out of the sight of Woodbury. Their pace started to slow from exhaustion and Merle struggled to keep up.

"We need to stop...let me at least look at it..." Gwen remarked as she stared at Merle concerned.

"We ain't stoppin' 'til yer safe...ain't up for discussion..." Merle barked at her.

"This is one of the few times I'm going to completely agree with him...we have to keep moving..." Rick told her.

They made their way around Woodbury and got themselves headed back in the direction of prison but Rick knew it would be a long walk. As much as he was tempted to head back to where they had left the car, he knew with the amount it took for them to safely double back near Woodbury that Glenn, Maggie and Daryl would already be heading back.

"Do you think the Governor will find the prison?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know...probably...that's why we need to make sure we get there before he does...I know we can defend that place from him and his men...as long as we get there first." Rick replied.

"He ain't never gonna come that far into the red zone...we got time as long as we don't run into him along the way..." Merle stated.

"I'm not so sure...Oscar's dead...he was still in his prison jumpsuit...once the smoke clears and find his body they'll quickly put it together, especially if the Governor is as smart as you say he is." Rick told him.

"FUCK!...God dammit!" Merle grunted.

Gwen stopped in her tracks and her breathing became labored.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Merle asked as he stepped closer towards her.

"It's nothing...I'm fine..." Gwen told him as she took a deep breath and tried to start walking again but soon stopped and gripped her stomach. She uncontrollably groaned in pain but quickly blew out hard, then took another deep breath.

"How long have you been having pain?" Rick asked as he doubled back to her.

"I'm fine...come on...you said yourself we have to keep moving..." Gwen stated as she slowly started to walk.

"Gwen stop...how long?" Rick demanded.

Gwen looked to both him and Merle and they could both see the fear in her eyes. "Since Woodbury...it's just getting worse and closer together."

"You're in labor...we need to find shelter somewhere and fast...you're not going to make it back to the prison in time...it's too far especially for you to walk like this." Rick stated as he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"WHAT? THE BABY'S COMIN' NOW? ARE YOU SHITTIN' ME?" Merle stood open jawed and wide eyed. "IT CAN'T BE COMIN' IT AIN'T TIME YET!"

"Sometimes babies don't follow the rules...and with all the stress and this walking she just did...I can't say I'm surprised...I was just hoping it wouldn't happen like this." Rick stated.

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS BABY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS! I REFUSE! WE KEEP MOVING!" Gwen ordered as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to believe she was in labor but by the look on Rick's face she could see she would have to face it. Merle stood silent, still gripping his side in pain. She knew neither one of them were in shape to go much further...


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I can't stand that I can't update this story any faster! Things have been so busy at work I can barely find the time but I'm steadily going to make time so just be patient. I know you guys are used to my usual fast posting but sometimes life gets in the way of all this fun! PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter will have many long awaited answers as well as a few questions. Also I'm working on my other story "Friend or Foe" and if you aren't reading it I hope you will. It does center around Daryl but Merle is about to make a big appearance in it as well. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 35

"We gotta get her back to Hershel..." Merle remarked as he looked panic stricken.

Rick's attention was initially on Gwen, the baby being his first concern. "Just breathe through the pain...it will pass but as long as you remember to breathe, it will make it more bearable." Gwen nodded her head that she understood as another wave of pain doubled her over. Rick put his arm around her to help her keep her balance.

"I'll take care of her..." Merle snapped at him as approached Gwen from the other side.

Gwen glared up at Merle. "I swear to God Merle if you start a fight with him right now I'll beat your ass myself while I'm pushing out this damn baby of yours!"

Merle backed off slightly and stared at her in silence. Once the contraction had passed, Gwen returned to standing upright and Rick stepped closer to Merle.

"Just give us a moment Gwen..." Rick stated as he motioned for Merle to follow him. Reluctantly Merle did as he clutched his side.

"Believe me...the thought of another baby being born without Hershel's aide is the last thing I want and I think you can understand why...now we will not make it back to the prison in time with as close as her contractions are coming. The best thing we can do is to find shelter of some sort, make sure she's secure and try to deliver this baby ourselves. There is no other choice here." Rick stated sternly.

Merle glanced over at Gwen as she rubbed her stomach and breathed deeply. She covered her eyes with her other hand and Merle knew that any fighting with Rick would only make things worse at that moment as much as he hated to listen to him.

"I ain't never seen no one give birth before..." Merle remarked as he directed his attention back to Rick.

"I was there when Carl was born and during my police training we received training in emergency births...now I won't lie to you...I've never had to apply any of those skills but I'm the best chance they have right now so get past your issues with me for the moment so we can get them through this alive...both of them." Rick's eyes filled with tears as he couldn't help but think of Lori in that moment. He should've been there to help her but he had let the wedge between them grow so large he didn't know how to come back from it. Now he was filled with regret and sorrow over it but he'd be damned if he let the same thing happen to Gwen.

Merle nodded his head and walked back towards Gwen. "Come on...we gotta find some place safe and fast."

"You're a mess...I'm ok right now...let me look at your side..." Gwen insisted.

"You can look once we have you in a better place than the middle of the woods..." Rick remarked as he walked ahead of them.

.

Maggie, Glenn and Daryl made it back to the car and waited for any sign of Rick, Merle and Gwen.

"We ain't leavin' without 'em." Daryl stated.

"Get in the car Daryl...you need to rest, you're no good to anyone right now..." Glenn ordered.

"I'm tellin' ya we ain't leavin'..." Daryl reluctantly sat in the backseat unable to stay on his feet. Maggie looked up at Glenn as she stood next to Daryl, the concerned look on her face told Glenn they needed to go.

"Daryl listen...we talked about this with Rick...if something like this happened. He said to go on without him and if he could he would find a way back on his own...he wanted you safe...it was what was most important..." Maggie told him.

"Ain't no more important than anyone else..." Daryl couldn't help but lay across the back seat. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

"That's not true and you know it, even if you won't admit it. Above anyone you can keep our group safe...you can provide food...you're a survivor Daryl...skills that we're all struggling to learn it seems you were born with...Rick wanted you back at the prison to make sure everyone was safe...that we had a fighting chance to survive." Glenn told him as he walked to the driver's side. He nodded his head at Maggie and she closed the rear door then got in the front passenger seat.

"GOD DAMMIT GLENN! YA BETTER NOT LEAVE THEM!" Daryl wanted to get out of the car to stop him but he didn't even have the strength to sit up at that point.

"He's bleeding again..." Maggie remarked as she climbed into the back with Daryl and applied pressure to his shoulder. Daryl cringed in pain at her touch.

"Make sure he stays awake...we've got to get him to Hershel..." Glenn started the car and began to drive off.

"I swear to God Glenn...if somethin' happens to them I ain't never gonna forgive ya..." Daryl fought back the tears in his eyes.

"If it saves your life I'm alright with that..." Glenn remarked.

.

"There...just past the woodline is an old barn...looks like it's deserted and half falling apart but if there are no walkers it'll do..." Rick stated. "Stay here with Gwen...I'll run ahead and make sure it's clear then when I give the signal you two come on..."

Rick took off running out from the trees towards the barn. He peered throught the slats then inched his way over to the door. Gwen and Merle watched for a moment as he paused, gripped his gun tightly then flung open the door, taking aim as he entered.

Another wave of pain washed over Gwen and ached down through her thighs. She grabbed hold of Merle's arm and tried to be quiet as the pain hit her in full force.

"He said to breathe...ya ain't breathin'" Mere remarked as he noticed her holding her breath. She gasped as she drew in a quick breath. She followed through with quick short breaths, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"What's taking him so long? Something is wrong..." Gwen remarked as the pain subsided. "He should've come back by now.

The horror of having to deliver Gwen's baby himself was something that Merle wasn't prepared for. He wanted to panic but he did his best to not show it to Gwen, although he didn't know how convincing he was. Just as he was about to completely lose hope, Rick appeared in the doorway and motioned for them to come. Merle had never thought he would find himself happy to see Rick in a non "rip your head off" kind of way but he was.

They made it into the barn and Rick was able to close and latch the door. "There's another door on the opposite side. I barricaded it closed so no one can get in from the other side. We'll just need to keep guard on this door for walkers or anyone else coming in." Rick remarked as he tried to catch his breath.

"She had another..." Merle stated as Gwen started feeling around his side to see exactly where the arrow had entered before she felt another contraction. "Just pull it out so I can bind my wound...I'm fine..." Merle stated.

The truth was he just didn't want her focusing on him at that moment. He felt selfish by having her trying to look out for him and all he could focus on was her and the baby.

"I don't know Merle...I don't think that's a good idea...if we pull it out and it hit something important you could bleed to death...we need to wait for Hershel and just bind it as best we can around the arrow." Gwen told him as she pressed against his side.

"Damn woman...quit poking at it and just yank it out." Merle grunted in pain. "I'll be fine..."

"I can wrap your arm at least...stop the bleeding from the graze...that doesn't seem so bad." Gwen stated as she looked at the wound on his arm.

"Stop fussin' over me and lay down or somethin'...ya ain't doin' yerself no good on yer feet." Merle remarked.

"I'll take care of him Gwen...Merle's right...you need to rest, try and regain as much strength as you can...this probably won't be easy..." Rick stated.

Gwen settled down against one of the stalls as Rick took care of Merle's wounds as best he could. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel another contraction about to approach but this time she could focus just on her breathing instead of everything else. As soon as it hit her she clutched her belly tighter but breathed through it steadily, keeping it from being as bad. Rick had been right...now she just had to keep repeating it.

"How much longer do you think?" Gwen asked out loud.

Rick looked over his shoulder as he tied off his arm from a torn strip of Merle's button down shirt, leaving Merle standing there in just his tank top. "I'll start timing your contractions next go around...soon as I'm finished with Merle." Rick directly looked into Merle's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Something we need to talk about." Rick stated softly so Gwen wouldn't hear.

Merle stared back at Rick just as intensely not sure of what to expect from him at this point. "Go on..."

"I know it'll be hard for you but I need you to be on lookout while she's delivering her baby..." Rick started to say but Merle cut him off.

"Fuck no...I'm gonna be right there with her..." Merle snapped back trying to be careful not to raise his voice.

Rick shook his head and sighed. "I'm not saying that to be mean Merle but we are not safe...that baby is not safe and when it's born and starts crying we need to know how close walkers are...or anyone else for that matter...all of our lives depend on that. You know how walkers get with noise...this will be noise we won't have any control over...you need to make sure Gwen and the baby are safe while all this is happening."

Merle looked down at his feet...he had actually been looking forward to the birth and now it seemed he wouldn't be much of a part of it at all but he knew Rick was right. The most important thing right now was safety. "Alright..." Merle mumbled.

"One more thing..." Rick started to speak but got choked up. He put his hand over his mouth until he regained his composure but tears still managed to stream their way down his cheeks. He looked back up at Merle and took a deep breath, blowing it out hard. "I'll be on lookout for a moment...give you two a little bit of time...say whatever it is you want to say to her...what you need to say...this may very well be your last chance to tell her whatever you want her to know..." Rick's voice trailed off even more softly.

Merle's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Ain't got nothin' to say cause she's gonna be fine...she's strong...she'll do fine...besides ya said ya know what yer doin'..."

"I know, in theory, how to deliver a baby with no complications Merle..." Rick said sternly. "But this is far from uncomplicated just in setting alone...not to mention the baby is coming early...Gwen isn't prepared...you aren't and I'm not...not like this...I'll do everything...**everything **I can to save them both but I may not be able to and you need to realize that **right now**! You are out of time for wishful thinking...this could be your last chance with her...don't waste it and be full of regret...believe me...it's not something you want to have to live with..." Rick walked past Merle and over to the door and peered out through the space between the boards.

Merle just stared at him for a moment then turned his attention back to Gwen. There she sat, swollen belly as she took deep breaths with her eyes closed. _You've lost her enough for one life time...maybe he is right...maybe this is really it this time..._

Merle walked over to her and struggled to kneel beside her as the pain in his side sharpened. Gwen opened her eyes and looked at him. She tried to muster up a smile but Merle could easily see it was forced. Merle rested his hand on her stomach but she could feel him slightly trembling.

"You alright?" Gwen asked.

"Ain't I supposed to be askin' ya that?" Merle laughed slightly to himself then cleared his throat as he tried to think of exactly what he wanted to say to her.

"Looks like this is it...figures your child would want to break the rules and come early...typical Dixon just bein' difficult..." Gwen remarked.

"Ya ain't no walk in the park neither...just as bullheaded as any Dixon..." Merle stated.

Gwen genuinely smiled as she rubbed her stomach but quickly looked serious again. "If somethin' happens Merle..."

"Stop...both of ya will be fine...Rick will see to that...I have to stand guard though at the door...so I ain't gonna be by yer side but guard duty ain't where I really want to be..." Merle told her.

"I know...I figured as much...besides, I'd probably just want to rip your head off in the middle of it...you're safer over there..." Gwen smiled as she nodded towards Rick.

Gwen could see the disappointment in Merle's face but it was something she hadn't expected. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand as he leaned in towards it as soon as he felt her touch. "Merle...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that I don't want you here...I was just tryin' to make light of it all..."

Merle stared into her eyes, looking almost angry. "Never thought I'd be here..."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"When I woke up and saw you...that ugly ass pink hair of yours...thank God that's all grown out and gone...you tried so hard to be a badass...in a way ya were...handled me better than anyone ever has...never thought I'd ever be someone's father and didn't want to be...now that's all I want right now...is you and this baby...I need ya to know...what I'm tryin' to say is...ya know right? I mean...don't ya? I just..." Merle couldn't seem to find the words...everything in his head sounded wrong. It wasn't that he was afraid to say it, he just thought it sounded phony when he said it in his head and that was the last way he wanted it to sound.

"I love you too Merle...I don't need ya to say it..." Gwen reassured him.

Merle turned his face and kissed her opened hand. He looked back towards her and nodded.

"But I want you to promise me something..." Gwen spoke.

"Anything..." Merle replied without hesitation.

"I need you to promise me...if something happens to me...whether it's just me or me and this baby, you cannot blame Rick...he's doing everything he can to help all of us...you included, no matter how much you dislike each other. I'm not excusing what happened in Atlanta and I'm not saying you have to forgive him and be best friends...I'm not even asking you to like him but you have to let this vendetta against him go...completely..."

"Ya can't ask me that..." Merle told her as he gritted his teeth.

Gwen grabbed his tightly by the chin and leaned closer towards him. "I can and I am!" She said sternly. "And you are going to let this go even if it's the last thing I ever ask of you...you will do it for me and the baby regardless of what happens...I need you too..."

Merle remained silent and stared at her. He hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth but at the same time he figured he should have. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, then gently on the forehead as he pulled away. Standing up, he turned and walked over to Rick but he could hear Gwen calling after him as he went. He refused to look back at her.

"Alright...I'll keep watch but ya better take care of her..." Merle remarked not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"I'll do my best..." Rick stated as he headed back towards her.

Merle closed his eyes for a moment as he heard Gwen cry out in pain with another contraction.

.

"He's lost a lot of blood...looks like they didn't bother to pack his wound much...don't think they intended on him surviving so they didn't bother..." Hershel remarked as he examined Daryl's wound. "Come on Daryl...stay with me here...just for a bit longer, we need ya awake son..."

Daryl struggled to keep his eyes from rolling in the back of his head. All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep. Just for a little while then maybe he'd feel better to go back for Gwen, Merle and Rick. "I gotta get 'em...just need a little rest is all..."

"You're gonna need more than that son...Maggie...have Carl take you to the infermary...see what you can find, he needs a blood transfusion...if we can't figure out a way to do it he'll die...Daryl, can you hear me? Do you know what your blood type is?" Hershel asked.

Maggie and Carl headed for the infermary as Glenn stood in the doorway.

"I'll give him my blood..." Glenn told him.

"Unless you are the same as him or a universal donor it won't do any good...the wrong type will kill him...Daryl...I need you to focus...I need you to answer me." Hershel tried again to get Daryl to understand.

"Just some rest...I'll get 'em...bring 'em back...all of the 'em..." Daryl tried to stay conscious but he couldn't fight it any longer.

"Dammit...Daryl...no...come on...wake up...I need to know...Daryl..." Hershel tried to gently shake him but it was no use.

Carol ran from the cell block in tears...the thought of watching Daryl die was too much for her to handle. She ran outside and burst out crying. Axel looked down at her from the guard tower.

"Ya alright? What's happenin' in there?" Axel yelled down to her.

"Oh just shut up!" Carol said through her tears.

Axel made his way down the stairs and out to where Carol was leaning over with her hands against her knees and her head down.

"I'm just tryin' to help...I know y'all don't think much of me and all but..." Axel spoke but Carol cut him off.

She wiped the tears from her face and then jerked the rifle from his hand. "Just shut up and go inside...I'll take watch...I just want to be alone..."

"Well alright...if ya insist..." Axel stated somewhat confused as he headed inside. He entered the cell block where everyone was and saw Beth in tears as she cradled baby Judith in her arms.

Glenn looked over his shoulder at him. "We're sorry about Oscar...I know he was your friend..."

"Hell...that's alright...it was what he wanted...I mean to help all y'all...not the dyin' part...he was a good man...he died an honorable death...is all any of us can ask for..." Axel told him.

Glenn just nodded his head and directed his attention back in the cell.

Axel approached Beth, who looked at him worried. "Hey there...what's everyone so upset about? Thought he was gonna be ok..." He said as he gestured towards the cell with Hershel and Daryl where Glenn seemed to stand on guard.

"Well he ain't...he's gonna die...Daddy doesn't know what blood type he is so we can't risk just givin' him anyone's blood...it's awful...just awful..." Beth remarked.

"Hell...why didn't ya folks just say so." Axel stated loudly catching Glenn and Hershel's attention. "I can fix that...My type is O negative...ain't that the kind they can give to everybody? They always bugged me about donatin'...even the prison nurse said it would be good way to do somethin' nice for soceity so I gave blood often as I could cause of it..."

"You're a universal donor?" Glenn said surprised.

"If that's what they call havin' blood that anybody can have then yeah...told ya they always bugged me 'bout donatin' said they always needed..." Axel went blabbering on and Hershel stood up in the doorway.

"Well stop talkin' man and get over here...Glenn go find out what's taking Maggie and Carl so long...they have to find something we can use...he needs this blood now!". Hershel guided Axel in the cell with him.

.

"Come on...you're doing great Gwen...just breathe...the baby's crowning...we just need some good solid pushs now..." Rick told her as he rested his hands on her knees.

Gwen was reluctant to strip down in front of Rick from the waist down but she knew there was no choice. At this point though her embarrassment was long gone and she didn't care if the whole world was down there. "God...I don't know if I can do this..." Gwen grunted in pain as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You can and you will...not like there's much of a choice..." Rick laughed a little. "You're doing great so far...we're at the point where your pushs are really going to count...you need to bear down with the next contraction and push as hard as you can...understand?"

Gwen nodded her head. Sweat dripped down her face and she could feel her hair sticking to the sides of her cheek. She was ready for it to be over, she felt like she had been in labor forever.

It took all of Merle's strength not to turn around and look. He didn't, not even for a moment because he was too afraid he'd get locked on what was happening to her and forget to turn back around to keep watch. He had to make sure they were safe. He could see some walker activity a ways away but they weren't close enough to hear and he had to make sure it stayed that way. He cringed at every cry she made. _Come on Gwen...please be alright...I can't do this without ya... _

"The baby's head's out...good Gwen keep pushing...you've got it...you're doing great..." Rick couldn't help but get excited as the adrenaline surged throughout his body. He had forgotten how exciting birth was since it had been so long since Carl was born and certainly the fact the the weight rested on him to do it, made it that much more exciting. "Come on...just a few more...the baby's almost out."

"GOD DAMMIT MERLE! YOU'RE GONNA SO OWE ME!" Gwen cried out in between pushing. The pain was indescribable but she tried her best to just focus on the baby.

Merle laughed a little to himself listening to her yell at him. He wasn't surprised...in fact he figured if he had been allowed to be next to her he might be in just as much pain as she was in that moment. He did owe her...he owed her for not being able to be next to her. She didn't deserve to be having their baby like an animal in a barn. Merle couldn't help but get a little angry.

"Oh God!...He's out! It's a boy...oh Lori...he's beautiful..." Rick couldn't help but start to cry as he carefully wiped the baby's airway.

Gwen noticed he called her Lori but didn't say a word about it. "It's a boy? Is he ok?" Gwen noticed the look of concern wash over Rick's face and the baby remained quiet.

"Come on...take a breath...you gotta breath baby...come on...you can do it..." Rick tried clearing the airway again and gently turned the baby and began to gently pat his back. "Come on...don't do this..."

Fear hit Gwen like a ton of bricks. This was all her fault...she hadn't taken care of herself enough while she was pregnant...if her baby was dead it was no one's fault but her own. She couldn't help but start to cry. "MERLE!"

Merle pulled himself away from the door when he heard the change in her voice. He rushed over to Gwen as she wept but Rick was solely focused on the baby.

"Oh my God...he's dead isn't he? Merle? Do something!" Gwen cried as the tears steadily streamed down her face.

Merle was at a loss of what to do. He gripped Gwen's arm tightly and just stared at Rick, waiting for him to do or say something. Finally Rick looked up at both of them, his eyes wide and his mouth open but he began to smile. Then they heard it. Faint but still an audible tiny whimper...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What do we do? Shouldn't they have gotten back by now if the could make it?" Maggie asked Glenn quietly.

"I don't know...I could try looking for them but where do I begin? We can't risk getting close to that place again." Glenn told her as Hershel caught his attention as he stepped out of the cell on his crutches. Axel followed out after him, clutching his arm from the soreness of the needle.

"Get some rest and something to eat...might need ya again if he needs more but hopefully that will be enough..." Hershel told him. He made his way over to Glenn and Maggie.

"How is he?" Maggie asked.

"We'll hopefully know for sure in a few hours...right now I'm just letting him rest." Hershel told him. "But I'll keep a close watch on him."

"We were just discussing what to do about Rick, Gwen and Merle..." Glenn told him.

"We're to do nothing..." Hershel remarked.

"Daddy, how can you just say that? They wouldn't leave us behind...we have to find them." Maggie stated.

"Rick and I spoke about this before you all left...he made it clear if things didn't go smoothly to let it go...protect the prison...that's our focus." Hershel stated.

"It just doesn't feel right... " Glenn stated.

"I know...but Oscar...you left his body behind correct?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah...there was no time...no choice really..." Glenn stated.

Hershel shook his head. "Well that's even more reason why no one can leave...we have to make sure this place is secure...impenetrable...they'll be coming for us and I can only imagine it will be soon..."

.

Rick went out first thing the next morning looking for a vehicle for them. He knew Merle and Gwen were neither in any shape to make the walk back to the prison and they couldn't risk being ambushed by walkers or people on the way back. He knew the clock was against him...he figured the Governor had realized by now where they were staying and he had to get back there before they did.

"A boy...shoulda known...I mean I wouldn't have minded a little girl neither but a boy..." Merle boasted as he watched Gwen as she breastfed their baby. "And he's definitely mine! Latched onto your tit like there was no tomorrow!"

"MERLE!...God I swear...don't be crude..." Gwen laughed at him but winced in pain. "Don't make me laugh neither...that hurts..."

Merle quickly turned serious. "You alright? Everything ok?...I mean ya don't think somethin's wrong do ya?"

"I'm exhausted Merle...I just pushed out a baby...I'm going to be sore and I'm going to be tired...relax...how's your side and arm? We need to get you back to Hershel...he needs to take care of that." Gwen told him.

"Told ya I'm fine..."

"Well I'm just saying..." Gwen was quickly distracted by the sound of a car engine. She looked to Merle, worried.

"Don't move...I'll go check..." Merle quickly struggled to his feet as he grunted in pain and rushed over to the door to peer out. "It's Rick...hot damn that was fast! Good man..."

Gwen smiled in relief. "Wait...what did you just say?"

"Don't fuckin' tell him I said that...got an image to keep, come on..." Merle opened the door and started to head back towards her when Rick rushed in.

"Come on...we've got to move...I'm sure the Governor set out first light towards the prison and we need to beat him there..." Rick helped up Gwen with the baby and the three of them got in the car and headed down the road.

Gwen sat in the back seat as she cradled the baby and watched as Merle and Rick sat in the front in complete silence. Rick periodically scratched as his beard and Merle stared out the window, neither one of them looking once at the other. Gwen couldn't help but smile...even if neither one wanted to admit it, the air between them was different. The tension was still there but it was clear something had changed...and for the better. Gwen just kept her mouth shut about it as she gazed down at the baby.

"He's going to need a name..." Gwen remarked as she stared at him.

"If you don't come up with something I'm sure Daryl will have something interesting." Rick chuckled slightly as he looked at them through the rear view mirror. "Little ass kicker..." He said softly as he shook his head and smiled.

"Shit...little ass kicker's taken...that was gonna be my suggestion..." Merle quipped.

"Ha Ha you too...I'm serious...Any real suggestions?" Gwen asked as she looked at both of them.

"You could always go with a family name..." Rick stated.

"Hell...ain't nobody in my family I wanna name him after...Daryl would be the only one I'd consider but he's soft enough...I don't want him gettin' all mushy over it...what about Merle Junior?"

"NO!" Gwen barely let a second pass before she replied. "One Merle is enough to handle..."

Merle grunted as he tried not to laugh. "Well...he's gonna be a Dixon...whatever ya want to call him I don't care but his last name is gonna be Dixon...and I ain't budgin' on that..."

"I'm not arguing...I have no problem with that." Gwen told him. "You're acting like a Dixon already aren't ya?" Gwen spoke to her baby.

"I just realized I don't even know your last name Gwen..." Rick remarked.

"Marshall...maybe that would be a good middle name...that way he'd have both of our names." Gwen stated.

"Ya did all the work pushin' him out...name him whatever ya want...just not some pansy name..." Merle looked over his shoulder at her and watched for a moment as she stared smiling at the baby.

"There it is!...Things look normal but stay on guard..." Rick remarked as the prison came into view.

He pulled up to the gate and noticed Glenn in the guard tower standing at attention with the rifle aimed right at them. Rick open the door with his hands out and stood up.

"IT'S US! YOU ALRIGHT?" Rick yelled up to him.

"HOLY SHIT! I'LL BE DAMNED! MAGGIE!" Glenn turned and called out to the cell block in hopes she'd hear him.

Maggie was just starting to walk in with Beth when she heard Glenn shouting. She turned and shielded her eyes from the sun and realized Rick was standing by the gate. "Oh my God...they're here...THERE HERE!" Maggie couldn't contain her smile as she yelled into the building and her and Beth began to run towards the gate.

Glenn stood on the opposite side beginning to unlock it to let them in. "God it's good to see you..." Glenn smiled but Rick turned around and Merle noticed the stern look on his face as Rick stood silent for a moment, holding his hand up for Glenn to be quiet.

"Vehicles...I can hear them comin'...HURRY!" Rick turned and jumped back into the car and threw it in gear just as Glenn got the gate wide enough for him to enter. He pulled the vehicle in and jumped out to help Glenn shut and lock the gate.

"GET HER AND THE BABY IN THE TOWER NOW!" Rick ordered to Merle.

Glenn turned around to see Maggie and Beth near the main building running towards them. "NO GO BACK! GO BACK!" Glenn and Rick both began yelling at them and frantically waving their arms.

Maggie stopped in her tracks and grabbed hold of Beth's arm to keep her from passing by her. "Stop...somethin's wrong...come on...back inside. They ran towards the doorway just as Carol was starting to come outside.

"What's with the shouting? What's going on?" Carol asked.

"GET BACK INSIDE...GET ME A RIFLE!" Maggie pushed Beth and Carol back inside the cell block and ran to retrieve a rifle before running back outside towards the guard tower closest to the building. She climbed up inside and looked through the scope to see the others as they ran towards the guard tower near the gate below. Maggie took a deep breath to calm herself and gripped the rifle tighter, placing her finger near the trigger. "Just breathe..."

Rick pushed Merle, Gwen and Glenn into the guard tower quickly shutting the door behind them."Stay down here...I don't want anyone to see you..." Rick ordered to Merle and Gwen as he and Glenn rushed up the steps to the platform. Rick had grabbed Daryl's crossbow from Merle, engaging it once they got to the platform and loaded a bolt in it. Rick and Glenn took aim at the road just as the vehicles were coming into view.

They pulled up to the gate and just sat there for a moment. Maggie took a few more deep breaths as she focused on the windshield of one of the vehicles closest to the gate. She propped herself up on the ledge so her arms wouldn't get tired but it felt like everyone just sat there at a standstill forever. Finally one of the passenger doors opened, followed by the others.

The Governor stepped out of the vehicle with a gun in his hand as all his men stepped out of the other four vehicles that were with him. Some of the men had rifles, some had handguns as they positioned themselves shielded by their car doors. The Governor shielded his eyes as he looked up at the tower and saw Rick and Glenn looking down at him.

"I believe you have some thing's that are mine..." The Governor remarked.

"Take your men and leave and no one will get hurt." Rick ordered.

"Now that's no way to be neighborly...I'm willing to forgive and forget how you shot up my town...killed some of my men and frightened my towns folk but you need to do your part...I want Merle...and Gwen..." The Governor said sternly.

"You'll get nothing from us...now leave us alone and we won't bother you anymore..." Rick stated.

Merle looked at Gwen as she clutched their baby to her chest.

"Don't get any ideas Merle..." Gwen whispered as they stood just inside of the exit door.

"There's only the two of you up there...do you really think you are a match for me and my men?" The Governor asked.

"I'd think you'd be a smarter man and realize that we have more people strategically placed...just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there..." Rick stated.

"You're bluffing..." The Governor replied.

Rick put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly then waved one hand in the air and pointed at the Governor's vehicle.

Maggie opened both her eyes for a moment as she tried to see what Rick and Glenn were doing in the tower. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said to herself frantically. "I don't know what that means...oh my God..." Maggie looked back through the scope and saw the tall man that had been speaking towards the tower begin to laugh...he raised one arm as if he was asking a question. "Oh my God...I don't know...well... please God keep them safe...here goes nothin'..." Maggie aimed at one of the headlights of the man's vehicle and squeezed the trigger.

All the Governor's men, the Governor included heard the shot and jumped at the shattering of glass. The men raised the guns more aggressively as the Governor began to shout.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!...Everyone's alright..." The Governor stated. He slowly walked around to the front of his vehicle and examined the broken headlamp. He laughed slightly to himself as he picked up one of the pieces. He stood back up and looked up towards Rick and Glenn then angrily threw the piece on the ground. He scanned the area to see if he could see were others were but couldn't.

"Dammit..." The Governor mumbled to himself. "This isn't over...in fact, it's just beginning..." He called back up to Rick.

The Governor walked back towards the passenger side of the vehicle. "Come on men...roll out..." He stated as he sat back in the vehicle. The other men looked to one another confused but followed suit and got back in their vehicles. Glenn and Rick watched, still keeping aim as they drove off.

"HOLY SHIT! IT WORKED!" Glenn said excited. He followed Rick down the steps and Merle, Gwen, Rick and Glenn started to walk up towards the prison. They saw Maggie exit the tower and begin walking towards them.

"HOT DAMN! THAT WAS MAGGIE? THAT WAS AMAZING!" Glenn remarked as he couldn't contain his grin. "Rick how'd you know she'd do that? How did you even know she was there?"

"I didn't...The Governor was right...it was a bluff..." Rick said sternly not seeming as amused.

Maggie jogged closer towards them. "Rick I'm so sorry...I didn't know what to do or what you wanted...I just took a chance..."

"You were perfect! It's what I hoped for...I'm just glad it didn't trigger all their gunfire but it was a risk we had to take..." Rick patted her on the shoulder.

Maggie blew her breath out hard, slightly shaking from nerves.

"God Babe! You were awesome!" Glenn hugged her tightly.

Maggie gently pushed Glenn away when she saw Gwen. "Oh Gwen..." Maggie walked over towards her and gently cupped the baby's head in her hand and put her arm around Gwen. "Are you ok? Do you feel alright...let's let my dad take a good look at you both..."

Rick held his hand in front of Merle to stop him from walking. "Glenn...come here..." He stated as Maggie led Gwen inside the cell block.

"Listen...both of you...we'll brief the others once we're inside but I don't doubt for one second what that man said...this is just the beginning...we'll have to be extra cautious...they will put eyes on this prison if they haven't already and they will come back for us and it won't be so easy next time." Rick stated.

"Ya know he wouldn't have been satisfied with just me and Gwen..." Merle stated.

"I know...but he's not getting anyone from this group if I have a say in the matter...and that includes you..." Rick remarked and headed towards the building.

Glenn looked confused at Merle, clearly seeing the change in behavior between Rick and Merle.

"What are ya lookin' at Chinaman?" Merle snapped at him.

"Nothing...nothing at all...I'll head back to the tower..." Glenn walked away from Merle confused as ever...


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm planning on bringing this story to a close soon but I do plan on leaving it sort of open ended in case I am inspired to do a Part 3. Let me know what you think- do you want the story to continue? Thank you for all the continued support and feedback! I really appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 37**

"Stop squirming...the sooner you hold still the sooner I can be done." Hershel fussed at Merle as he tried feel around the wound in his side.

"Just pull the damn thing out! I've been sayin' it from the get go!" Merle snapped.

Hershel sighed deeply. "I swear I think you are about the most difficult patient I've ever had to deal with..."

"I don't need nobody makin' a fuss over me...besides ya need to check Gwen and the baby..." Merle argued.

Hershel looked over at Gwen standing in the doorway of the cell holding the baby in her arms, looking at him apologetically. "They look fine for the moment...we'll get you patched up then I'll take a closer look.

"I'm going to check on Daryl." Gwen told Merle.

"You're lucky...I don't think it struck anything vital...Beth...come in here and help me..." Hershel called out over his shoulder.

"Find me something to cut the end of this arrow with..." He told her as she came to the doorway.

"Let's take a look at your arm." Hershel upwrapped the make shift shirt of a bandage from his bicep. "Looks only like a graze and it's starting to scab over...best to leave it alone and heal on it's own but we'll put a fresh bandage over it."

Beth returned with a pair of small garden clippers. "This is all I could find that I think would be strong enough..."

"It'll do just fine...now come here and be ready to apply pressure to the backside once I start pulling the arrow through..." Hershel gripped it tightly and looked Merle in the eye. "You ready?"

Merle clenched his jaw. "I've been ready...pull the fucker out!"

.

Gwen walked a few cells down to where Daryl was. Carol was sitting on a stool by his cot and looked up at her and smiled.

"How's he doing?" Gwen whispered.

She noticed Daryl squirm as he tried to sit up. "I'm fine...ya ain't gotta whisper..."

"Easy...you're not fine and you need rest..." Carol helped him sit up since his arm was in a sling due to the wound in his shoulder. She looked back at Gwen. "Make sure he doesn't try to get up and don't leave him alone...if you do he'll get up and that's the last thing he needs to do right now." Carol stood up and walked out of the cell to give them some time alone.

"I swear...they act like I need babysittin'..." Daryl complained.

"Well you and Merle are horrible patients...can you blame them?" Gwen asked as she stepped closer and sat next to him.

"That who I think it is?" Daryl asked barely able to contain his own smile.

"Yep...this here's your nephew..." Gwen leaned closer with the baby.

"Can I hold him...I still got one good arm..." Daryl told her.

Gwen carefully passed the baby to him, resting it against his arm. Daryl cringed slightly when he lifted his arm that was in the sling so he could gently caress the infant's face.

"A boy...told ya..." Daryl smirked at her. "He gotta name yet?"

"Merle said he'd leave it up to me...I have a few ideas just mullin' them over for a bit before I decide." Gwen told him.

"Well I'm sure I can come up with somethin'...how about..."

"No..." Gwen laughed as she cut him off.

"Ya didn't even let me finish...how do ya know ya won't like it?" Daryl asked. "I could come up with a good name...you know that don't ya? Yer ma just ain't got enough faith..." He smiled as he spoke to the baby.

"Oh I'm pretty confident I wouldn't like it..." Gwen teased.

"Merle? He alright?" Daryl looked back up to her.

"He's more than alright...bruised and maimed a little but I think he's finally willing to put what happened with Rick behind him...Rick was really there for us when it counted and I think Merle is greatful for that...even if he won't come out and say it." Gwen felt antsy wanting her baby back but at the same time didn't want to take him from Daryl until he was ready.

"Good...one less thing to worry 'bout..." Daryl remarked.

"Shit brother...whatcha pussy ass doin' just layin' around...get yer ass up." Merle barked from the doorway of the cell.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Merle. "Don't give him a hard time...he does need to rest and so do you..."

"Hell...I'm just teasin'...he knows that...don'tcha baby brother?" Merle walked closer and sat at the foot of the cot. "He's somethin' ain't he?" Merle nodded towards the baby.

"It's a miracle ya could make somethin' that ain't ugly..." Daryl quipped.

Merle half grunted and laughed then directed his attention back to Gwen. "Ya need to see the Doc...make sure you and the baby's ok..."

"I'm glad you're ok Daryl...we were really worried about you." Gwen gently took the baby resting comfortably out from his arm and headed towards the cell where Hershel was.

Merle watched her leave then moved over to stool next to Daryl. He waited a moment to make sure she was far enough away before he spoke. "Listen up...you and me both are banged up but we need to get well and fast..."

Daryl could see the seriousness in Merle's face. "I know..."

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna ring his neck...squeeze the life right outta him." Merle fumed with anger as he thought about all that had happened to Gwen and Daryl.

"The Governor?" Daryl asked.

"Course...who the fuck else?" Merle looked irritated at Daryl.

"Well ya do have a bit of a list goin'..." Daryl told him.

Merle shook his head. "Fuck that shit...I ain't worried 'bout that right now...what I am worried 'bout is bein' ready when the Governor comes back...he knows we're here...came right up to the main gate and boy we sure pissed him off but I think he was taken a bit off guard...he doesn't know how many of us are here but at some point he'll figure it out."

"Ya think he's got eyes on us?" Daryl asked.

"I know he does...we need to be extra careful comin' and goin'...and as little goin' as possible...not out the main gate neither...we need to figure out a way to sneak out if we need to run for supplies so hopefully he won't know nobody is gone." Merle told him.

"This place ain't gonna be easy to attack...we'll see him comin'..." Daryl told him.

Merle got up and walked to the doorway, looking out before turning around and sitting next to Daryl. "I don't know when he'll strike but when he does he'll hit us hard...fence or not...he's got enough men and vehicles that gettin' in won't be as hard as we would hope...you and me brother...we gotta come up with a plan to defend this place."

"Even more reason for me to get out of this bed..." Daryl started to lean forward to get up moaned in pain. Merle pressed his hand against his chest and pushed him back gently.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere if I gotta sit on ya myself to keep ya here...ya need to get better...there's somethin' more important I gotta ask of ya..." Merle told him.

"What's more important than keepin' us safe?" Daryl furrowed his brow frustrated by his own self.

"Somethin' happens to me...I want yer word that yer gonna take care of 'em...Gwen and the baby...get them some place safe...they're yer family now...ya gotta protect them no matter what the cost." Merle told him.

Daryl stared at him in silence for a moment. "Ya know ya ain't even gotta ask that...I'd protect 'em like they were my own..."

.

Hershel sat next to Gwen on the cot, holding the baby as he smiled down at it. "I don't know if this group could've handled another death right now...such a blessing you two are fine...and you are...both of you."

Gwen smiled in relief but a look of concern still lingered on her face and Hershel noticed.

"What's wrong...what's got you troubled?" He asked.

"You sure the baby's ok? I mean...he's early...maybe something's wrong and we just don't know it yet." Gwen stated.

"Maybe...but that could be the case with anyone...right now though his heart sounds strong and so do his lungs and that's really what I'd be most concerned about with him being a few weeks early...but he seems to be managing just fine." Hershel told her. "Has he been able to latch on? Colostrum is most important right now 'til your milk comes in."

"He seems good...I mean I don't really have anything to compare it do but I guess I'm doing it right..." Gwen told him.

"Maybe it's something you'd feel more comfortable discussing with Carol but if you have questions I'm happy to answer them..." Hershel told her.

"I don't...least not right now...about that at least..." Gwen stated.

"Go on..."

"He doesn't cry...he'll just stare up at me or whoever or be sleeping...but he hasn't hardly made a sound...barely a whimper when Rick delivered him...shouldn't he be crying some?" Gwen asked.

"Well...every baby is different...some cry all the time and some don't...maybe he's just one that likes the quiet...if something's wrong though he'll let you know and soon you may be longing for these first few hours of quiet." Hershel smiled at Gwen as he passed the infant back to her.

"I was just worried...I didn't want to say anything to Merle..." Gwen told him.

"Gwen!..."

Gwen looked up and saw Merle standing in the doorway. _Please tell me he didn't just hear that..._ She thought to herself but she could tell by the look on his face that he did. She turned her attention back to Hershel and thanked him as she got up and headed outside the cell and Merle followed her.

"Don't try and run away from me..." Merle snapped at her.

Gwen turned to face him as she took a deep breath. "Don't get mad...I didn't mean it like that..." Gwen started to explain but Merle cut her off.

"If yer worried about our boy ya need to tell me...don't hide shit from me..." Merle slowly stepped closer towards her and slipped his right arm behind her back as he gently kissed her forehead. He cupped the baby's head in his hand for a moment as he watched him sleep.

"You're right...I'm sorry..." Gwen told him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"When do you think he's coming back?" Gwen asked softly.

Merle sighed heavily. "Soon...he'll wait until he thinks we've settle back into a sense of security...but he'll hit us as hard as he can when he does..."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next few days were filled with everyone trying to make sure all areas were secure around the exterior of the prison. They rounded up all the weapons they had and took an inventory of all the ammunition. Both Merle and Daryl were back on their feet, although slow moving.

"We need more ammo...this ain't gonna cut it..." Merle fussed as he stared at everything spread out on the floor between Rick and Glenn.

Daryl walked up, his shoulder still in a sling. "Maybe we can make some traps or something to help keep them from easily gettin' so close."

"They gotta be watchin' us...just waitin' for us to relax a bit...can't do nothin' obvious or they'll see it and just avoid it." Merle remarked. "Best part though is we have a bunch of places to post people at an advantage...they won't be able to sneak up on us...we'll see 'em comin'..."

"But we're greatly out gunned aren't we?" Rick asked.

"Yeah..." Merle caught eyes with Daryl. Daryl knew his brother well enough to know he had something else brewing in that head of his but what it was, he was almost too afraid to ask.

They all tossed a few other ideas back and forth but they all knew no matter what the odds were against them.

Merle walked outside and stared out past the gate searching for any sign of one of the Governor's men out there.

"What are you up to?" Daryl asked as he walked up behind him.

Merle turned around and laughed a little at his brother. "Didn't know I needed permission to walk out here!"

"That's not what I meant and ya know it... yer thinkin' of doin' something else ain't ya?" Daryl remarked.

Merle just shook his head and didn't answer.

"Merle don't try hidin' it...I know you...I know how ya think..."

"I'm just thinkin'...why don't ya lay off..." Merle replied.

Daryl stepped closer to his brother. "Ya can't take this on by yerself...what 'bout Gwen and the baby?...They need ya...hell so do I..."

"Aw Darylina... yer makin' me weepy..." Merle mocked.

Daryl grew even more frustrated. "I'm just sayin'... been lookin' for ya for months...ya just got Gwen back...we can't be separated again...it ain't right."

Merle just stared at him a moment. "Ya wanna know what I'm thinkin'...really?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Daryl replied.

Merle sighed deeply. "Well for one you and I need to get better and fast- we ain't got time for all this takin' it easy shit!...but I was thinkin'...there ain't but so many places for us to go here...the towers are good for an advantage but if the Gov charges the gate we might kill some of his men but not all. They'll still make their way to the prison and push us in. We'll be backed into a corner and he'll slaughter us all...I can't let that happen."

"So what else ya got in mind?" Daryl asked.

"We'll hit him where it hurts...Woodbury...let's not wait... let's attack Woodbury. We'll leave the old man and the girl here, along with Carl, that douchebag Axel, Gwen and Carol. We'll sneak out...hit him before he hits us...I know Woodbury...I know where it's weak." Merle told him.

"I don't know...ya think it could work?" Daryl seemed doubtful.

"yeah... I do...if our timing is right..."

.

Gwen sat at the table nursing the baby while Beth made food for everyone.

"So are ya ever gonna tell us the baby's name?" She asked.

Gwen smiled at her. "I am...I just wanted to tell Merle first, he's just been so busy trying to come up with a plan to protect the prison we haven't had any time to talk..."

Maggie walked up behind her and sat down. "Come on...it's just us girls...we'll act surprised later...tell us, it will be our secret. This way too if Merle objects we'll be ready to go on and on how much we love it and what great a name it is! He'll be outnumbered!"

"I'm not worried about that...besides Merle said it was my choice and you better believe I'm holding him to that." She told them.

"Yeah come on...just tell us, we won't even act like we know...please?" Beth begged.

Gwen looked back and forth at their eager faces and grinned. "Alright but you have to act like I never told you...alright?"

"I promise..." Beth said eagerly.

Maggie made a crossing motion on her chest. "Cross my heart!"

"Ok...well Merle's adamant about his last name being Dixon, which of course I don't mind, but then he suggested my last name so he could have them both...which is Marshall but I just can't see calling a baby Marshall! I want something a little softer but not too soft...you know how Merle is, so I figured that could be his middle name." Gwen told them.

"Tell us already! Your killin' us!" Maggie joked.

"Well...I thought I'd call him Ethan...it was my brother's name...he was killed in a car accident when he was a teen long before all this...so there ya have it...Ethan Marshall Dixon." Gwen stated.

"Ethan...I like it...not too soft but not too hard of a name either...I think it's perfect!" Maggie told her.

"Ethan and Judith...I think it has a nice ring to it!" Beth laughed.

"He's not even a month old and Beth already has them married off." Gwen joked.

"What are you hens laughing 'bout?" Merle asked as he walked in.

"Nothing..." Gwen smiled. "But you're just in time...your son needs burping..." Gwen handed little Ethan off to Merle as he glared at her.

"That's alright boy...I'll show ya how it's done won't I?" Merle gently rested the baby against his shoulder and began rubbing and patting his back.

"So Gwen did you pick a name yet?" Maggie asked as she winked at Gwen.

Gwen eyed her but smiled. "Why yes Maggie I have..."

"Well...what is it?" Merle asked.

"Ethan?" Gwen said without much confidence he'd like it.

"Huh!...Ethan...I think I can live with that." Merle remarked as the baby let out a large burp. "That's my boy alright..."

"So you approve?" Gwen asked.

"Told ya...it was up to you...but it'll do just fine...don't sound like a pussy name neither...come on...I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin' else." Merle motioned for her to follow.

Gwen followed behind him as they walked to another section of the cell block.

"Everything ok?" Gwen asked.

"I was just tellin' Daryl...I think there may be a better way than just waitin' for the Governor to strike..." Merle told her.

"What do you mean? What is it?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"We strike Woodbury...before he strikes us." He told her.

"I don't know Merle...what if we head to Woodbury just as they're heading towards the prison?" Gwen asked concerned.

"I know...I ain't figured it all out yet, ain't said nothin' to Rick yet neither..." Merle replied. "Just wanted to know what ya think.

"Well we both know our way around Woodbury...we could sneak in undetected...I don't think the Governor would expect us to leave the prison unprotected.

"There ain't no we 'bout it...you'd be stayin' here...and maybe even Daryl if he ain't well enough." Merle replied.

"You're not doing this without me!" Gwen stated.

"I got to...ya gotta take care of this little one...can't risk somethin' happenin' to both of us and leavin' him all alone." Merle said.

Gwen was silent for a moment as she stared at Merle then she gently rested her hand against Ethan's back. "I know..." She whispered. "Seems like every time we're together something keeps driving us apart."

Merle stepped in close and wrapped his free arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her close. "If we do this...I'll do whatever I have to, to come back to ya...both of ya..."

.

**A/N:This is the end of Part 2! Thanks for coming on this journey with me! There will be a Part 3 but not until after Season 3 is over so be sure to subscribe to me as the author not just the story itself so you don't miss out when I post Part 3! Merle has grown leaps and bounds but he's replaced his grudge against Rick with his new one against the Governor. Will the group come up with a plan in time to attack Woodbury or will the Governor and his army ambush the prison before they are able and most importantly, who will be on top in the end?! Will he and Gwen ever get a long enough break to enjoy being a family? All will be revealed in Part 3 so I hope you will read that story too and thank you to all of those that reviewed, I loved the feedback and thank you to those silent readers too! Hope to see you again. If you haven't already please check out my other stories! The most current is "Friend or Foe" and I do plan on starting a new Merle centered story as well as a new Daryl centered story very soon! So don't forgetbto follow me not just the stories! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
